Choices
by OTD4500
Summary: This story follows Mega Master Vampire Mencheres and Kira Graceling shortly after the end of EKOD. Now that Mencheres and Kira are no longer in danger, what new adventures will come their way?  Spoilers for all the NH Series and NH World books.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much kind readers for taking a chance on our latest collaboration. This story has been in the works almost since Eternal Kiss of Darkness, by the amazing Jeaniene Frost, came out in July 2010. If you haven't read EKOD we highly recommend it, but regardless we think you'll be able to follow our story. At least we hope you will... If you have any questions please feel free to ask us!

These characters belong to Jeaniene Frost, to whom we are eternally thankful!

This story follows Mega Master Vampire Mencheres and Kira Graceling shortly after the end of EKOD.

Special thanks to the co-betaing duo of **Kristin Elizabeth** and **A Redhead Thing** for going over this and whipping it into shape.

And of course big hugs to the lovely **GaijinVamp** who has been an eager pre-reader for us.

* * *

Chapter 1

Mencheres pulled the covers up around Kira, stroking her hair, and placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Rest well, my littlest vampire, I will see you soon," he whispered.

Resisting the urge to crawl back into bed with her, he gathered up his laptop and took a last look at her sleeping in their bed before leaving the bedroom.

Several hours later, Mencheres sensed that Kira was about to rise. He entered their bedroom and saw his beautiful dark lady still resting, her nude body peeking out from under the covers, looking so luscious in the remaining moments of daylight. He removed his clothes and lifted the covers. Crawling into bed with her, he pulled her to him, relaxing into her. Her unique scent filled his nose and took away all the tensions of the day. Kira began to stir in his arms.

"Ah, there you are..." He stroked her hair while her eyes fluttered open.

Sighing contentedly, Kira spoke softly, "Hello. What time is it?"

"It's almost sundown. Did you rest well?" He asked as his hands caressed her back.

"Sundown?" Kira said, worry in her voice. "Why did I sleep so late? I haven't slept this long since those first few days. Is something wrong with me?"

He laughed quietly. "Nothing is wrong with you, my love. We have been very...active these past few days."

Kira looked at him for a moment, then realization hit. "Oh, whew! Wow, yeah, I guess we have been...busy. I was worried for a minute." She turned so their bodies faced each other, wrapping her arms around his back. Their bodies flush against one another; she closed her eyes and drank in his unique scent as she thought back on the past few days. Had it only been a week since they came back to Chicago after the encounter with Radjedef? Kira closed her eyes, resting her cheek against his cool flesh, remembering that last hectic week.

_By the time our plane had gotten to Atlanta, Mencheres had everything under control and a clean up crew was making any signs of his fight with Radje disappear. It was so good to be in his arms again. We didn't stay in Atlanta for long and quickly headed back to Chicago. I needed to be near Tina, and Mencheres wanted to assess the damage that Radje had done to all of us._

_Gorgon had gone ahead to make sure things were in place once Mencheres and I arrived. Even though they hadn't been in communication during our time on the run, Gorgon had managed to follow our progress and knew when we were finally safe._

_We stayed in a hotel in downtown Chicago for three days while Gorgon got things ready. I was relieved to be back in Chicago but dreaded it too. What did people think had happened to me? What kind of life was I going back to? Which former pieces of my life were available to me?_

_While I hid in the hotel, pondering what was left of my former life, Mencheres went out and met with other vampires to find out who had stood by him, and who hadn't, when he had been accused by the law guardians._

_Later that day we got a call from Cat, who informed us that Don Williams, head of the Paranormal Division of Homeland Security, had been doing major clean up and damage repair while we were gone. Turned out he was also Cat's uncle. Don's people had managed to make the bag of Mencheres' blood that the police had confiscated disappear and got the charges against me dropped. It was a huge relief to find out that we were no longer fugitives in either the human or vampire world._

_Gorgon picked us up on the morning of the fourth day. Mencheres didn't want me to see the house until it was ready. He had wanted to blindfold me but I convinced him that he could distract me another way. I tried to figure out where we were headed, but Mencheres was very good at distracting me. Luckily, Gorgon had brought the town car so we at least had the illusion of privacy. As soon as we got to the long tree-lined drive, he put his hands over my eyes._

_When the car finally stopped he let me look. It was beautiful. More beautiful than any house I had ever seen. I knew there were houses like this in Illinois but I had never been in one. It was more than a house; it was an estate, with a large garage, gardens, a patio and best of all, a pool. It was much larger than his other house, but somehow this one was much warmer. I didn't know if Gorgon had done this all in the few days he had or if it had come fully furnished, but I loved it and was touched that they had spent time trying to make our first home together perfect._

Kira inhaled deeply, enjoying the feel of hm pressed against her. "So what have you been doing while I've been resting?"

Mencheres wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her sweet scent. "I was downstairs working for a while, and then came up so I could be here when you rose. I find that I like that very much." He ran his hands down her back, holding her close.

Kira smiled warmly at him. "I like that too. It's my favorite way to wake up, in your arms. In fact, it's my favorite place to be all the time."

"Then I shall have to be sure to be here when you rise." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "And what would you like to do this night?"

Kira laughed. "That will be interesting when you have to leave a meeting to crawl into bed with your girlfriend, but I won't complain." She kissed him back. "Hmmm...tonight? I'm open to suggestions."

"Ah, those are the perks of being the head of your own line. I'm serious about having Bones do more, so I can enjoy your lovely company."

She kissed him again, this time deeper, placing her hands on either side of his face to hold him to her. She continued kissing him, running her hands through his thick, silky hair, enjoying the growing scent of sandalwood and dark spices that filled the air.

Mencheres pulled her body tighter to his, lost in the feelings of her bare flesh against him. Her own lemony scent mixed with his as their lust for each other grew.

Kira removed her hands from his hair, rubbing them over his chest, while placing soft kisses on his cheek, throat, and neck. "Mmmhmmm. I could get used to waking up like this."

Mencheres stroked the backs of his fingers down her cheek until he cupped her chin, bringing his lips to hers. "I find myself unable to leave you alone in this bed."

She kissed him back softly, "I hope you'll never leave me."

Mencheres brushed the hair away from Kira's face. "I'm sure you will tire of me before long," He looked deeply into her eyes, "but I would have you stay with me forever, if I could."

Kira sat up and straddled his waist, placing her hands on his strong arms to keep him in place, while looking directly into his eyes. "I will never tire of you my love, you're stuck with me. I suggest you get used to it." She claimed his lips fiercely.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, returning her kiss, still amazed at the turn of events in his life.

Sensing his swirling feelings, and knowing that he sometimes had a hard time accepting the fact that he deserved happiness, she reassured him, "Mencheres, I adore you. I have never felt so happy and so complete until you." Kira lowered her head and kissed his chest softly.

With her words, Mencheres felt a sense of peace and belonging flood his body. "And I can say the same of you, my love. I thought these feelings were lost to me forever." He kissed her with passion, dropping his shields completely, letting her feel what he was feeling.

She molded her body to his as his kiss and his feelings consumed her. "We just needed to find each other, and now we have." Stroking his hair, "This is right. You're mine. This is how it is meant be."

Looking directly into her eyes, he replied. "I am yours, forever, my darling."

Kira licked his neck, grinning at him. "Good. Now that we've got that settled..." She kissed her way down his throat, sucking on his neck while her fingers pinched his nipple.

"Did you have something in mind, my love?"

She rested her head on his chest as her hand skimmed across his smooth, hard abs, reaching lower to lightly brush his length before settling on his thigh. "Maybe..."

He rolled her over onto her back, holding her hands over her head, and pressing her down with his body. "Maybe? I think you are teasing me..." Mencheres used his thigh to part her legs and rest in the cradle of her hips, his eyes glowing green as his fangs lengthened.

"Me, tease you?" Kira was panting slightly from the delicious way his body had trapped her. She moaned softly, his name on her lips.

He looked down at how he had her pinned against him, her beautiful breasts heaving with want. He leaned in close and whispered against her skin. "Maybe I should just take you now, without mercy. Would you like that? Or I could make you wait until later, with anticipation or perhaps a little of both?" He kissed her deeply, pressing his hard length against her slick, soft skin.

Moaning as his tongue ravaged her, she enjoyed the feeling of being powerless in his grasp. She arched into him, pressing her body upwards to try and meet his.

He smiled. "I guess I have my answer." Mencheres parted her legs wider with his thigh and slid into her with a single stroke, marveling at how tight and wet she was. "Oh, Kira." He started with slow thrusts and gradually increased the pace as he watched the green swirl in her eyes.

She followed his movements, rolling her hips to meet his, until her back arched enough that her nipples made contact with his chest.

Mencheres kissed her throat as he moved inside her, licking the lemony scent from her skin. He scraped his fangs along her vein, lost in the feel of her skin against his lips.

Kira wrapped her legs around him. "Yes, Mencheres, yes!" She cried out while she writhed beneath him as he continued to press her hands into the mattress over her head. Kira's body was on fire, and she threw her head back, baring her throat and breasts to him.

Mencheres' eyes blazed green as he sank his fangs into her right breast with a growl. He drank her rich, sweet blood as he continued to pound into her. She was so close now.

"Oh my god, yes!" Kira arched her entire body off the bed to meet his hips. "More, I need more!" she pleaded.

He obliged, thrusting into her harder. Releasing her hands from over her head, he grabbed her thighs, opening her so he could go deeper, groaning with deep guttural moans as he felt her tighten around him. He wanted more too, to feel her body shake with pleasure from his attentions.

Kira ran her hands down his back and grabbed his ass. "Come Mencheres, come with me!" She bucked her hips into his, matching him thrust for thrust. "YES! OH, YES!"

Mencheres felt Kira clench around him as she climaxed. He thrust into her again and growled as his body rippled with his own orgasm. He became aware that she was holding his hips to hers as he finished. He dropped his head to her shoulder and nipped at her playfully.

Kira stroked his long beautiful hair, brushing it away from his face as he rested his head on her shoulder, their legs still entwined. "Yep, definitely my favorite way to wake up," she giggled. He gave her a quick kiss, and rolled off of her and onto his back, missing the feel of her hands in his hair. "Kira, if you keep doing that to me, we will never get out of this bed."

"But I like this bed." She whimpered from the loss of his strong body on top of hers, putting her arms around him and snuggling close against his chest. "Do you want to take a bath or a swim?"

"A swim, I think." he said, stroking her arm with his fingers. "After we feed first, of course. You must be hungry." He grinned. "Shall we go downstairs or would you prefer to stay here?"

She rested her hand on his muscular arm, not ready to leave the bed. "You're right, I am hungry." Kira smiled at him and kissed his lips. "I wouldn't mind staying here, but I don't really want to have anyone else in our room. I don't suppose we have any bags of blood in the fridge?"

He stroked her arm, sensing her unease, and kissed her back. Kira still wasn't completely comfortable feeding from humans, and he could feel her apprehension. He smiled at her and tried to calm her fears. "You look so beautiful when you feed, I love to watch you. Let us go down to the library, take care of our needs, and then go for a swim. Is that all right with you? Bathing suits optional, of course."

"It is so hard to refuse you when you smile at me like that," she said, touching his cheek. "Ok, fine, let's go feed. But no walking around naked in front of the donors. Is that the right word, donors?"

He laughed. "All right, for you, I will dress to feed. And the same goes for you, my love. Perhaps you'd like to wear one of those lovely new bathing suits you bought." He picked up the phone from the nightstand. "Now what is your preference? Male or female?"

"Wait, do you usually feed naked? I'm sorry, but this just feels strange, ordering people to drink from, like some fast food place. I'm still not used to this." Mencheres didn't say anything as he waited for her answer. "Okay, I don't know, female? What do you usually prefer? Do you drink off the same person mostly, or do you mix it up?"

Mencheres pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. "No, I don't feed naked. The donors are here of their own free will. They are better off than they would be on their own, and they have my protection in our world. They can leave anytime, but only after being relieved of their memories. But most choose to stay with us, hoping to eventually become one of us. Do you remember the first time I bit you? Do you remember how you felt?"

"Yes, I remember," she said softly, thinking of that time when she was still human, and Mencheres bit her; she hadn't wanted him to stop, it felt so good.

"That feeling is a consequence of a vampire bite because of the special substance released by our fangs when we feed. They find the bite pleasurable. I have no preference, and I do not feed from the same person so they may replenish their blood supply between feedings. When you feel you are ready, I will show you where they stay." He paused, gauging her comfort level, and he waited for her questions.

Kira exhaled, even though it wasn't necessary. "Okay, thank you. I've been unsure about all of this, and I know that you would take good care of anyone who worked for you. So, these people must get very attached to you then, because it's so, um, pleasurable. Does that ever become a problem?"

"In our world, these human donors are considered property. And yes, I value my property, and in return I expect loyalty, and blood. They are not our equals, Kira." He pulled up his defenses, not wanting her to feel his concern over how she would accept humans as property. He waited for her reaction, but it wasn't what he had expected.

Kira felt the wall go up between them and sat up in bed. "Why did you do that? Is there something you're not telling me? I understand that your—_our_ world is different. Property is the reason I got killed in the first place. I tried to take Flare's property, right? And I understand now that there is a price that is paid, and it works both ways. They provide you what you need to survive, and in turn you protect and take care of them." She reached out and touched his cheek. "I know you value your people, all of them. It's one of the reasons I love you. I'll get used to this, I will. I'm just trying to understand it."

"Kira, I'm not keeping anything from you. I've had thousands of years of withholding and controlling my emotions. I suppose there are things I will need to get used to as well." He answered, holding out his hand to her, still wary that she was upset.

She took his hand and laid her head on his chest. "Please don't cut me off from your emotions like that. It hurts. It hurts too much."

Mencheres shifted his position so he could look into her eyes. "I will try. I promise." He dropped his defenses, letting her feel his love for her, and then kissed her lips, his tongue sliding against hers.

Kira relaxed into his embrace, smiling that she could feel his emotions again. It felt so right to be there, in his arms, and she kissed him back, their passion evident in their combined scent in the room.

After a few minutes, he reluctantly stopped kissing her, resting his forehead against hers. "If we don't stop now, we are never going to get out of this bed, and as much as I'd like to ravish you through the night, you really do need to feed. I want you to be strong, my littlest vampire, and I told you I would take care of you." He gave her a quick kiss. "Go put something on that won't get Gorgon too distracted and then we'll take a swim, alright?"

She laughed. "Okay, but I don't think Gorgon much cares what I wear or don't wear." Kira climbed out of bed and entered the walk-in closet containing her clothes. She shuffled through the choices and wondered what was proper feeding attire. She laughed to herself and wasn't about to ask that question. She selected a top and a pair of short shorts and pulled them on. "Okay, I'm ready..."

Mencheres took one look at Kira and smiled. "As much as I do love your outfit my love, I don't like to torture my property, and I'm afraid they wouldn't be able to resist acting inappropriately with you in your current attire. Then I would certainly have to defend you, and you know what would happen then." He threw his hands up in mock despair, as if he would actually harm his own property.

Kira laughed and threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight. She kissed him hard on the lips. "My big bad vampire." She kissed him again. "Okay, I'll put on something more...appropriate."

He laughed and twirled her around so her back was against his chest. He teased her neck with his kisses, nipping at her lightly with his flat teeth. "Yes, I think that would be best." He released her, playfully pushing her back into her closet. He then grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his dresser. "Are you ready, my love?"

Kira exited the closet also wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her feet were bare, and she looked around the room for a pair of shoes she could slip on. Mencheres came up behind her and lifted her into his arms.

"Forget the shoes, I'll carry you downstairs. We will be in the pool very soon."

She kissed his neck, once, then again, and whispered in his ear. "Good, because I think the only way I'm leaving this room is if you carry me." She kissed him again, this time finding the spot that caused a shiver of pleasure to run through him.

"And if you keep kissing me like that, we will never leave this room, and then my littlest vampire would starve, and we can't have that, can we?"

Kira sighed contentedly, smiling at his new nickname for her. She was his newest vampire, and she liked him taking care of her. "You're right, and I am hungry. I just like having you all to myself. I feel once we leave the bedroom, something could come up to take you away from me, my big, strong, important vampire. "

Mencheres opened the door with his mind and floated them into the library, placing her gently on the couch. He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling behind her ear.

"Tonight, I am all yours. No interruptions, I promise."

A knock at the door reminded Kira why they were in the library. She looked at the two human males Gorgon brought into the room. One was blond and the other dark-haired, and they were both very good looking. She could feel apprehension and hunger twisting in her stomach.

Mencheres looked at Kira and whispered softly. "Are you ready, Kira?"

Kira sat up straight and hoped that Mencheres would take the lead and drink first. Even though she had fed from humans before, it was still uncomfortable for her. It wasn't as if she was unsure about what to do. Her discomfort came from knowing that she actually liked it. She was still dealing with the differences in her life, and feeding was one big difference.

"Yes," she answered, in what she hoped was a strong and confident voice.

He detected the scent of her nervousness and kissed her gently, brushing her cheek with his fingertips. He signaled to the donors to step behind the couch and reached around to grasp the blond's wrist. While Kira watched, his fangs elongated, and he bit into the vein that pulsated with fresh blood under the surface of the human's skin. Her hunger burned in her belly as she smelled the delicious blood filling his mouth. Her fangs throbbed, wanting a taste. Now.

Mencheres could feel her hunger as he fed and quickly healed the holes with a swipe of his tongue, sending the donor away with a nod. Kira shifted in his lap and turned to the remaining donor, taking his arm gently. She bit into the human's wrist, all the while keeping her eyes locked onto Mencheres', feeling his passion, pride, and lust for her as he lowered his defenses while she drank. As soon as the warm blood entered her mouth, her nervousness receded, along with the pain in her stomach. She groaned from the intense emotions raging through her, her own feelings entwining with Mencheres' until she couldn't distinguish their source.

Once she felt full, she pricked her thumb on her fang and sealed up the wounds on the human's wrist. Her discomfort returned, wondering if it was proper to thank the donor. Mencheres didn't, but she didn't feel right just sending this man away without expressing her gratitude.

"Thank you," Kira said quietly, as she continued to feel Mencheres' aura wrap around her. Before the door to the library had closed, she wrapped her arms and legs around Mencheres and kissed him fiercely, the taste of the donors' blood still in their mouths. He kissed her back, his tongue probing her intently. He pulled off her t-shirt, his hands and power stroking her everywhere.

"I thought we were going for a swim," she managed to say between kisses, her nails biting into his shoulders as she clutched him to her. His mouth went to her throat, and she threw her head back as his lips claimed her there. He held her tightly in his arms, and when she playfully pushed against his chest to get free, she was seized with a sudden pain. Her head filled with images, mental pictures of her pushing Mencheres away from her, only she wasn't playing. In her mind, she was yelling at him to stay away as he begged with outstretched arms for her to forgive him.

* * *

Thanks for reading - we hope you liked it! Please feel free to tell us what you think.

I'd like to take a moment to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my wonderful writing partner Tradermare! I am so thankful to have found her stories and through them gotten to know her better. We are truly part of an amazing community of readers and writers. I am just so thrilled that we are posting chapter 1 of this story on her birthday! ~bontempscutie


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who left a review or put our little story on alert - it means a lot to us that you decided to join us on this ride!

We really hope you like this next chapter. It took 3 betas and we couldn't have done it without them! Special thanks to **Kristin Elizabeth, A Redhead Thing and GaijinVamp **for their devotion to our favorite Egyptian Vampire and his love Kira.

These characters are the creation of the brilliant Jeaniene Frost, to whom we shall always be eternally thankful!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Kira?"

Just as quickly as they appeared, the images in her head vanished at the sound of his voice. In her relief, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. The images weren't real, Mencheres was here with her, and all that remained from the scene that had flashed in her head was a niggling feeling that something unusual had just happened to her. What it was she didn't know, and she wasn't about to make a big deal about it. Forget it was more like it.

The best explanation was that it was just an old memory; that had to be it. She had a vague recollection of Mencheres asking for her forgiveness soon after he turned her, but she had been so out of it that first day she barely remembered it. Something must have brought that old memory to the surface.

When she finally pulled back from him, he looked at her, making her squirm under his gaze.

"What's wrong?" His tone changed from playful to concerned, and she could smell it on him too.

She smiled and touched his face, then placed a quick kiss on his lips, trying to lighten the mood again. "It was nothing. Just a little déjà vu." She shrugged it off or at least tried to, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings from him. He was much too old and too accomplished with reading emotions. Besides, how much could she hide sitting on his lap dressed only in jeans and a bra?

He didn't want to press her on this, although he sensed she wasn't telling the whole truth. One look at her face and he could see that something had shaken her in that brief moment. Perhaps it was as she said, déjà vu, but he wondered if a vision of some sort had presented itself. After all he had shared some of his power with her, and her high level of human intuition might predispose her to that power. Whatever it was, he knew it hadn't been an enjoyable memory, and he thought of her time with Radje. Was she reliving that time as his captive? Or was it something else?

Mencheres stroked her cheek tenderly as his eyes went over every bit of her, hoping she would relent and tell him what had happened. Although he knew he could pry it from her, he wanted her to choose to tell him, when she was ready.

Kira grasped his hand. She wasn't about to let this ruin their night together. With a broad smile and a strong voice she said, "I'm fine, Mencheres, really. It was nothing."

In a flash, she jumped up from his lap and stood at the doorway that led to the pool. She reached around her back, and with a quick snap of her fingers, unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts from the lacy fabric. With a sly smile, she let the silken straps fall down her arms giving him the briefest glimpse of her nipples before she tossed the bra at him. She giggled and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Now, how about that swim?" she said seductively, as she looked at him over her shoulder before she turned and ran down the hallway.

He chased her down the hall and landed in front of her before she took her third step.

"How do you do that?" she asked as she abruptly reversed direction and backed down the hallway. She grinned as he came toward her, showing his fangs in a satisfied smirk, his eyes swirling with green. "Can you show me sometime?"

She laughed and concentrated all of her power on getting past him and out by the pool. In the time she took to think it, she was standing poolside, and he was coming after her. He stripped off his shirt as he walked, and her eyes fixed on his hard, rippled body.

Her hands went to her jeans intending to unbutton them, only to find they were already undone and sliding down her hips. _Mencheres_. He was stripping her using his telekinesis while he removed his own clothing. He pulled her to him with a laugh, leaving her jeans in a heap on the ground, and tossed her in the pool, diving in after her.

It took Kira a moment to get her bearings after hitting the water, but she recovered quickly and swam to the bottom of the pool, avoiding Mencheres by swimming under him. She managed to elude him or maybe he was letting her, but she emerged on one side of the pool with him on the other.

"You know you will not be able to escape me, Kira." He teased and then dove underwater, coming up right next to her before she had a chance to blink. She squealed as he pulled her to him, holding her body against his. "But I do enjoy the hunt." He kissed her deeply then swam away, back under the water to the bottom of the pool.

She giggled, leaving him to rest in the depths of the pool, knowing how much he loved his time in the water. Kira swam some laps, cutting through the water easily with her powerful arms and legs, but it wasn't long before she felt him wanting her to join him at the bottom of the pool. She dove down and found him waiting for her. She swam into his outstretched arms and molded her body to his. Mencheres held her, and they stayed like that for several minutes before he swam them to the surface.

As they broke through the water, into the cool night air, Mencheres didn't stop. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and flew them into the house, to the library, before he set her down. Gorgon, as usual, had taken care of their comforts. Big fluffy towels and robes were close by, warmed by the heat of a fire roaring in the fireplace. There were even warm drinks on a tray, although Kira really wasn't able to tolerate drinking much more than blood and water.

Mencheres placed a fluffy white robe around her shoulders and handed Kira a towel for her hair. She moved closer to the fire, warming her skin in its glow. When he was satisfied that Kira was taken care of, Mencheres grabbed a towel and patted his skin dry, pulling on a pair of black silk sleep pants.

"Would you like to stay here, Kira or would you rather go back upstairs?"

"Let's stay here. Gorgon clearly went to some trouble to set this up. Why don't we sit by the fire for a while?"

Mencheres tossed a few over-sized pillows in front of the fire and held out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her to him, picking her up and setting her down on the soft pillows. He then picked up a comb from the table with the towels and sat down beside her. He started to work the comb through his hair.

Kira moved behind him and took the comb from his hands. "Here, let me do that for you."

She gently worked the comb through in sections, detangling the long, silky strands with care. He was always taking care of her, so she enjoyed being able to take care of him, even if it was something as simple as this.

Kira smiled as she worked, sensing his enjoyment. He closed his eyes contentedly while she ran her fingers through his hair. When she was finished he placed his hands over hers, bringing them to his lips, kissing them softly. He pulled her into his lap, her back against his chest, so that they were gazing into the fire. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she settled into his embrace.

"I could definitely get used to this."

"As you wish, my love," he practically purred into her ear causing her to shiver. Mencheres smiled, knowing what his words and his embrace were doing to her. "Are you cold, darling? Shall I put another log on the fire?"

Kira laughed. "The last thing I am is cold, and you know it." She turned her head and kissed him softly.

"Perhaps we should go back upstairs?"

"Soon, very soon, but right now I'm enjoying sitting in your arms watching the fire. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Kira." He held her more tightly to him, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Mencheres, this is so perfect." Her emotions began to overwhelm her. Kira had never been so content, so happy, so at peace. Her thoughts turned to her tumultuous life, recalling how hard she and Tina had struggled for what they'd had.

Kira hadn't seen her since they'd been back. "I really need to go see her." She sighed.

"See who my love?"

"Tina. I haven't seen her since we've been back in Chicago. I talked with her on the phone, but that's just not the same." Kira thought for a moment. "The police took the blood you gave me for her. What if she needs more? Will mine work?"

Mencheres circled his arms around her, rubbing his cheek against her hair as they watched the fire. "Yes, your blood will heal her, but it is not as strong as mine, and she will likely need more of it. Would you like me to replace what I had given you?"

"Oh, Mencheres. Thank you. I just can't thank you enough for what you've done for Tina and me." Kira rested her head against his broad chest, turning enough to place a kiss on his cheek. "Um, I have another favor to ask. Do you think I could borrow your car to go see her?"

"Of course, darling. Would you please take Gorgon with you though? He can wait in the car if you like, but I would feel much better if you would allow him to accompany you."

Kira looked at him. "I suppose…Wait. Is this because you don't want me driving your car?"

Mencheres laughed, brushing her hair back from her face. "No, I am concerned for your safety. I thought you might want to speak with your sister alone, but if you prefer, I could go with you instead of Gorgon. As for the car, it makes no difference to me who drives should you choose to have Gorgon go with you. Whatever will make you feel most comfortable."

"Well, I really haven't had the time to tell Tina a lot about you or Gorgon or me for that matter. I mean, she knows, but she doesn't know what it all entails. What it means to be a vampire, and I think she needs to understand that I'm different now."

"Yes, I can see that you want to explain that to her. Do you think she can accept it as well as keep it a secret? It is another reason I am concerned for your safety."

"I think she can handle it, and at some point I'd like you to meet Tina. Plus, I'd really like her to come here and see where I'm living now, too. I thought I could invite her to hang out with me by the pool, and then maybe I could introduce you, but I wanted to check with you first. What do you think, Mencheres?"

Mencheres wasn't sure what to say. It was best for a new vampire to forget about ones living relatives, but he could not bring himself to say no. "I would like to meet your sister under better circumstances than last time. Whenever your sister is comfortable meeting me we can arrange it. Why don't you ask her and see?"

Kira kissed him again, squeezing his arms that were still wrapped tightly around her. "Are you sure?"

"I worry that your sister can handle this knowledge. There may come a time when you are forced to remove her memories. Are you prepared for that?"

Without hesitating, she answered, "Yes. Don't worry. I did it to my brother that night."

"What have you heard from your brother since you have been back? Have you spoken with him?"

"No, I haven't. Hopefully that's a good sign and means he's staying out of trouble."

"We can hope." He paused for a moment. "Kira, if we were to go away for a while, what arrangements would need to be made for your sister?"

"I've never really been away from Tina for an extended period of time. I was always afraid she might have to go into the hospital, and I didn't want her to be alone, but with your blood I don't have to worry about that. I suppose all she would need is some blood, just in case, and a phone number where she can reach us, no matter where we might be. Maybe she could call Gorgon?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Why? Has something come up? Do we need to leave?" Kira tensed up waiting for his response.

"No, not at the moment. I was thinking we might travel when you are comfortable. There are places I'd like to take you." He rubbed her arms, hoping to ease her tension.

"Oh, like a vacation?" Kira relaxed into his embrace again.

He laughed, and she felt his breath on her ear. "Yes. Would you like that?"

She turned around and faced him, straddling his hips. "Yes! Where would we go?" She ran her fingers through his hair, fluffing, so it would dry it all the way through.

"I will have Gorgon start making arrangements." He gave her a sly smile. "I would, however, like to keep our destination to myself. For now."

"Oh, you can give me a hint, can't you? A little one?" She whispered seductively while she teased the sensitive places on his throat with her fingertips before she ran them down his chest with the lightest touch. A hint of green swirled in his eyes.

He answered her by nuzzling her neck, playfully nipping her flesh, as his lips burned a trail to her ear. "You will have to do much better than that if you want such information from me," he purred.

"Is that so?" Her tongue caressed the hollow of his throat, and when she laughed, her breath on his wet skin caused shivers of pleasure to wind through him.

With a gentle touch under her chin, he raised her face, and kissed her, slow and deep, taking his time to explore her mouth, his tongue teasing hers as she parted her lips. His hands were all over her, her arms, her back, her shoulders, but it wasn't enough. She needed to feel his touch on her bare skin. She reached down and untied the sash of her robe, then opened it slowly before she slipped it off.

"Ah, you think you can distract me, my littlest vampire?" He cupped her full breasts, sweeping his thumbs across their hard, pebbled peaks. "Entice me into spilling my secret with the charms of your lovely body?"

"Yes," she giggled, as her body arched toward his skillful fingers. She wanted his mouth on her too. His touch became more demanding as their playfulness turned to passion. "Is it working?" Her voice was low and breathy.

She let out a sigh when his hands left her breasts. He took her hand in his and brought it down between them. "What do you think?"

Kira surrendered to the pleasure he offered, her hand closing around his length. His mouth slanted over hers as she stroked him with passion and purpose. There was no more talk of vacations or secret destinations for the rest of the night.

**^V^**

Kira walked through the house to the garage, the bag on her shoulder full of vials containing Mencheres' blood. She thought it was sweet, but unnecessary, the way Mencheres had worried over her visiting Tina, but when he reminded her of what had happened on her last visit there, she knew she couldn't turn down the protection he was offering. Not for her sake, but for his.

She hadn't realized how much her kidnapping by Radje had eaten away at him, but the pain was evident in the almost imperceptible way that he had shuddered when he talked of that night. Kira knew how devastated she felt at the thought of losing him, and just thinking of it reminded her of those ugly images in her head last night. She tried to forget about them, but a thread of anxiety remained. Whether it was a premonition or a memory, she didn't want to think about it.

Gorgon followed close behind her, and they arrived together at the driver's door of Mencheres' car. Kira smiled at Gorgon in consolation, as she dangled the keys in front of him. Mencheres hadn't said that Gorgon had to drive, had he? She had been itching to take out Mencheres' convertible from the moment she saw it. Gorgon gave her a sideways glance, and then he sighed as he walked around the front of the car and got into the passenger seat.

"Oh come on Gorgon, it won't be that bad. I'm actually a decent driver." Kira started the car and peeled out of the garage, and laughed when she looked over and saw Gorgon roll his eyes.

They drove in silence. Well, almost silence. Gorgon didn't say a word, but the top was down whipping their hair around and Kira blasted the radio, singing at the top of her lungs. It reminded her of flying with Mencheres, minus her fear of heights. Maybe she'd ask him to take her flying again. Maybe.

Kira arrived at Tina's apartment in thirty minutes, which was impressive considering it should have taken at least forty-five, without traffic. Miraculously, there was a spot right in front of Tina's building.

"Thanks for coming with me Gorgon and more importantly for waiting outside. I'm not sure how much Tina can take, so I want to work her up to all of this slowly."

"Of course, Kira. She is your egg. Treat her carefully." He winked at her. And with that they both got out of the car, Kira to see Tina and Gorgon to go get dinner.

Kira used her key to go inside, shaking her head as she remembered practicing with eggs so that she could be around regular people again. Yep, Tina had been her egg. It was her hand Kira had envisioned wanting to hold again as she ever so gently picked up that tiny egg from the carton, willing herself not to break it with her new found vampire strength. She zipped up the stairs to Tina's apartment on the fourteenth floor and knocked on her door. Tina opened the door and it was all Kira could do not to smother her in a giant hug, but before she even had a chance to say hello, Tina grabbed Kira around the waist and hugged her for all she was worth.

"Oh Kira, you're here, you're really here."

Kira wrapped her arms around her sister gently, trying not to squeeze too hard. "Shhh, it's okay Tiny-T, yes I'm here. Let's go inside, okay?"

She didn't let go of Kira as they walked back into her apartment.

Kira set her bag down on Tina's coffee table. "Wow T, the place looks great. So Rick moved out?"

Tina laughed. "Didn't I tell you? Right after you left, he woke up and announced that he was going to be a better brother to me. He was going to get clean and sober to honor your memory, and he's actually made some good headway with that. He even went to the mall and got a job. He's stocking clothes at one of the stores there. Then someone from his NA group told him about some type of home where former addicts can live for next to nothing as long as they stay sober. He even helped me clean the apartment when he moved out."

"Oh, so Rick's in a halfway house? Oh my gosh, I can't believe it worked. That's awesome Tina." Now Kira was giggling.

"Well, that's what he told me. What's really awesome is how much better I feel. I don't ever remember feeling this good. His blood really did this? Can your blood do this now too?"

She was glad it was just her and Tina tonight. She didn't think she could explain this if Rick had been there. "Yes T. Vampire blood has healing properties, but no one can know about this, ok? If people knew, they'd come after us and capture us."

"Us," Tina repeated. "It's still hard for me to believe. You look exactly the same Kira."

Tina's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Kira took her hand and led her to the couch. "T, it's still me, but I'm not exactly the same. I _am_ different, but I'm still going to be in your life, and I won't ever hurt you. I know it's a lot to take in, but I want you, no, I need you to be okay with this. And I really want you to meet Mencheres. I thought we could talk about all of this stuff now so that you'd feel comfortable coming over to his house. We care for each other deeply and since you two are the most important people in the world to me, I want you to meet."

Still clutching Kira's hand tightly, Tina wiped her eyes with her other hand. "I want to meet him, I do, I'm just a little afraid. I don't remember a lot from that night in the hospital, but he seemed scary to me."

Kira pulled her close, moving Tina's blonde hair out of her face. "No honey, he won't hurt you. I know you can't understand this yet, but he really went way out of his way to help you that night in the hospital. He didn't need to do any of that. He did it because, even then, he had already begun to care for me, as I did for him. The situation that brought us together was not ideal, but it was right. He and I are meant to be. I know this as sure as I knew you were in trouble that day. My instincts have never been wrong. You've got to trust me on this."

"I trust you Kira, I do. And I'd really like to meet your boyfriend…Mencheres." She tried out his name. "If nothing else, I do need to thank him for saving both of our lives, right?" She looked up at Kira with a hopeful smile.

Kira hugged Tina tight. "Yes T, we both need to thank him. And thank you for trusting me. I know all of this is a lot to take in. How about you come over to the house sometime and we go swimming, just the two of us. Then you can meet Mencheres and Gorgon."

"Wait, he has a swimming pool? Vampires swim? Who's Gorgon?"

"Yes, silly, vampires swim. And the great thing about being a vampire is that you can stay underwater indefinitely—no need to breathe."

"Oh." Tina stiffened.

"Oops, maybe I should have mentioned that whole 'not breathing' thing sooner. Sorry. And you'll just love Gorgon. He is under Mencheres' line; I mean he is his assistant. Handles things in his home and all of his appointments, I think. Anyway, I really like him; he has a great sense of humor." Even if he doesn't always have the best timing, she thought.

"And I'd like you to feel comfortable calling him if you needed anything and for some reason couldn't reach me."

"Why wouldn't I be able to reach you?"

"Well, Mencheres was talking about taking me on a vacation. And even though you shouldn't have any trouble reaching me, I'd just feel better knowing that you could rely on Gorgon, okay?"

"Um, I guess so. Where are you going?"

"He hasn't told me yet. He wants to surprise me. Oh, and whenever you decide you're ready to come over just let me know. I'll come pick you up."

"Wait, you have a car? Since when?"

"Since Mencheres is letting me borrow one of his. You should probably know he is quite wealthy." She didn't want Tina to be shocked when she saw his house.

"Cool! So then you don't have to worry about finances and stuff?"

Kira had to think about that. "Well, for now, no, I don't even know what bills I have to pay really. Guess I'll have to figure all that out."

"Okay, well maybe just you and I could hang out here again before I come over?"

"Sounds good, T." Kira stood up, her arm around her sister, and walked to the door.

"Oh wait, Kira, you forgot your purse." Tina went back to the living room to grab Kira's bag.

Kira turned and followed her, putting her hands on Tina's shoulders as she picked up the bag. "No T, that's for you."

Tina turned to look at Kira, clearly confused.

"T, this bag, it's for you sweetie. Just in case. If you start to feel sick, mix some of the blood in a drink. It will make you feel better. You don't have to refrigerate it or anything, just keep it out of sight."

"I just drink it? Really?"

"Yes T, really. Promise me, that if for any reason you don't feel well that you'll take some blood."

Tina hugged her tight. "I promise, I will. I love you, Kira. I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too, sweetie, me too. See you tomorrow." Kira kissed her on the cheek and left. Tina was still her little sister, whether she was a vampire or not.

Kira made her way outside to find Gorgon waiting for her by the car.

"So, how is your egg?"

Kira laughed. "Tina's great, she looks great and now that I think about it, she smelled great too. Huh, I wonder if she smelled differently when she was sick."

Kira unlocked the doors with the remote. Just as she and Gorgon were about to get into the car, a voice called out to her.

"Kira? Is that you?"

Kira looked at Gorgon with wide eyes, not really sure of what to do, knowing this moment would come sooner or later. Looked like it was sooner.

Kira turned to the voice and smiled, "Rick, how are you? Tina tells me you're doing really well these days."

"Oh my god, Kira, it is you! But I thought, I mean, Tina said that you were traveling but there were all these cops looking for you and there was that video—"

Kira walked up to Rick and hugged him. "It was just a big misunderstanding. Everything is fine, I'm fine. See?"

Rick looked at Kira and smiled. "You look good, sis." He took a step away from her and nodded towards Gorgon. "Is this your new boyfriend?"

Gorgon rolled his eyes and got into the car.

Kira laughed. "No that's Gorgon, he works for my boyfriend."

"Wow, Kira, is this your ride? Must have cost a fortune!"

"Nope. It belongs to my boyfriend, I'm just borrowing it." Kira wasn't sure why but her gut was telling her not to reveal Mencheres' name to Rick.

"Well, Rick, it was great to see you." Kira hugged him again. "I've got to get going, but I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Oh, sure, Kira. Good to see you too." Rick stared at her as she got into the car.

Kira started the car, turning to wave to Rick as she pulled away.

She drove a few blocks before Gorgon spoke. "Everything okay, Kira?"

Rick looked like he was clean and sober, but still, she had a bad feeling about him being with Tina. Kira dismissed the thought from her head, exhaling unnecessarily.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's go home."

* * *

Thanks for reading - we hope you liked it! Please feel free to tell us what you think, we love to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

These characters belong to Jeaniene Frost, to whom we are eternally thankful!

Big smooches and hugs to the co-betaing duo of **Kristin Elizabeth** and **A Redhead Thing** for going over this and whipping it into shape. Any remaining mistakes are all ours.

* * *

Chapter 3

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Where the hell was that god-awful racket coming from? Kira raced around her apartment looking everywhere; the stove, the refrigerator, the television, her purse. No. Wait! It was coming from her bedroom. She ran toward the sound, until something grabbed at her legs and sent her flying down the hall. Kira clawed at her restraints, but they wouldn't budge. She twisted until she could find a better handhold and then tugged with all her might. She felt a pop and she fell backwards, her eyes opening now that she was finally free.

"What, huh, where?" It took a moment for her brain fog to subside. Kira rubbed her eyes, and reached down to her legs. She was alone in the bed she shared with Mencheres, the bed sheets wrapped tightly around her legs. It was only a dream. The painful buzzing noise of the alarm clock had done its job, waking her out of her rest. Tina was finally coming to her new house, and she wasn't about to sleep through it.

Today would be another step in putting her life back together.

Kira rolled over and slammed her hand down on the clock, turning off the buzzing and shattering the clock to bits in the process.

"Shit!"

She was already late. Kira jumped out of bed and grabbed a wastebasket for the clock fragments, sweeping the broken pieces into it. She untangled the sheets and went straight to the bathroom, turning on the shower and letting the water run while she brushed her teeth. She ran her hand under the water and tested the temperature, adjusting it before jumping in. Kira showered in record time, hoping Gorgon would be ready to go when she got downstairs.

Kira turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the shelf, drying herself off as she walked to her closet. Without a lot of thought, she selected her bra, panties, a t-shirt and pair of jeans and started to pull them on. She was so preoccupied with getting herself together, it was only then that she realized she didn't sense Mencheres in the house at all.

"Guess the honeymoon is over."

This was the first time he hadn't been there when she rose, although he wouldn't have expected her to be up this early. "That's probably why he isn't here," she thought. Pleased with herself for being awake before noon, she headed downstairs.

"Shit!"

She hadn't told Gorgon to get refreshments, and now they would need to stop on their way to Tina's. Kira walked through the house, checking each room for Gorgon, until she realized he wasn't home either. One glance at her watch and she knew she had to leave now if she was going to be on time to pick up her sister.

With one last look around, her mind was made up. It was about time she started doing things on her own, wasn't it? She grabbed her purse and headed to the garage. The town car was gone, but Mencheres' convertible was there. The thought of driving Mencheres' sports car alone made her smile for the first time that morning. With a huge grin on her face, Kira grabbed the keys from the rack and hopped in.

She was flying down Lakeshore Drive when she felt the pain.

"Crap! This is just not my day." Kira knew immediately what caused the feeling in her gut. In her rush and excitement to get out of the house she had forgotten to feed. She had to fix this before she saw her sister. The last thing Tina needed to see was her sister in the middle of a bloodlust meltdown. How could something so simple as spending an afternoon with Tina have gotten so complicated?

She gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I can do this," Kira said aloud, hoping the sound of her own voice would bolster her courage to feed for the first time on her own. She had only fed in public a few times, and Mencheres had been there with her. She got off Lakeshore and made her way into a small neighborhood. She quickly found a grocery store and pulled into the lot, hoping to kill two birds with one stone.

Kira took a deep but unnecessary breath as she got out of the car. In spite of the pain, she chuckled to herself, suddenly remembering all the undercover work she had done over the years. Hiding in dark alleys, parked behind warehouses, sifting through dumpsters. All of it paled in comparison to being a vampire in broad daylight in search of a meal.

She walked around the store, trying to figure out where she could feed. She found her courage, put on her best smile, and went looking for someone to bite. Another pain reminded her to hurry, and she quickly found a woman who worked in the store. Her confidence grew as she realized the nearby women's restroom would give her the perfect cover.

"Excuse me, Miss? The women's bathroom seems to be out of toilet paper. Can you help me with that?"

"Again? Dang, I just restocked it. Sure thing, wait here, and I'll be right back." The clerk turned and left, presumably to get more toilet paper.

Kira waited anxiously outside the restroom, the hunger in her belly growing. While she waited, an elderly woman approached to use the restroom.

Kira smiled at her. "It's out of toilet paper. The clerk just went to get some more."

"Okay dear," the woman responded. "I'll wait too."

_Not good_, Kira thought. She looked the woman directly in the eyes, and said quietly, "Don't you have some more groceries you could get first? Then come back after you check out."

"I think I'll go get the rest of my groceries first and come back after I checkout," the woman responded.

Kira smiled and waved goodbye, relieved and still surprised that she had the power to do that. Just as the woman turned and walked away, the clerk returned.

"Okay, sorry about that. Don't know what happens to all the toilet paper. Damn kids."

Kira followed the clerk into the restroom, stopping to look around to make sure no one was watching them before she closed the door behind them.

At the sound of the lock clicking into place, the clerk turned around, clearly startled to find that Kira had followed her in and had locked the door. "You should be all set now," the woman began nervously.

Kira glanced at her name badge. "Irene, thank you so much." Kira's eyes swirled green. "I really appreciate your helping me today; everything is going to be just fine." Kira stepped closer to Irene as she spoke, taking the woman's hand in hers, chanting 'gently, gently' in her head. She pierced her skin slowly, and Irene's warm blood filled Kira's mouth. As soon as she swallowed, the hunger began to subside, and so did her anxiety. Taking just enough to subdue the pain in her belly, she removed her fangs from Irene's hand and pierced her own finger, using her blood to seal the puncture wounds.

Kira patted the woman's hand soothingly. "Thank you, Irene. You'll remember nothing of this, nothing of me, nothing of needing to restock the toilet paper, nothing at all. Go back to what you were doing before I showed up."

Irene walked past Kira, unlocked the door and left. Kira took a minute to check herself in the mirror and then exited the restroom as well. As she did, she was overcome by all of the smells in the store.

"Oh my god, how did I not notice this before?" Kira quickly found a cart and filled it with things that she knew Tina would like, making it out of the store in record time.

**^V^**

Kira and Tina were walking towards the car when her cell phone rang. She dug it out of her purse and looked at the caller id, smiling as she answered, "Hello!"

She could almost feel Mencheres' relief over the phone when he heard her voice. "Kira, I was surprised to come home to find my littlest vampire and my car both missing. I trust you are both well?"

Kira giggled. "Yes, we are both well. Sorry if I worried you. I overslept this morning, and no one was around and—"

"Kira, it is fine. Next time perhaps you could leave a note or call?"

"Of course, Mencheres. Are you home? Tina and I were just about to get in the car."

"Unfortunately I will be leaving for another meeting. I should be home in a few hours. Hopefully your sister will still be here?"

"Sure! We're going to hang out by the pool. You won't be too long, will you?"

"I hope not. If this meeting goes longer than an hour, I will call. Have fun with your sister, but please take care not to stay out too long in the sun; it will drain you. Gorgon can get you anything you need."

"Thank you. I think we'll be fine. I'll see you when you get home. I missed you this morning."

"As did I, my darling. I will see you soon."

Kira closed her phone and threw it back in her purse.

"Everything okay?" Tina asked.

"Oh yeah. I didn't tell anyone where I was going today so he was a little worried. We really haven't been apart much now that I think about it. In fact, I think this is actually the longest we've been apart since we came back. I can't wait for you to meet him T!"

"Well let's get going then!"

**^V^**

Mencheres pulled into the garage, relieved to see his convertible parked in its usual spot. Kira was home, and he was eager to see her. He hated being away from her, and the fact she had gone out without Gorgon had almost made him cancel his meeting. Some meetings just couldn't be missed though. He already planned to have a serious talk with Gorgon regarding Kira going out alone, and he would explain to Kira how dangerous that was for her now. Not everyone had supported him against the Law Guardians in his recent troubles, and he knew his enemies wouldn't hesitate to use Kira against him.

As he walked to the pool, he could hear Gorgon talking with someone and female laughter he couldn't identify. It must be Tina, and from the sounds of it, they were having fun.

He looked out to the pool area and smiled when he saw Kira, Tina, and Gorgon relaxing on the lounge chairs around the pool, laughing about something. However, when he opened the door, his senses immediately detected something wrong. One quick inhale, and he detected Kira's scent was off, her lemony essence weak and sour, instead of its usual sweetness. He knew this to be a subtle sign of a vampire needing to feed.

Kira smiled as she watched him approach. She loved the graceful way he moved; although she was a little disappointed he had his emotions blocked from her. She shifted her legs to make room for him as he sat down on the edge of her lawn chair, and then rested them against his body, just for the contact with him.

"I'm so glad you're home." Kira sat up and put her arms around him, giving him a quick kiss. He inhaled, confirming his suspicions, and he wondered why he was picking up the scent of multiple unknown humans from her. Before he had a chance to ask her, Kira launched into the introductions.

"Tina, this is my Mencheres, and Mencheres, this is my Tina. I'm so glad that you two finally get to meet!"

Mencheres smiled at the woman he recognized from the hospital bed a few weeks ago. She sat in the lounge chair next to Kira, looking happy, even healthy, although her nervousness saturated the air around her.

"Good afternoon, Tina. I am very pleased to meet you under better circumstances, and I am glad to see that you are feeling well. Your sister worries about you." Mencheres took Kira's hand and brought it to his lips, softly kissing her skin. "How long have you all been out here, darling?" He glanced at Gorgon.

"A few hours, I think. We've been in and out of the pool and lost track of time. What time is it?" Kira asked.

"I think it may be time to come inside, my love." Mencheres turned to Tina. "I don't want Kira to overdo things today."

Tina looked at Kira, a worried look on her face. "Are you alright, Kira? You said it was okay for you to be outside during the day." She glanced back at Mencheres, who watched Kira intently.

"T, I'm sorry, but Mencheres is right. In my excitement to see you today I didn't take a few things into consideration. I really should have suggested we meet a little later in the day. I'm not used to getting up so early. Sorry to cut our time by the pool short. Mind if we go inside now?"

"Of course not." Tina glanced at Mencheres. "I really just wanted to spend time with you. Doesn't matter to me what we do."

"Come, let us all go inside." Mencheres stood and gave Kira an apologetic look. The look she gave him in return made it clear she wasn't happy.

Tina got up from her lounge chair and started stuffing her belongings into her bag, dropping her sunglasses in her haste to pack up. Gorgon began collecting the towels, throwing them into a large pile on the patio. The party was definitely over.

Kira sat up and helped Tina pack up her things. She put her arm around her, trying to keep the situation from getting out of control. "Come on T, let's go inside and have a snack. I'm fine. Mencheres is just being overly cautious. Really." With a backward glance at Mencheres, Kira guided Tina into the house.

Mencheres waited until they were inside before he turned to Gorgon. "What went on here today, Gorgon? I can smell Kira's malaise, and she's been somewhere other than her sister's apartment."

"Sire, Kira apparently set an alarm clock to wake herself. She left the house while I was out tending to certain matters for you. She hasn't risen before noon, ever. I timed my errands to be back before then, but she was gone by the time I arrived home. When she returned, I noticed she looked unwell and I started to ask her about feeding, but she cut me off. I think she is being cautious in front of Tina. When we went out by the pool, I made sure she drank some water and stayed in the shade. I apologize, Sire."

"And you don't know where she went today?"

Gorgon hesitated. "I believe she may have gone shopping for some refreshments when she went to pick up her sister, sire."

"I see. I am going inside with Kira and her sister, and you will drive Kira's sister home when she is ready to leave.

"Yes, sire."

**^V^**

Kira sat at the kitchen table watching her sister finish off a thick slice of chocolate cake before she washed it down with an ice-cold glass of milk. That market she had stopped at earlier had a lovely selection of homemade baked goods to choose from, and Kira knew that Tina had a sweet tooth she liked to indulge.

Just as Tina was finishing, Mencheres came into the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator and handed one to Kira with a look that said he wanted her to drink it. She tried to remember that he was just looking out for her, even though his behavior since he had come home had bothered her. Sure, she was feeling a bit tired, but she was determined to keep it together until Tina went home. After everything she had just been through with him, she didn't understand why he was treating her like an errant baby vampire. Since he had his emotional wall in place, she couldn't feel a thing from him to explain any of it. She brushed away her aggravation since the only thing that was important right now was Tina.

Mencheres pulled out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table next to Tina. "Please forgive me for interrupting your pool time. New vampires, like your sister, shouldn't spend too much time in the sun. I was concerned Kira might be overdoing it. Perhaps next time you can visit in the evening, and we can all go for a swim."

Tina smiled at him and visibly relaxed. "I would like that, very much. I appreciate how you care about Kira. She has told me many wonderful things about you." Tina glanced down at her hands before looking Mencheres directly in the eye again. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing her back to me."

Mencheres reached over and placed his hand gently on Tina's arm, taking care not to touch her bare skin so he didn't shock her with his temperature or his power level. "You are welcome, and thank you for coming today. Kira mentioned you were hesitant to visit us here. I'm sure this all must be a little overwhelming to comprehend." Mencheres flashed a brilliant smile at Tina.

Tina laughed. "That's the understatement of the year!"

Mencheres looked back and forth between Tina and Kira before letting out a loud laugh. "Well good, now that we've gotten that out of the way, did you two enjoy your day together?"

Tina gushed about the heated pool and the fun they had with Gorgon during the afternoon. After hearing how Gorgon had entertained the ladies in the pool, Mencheres found it difficult to remain displeased with Gorgon. Kira's laughter stroked his aura in a way he hadn't known possible, sending pleasurable feelings all through him. He was content to sit there, awash with those feelings, until he felt Kira's hunger rise and cause a change in the energy of the room.

Out of nowhere Kira felt the familiar pain, sharp and insistent, followed by a second wave that had her grasping her belly. Mencheres wrapped his arms around her. On top of it all, Kira's fangs decided to make an appearance. Tina's eyes went wide at the sight of her sister's long, sharp teeth. Kira forgot about the pain in her stomach and covered her mouth with her hand, looking at her sister.

"You don't have to do that. Let me see, Kira. It's alright." Tina whispered.

Kira fought back the tears. She had wanted everything to be perfect today, and showing her fangs to her sister wasn't part of the plan. At Tina's insistence she slowly lowered her hand, revealing what she hoped were just the tips of her long teeth. Kira gripped Mencheres' arm, as it took all her effort to ignore the lingering pain in her stomach, even if just for a few more minutes. After trying so hard all day to act as if she was the same old Kira, she was smacked in the face with her need to feed.

Mencheres circled his arms around her and lifted her from the chair, speaking softly. "Kira, I'll see to your sister. Go on now. We'll be alright here, won't we Tina?"

Kira blinked back her tears and was relieved when Tina answered.

"It's okay, Kira. You go do whatever you need to do. It's time for me to get going anyway. I've been here all afternoon, and I have some things to do at home. Thanks for everything."

Kira gave Tina a quick hug. "Thanks, T. I'll call you later." She left the room quickly, not looking back.

Mencheres gave Tina a grateful smile. "Your sister will be fine. You need not worry about her."

"What happened to her?" Tina asked.

"In her excitement to see you today she forgot to feed as she should, and coupled with the hours in the sun, her needs became more forceful." Mencheres paused, gauging Tina's reaction. "Do not worry; this is not unusual for new vampires. Now, please, allow me to have Gorgon see you safely home."

Tina started gathering up her things. "You don't need to do that. A cab would be fine."

Mencheres smiled. "Your sister would be very upset with me if I sent you home in a cab. Gorgon can take you home. I do believe you have charmed him, and I can assure you that you have nothing to fear from him."

As if by magic, Gorgon appeared in the kitchen. He gave Mencheres a quick nod and took Tina's bag from her.

"Any time you are ready, Tina." he said.

Mencheres guided Tina to the doorway. "Thank you for coming today. Kira and I are very happy you could visit with us. I hope you will come again. I bid you good night, and please do not worry. Kira will be fine, and she will call you later. I will go see to her now." With a quick nod to Tina, Mencheres left the room to check on his littlest vampire.

**^V^**

Kira had just finished washing her face when she felt Mencheres' familiar presence enter their bedroom. She walked to the door connecting their bedroom and bathroom.

"Did Tina leave?"

Mencheres sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. "Yes. I had Gorgon drive her home. She is fine. Are you better now?"

"Yes, I am. I probably would have been fine if I had just taken a little more earlier."

"Ah, I see, and just where did you feed earlier today, Kira?"

Kira bit her lip nervously. All of a sudden she felt like she had done something wrong. "I was so excited to see Tina today that I forgot to feed when I got up. Luckily I found a little store that had the most delicious smelling baked goods in it, and I fed on someone there."

Mencheres stared at her. "You did what?"

Kira looked at him from under her lashes. "I, um, fed on someone at the store."

"Let me see if I understand this. You went alone to a grocery store you have never been to, fed on a human there, but evidently not enough, risked being caught or worse, and all this after I asked you to take Gorgon with you. Do I have that right?" His tone was icy, and although he kept blocking his emotions from her, there was no mistaking he was upset.

"You left out the part where I bought baked goods."

"I fail to see the humor in this situation, Kira. I'm glad you find my concern for your well-being so entertaining."

Kira went over to Mencheres and touched his arm lightly. "I find your concern endearing. And I know that I messed up today. I should have never left the house without feeding. And I promise you, I was very cautious. I green eyed a clerk and fed on her in a private restroom. Clearly I didn't take enough, but I also didn't want to risk taking too much."

Mencheres shook his head. "You must promise me you will not leave the house without another older, more experienced vampire with you. It is not safe for you to be out alone, especially during the morning hours, unfed. I must insist on this."

Kira took a step back, not happy with the restrictions Mencheres laid down. "You don't want me to ever go out by myself, alone? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"For now. Not forever. It is for your safety. I will instruct Gorgon to stay at the house and be available should you want to go out."

"Why? Why now? What's going on that you aren't telling me? This is about more than what happened today, isn't it." Kira paced around the room, wondering what he wasn't telling her. Suddenly, she thought of those strange pictures in her head and felt a wave of apprehension. She stopped pacing and looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"I still have enemies, and they would think nothing of using you to get to me. That is why I am asking you to take someone with you. You didn't even leave a note when you left today. I love you, Kira, and there are those that would use that against me. Have you no idea what it was like for me, not knowing where you were?"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I apologized earlier for not leaving a note. And I do know what it is like to worry about someone you love. But why do I feel like you're not telling me everything, Mencheres? Have there been some threats against us? Does this have something to do with all the meetings you've been having lately?"

"Not everyone supported me in our recent incident with the Law Guardian Council, and there are those that would capitalize on this situation. That is all I know at the current time. You need to trust me on this, Kira, and do as I say."

"I do trust you, Mencheres. But right now I feel like you don't trust me. I'm sorry that I left the house alone today because clearly I have upset you. I just wanted everything to be perfect for Tina, and no one was around when I got up today.

"Speaking of that, why didn't you ask either Gorgon or I for help today?" Mencheres shook his head again. "You're very lucky nothing happened to you while you were out. I don't even know how you managed to wake yourself today."

"I set the alarm clock. I owe you a new one by the way. I kind of destroyed it when I woke up."

Mencheres looked at her. An alarm clock roused her? That's unheard of for a new vampire. What else was she capable of? Just another reason she shouldn't be roaming around the city on her own. What if she couldn't control herself? He felt a swirl of emotions as he thought of the possibilities.

"I can replace an alarm clock, Kira. I cannot, however, replace _you_. You should call your sister, and get some rest. She is concerned about you. Good night."

He swept out of the room so quickly all she saw was the door closing on his way out. Kira stared at the space where he had just been standing, stunned by his abrupt departure. She sat down on the bed, unable to keep the tears she had held back from falling.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to follow our story. Your comments are always welcome and we'd love to hear from you!

Also, please take a moment to check out the wonderfully creative and always lemony Lubadub who has writtten many SVM stories and has now taken the NH plunge. She has written a hysterical AH story starring Cat and Bones. You can find her at http:/ lubadub . wordpress . com/


	4. Chapter 4

These characters belong to Jeaniene Frost, to whom we are eternally thankful!

Great big smooches and hugs to the lovely co-betaing duo of **Kristin Elizabeth** and **A Redhead Thing.** Any remaining mistakes are all ours.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kira sat on the bench in the shower, her head in her hands, as the warm water beat down on her. She'd already scrubbed herself from head to toe trying to get those damn smells off of her.

Could today have gone any worse? Apparently it could have, which is why she was now restricted from leaving the house by herself.

All Kira had wanted was to spend the day with Tina. _He knew how important this was to her!_ Did she get mad at Mencheres when he wasn't home to greet them? No. She understood. He was a very important vampire with very important meetings. Meetings he wasn't going to tell her about, even if they did affect her.

Kira was just about to slam her first into the wall when she caught herself. She looked down at her hand, balled so tightly into a fist that her fingernails had dug into her skin. Blood was pouring from her hand. She opened her fist and watched the water wash the blood away, her skin healing as if by magic. No. Today wasn't about Mencheres not being there. Today was about Kira trying to hide the fact that she was vampire and trying to jump back into her old life as if nothing had changed. But things had changed, and it was time to accept them.

She had approached the day all wrong. Clearly Tina could handle Kira's vampireness. It was Kira who was trying to keep it from Tina, but in doing so, she put them both at risk. She still didn't understand why Mencheres was so upset about her going out alone. She had survived kidnapping and torture at Radje's hands and had been in plenty of difficult spots as a private investigator. There was definitely something more going on here, and she intended to find out what. Just as soon as she apologized for making a mess out of things.

Kira looked down at her hands again. "Can vampires get pruney?"

Sometimes this all seemed too weird for Kira. Where _did _she belong? Could she continue to be part of her human sister's life or did she belong solely with the vampire who changed her? She loved them both, but the differences between them seemed to be too great at times. She couldn't imagine not having either one of them in her life.

**^V^**

Mencheres entered the library, his powerful emotions swirling behind his shields. The chatter of the humans downstairs mixed with Kira's soft crying upstairs tested his strained composure. He would have rather gone to the pool to rest in the depths where he couldn't hear any of it. Maybe he could forget about the latest threat and the ugliness of how hard he had come down on the woman he loved. It hurt to know he was the cause of her crying.

What was she thinking, feeding in broad daylight? He poured a whiskey and sat down at the desk. In spite of Kira's remarkable abilities when dealing with Radje, she was very lucky her lack of experience hadn't cost her at that market. He had seen it before, young vampires felled when overconfidence in their new found strength and powers put them into situations they couldn't handle, especially in the morning hours when they were most vulnerable. He shook his head. No, he wouldn't see her suffer that fate, better to have her angry with him.

Judging from what he could sense, she understood what he was asking of her, but he knew she was not going to let this issue rest. Their first argument. He had been estranged from Patra for so long, he had forgotten what it was like to share his life like this, with another. If her anger was the price he paid for keeping her safe, so be it. He would rather accept her ire, than lose her.

Mencheres opened the laptop in front of him and took a swallow of his drink while he waited for it to start up. He should have insisted Kira have a bodyguard from the beginning, but then. he had thought they would be together traveling, instead of facing another threat.

A quick check of his email, and still no word from Bones. Taking another drink of whiskey, Mencheres listened to the sounds of the house, no longer hearing the shower upstairs. Maybe he should go back up and explain why this was so important. Hopefully she would forgive him.

Mencheres finished his drink and placed the glass on the bar, remembering Kira needed a little more time to call her sister. Then he would go to her and explain it all, with the hope she would understand. He grabbed a book from the shelf and settled into a chair near the fire. He turned the pages, not really focusing on any of the words, preoccupied with how much to tell Kira about the latest problem. He finally threw the book down on the coffee table, giving up the pretense of reading.

How long he sat there, he didn't know. He was just about to go back upstairs when he heard the rustle of her nightgown in the hallway. Her scent was back to normal, sweet, rich and lemony. He sighed in relief at her nearness, and prepared to tell her the truth.

**^V^**

Kira walked quietly down the stairs. Even though Mencheres still blocked her from feeling his emotions, she could sense his powerful aura in the house. She found him in the library, sitting in his favorite overstuffed chair, looking exquisite as always in the soft glow of the fire coming from the fireplace.

Mencheres sensed her approach. Part of him wanted to throw himself at her feet, while centuries of restraint held him back.

"Kira?"

She stood in the doorway, fidgeting with the sash on her robe. She lifted her eyes to his and launched into an apology. "Hi, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am, about everything. You were right. I made a lot of bad choices today, and I shouldn't have made light of things. I feel horrible about that. I'm sorry."

Mencheres got up from his chair and walked over to her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss before he wrapped his fingers around hers. "No, I am sorry for how I spoke to you," he paused, "But I need to know you are safe and protected when I am not here. What you did today was very dangerous. Brave, but dangerous." That wall he hid behind started to crack, and Kira could feel his relief.

Kira's voice was soft and contrite. "No, it was stupid. I put Tina and myself in danger. I just wasn't thinking. Well I was, but I was acting like a human; and I'm not one anymore."

He stroked her skin with his thumb as he held her hand. They stood at the doorway to the library, neither one of them wanting to move. "Under normal circumstances, I would applaud your ability and willingness to feed on your own, but I would prefer you feed at the house from now on. You must take a bodyguard with you when you go out and I cannot accompany you. Can we agree on that? Please?"

"Yes, of course, but can you tell me why? What's happened? Something has gotten you rattled all of a sudden about my safety."

He stroked her cheek with his free hand. "I will always be worried about your safety." He lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips, moving closer to her silky body in the process. "Always."

Kira kissed him back softly, lingering near his lips. "Nice try. Are you going to tell me what's really going on now?"

"Let us sit." He led her back over to his chair, pulling her into his lap as he sat down. He wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder, settled into his arms and waited for him to speak. "I planned to tell you when I had something worth telling. I did not want to disturb the time you were enjoying with your sister with rumors."

"You could have told me." She reached up and kissed his throat, unable to resist the urge to unbutton his shirt for more access to his skin. Every time she touched him, his power wrapped around her, stroking her in return. "I can handle it. What I can't handle is you _not _telling me what is going on, and then getting angry with me. We've decided we're in this together, right? You need to trust me."

"It wasn't a matter of trust, Kira. I only found out this morning that they are organizing against me."

"No more secrets, Mencheres. What's going on?" She cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

He kissed her and waited for her to relax against him. "Radje was not alone in his jealousy, and there are other vampires that would seek to discredit me. There is one, a master of a very old line, almost as large as my own. Bones and I believe she is the leader. That is what I can tell you."

"You're right, that is definitely something to be worried about. Thank you. Thank you for telling me. So, who is this old and powerful vampire?" Kira stroked his hair while she talked.

Mencheres really didn't want to talk about this now. He hadn't enjoyed arguing with Kira and was happy to have her here now, in his arms. She looked beautiful, dressed in a long, white, silk gown and robe. It clung to her body enticingly, the robe open just enough to tease him with the tops of her breasts. But he knew his Kira wouldn't just let this go. He inhaled her scent and began placing light kisses on her throat in the hopes of changing their conversation to something more pleasant. "I'm waiting for confirmation from Bones. I don't want to talk about her right now." Mencheres slanted his mouth over hers while his hands held her face.

Kira parted her lips for him, finally relaxing, as she tasted him. Her hands were entwined in his hair. She pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. She had missed him so much today.

Mencheres moved his hands to her shoulders, sliding the robe down until it pooled around her waist. He gripped her arms tightly, pulling her closer to him. He never wanted to be at odds with her again.

Kira wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him tighter to her. Today hadn't turned out at all like she expected. Most of all, she hated what had gone on between her and Mencheres. She craved his touch, wanting to heal the rift in that special connection they shared. Kira wrapped herself around him, moving so that she was straddling his lap, her legs on either side of him. She kissed him deeply as she rubbed her body up and down his. She needed him. Now.

As if he could read her mind, Mencheres grabbed her and flew them up to their bedroom, the door closing behind them. Alone at last, they quickly stripped each other of their clothing. They clutched each other, wanting to touch everywhere.

They would be gentle later.

"Kira," Mencheres growled as his hand found her wet with desire. He grabbed her ass and buried himself inside of her. Kira's fingernails dug into his skin as he pounded into her.

"Yes Mencheres, yes!" Kira's eyes glowed green, and her fangs had come down. With a wicked glint in her eye, she bit his neck and began sucking his cool, delicious blood. He continued to thrust inside of her, but the bite and the way she was drawing out his blood sent him over the edge. He roared as he came inside of her, gripping her arms tightly. He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her off his neck and kissed her deeply, tasting his own blood in her mouth. Mencheres flipped her over on her knees and entered her from behind. She was the one growling now as he redirected his blood back down to his length. He wrapped one hand around her stomach while the other began rubbing her sensitive center. He pulled her back towards him so that they were now both kneeling on the bed, her back against his chest. He squeezed her breast with one hand while the other did delicious things to her, all the while still thrusting into her.

"Come for me, Kira," he purred into her ear.

Kira cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm exploded throughout her body. His arms were the only thing holding her up as her body turned to Jello. He held onto her as she rode out the aftershocks, his long hard length still inside her. They both collapsed on the bed, smiling and laughing in a mix of limbs. Kira playfully checked his neck to make sure she didn't damage him when she bit him savagely.

Mencheres wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "My vicious little vampire. I couldn't control myself."

Kira giggled, "Wow, that was amazing. Too bad I can't get a job doing that. Well I guess I could get a job doing that but," Kira paused as she looked at Mencheres who was eyeing her in a way that said that was absolutely out of the question, "I wouldn't."

Mencheres broke out into a loud laugh, before turning deadly serious again. "Of course you wouldn't. I would kill anyone who looked at you that way, let alone put their hands on you." He pulled her tight to him, rubbing his nose along her neckline.

Kira giggled again, "Ahhhhh, my possessive vampire, but really, I need to find something to do with myself. I can't just lie around all day, and then have mind blowing sex with you all night."

Mencheres kissed the sensitive spots on her neck, "You cannot? Doesn't sound so horrible to me, darling."

Kira put her hands on either side of his face. "I'm serious."

"Oh." Mencheres stopped kissing her and pulled them into a sitting position so that they were leaning up against the headboard.

"I was thinking I need to find a job of some sort. I should be doing something with my new life. I don't want to go back to working for Frank or anyone like him, but maybe I could do some private investigator work. I was hoping that you could help me figure this out because I really value your opinion and could use some advice."

Mencheres resisted the urge to laugh. It was quite charming that she would worry about being productive, but not surprising. "I suppose I made an assumption that you would spend your time with me, but I can see how that might bore you, and I do want you to be happy."

"I could never be bored spending time with you. Sorry if it came out that way, Mencheres. I really have no idea what you do on a day-to-day basis when you're not taking care of me."

"I manage our line. But I am weary of that work and would rather delegate more to Bones as it will give us more time to spend together. I actually thought we would travel for a while. There are places I'd like to take you, and I do have so much more to teach you, although it is not about work but about play."

"You're insatiable. And I think we've got the play part down, don't you? But really, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now for money."

"Would you let me help you, financially that is? Being older than dirt has its advantages, and I do have a rather significant portfolio. You do not need to worry about supporting yourself financially. Tell me what you need, and I will provide it. You are mine to care for, Kira. Would you not want me to do that? I think that is a critical question."

"I'm used to being independent and taking care of everyone else." Kira paused and thought for a moment. "Maybe you could hire me to do some work for you?"

"Of course, darling. Perhaps you could assist Bones and Cat in the management of our line and perform investigative work for us? I also recall you saying something about wanting to be an Enforcer? Was that a serious suggestion? What would make you happy?"

"I did say that, didn't I? I should probably learn more about Enforcers before I decide I want to be one. See, I have so much to learn, in so many different areas. I could fill the rest of eternity learning from you, my love." Kira placed wet kisses on his chest.

"I realize you will want to keep your beautiful mind occupied and stimulated. We will find something exactly right for you, and it will be my pleasure to take care of any other _stimulation_ you may require."

Mencheres teased her with his tongue as his phone began to ring with the special tone she recognized as belonging to Bones. Kira leaned over and picked his pants up off the floor, pulling the cell phone from his pocket. She handed it to him.

"I am here." He said, listened for a moment, closed the phone, and handed it back to Kira to place on the nightstand.

"Hmmm...now, where were we...yes, maybe we should skip all of this serious talk, and I can teach you about playing..." He started kissing a line down her throat.

"Who's Candace, Mencheres?"

* * *

Thanks for taking time to read our story. We love hearing what you think, comments are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

These characters belong to Jeaniene Frost, to whom we are eternally grateful! Thanks for creating such rich and interesting characters and allowing us to play with them.

Lots of love to the co-betaing duo of Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. Thanks for taking time in your busy life to help us with this story. *hugs*

Any remaining mistakes are all ours.

* * *

Chapter 5

Kira placed the phone on the nightstand and gave Mencheres an inquiring look. "Who's Candace, Mencheres?"

Mencheres closed his eyes, not wanting to get into this conversation. It took him a moment to answer. "Candace is one of the vampires who did not support me. That was Bones calling with confirmation."

Kira felt a surge of protectiveness, mixed with anger at the thought of anyone acting against him. "_Confirmation_" changed this from rumor to real threat, and an overwhelming urge to hold him struck her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Is that the Master vampire you were talking about earlier?" she whispered.

"Yes." There was no mistaking the bitter scent of her anxiety. "Don't fret, Kira. It may be nothing."

"Will you tell me about her?"

His lips brushed her hair as he glanced down and took in her naked body draped across his in a most seductive pose. His senses flared with every inhale of their shared scent that filled the room and covered their bodies. Candace was the last person he wanted to talk about at that moment.

"Yes, but it's almost dawn. Is that really how you want to spend the time, my love?" He kissed the top of her head as his hand stroked the curve of her hip. Wisps of his aura curled around her, directed by him to seek out her sensitive spots. Kira turned her head and looked at him, his lips curved into a mischievous smile. Before she could say anything, his mouth slanted over hers, devouring her lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled her onto to him until her naked body covered his. His hands stroked her skin resting finally on the curve of her back. Mencheres pressed her to him, his hard length between them leaving no doubt as to what he had in mind.

Kira kissed him back, putting her questions out of her mind. Her body rose and fell against his as she teased her taut nipples across his chest, her tongue tormenting his with the same rhythmic motion as her body. With a growl, he dropped his shields completely, his pleasure cresting over her like a wave. It took her to a place of pure sensation and made her ache for his touch. His lust ignited hers and raged with a fire that could only be quelled with him inside her; his tongue, his fingers, all of him. It was a force she couldn't ignore and didn't want to. Whatever new threat this was, it could wait.

**^V^**

Mencheres came out of his rest, and his eyes automatically turned to Kira's body cradled in his arms. He brushed her hair back from her face, wanting to admire her beautiful features, her plump lips, gorgeous face, and enticing jawline, down her throat to the place symbolizing the beginning of her new existence as a vampire; the beginning of their life together. He placed a kiss there, renewing his vow to take care of her forever.

The feel of her skin against his lips made him think about last night, how incredible she had looked when she lost control, riding him, biting him, and embracing her new state of being with wild contagious abandon. He hadn't held back either, and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

His unique scent of sandalwood and spices filled her nose even before her eyes opened, making it the first thing she sensed as she came out of her rest. She relaxed with the awareness she was in his arms. Without opening her eyes, she smiled, speaking softly, "You're here."

Mencheres held her tightly to him, kissing her throat again. "But of course. Where else would I be darling?"

Kira laughed and opened her eyes. "Oh, we both know that there are many places you could be right now, but I'm just glad you're here with me." She snuggled contentedly into his embrace.

"If I had my choice, I would always spend my time with you Kira. It is infinitely more pleasurable. Didn't you request that I stay with you last night? " Mencheres began to place soft kisses along her neck and throat.

"Yes, oh that's just not fair," Kira giggled. "Stop distracting me like that. I want you to tell me about Candace. You didn't think I would forget, did you?"

Mencheres laughed. "No, I did not think you would forget. Very well. There isn't much to tell. I have heard of her over the years, yet I have never met her, which in itself is noteworthy. She is a very secretive Master vampire. Some say she is 2000 years old, others think she may even be older."

"You've never met her? Why would she want to cause problems for you then?"

"That is a good question. I do not know...yet, but I will be finding out. Bones is making inquiries now, and I will do the same until I know more."

Kira sat up in bed. "Perhaps I can help too?"

"What could you do for me, Kira?"

Kira smiled, tracing a finger down the hard muscles in his arm. "Well there are all sorts of things I could do _for_ _you_. But I was thinking about how I might actually help you with this. I used to be—no_,_ I _still_ am a Private Investigator. Perhaps I can do a background check of sorts?"

"I doubt you will find any information via conventional means."

"Nothing about being a vampire is conventional, Mencheres. Would it be okay with you if I tried?"

"I don't suppose I could stop you, even if I said no, could I?"

"Well, I don't want to go against your wishes. That's why I'm asking. I would like to help however I can. Are you worried about my getting involved? Why don't I just run a background check, and see what I can come up with?"

"Very well. I think that—Kira?"

Without warning, her head was filled with images. Her vision blurred, and Mencheres' voice sounded odd, as if he spoke to her through a long tunnel. He was so far away she could barely hear him. All she saw was Rick. Rick covered in blood. It was everywhere. On the walls, on the floor. Rick looked at her, his eyes pleading with hers. And then he fell backwards, his body disintegrating to dust by the time he reached the ground.

Mencheres grabbed Kira by the shoulders. Her eyes were open, but they weren't focused on him. She stared out past him, at some unseen spot on the wall. Then the tears started, slowly at first until they were streaming down her face leaving little pink tracks down her cheeks.

Mencheres shook her. "Kira?" He was just about to call for Gorgon when Kira looked at him with those big beautiful green eyes.

"Huh, what? Mencheres?"

He brushed away her tears. "Kira, are you okay? What just happened?"

Kira shook her head trying to remember. "I think I just had a really weird case of déjà vu again, except this time it's about something that hasn't happened yet."

"This time?" Mencheres pushed the hair out of her face. "Kira, tell me about what you are seeing. Please."

"Flashes of pictures in my head. The first one was over a week ago. It was you, asking me to forgive you. You said something like that to me right after you changed me, didn't you? I thought it was an old memory. It never happened again so I didn't think much of it."

"That was the night in the library, wasn't it?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Your face tonight had that same look on it as it did that night. What did you see tonight?"

"Oh Mencheres, it was horrific. Rick was covered in blood. It was all over the place." Kira buried her head in his neck, trying to will the terrible images away. "What do you think it means?"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I can't say. It can mean many different things." He paused for a moment. "Sometimes the strongest visions have the most subtle of messages. We will have to wait and see. It might be nothing, Kira."

"Visions? You think these are visions? Like your visions? Oh no..." She wiggled out of his arms and began pacing around the room. He had to be wrong.

"Kira. There are similarities with what you have seen in your mind, and what I know to be my visions. You might have inherited that power from me. If it is true, then I need to help guide you through this. No more hiding this from me."

"No, no more hiding, I promise. Visions? How can this be possible?" Kira stopped pacing to look at him. "I'm too young for something like this to manifest itself, aren't I"

"Yes, but it may be from the power I shared with you before you were kidnapped by Radje; that, and your already heightened intuition. Perhaps it is a temporary condition. I do not know."

"You mean this power or whatever it is, might fade over time?" Kira asked hopefully.

"That is a possibility. We will have to wait and see, and it might be nothing more than a bad memory or anxiety."

"Do you really think this could be nothing? Because in my vision, Rick died. At least I think he did."

"It doesn't necessarily mean that is what is going to happen." He wasn't sure how to explain this. "How you interpret the vision is as important as the vision itself. There is no instruction manual, I'm afraid."

"So you can't tell me what it means?"

He swung his legs out of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees. "Unfortunately no. It's like interpreting a dream. One image can mean many different things. I saw darkness that I thought was my final death; only it turned out the actual message of the vision was much different.

"What was the actual message?"

He stood next to her in a flash. "You. Kira. You were the message." He kissed her lips softly and touched her face. "So you see, even this older than dirt vampire can be wrong, as you so accurately told me once. We don't know what this image means. You may want to keep a journal from this point forward. We can talk about it together, but ultimately, it will be up to you to decide what the vision means to you.

Kira relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hmm, well I like your idea about keeping a journal. So tell me, how was I the message?"

He picked Kira up in his arms and carried her toward the bathroom, turning the water in the shower on as he walked. "Ah, my dark lady, I cannot tell you all my secrets, now can I?"

Kira let the warm spray of the shower wash the tears from her face as Mencheres worked some shampoo into her hair, massaging her scalp as she leaned back against him. Her scent was less acrid now that she was relaxing in the shower. Visions of blood and death were always disturbing; he knew from experience.

After they were both clean and dry, Mencheres rummaged around in his closet, pulling on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. By the time he pulled the shirt over his head, Kira was standing in the doorway of the closet, dressed in a denim mini-skirt and light blue sweater.

"Ready?"

Mencheres grabbed some hair bands from his dresser. "Almost ready. I must tend to my hair, give me a moment." He kissed her quickly on the lips and watched her walk away in that tight little skirt.

Kira looked over her shoulder at him, a twinkle in her eye. "Don't use too many bands. They won't be in for long." She went to her closet and grabbed her wedge sandals. She sat down on the bed, watching as he separated his hair into three strands and quickly twisted them into one long braid, securing the tip with a band.

"Let us go," he said as he slipped on his shoes. "I need to feed. Would you like to try the throat tonight?"

Kira's eyes opened wide. "The throat? I don't know, Mencheres. I've only drank from your throat." She looked down, not wanting to disappoint him, and said quietly, "That just feels too intimate to me."

"I'm not asking you to do anything you are uncomfortable with. You do understand that when you bite me, that is for something other than feeding, is it not? But you should at some point, be familiar with feeding from a human's throat. You tell me when you are ready."

He pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her lips before brushing her now-dry hair back from her face. "And you are doing wonderfully, my love, and I'm not trying to push you. I'm very proud of you. Now, shall we go downstairs? Where would you like to feed tonight? I promise to use my utmost control, but you know how much I enjoy watching you feed."

"I'm sorry, Mencheres, I know that you're right, and that I need to do this, but I just... it's just that... I feel like if I don't do this you'll think I'm rejecting my life as a vampire, and I'm not. I love my life now, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. But feeding from someone else's neck, I'm not ready...I know you said you're proud of me, and that you wouldn't push me, and I love you for that. But what if I'm never ready to feed from someone's neck?

Mencheres lifted her chin. "Then you are not ready. There is no rush, no timetable for you to worry about. It is NOT a measure of your acceptance of your new life, I would never think that. As a matter of fact, I love how you are accepting your new nature, especially when we are making love." He gave her a playful smile and winked at her. "Do not worry, my sweet Kira, all will be well." He kissed her again, letting his emotions filter through to her.

She visibly relaxed and kissed him back, holding him tight. "Thank you for understanding. That means so much to me. And I do trust you." She smiled and kissed him again, letting her hand slide down to cup his ass. "So, shall we go feed?"

"Yes, because if you keep touching me like that, I won't want to do anything but throw you back on the bed and have my way with you. So, did you decide where you would like to feed tonight?"

Kira giggled. "Hmmm...kitchen."

"As you wish." With a bow and a flourish of his hand, Mencheres held the door open for Kira. She giggled at one of her favorite movie references, holding his hand as they made their way downstairs.

Once in the kitchen, he retrieved two bottles of water from the fridge, handing one to her. "Do you have any preference of donor, my dear?"

"Thank you. Nope, you choose for me."

Mencheres picked up the phone, pressed some buttons, and spoke quietly into the handset. "Send two of my humans up to the kitchen. Very well." He hung up the phone and turned to Kira. "You should drink your water; I've noticed you should be drinking more fluids, my darling. Would you like a glass?

Kira took a sip of her water. Each day it tasted better than it did the day before. She must be getting used to it. "The bottle is fine. Was that Gorgon?"

"Yes, here they come now." Mencheres opened the door and directed the humans into the room with a nod of his head. Two young males entered and bowed to him, doing a double take when they saw Kira there. When the dark haired donor gave a long look at Kira's legs, it took all of Mencheres willpower to control the feelings of jealousy and possessiveness that tore through him. "After you, my lady".

"Thank you, Mencheres." She kissed him on the cheek and motioned for the blond to come over. She took his wrist into her hand and brought it to her mouth, taking a moment to sink her fangs into the correct spot. Once the blood started to fill her mouth, she swallowed until she had her fill.

Mencheres watched her as she fed, pleased that Kira felt comfortable doing this together. He motioned for the other donor to come near and buried his fangs into the human's neck without care. He drank deeply and closed the bite marks by the time Kira was finishing with her human. He dismissed both humans with a flick of his fingers and reached out and pulled her to him gently, rubbing his body against hers. Putting his hands around her waist, he flexed his fingers and his power around her frame to lift her onto the countertop in one quick movement.

His hand caressed her face, and he leaned in for a kiss while sliding his other hand up her thigh until it reached the edge of her skirt. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent, instantly knowing she wanted him as much as he wanted to take her.

Mencheres parted her legs and stepped between them. Sliding her closer to him, he kissed her until she moaned his name.

"Mencheres, what you do to me." Kira wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting him even closer. She pressed her breasts into his chest, seeking the friction of his body against hers.

He kissed her as if there was nothing else in the world he'd rather be doing, taking his time to explore her mouth. His hands traveled over her body caressing her arms, lingering on her breasts and thighs. He stopped for a minute, catching her eyes before he dipped his head down to her throat. He grasped her hair, tilting her head back until the sight of her long, lean throat caused a primal growl to come from within him, vibrating throughout the kitchen. A flame ignited in her, causing her to arch toward him. Kira's hands made their way to his hair, pulling out the band and letting it drop to the floor. She undid the braid, raking her fingers through his lush, thick hair. She knew how much he liked that.

Mencheres inhaled her intoxicating scent; almost tasting its richness in the air he breathed. He leaned into her, kissing a path down her neck, stopping to give extra attention to the special spot on her throat. His other hand slid under her skirt. He teased her with his fingers but did not touch her. Kira inched herself closer to him. He continued to kiss the hollow of her throat. Without warning he split her skin with his fangs and pushed his fingers into her silky folds, feeling every sweet inch of her before taking her blood into his mouth.

Kira wrapped her legs around him, crying out when his fingers finally entered her. The feel of his fangs and fingers in her only made her want more, and she dug her heels into his gorgeous ass, encouraging him. "Take me, Mencheres," she managed to croon into his ear as her body rocked against his.

It was all the invitation he needed. He pulled off her sweater and dropped his pants, watching her face as he removed his fingers from her and replaced them with his thick length. He moved with slow deep strokes, holding her in just the right position on the countertop until his rhythm become more urgent. His power surrounded them both and filled the room, throbbing in time with his measured thrusts.

"Yes!" It was all Kira could say as she clutched his shoulders. She was at the mercy of his hands, thankful he held her upright. Their movements became more frantic as they neared the edge. She looked up into his blazing green eyes and clutched him tighter, claiming his lips in a scorching kiss.

"Kira," Mencheres growled as he continued to thrust into her, waiting to feel the first clench of her climax around him. He strained to keep his control, plunging his tongue into her mouth until the rhythm of his mouth and the sway of his hips brought her closer to the edge.

She rocked her hips harder into his, wanting and needing more of him. "Mencheres...so close..." Kira wrapped her arms around his neck, molding her body perfectly against his.

He reached between them brushing her firm nipples with his palms before sliding his hand lower. When his skillful fingers rubbed her already sensitive center, she cried out.

"Yes, oh my god, yes!" She screamed as she climaxed, riding him as the pleasure exploded within her. In her abandon, she kissed him savagely and her fangs nicked his tongue, giving her a taste of his rich blood.

The force of her climax spread through him, and as she sucked the blood from his tongue, his own release took over. It was all he could do to control his pulsating aura from breaking everything in the kitchen. His power and pleasure filled the room, shaking the walls and threatening to destroy everything in sight. Mencheres didn't stop moving inside her, enjoying her cries as the forces of their combined passion ripped through them.

He gradually slowed his movements as they rode out the last waves of the orgasm but stayed inside her as he brushed the hair back from her face, his own hair in disarray all around them. "Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"Wow, I'm more than okay." Kira placed a soft kiss on his lips and looked around the kitchen. "Did we break anything?"

Mencheres grinned at her. "I believe everything remains intact, I wasn't sure for how much longer though." He kissed her lips and slowly pulled out of her, both of them groaning at the loss. He grabbed her sweater from the back of the chair where it had landed and handed it to her. "Why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up, darling?"

"Or maybe you could fly us both upstairs?"

"Hmm...as tempting as that is I have something I need to take care of here. Go on ahead or you will definitely distract me. Meet me in the library when you are done."

He lifted her off the counter, ignoring the pout on her face. Mencheres pulled on his jeans and, once Kira was out of the room, he called for Gorgon, who came through the kitchen door seconds later.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Are you aware of the property serving us this evening?"

"Yes, sire."

"Have Gregory moved to another location tonight."

"Is there a problem sire?"

"Yes, he should have more respect for Kira."

"Yes, sire…it will be taken care of."

Mencheres nodded, knowing that Gorgon would educate the staff and property regarding Kira's status in the house. Gregory was lucky that Mencheres didn't have him removed as his property for good. He hoped he didn't have to get that extreme to make his point.

"Good. Have you heard from Bones?"

"Yes. He is on his way over."

"I'll be in the library. Send him there directly when he arrives."

Kira entered the library thirty minutes later surprised to see that Mencheres was not alone. Bones sat on the sofa, his legs casually crossed. Mencheres was sitting in his chair, his hair carefully arranged again. The conversation came to a dead halt when she walked in the room.

"Good evening, Kira. Nice to see you again. Cat sends her regrets, she wanted to see you but had some prior obligations."

"Hello, Bones. I'm guessing this isn't a social call anyway. Right?" Her question may have been directed at Bones, but it was Mencheres she looked at when she spoke, and it was he who answered her.

"Bones believes he has found someone that can give us more information on Candace and what her intentions might be. We are going to meet that contact tonight."

"Oh, okay."

Mencheres noted the way Kira's scent immediately changed.

"I'll meet you out front, Mencheres. Good night, Kira." Bones got up from the couch and left the library.

Mencheres waited for Bones to leave and turned to her. "Kira, I will be careful."

"I know you will, and I know you can take care of yourself. And I also know you think this isn't a big deal, but you don't know that for sure. Will you call me when you're done?"

"Yes, I can do that. It will be fine, Kira. I don't want you to worry."

Kira laughed. "What was that you said to me recently? You'll always worry about me? Well, I feel the same way about you. But I know you have to do this, so just be careful."

Mencheres touched her face and gave her a tender kiss. "I will come home to you. Do not worry. I will do as you ask and call you when we are finished. Gorgon will stay here with you."

"All right. Be safe, my love." Kira kissed him again, and then he was gone. She went over to the desk and opened her laptop. It was time to put some of her investigative techniques to work.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and comments are always welcomed! We'd love to hear from you and what you think about the story so far...what do you want to know more about? Candace and her evil plot? Rick and what he is up to? Or more about Kira and Mencheres and their life together? Let us know!


	6. Chapter 6

These characters belong to Jeaniene Frost, to whom we are eternally grateful! Thank you for creating such rich and interesting characters and allowing us to play with them.

Smooches and hugs to our beta, Kristin Elizabeth, and to our guest beta Missus T. You both rock!

Any remaining mistakes are ours.

Oh, and speaking of guests…Bones makes a guest appearance in this chapter!

This chapter contains a scene that takes place in the old freight railroad tunnels beneath the city of Chicago. The link below provides information and pictures, in case you'd like some visuals of the tunnels where Mencheres and Bones go on their little adventure... http :/ users. ameritech. net/ chicagotunnel / tunnel3 . html

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Mencheres stood on the edge of the shaft leading into the pitch black underground. Stepping off the ledge without looking down, his power guided the descent down the concrete tube to the tunnels forty feet below the street. Bones followed him, silently floating down the shaft to the bottom.

They had entered the Commonwealth Edison tunnels near the Field Museum of Natural History, opening the locked grate and accessing the substation easily. It didn't take long to find the downward shaft leading to the abandoned freight tunnels below the city. Once below they walked down well-kept concrete tunnels in the dark until they came to another locked gate. With a flick of his mind, Mencheres popped the lock and opened the gate. Bones led the way across the threshold, moving deeper into the tunnels with Mencheres right behind him. The tunnels weren't so clean or dry in this section.

They were both dressed entirely in black, having stopped at a safehouse before entering the tunnels. Only the green glow of their eyes illuminated the darkness. The farther they walked, the nastier things got. They dodged metal objects protruding from the walls and pieces of abandoned rail cars.

"Bloody hell, it reeks down here." Bones shook his head in disgust, and Mencheres grunted in response. He'd rather not have the smell in his mouth.

They walked for about twenty minutes through stale, pungent water, going deeper into the damp, dark tunnels, until they both felt the energy of a vampire up ahead. One vampire. They slowed their pace, cloaking their power. Mencheres held back, and Bones swaggered forward, his eyes finding the vampire hiding in the corner. He looked to be around thirty-five in human years, with an athlete's build, buzzed gray hair and a goatee. He had some power to him as well.

"This your home, mate? I once lived in a cave nicer than this." Bones paused a moment, sizing up the informant while he waited for him to say something. When the vampire didn't answer, Bones spoke. "You say you have some information for me?"

"I thought I made it clear you were to bring Mencheres. I'm not talking to anyone but Mencheres."

"You'll talk. I guarantee it," said Bones, his tone icy.

"Then either you or Candace will kill me, and Mencheres and his woman will be dead soon after."

"All right then." Bones snorted in derision, and was just about to step up his efforts to get information from the vampire, when Mencheres uncloaked himself, unleashing a wave of power at the informant. He stepped out of the shadows and stood within inches of the unknown vampire.

He took a step back, bowing his head. "My apologies, Mencheres. I meant no disrespect."

"You know who I am, yet I do not know you. Identify yourself."

With his head still bowed, he answered, "I am Ash. My sire was Pyrrhos."

"Pyrrhos? I knew a Pyrrhos, once, a long time ago. He has met his final death I believe." Mencheres glanced at Bones, a signal to stay on alert.

"Yes, Mencheres. Pyrrhos was a good sire but another vampire bested him in a duel several centuries ago. I belong to no one now, only myself." Ash straightened himself up as he spoke.

"I see. And you have news for my ears only, Ash?"

"I heard you are looking for information about a vampire named Candace. I know of her."

Bones laughed, the sound echoing through the tunnels. It wasn't a friendly laugh. "And I've bedded plenty of lasses named Candace. What makes you think this is the Candace we _might _be looking for? Get on with it, mate."

"The Candace you seek has been following you and other members of your line for the last three months."

"How do you know this?" Bones sounded skeptical.

"Because I follow her. I've been following her for years." Ash stared at Bones.

"Bollocks. And just how do you do that? According to my sources, no one has even seen her face. Yet you have been tracking her for years? For all we know, she is nothing more than smoke. Or is it ash—Ash?"

"Believe what you want. It makes no matter to me. But I tell you this, she's in Chicago. She also met regularly with that Law Guardian you killed, Mencheres."

"What?" Mencheres came forward now, his eyes blazing. "Explain."

"That tyrant Radjedef, the Law Guardian. Everyone knows you killed him. Many are happy about what you did, myself included. He met with Candace many times while she's been in Chicago."

"For what purpose?"

Ash shook his head. "I don't know."

"Our line has never crossed with any master named Candace. I know of no reason this vampire would be seeking retribution from me."

Bones moved closer to Ash. "Do you have anything else, mate? Cause I've about had my fill of this hell hole."

"No, that's all."

"He's lying," Mencheres said it to Bones even though he was looking right at Ash. Bones growled and moved closer to Ash.

"Lying to my Grandsire and me isn't a good idea. Since you say you've been tracking her, where is she?"

"I don't know. She never stays in the same place twice. I track where she keeps her...slaves."

"Her property? Every vampire travels with property. Don't they stay with her?"

"No, you misunderstand me. Candace keeps slaves, vampires she holds captive and are forced to serve her. Sired by her or not, they have no freedom. They are at her beck and call, but she does not reside with them. The slaves would be forced to stay in a place like these tunnels, while she rests elsewhere. But they are never far apart. Sometimes I can figure out where she is staying, and I watch, until she moves again."

"Why would she keep slaves?" Mencheres asked.

"They do her bidding. Whatever she wants or it's their final death."

Bones moved a little closer, although his intimidating tactics didn't seem to bother Ash. "Why are you telling us this?"

"I have my reasons," Ash replied.

Bones snorted. "Not good enough, mate. Elaborate."

"I hate the evil bitch. I want her dead."

"And?"

Ash turned his head away. "My wife. She is one of her slaves."

They couldn't see Ash's face, but his sadness and anger tainted the dark tunnel as much as the other noxious smells. Bones stepped back, giving him some space.

"Do you think we will kill this Candace and save your wife? Is that what you expect from us in return for this information?" Mencheres asked.

Ash stood there, toe to toe with Mencheres and Bones, his body swaying from the supernatural power swirling around them. Mencheres could sense his resolve waning, but Ash held his ground.

"I think you and him are stronger than her, that's what I think. I think you are the best chance I've seen in years to take her down, once and for all. If I get my wife back in the process, all the better. I'm not asking for any favors, just passing along information. Do with it what you will."

"All right then, mate. If we find out that you have lied to us, then we'll have another, less pleasant, meeting. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand. And Mencheres? You might want to watch your woman. One-Eyed Candace knows no mercy." Ash turned and in a whoosh disappeared into the black of the tunnels.

"Bloody hell. One-Eyed-Candace. I thought that was just a myth."

"Not a myth, Bones, but a very nasty warrior and a cruel vampire. I did not know of her relationship with Radje."

"You want me to follow him?" Bones asked, sending his green gaze down the dark tunnel Ash disappeared into.

"No, leave him be. If he has played us false, we will know soon enough. Let us get away from this stench. We can talk more when we get home."

Mencheres followed Bones as they retraced their steps out of the tunnel, up the shaft and back onto the street. Although the smell of fuel exhaust, rotting food and excrement saturated the air above, it was more tolerable than the rank smells of the tunnel.

Mencheres pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Hello, Kira. Yes, everything is fine. I'll be home soon. We will talk then."

They took to the sky, covering the miles between downtown and Mencheres' estate in less than an hour.

**^V^**

Kira paced the foyer, waiting for Mencheres to come home. In spite of Gorgon practically begging her to wait in the library, Kira had to see for herself that he was okay. After all, so many things could have happened after he placed that call. She wasn't about to relax until he walked through the door, not after what she had found online.

Almost forty-five minutes later, she felt him approaching the house. She relaxed a little when she sensed his emotions and they were clearly more excitement than anxiety. She opened the front door just as Mencheres and Bones landed in the shadows of the front lawn. She ran to him and was about to fling herself into his arms when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mencheres, what is that smell? It's awful."

"I'm afraid it is us. The accommodations for our meeting were not the best."

Kira took in another deep breath, trying to assess the damage. This was serious.

"I don't think either of you should come into the house smelling like that." Kira looked them over, her hands on her hips. "And those clothes need to be burned."

Mencheres laughed. "At least let us come in to get changed and cleaned up. Have you no welcome home kiss for me, Kira?" He held out his arms, a faint tinge of green swirling in his eyes as he teased her.

Kira took her fingers and pinched her nose. "Um, no...not until you get those nasty clothes off."

Mencheres and Bones looked at each other. Bones shrugged, "Well, Mencheres, you heard the lady." And with that, Bones kicked off his boots and began unbuttoning his pants. Mencheres winked at Kira and took off his jacket, throwing it on the ground. He then pulled his tight t-shirt over his head. By now Bones was standing there in just a shirt.

"What are you two doing? Not here on the front lawn! Go around back." Kira rolled her eyes and shook her head, running back into the house calling out, "Gorgon! We need some clothes down here!"

Mencheres arched an eyebrow at Bones who was now completely naked, and they both broke out laughing. Mencheres removed the rest of his clothing, leaving it with Bones' in a big smelly heap on the front lawn before they both dashed back to the shower by the pool.

Kira tapped her fingers on the handrail as she waited at the bottom of the stairs for Gorgon to return with fresh clothing for Mencheres and Bones. It wasn't long before he descended with shirts, pants and towels in hand. As he stepped on the last stair, she reached out and grabbed the stack from his hands. He held it firmly.

"Where are they? At the pool shower? I'll take these back to them," Gorgon said, trying to gently pry the stack of clothes and towels from Kira's hands.

"No, I'll take them. Can you take care of that pile on the front lawn? Burn it or something?"

"Are you sure, Kira? Maybe I should take it—" Gorgon gave up as Kira pulled the pile of clothes from his hands.

She hugged the clothing to her chest and gave Gorgon a look that might have frozen him in place if she had that power. She headed through the house toward the door to the pool area. Just as she was about to push the door open, a movement outside caught her eye. She pulled back, stopping to look through the window beside the door.

"Oh my."

Mencheres' body was bathed in moonlight and the spray of the shower cascaded down his naked back. His beautiful skin reflected the light, accentuating its crystalline qualities. She felt the heat of desire rise in her as she watched him. He soaped up his hands and ran them over his tight, hard chest, then down across his abdomen. She couldn't move, couldn't turn away. When he raised his arms over his head to shampoo his hair, her eyes became riveted to his strong arms and torso. All she could think of was having him—the feel of his skin under her hands, that strong body pinning hers to the bed while he drove his flesh into her. She smiled to herself, remembering their last encounter in the kitchen. Then he moved.

An involuntary gasp escaped her mouth at the first sight of Bones' naked body in the shower with Mencheres. Kira had been so enthralled with watching Mencheres, she didn't even realize Bones was in the shower with him. She leaned against the door jam to steady herself. Bones' body was every bit as perfect as Mencheres'. His chiseled physique accentuated his powerful muscles, leaving no mistake as to the force contained within. She could hear the soft murmur of their voices as they talked, and she couldn't imagine two more beautiful and powerful beings on this earth. And as much as she knew she shouldn't be ogling another woman's husband, she couldn't help but stare at both of them.

They were gorgeous, with their hard, wet bodies obscured by shadows one moment and illuminated by the moonlight in the next. She didn't want to ruin this perfect moment by taking the clothes out to them. She was absolutely content to linger by the door, watching these exquisite men shower. Naked.

"Magnificent, aren't they?" Gorgon whispered in her ear as he snuck up behind her, a huge grin on his face when she jumped and turned, giving him a startled look. Then she looked back at the scene by the pool.

"Yes, they are. Aren't you supposed to be dealing with the smelly stuff out front?" She pushed him gently toward the front of the house.

"I thought you might be embarrassed to take the towels and clothing out back, with Bones here and all, but I can see that I've been mistaken. Oh, and I started a fire in the library if you ever take those clothes out there and let them get dressed."

"Very funny, Gorgon. Now go. Don't you worry about me."

"Okay, mistress. Enjoy yourself." Gorgon laughed as he left the room.

With a push of the door, Kira walked outside and placed the towels and clothes down on one of the lounge chairs. Without looking at either of them and feeling a little awkward about watching them a moment ago, she announced, "I've got some towels and clothes for you." She turned on her heel, heading quickly back to the house, when Mencheres grabbed her by the hand.

"I'm still waiting for that welcome home kiss, Kira."

Mencheres had wrapped a towel around his waist, his mouth curled into a wicked grin. Kira shook her head a little, and smiled back, knowing he was teasing.

"Well, I wouldn't want Bones to feel left out," she teased back.

In a flash, Mencheres picked her up in his arms and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Throwing her over his shoulder, he yelled back to Bones, "Join us when you're decent again. Kira and I will be in the library."

Kira giggled and couldn't help but look at Bones standing stark naked with a towel in his hands. She thought he might have winked at her.

Mencheres carried her back into the house. He playfully smacked her bottom before setting her down. "If we didn't have important things to discuss right now I would certainly do something about your current state of arousal." He pulled her tightly to him, one hand on her waist, the other wrapped in her hair. He parted her lips with his tongue and kissed her leisurely, ignoring Bones as he entered the room.

"You're definitely good for the old man."

Kira started to pull away at Bones' interruption, but Mencheres wouldn't let her go.

"I don't think I've seen him this happy since…well, ever, now that I think about it." Bones sat down in a chair and stretched his arms over his head. "You're a completely different man, Mencheres. I like it."

Mencheres snorted, giving Kira a quick peck on the lips before releasing her. He pulled on the pair of jeans that Gorgon had brought down, and quickly donned a shirt as he walked to the bar. He poured two whiskeys, and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator for Kira.

"Okay, so what did you two find out tonight?" Kira asked as she took a seat by the fire, her impatience scenting the room. She twisted open the bottle and took a drink, smiling at Mencheres.

"Right, luv. Let's get down to it so we can put this nasty Candace business behind us and get back to more pleasant things," Bones said with another wink at Kira and a swallow of his whiskey.

Mencheres gave Bones a disapproving look and sat down next to Kira. "I am not certain we learned any new information tonight, Kira. The source supplied information that could not be verified, and I am not keen to act upon it."

"Indeed. I'm not sure what we would do about it anyway. Unless Candace takes specific action against you, it's all conjecture."

Kira looked back and forth between Mencheres and Bones. "Well, what did you hear Mencheres? I want to know."

Mencheres took Kira's hand. "According to the informant, Candace has been watching us, and had met with Radje before his death."

Kira frowned. "Radje? So she did stand against you. But you've been cleared of any charges in his death, right?"

"Yes, and that is why I say we take no action. We are in good standing with the Law Guardian Council, and it is in our best interest to keep it that way."

"Right you are about the Council, Mencheres. Force Candace to come out of the shadows. I don't believe that blasted sod Ash anyway. He has his own agenda."

"That may be true. Our best strategy is to behave normally. We have nothing to hide and have no quarrel with anyone named Candace."

Kira looked between the two vampires in the room. "Who's Ash?"

Mencheres twisted around to look at her. "The vampire we went to see tonight."

"Did you find out anything about Candace?" Kira asked, and there was an almost imperceptible change in the room, but she couldn't place it.

"Not much, only warnings from a vampire with an axe to grind against her."

Kira grew excited as she started talking about what she had found online. "You said she was around 2000 right? Well, I did some research. Candace was just another name for queen back then, but you probably already knew that, Mencheres."

He smiled. "Yes, there were many 'Candaces' in those days. An entire line of queens as a matter of fact."

"Wouldn't you know if any of them were changed into vampires?" Kira asked.

"Normally I would, unless they went into hiding right after they changed over. That was often the case back then, and myths grew out of those circumstances. No one knew if they were true or not."

Bones knocked back the rest of his drink. "And so we have the legend of One-Eyed Candace."

"One-Eyed Candace? I read about her online. Sounded like a real bitch."

"Everyone has heard that myth. It wouldn't take much for Ash to use it to his advantage, especially since he didn't have to prove it."

Mencheres held up his hand to silence conversation. There was a knock at the library door. "Enter Gorgon."

"Forgive me, Sire. I believe this belongs to you? It's still a little wet." Gorgon handed Bones his mobile phone on a towel and quickly left.

"Thanks, Gorgon." Bones called after him as he glanced at his phone. "Cat just got home from her mother's and is wondering how much longer."

"I think we are done here. We will keep our eyes and ears open and take no action other than to play it straight with the Law Guardians if the time comes. We might want some surveillance on Ash, too. "

"I'm on it Mencheres, I'll be in touch. Kira, nice to see you again."

"Goodnight, Bones. Give Cat my best."

"Will do. And thanks for the shower! I'm sure Cat will be grateful."

Mencheres smirked at Bones. "I'll walk you out."

As they reached the foyer, Bones turned to Mencheres. "So is that all you require from me? More surveillance on Ash?"

"For now, and keep your ears open for any additional information on Candace and these supposed slaves. Until Candace decides to make herself known, I'm not giving these rumors any credence by acting on them."

Mencheres clapped Bones on the shoulder. "Felt like old times tonight, did it not?"

Bones laughed. "Yes, it did. Could have done without the stench of those tunnels though."

"May that foul smell be the worst we have to worry about. Keep in touch and let me know if you gather any new information. Good night."

Mencheres stood on the porch and waited for Bones to fly away. He took a few minutes to compose himself before going back in to Kira. The mention of One-Eye-Candace brought back too many old memories of a time long ago. It would be best if she stayed a myth.

Kira was sitting in his favorite chair, her laptop open, when Mencheres came back into the room. "So, One-Eyed Candace ruled around 24 BC, right? I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

Kira bit her lip. "Do you think she knew Patra?"

Mencheres thought for a moment, carefully guarding his emotions. It wasn't that he didn't want to be truthful, but he hoped to leave that part of his life behind, once and for all. "I'm not aware of any interactions between them, but it was the same time period. I suppose if this Candace was turned, she could have known Patra in some capacity. I certainly wasn't aware of everything my former wife did."

Mencheres went over to Kira, picked her up laptop and set it aside. He lifted her from her sitting position and then sat down with her on his lap. He closed his eyes as he nestled her against his body, inhaling her scent, still sweet and enticing from her earlier arousal.

Kira turned and touched his face with a gentle caress. "You okay?"

"Yes." He wrapped his hand around her tiny one and brought it to his lips. "Now I am okay." Mencheres opened his eyes and looked at her. "Too many ghosts from the past in one night. Let's enjoy the fire together for a little while. Then you can show me what you found, my littlest vampire investigator."

Kira circled her arms around his neck and lowered her head until it rested on his shoulder. Wrapped in each other's arms, they stayed there until the fire died out.

* * *

We'd love to hear what you think about our story, please feel free to leave a comment! Thanks for reading!

Only a few more days until the release of long-awaited This Side of the Grave by Jeaniene Frost!


	7. Chapter 7

These characters belong to Jeaniene Frost, to whom we are eternally thankful!

Great big smooches and hugs to the lovely co-betaing duo of **Kristin Elizabeth** and **A Redhead Thing.**

Any remaining mistakes are all ours.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kira entered another query but didn't have much hope that this one would turn up anything either.

"Nuts. There's got to be a way to find out more." Kira had been Googling variations on One-Eyed Candace for the last hour, ever since Mencheres left, saying he had to take care of something. She wasn't about to bring up the subject of Candace or Patra with him again since clearly it had unnerved him. But that didn't mean that she was going to stop looking for information. Seeing his reaction that night was enough to make her keep searching. It was better to find out what she could on her own rather than be surprised about a connection to Patra later.

Kira took a sip of her water and noticed that her phone was vibrating across the nightstand. She leaned over and picked it up, smiling to see there was a text message from Mencheres.

_Can you meet me in the garage?_

The garage? Kira wondered what he was up to, and she looked around at her warm, comfortable bed. She sighed and texted him back.

_Of course. I'll be right there._

Kira made her way outside to their five-car garage and found Mencheres standing outside waiting for her. He smiled at her, his arms folded over his chest, and a mischievous glint in his eye. He was so talented at controlling his features, but Kira knew his face so well now that it was getting harder to get things past her.

Kira walked right up to him and placed her hand on his crossed arms before leaning up to give him a quick kiss. "Hi. Did you need my help with something?"

Mencheres unfolded his arms and pulled her to him. "How are you tonight, my love?"

He held her tightly while he inhaled deeply at the base of her neck, something he did each time they came back together after being apart. His inhaled breath was like a kiss, and she could feel how her scent calmed him. It sent a tingle through her, knowing she had that effect on him. Kira wrapped one arm around his neck and giggled.

"You know, you could have just come back upstairs. I was naked under the covers when you texted me." Her other hand began rubbing his chest, making circular patterns with her fingers, while she looked at him from under her lashes.

Mencheres tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply. "Ah, but I have something for you, and it wouldn't quite fit in our bedroom."

Kira looked at him quizzically. "Something for me? Really?"

Mencheres loved giving Kira gifts, seeing the way her face lit up whenever he gave her anything.

"Yes, really." He took her by the hand and led her behind the garage. "You know I don't mind you driving my car, but I thought you might like to have your own."

Kira stopped walking. "Huh? What?" She looked at him in disbelief. "My own car?"

"Yes, I thought you might like this." Mencheres pulled on her hand and led her around back. Sitting there was a gorgeous, red, two-door Mercedes convertible.

Kira's eyes grew wide, and her mouth hung open. She looked back and forth between the car and Mencheres several times, pointing at the car. "You mean that car, right over there? That's for me?"

"Yes, do you not like it? I thought it suited you quite well."

"OH MY GOD I LOVE IT!" Kira jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him hard.

Mencheres laughed. "Good, you had me concerned for a moment there." He pulled the keys out of his back pocket and held them in front of her. "Would you like to take her for a drive?"

"I can't believe you did this! YES! Of course I want to go for a drive!" She grabbed his face and kissed him some more, her legs still locked in a vise around his waist.

Mencheres carried her over to the car and placed her in the driver seat, handing her the keys. Then he walked around to the passenger side and jumped in. "Let's go."

Kira went to put the key in the ignition and stopped.

Mencheres pushed the hair away from her face to see two little pink tears leak out of her eyes. "Kira, what's wrong?"

Kira took a moment to steady herself before looking at him. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, Mencheres."

"You are welcome, my love."

Kira leaned over, holding his face so that they were eye to eye. "No one has ever loved me the way you do. You are so incredibly good to me. I feel so blessed and so lucky to have found you.

"No, Kira, I am the lucky one." Mencheres kissed her softly. "Let us take this for a spin shall we, and see if you like it better than my car?"

Kira smiled wide. "Better buckle up then," she said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

She turned the ignition. The engine was so silent she strained to hear it, even with her improved supernatural hearing. With a wicked look, she threw the car into gear and floored it, peeling out of the driveway.

Mencheres watched the look of pure joy on Kira's face as she drove down Lake Shore Drive, her hair whipping against her face in the wind. He stroked her arm, hoping that someday she would be more comfortable flying with him. Then he motioned for her to pull over up ahead.

Kira looked over at him and nodded. She pulled into the parking lot for the Chicago Yacht Club and stopped the car. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, I thought we might stretch our legs for a bit."

Kira laughed. "Oh, okay. For a minute there I thought you didn't like my driving."

Mencheres waited for her to unbuckle her seat belt then scooped her up in his arms and flew them out of the car. He set them down on the sidewalk but held her body tightly to his.

"No, I enjoyed it very much," he whispered against her skin. "I had no idea you liked to drive so fast. Perhaps you'll let me take you flying again."

Kira ran her hands up and down his arms. "Maybe..."

Mencheres smiled devilishly and picked her up again.

"Wait, what, now?"

Kira squealed and hung on tight as Mencheres lifted off the ground and floated them gracefully over to one of the boats. He set them down gently on the deck and began placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Kira giggled and relaxed her death grip on him. "Actually, that was kind of nice. A little warning next time perhaps?"

Mencheres backed her up until her back was flush against the wall of the cabin. "Warning? I am not known for giving warnings, Kira." He growled seductively as his hands began to caress her, stopping to massage her breasts.

"Mencheres! What are you doing? What if the owner of this boat shows up?"

He pressed into her, his hands everywhere. "First of all, this happens to be a yacht," Mencheres explained while he kissed her, his tongue ravaging hers. "Secondly it is too late. The owner is here."

Kira froze, her hands moving up to stop him as she tried to look around. Mencheres continued his delicious assault on her body. It took every ounce of concentration for Kira to reach out with her vampire senses to try to locate the owner. She sensed several humans, but none were coming their way. Mencheres pressed his body harder into hers and grabbed her face, devouring her lips in a searing kiss.

Kira smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sneaky vampire."

Mencheres released his hold on her and pulled her to him. "Come let me show you around. I hear the master quarters are quite nice."

**^V^**

"Would you like to continue our drive now?"

Kira looked up at Mencheres blissfully. "Yes I would, but not just yet." Kira wrapped her arms around him tighter, snuggling further into his embrace.

Mencheres closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, her unique scent all over him, filling him with a sense of peace. He recognized her contentment and smiled. "Can you smell my scent, Kira, and know how I feel? What does your intuition tell you from my scent?"

Kira inhaled. "Well, I can sense that you are happy, but smell, wait." She inhaled deeply again, his dark, spicy scent tasting rich on her tongue and in her nose. "You smell happy, I think. Is that what happy smells like?"

Mencheres laughed. "Yes, I am happy." He inhaled at her neck, his nose pressing against her throat. "And you, my love, you are content and very well satisfied."

Kira inhaled again, her nose grazing his chest. "Oh, that's what cocky smells like. Good to know," she laughed.

Mencheres laughed deep and loud. "I suppose I deserve that." He gave her a quick, hard kiss, "so what do you think, drive, or stay in bed?"

Kira laughed. "Let's get dressed and go for that drive. Perhaps we can continue our lesson on smelling outside of this room."

"Yes, that might be a good idea, getting out of this room," he said as he ran his hands up and down her arms. With a wink, Mencheres jumped out of bed and began putting his clothes back on.

Kira watched him, admiring his perfect ass as he dressed, shaking her head. "Yep, I've got it bad," she giggled.

Mencheres was tying his hair back while he watched Kira dress. "Any thoughts on where we should go, and who is driving?"

"Well, I was thinking that since we're near Tina's we could stop by, and I can show her my new car. And you can drive." Kira kissed him as she handed him the keys.

Mencheres smiled broadly at her. "I was hoping you were going to say that." He picked her up and flew them back to the car. This time she was giggling. He placed her in the passenger seat, stopping to look at her lovely legs as she slid into the car. He walked around to the driver's side and hopped in. "Buckle up," he repeated back to her.

Kira smiled at him, and then furrowed her brows in confusion. "What is that I smell?" She inhaled deeply. "That's more than happy..." Kira tapped her chin, looking at him and pondering. "You're exuberant, is that what that is?"

Mencheres smiled slyly. "This is a beautiful car, is it not? German engineering. Not as fast as my Aston Martin, but very nice. Let's see how it handles." He put the car in gear and sped away, finding an empty stretch of road and hitting the gas.

**^V^**

Mencheres came to a stop in front of Tina's apartment and sniffed the air. "Kira, what do you smell now?"

Kira laughed and then frowned. "Trouble."

Mencheres raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you would be happy to see your brother."

"We'll see. I just don't know if I like him hanging around Tina so much. They were never close when we were growing up."

Mencheres got out and walked around to her door, opening it and extending his hand. "Then it is good we are stopping by to check on her."

Kira smiled taking his hand and stepping out of the car. "Thank you, and yes." Kira stopped for a minute. "You've never met Rick have you?"

"Well, no, not formally."

Kira quirked an eyebrow at him, and waited for him to continue.

"I saw him one night when I was following you, back when you were still human. He startled you as you entered your building then asked you for money."

"Ah yes, that's Rick alright. Although according to Tina he's changed."

Mencheres kissed her hand. "Come, let us find out."

A few minutes later, Kira was knocking on Tina's door. Kira detected two heartbeats in the tiny apartment and felt one coming closer to the door.

Tina opened the door and hugged Kira tightly. "Kira, Mencheres! What a nice surprise!"

Kira hugged her sister back and glanced at Mencheres who was smiling at the way Tina had wrapped herself around Kira. "Hey T, sorry to show up unannounced, but we were in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by. Hope that's okay."

"Of course!" Tina answered very enthusiastically. "Please come in. This is certainly the day for unexpected visitors. Rick just got here too."

Was that relief Kira smelled? They followed Tina back into her apartment. Kira looked around but didn't see Rick. She left Mencheres and Tina in the living room exchanging pleasantries, and quietly followed the sound of that other heartbeat to Tina's bedroom.

"Hey Rick."

Rick jumped and turned around, clearly startled to find Kira leaning against the door jam, her arms folded over her chest, watching him.

"Kira, jeez, I didn't even hear you. How long have you been standing there?"

"Just got here and nice to see you too. What are you doing in Tina's bedroom?"

"Oh, Tina mentioned she was having problems with the cable in here so I thought I'd check to see everything was connected properly." Rick turned his body to point at something behind Tina's dresser.

_Liar._ "Well that was thoughtful of you." Kira took a step into the bedroom and peered over the bed to the area he indicated, even though he had been rummaging in Tina's closet only moments ago. Now she knew what lying smelled like_._

Rick ran his hand through his hair. "I'm trying sis. We're all we've got so we need to be there for each other any way we can. What are you doing here?"

"I just dropped by to check on T. Why don't you come out and meet my boyfriend? I'm sure he wants to meet you."

"Uh, okay." Rick looked at his watch nervously. "I'll be right out as soon as I finish up here."

Kira smiled at Rick and walked over to him. "Looks all cleaned up to me." She put her arm around Rick's shoulders and began walking them out of Tina's bedroom. "Come on, I've been dying for you to meet Mencheres."

Mencheres sat with Tina on the couch and they both looked up when Kira and Rick entered the room. Kira watched as Mencheres raked his eyes over Rick, taking in everything about him before his features returned to his usual expressionless mask. He was making Rick very nervous, if the abrupt change in his scent indicated anything. Kira smiled. She was getting good at this scent thing.

Tina didn't notice anything. She jumped up, ran to the window and looked down. "Is that your new car, sis? The red one? Check this out, Rick."

Rick walked over next to Tina, and looked down with her.

"Yes, it's awesome, isn't it? We'll go for a ride soon, I promise, once I get used to driving it. I just got it tonight." Kira glanced at Mencheres and smiled. "We can't stay long, T, but we will do it another time, okay? Why don't we all sit down for a bit?"

Kira took a seat on the couch next to Mencheres, waiting for Tina and Rick to join them.

"Mencheres, I'd like you to meet my brother Rick. Rick, this is Mencheres. I don't think you two have met yet."

Mencheres gave Rick a nod but didn't put out his hand and neither did Rick. "Nice to meet you. Glad to see you are treating her right, she deserves it. She's always taking care of everyone else."

"Yes, she does take care of others. It's one of the many traits I love about your sister. It upsets me greatly to see people take advantage of that," Mencheres said quietly.

"So, Tina mentioned that you are doing really well living in the halfway house, Rick. How long do you plan on staying there?"

"Well, I'm thinking I'll be there for a while. I'm not really in a hurry to leave. And I've kind of met someone."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Her name is Leanna. She moved in right around the same time I did, and she helped find me a job. She's really nice, and she is very attractive. Now that I'm clean and sober, I'm thinking I might want to settle down."

Tina and Kira looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You? Settle down?" Tina said between giggles.

"Yeah, why is that so funny?"

"Well, you've never been the type to settle down, Rick, but if that is what you want to do, go for it. I'll believe it when I see it," Tina said, looking at Kira with a smile.

"Well, Leanna must be a special girl if you want to settle down with her. You should bring her by sometime so we can all meet her, don't you think so, Mencheres?"

"I think that's an excellent idea, Kira," Mencheres replied, giving Kira a quick wink.

Rick shuffled in his seat and looked at his watch again. "Hey Tina, I think I need to get going if I want to make curfew." Rick stood up and embraced her. "I'll be back soon, sis." He turned to Mencheres and Kira. "Nice meeting you, Mencheres. You take care of my sister, okay?" Rick went over and gave Kira a quick hug before practically running out the door. He left so abruptly that Tina didn't even get a chance to walk him out.

Mencheres stood up and walked over to the window, watching Kira's brother exit the building. Rick stopped at the red Mercedes parked on the street and looked it over closely before grabbing the hood ornament in his hand. He gave it a hard yank, but it didn't budge, and then as if he felt like he was being watched, Rick looked up at Tina's apartment. Mencheres saw it all, and remained at the window until Rick scurried away into the night. Apparently, Rick had not changed at all.

Kira and Tina were still giggling over Rick possibly having a girlfriend and settling down when Kira noticed that Mencheres had been at the window for a few minutes.

"Everything okay, Mencheres?"

"Yes Kira, just making sure your brother made it downstairs in one piece."

Kira looked at him, puzzled by his comment, but before she could ask what he meant Tina blurted out, "Is he gone?"

Mencheres turned and walked back to where the girls were sitting. "Yes, he is gone. Is everything okay, Tina? Has he been bothering you?" Mencheres stiffened at the thought that Rick might harm Tina in any way.

Tina looked between Mencheres and Kira. "It's been odd. Rick has been dropping by almost every other day lately. At first I thought it was great. It was nice to have him around, helping me lift heavy stuff and that sort of thing. Heck he even fixed a few things for me. But lately, it just feels weird. I actually came home the other day and he was already here."

"T, that's not cool, especially if you're feeling uncomfortable about it. How about if we call someone tomorrow and get the locks changed? Did he ask you for money? Has he been hanging out with his old friends?

"No, the only one he ever talks about is Leanna. I haven't seen any of his old friends around, and he doesn't seem to be using drugs anymore. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, maybe he's straightened out and really just wants to spend time with me?"

Mencheres put his hand on Tina's shoulder. "Yes, you may be right, but your sister only wants to insure your safety. Perhaps you should consider changing the locks anyway?"

Tina looked up at Mencheres and then over to Kira. "Well, I might want to do that but I don't have the money for it right now."

"I'll take care of it, T. Mencheres is right; we just want you to be safe and comfortable in your own apartment. And if on the outside chance Rick is back to his old ways, this will stop him, and if not, it's not unreasonable for him to wait for you to be home to visit."

Kira watched as Mencheres pulled his cell phone from his pocket and glanced at the caller ID. Even though his expression didn't change, and his shields were firmly in place, she had a feeling he had just missed an important call.

"Don't worry, T. I'm going to call someone tomorrow to have that taken care of. I hate to leave you so soon, but we need to get going." Kira stood up and gave her sister a hug. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, it's getting late anyway. Time for me to get to bed. I'll walk you to the door."

Tina followed Mencheres and Kira out. "Maybe you could pick me up in your new car some night and bring me over for a swim in the pool, Kira. I was thinking you might invite Gorgon to come too. We had a lot of fun the last time. "

Kira looked at her sister, surprised to hear the suggestion of involving Gorgon in their time together. Could she be interested in him? She wondered. Kira didn't think her sister was ever going to get a chance to have a boyfriend with her illness, but with Mencheres' blood healing her symptoms, she might have a chance at having someone special in her life now too. She felt a swell of emotion rise in her at the thought, and Mencheres' arm immediately went around her shoulder. Kira looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure Tina, we can do that. I'll give you a call tomorrow after I call a locksmith." She smiled and hugged her sister one last time. Mencheres did the same before they left the small apartment. They rode the elevator to the ground floor in silence, although her lips curled into a smile as she inhaled Mencheres scent in the elevator. Was he really thinking about taking her here? His scent seemed to be telling her that. Maybe she wasn't as good at this as she thought.

She took his arm as they walked to the parked car. He turned and looked at her, a wicked smile on his face. Kira started laughing.

"You were thinking about having your way with me in that elevator, weren't you?"

He feigned a look of innocence. "Me? Is that what you thought?"

"No, that's what I smelled." They were standing at the curb together.

"Well, then I say you passed the test, my lovely lady because I was indeed thinking that it has been too long since I last had you."

"Mencheres, it's only been an hour!" She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Mencheres laughed and put his arms around Kira, kissing her soundly on the lips before lifting her off the ground.

"Yes, it has been an hour since I've had you, and that is far too long for my taste. Let's go home, now."

Kira wrapped her arms around him; her voice was quiet when she replied. "Home would be wonderful, Mencheres. I do have a question for you, though. Did I smell vampire on my brother? I wasn't sure..."

Mencheres rested his cheek against Kira's and whispered to her. "Yes, I detected the scent of another vampire on him. It was very faint, and it might just be a coincidence, but you are right to be concerned about his actions."

Kira sighed. "Then I will be changing those locks tomorrow."

"Come, my love, let me take you home. Shall I drive?" He asked with a wicked grin.

Kira laughed. "Yes, Mencheres, you can drive."

The ride home was quiet, and quick with Kira spending the time thinking of ways to thank Mencheres for the beautiful car once they arrived home. She rested her hand on his thigh as they drove, both of them feeling relaxed from the contact. As they pulled into the garage, Kira could hear Mencheres' cell phone ringing, that special tone that signaled Bones was calling. She tensed when she heard it. Mencheres put the car in park and retrieved the cell phone from his pocket.

"I am here," he answered.

With her heightened senses, Kira had no trouble hearing what Bones was calling about.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome._


	8. Chapter 8

These characters belong to Jeaniene Frost, to whom we are eternally thankful!

Great big smooches and hugs to the lovely co-betaing duo of **Kristin Elizabeth** and **Missus T. **

**Thanks for taking time out of your busy day to help us. **

Any remaining mistakes are all ours.

A/N: In This Side of the Grave, Jeaniene Frost describes Gorgon as "a Nordic version of Alfred to Mencheres's Batman." Well, we envision Gorgon as Nordic and oh so gorgeous, jsyk.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kira watched Bones pace back and forth. She had been sitting there quietly for the last thirty minutes listening to Bones and Mencheres discuss the latest development regarding Candace. Even Cat had been unusually quiet while the two master vampires spoke.

Bones shook his head. "This is bloody bullshit, Mencheres, and we all know it."

Mencheres poured drinks for everyone and shrugged. "Yes, Bones, and that is why we are going to respond to their summons and meet with the Law Guardian Council. We have done nothing wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong last time either, if I recall, and that didn't stop you from bouncing a bunch of Enforcers off the pavement before taking off," Cat said as she took her gin and tonic.

Kira gave Mencheres a comforting smile as she accepted the bottle of water he held out to her and then turned to Cat. "That was a different situation. The Law Guardian Council is more likely to listen to us this time, right Mencheres?"

Something tugged at Mencheres heart. Maybe it was the memory of their recent fight with Radje and the knowledge he almost lost her, or just a reminder of the strong feelings he had for Kira. He sat down and took Kira's hand.

"I believe so. Veritas proved to be a valuable ally, one that we want to keep. Refusing to answer this summons would be seen as a direct challenge of the Law Guardian's authority. We must go."

Cat stayed seated where she was, her arms crossed over her chest as she seemed to take Kira in, then she threw her arms up in disgust. "Fine. We'll go, but dammit, we were supposed to go away on vacation, Bones. Just the two of us, remember?"

Bones walked over to Cat and sat next to her on the couch, taking her face in his hands. "Yes, Kitten, I remember, and we're still going on that vacation, luv, as soon as this business is cleared up. Perhaps we'll even join Mencheres and Kira on their trip to Egypt." He gave Kira a wicked wink.

"Egypt?" Kira turned to Mencheres, a huge smile on her face. "We're going to Egypt? Really?"

Mencheres looked over at Bones. "Blabbermouth."

"Sorry, Grandsire. You said you were leaving next week. I figured Kira knew."

"Aw, that's so sweet. You were going to surprise Kira with an Egyptian vacation? A little trip down memory lane, Mencheres? Bones, how come you never do anything romantic like that?"

"Because you hate surprises, Kitten, and the last time we tried to go on vacation it didn't turn out so well, if I recall."

"Good point. Mencheres, when do we leave to meet with the council?" Cat asked.

"Our preliminary hearing is scheduled for two days from now. That gives us time to get our affairs in order—"

Bones interrupted. "—and do some recon. Why do you think they gave us two days, Mencheres? That isn't like the council."

"I have a feeling Veritas had a hand in that, but it may indicate the charges aren't quite as serious as one would think. If there was any validity to these allegations they would have summoned us immediately." Mencheres answered.

"So we have nothing to worry about?" Kira asked.

Mencheres stroked the back of her hand. "Anytime the Law Guardian Council summons you, it is not something to make light of, but we have done nothing wrong, and there is no proof to the contrary. Radje had been trying to find evidence against me for years, and he could not."

"Candace must have something, right? The Council won't waste their time on allegations without proof, will they?" Kira asked.

Cat arched an eyebrow. "Actually, you'd be surprised by what they act on based only on one stubborn vampire's word."

"Oh? That doesn't sound very good. How did that turn out?"

"Well, other than the fact that I blew someone's head off his shoulders and Bones and I both almost died, fine."

"Kitten, you're scaring Kira needlessly. All the council clerk said was that Mencheres and I needed to be in Switzerland two days from now to meet with the Council regarding an urgent matter based on a claim by Candace."

"I'll have Gorgon make the preparations for our travel. He will contact you with the details. In the meantime, maybe you should check in on our friend, Ash. He may have some new information."

"Indeed. Hopefully it won't require the burning of all of my clothes and an outdoor shower this time." Bones winked again at Kira. If she still had a pulse it would be skyrocketing at the memory of the moonlit shower she had witnessed.

Cat looked between Bones, Kira, and Mencheres. "Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?"

"Come, Kitten, let's be on our way. I'll show you what you missed when we get home."

"Mencheres, Kira, a pleasure as always." Cat grabbed Bones' hand and headed for the door.

Bones laughed and replied over his shoulder, "Goodnight Grandsire, Kira."

"Goodnight!" Kira called out as Bones and Cat left. As soon as they were out of sight, she jumped into Mencheres' lap. "Egypt? I'm so excited! But should we really be going on vacation with all of this Guardian Council stuff going on? And when were you planning on telling me?"

Mencheres held his finger up to her lips and gently slid her off his lap beside him. "Enter."

"Excuse the intrusion, Sire, but you told me to return the moment that Bones and Cat left."

Mencheres rubbed Kira's arm soothingly. "Yes, Gorgon, thank you. We will be leaving for Switzerland in two days. I need you to handle our travel and hotel accommodations as well as look after things here while we are gone. There are a few matters I need you to attend to, the first being new locks for Kira's sister's apartment. That is of the utmost importance."

Gorgon took a step toward Mencheres and then stopped. "Is Tina alright?"

Mencheres' face betrayed nothing but he was surprised at the concern in Gorgon's voice. "Kira and I were there earlier, as was the brother, Rick." Mencheres waited, gauging Gorgon's reaction.

Kira looked between Gorgon and Mencheres. Whatever game was going on between the two old friends, she was too tired and overwhelmed for more drama after the night's revelations. "Gorgon, I know this is a lot to ask, but in addition to changing the locks do you think you could keep an eye on Tina while we're gone? Maybe check on her from time to time? I know she feels comfortable around you. Rick was acting very strange and apparently he's been stopping by a lot, unannounced. Tina has even come home a few times to find him already in her apartment. And we're pretty sure we smelled vampire on him." Kira finished that last part with a sigh in her voice.

"Of course I'll look after Tina while you're gone. It would be my pleasure, Kira. Your sister is delightful. Anything else sire?"

"No, that will be all for now, Gorgon." Mencheres stood and walked over to Gorgon, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. You have always taken excellent care of me and I am pleased to see that same care extended to Kira and her sister."

"Just look after yourself while you are gone, Mencheres. Both of you. I will take care of everything here. Goodnight." Gorgon turned and began to leave.

Kira got up from the couch and caught Gorgon around the waist, hugging him tightly.

Gorgon looked down, surprised at Kira's attentions. With a quick glance at Mencheres, his arms went around her and he hugged her back. "Everything will be fine, Kira. I promise. Tina will be alright, I'll make sure of that."

"I know you will. Thank you."

Gorgon smiled at Kira and with a nod to Mencheres, left the room.

Mencheres was instantly at Kira's side, holding her and rubbing her back softly. "Come my darling, let us go upstairs. It has been way too long since I've held you in my arms."

**^V^**

Kira took a quick look at the list in her hand as she waited at the stoplight. She was in her sister's neighborhood and could finish these errands after visiting with Tina. She had so much to do with them leaving for Switzerland, and she had no idea what she needed for the vacation to Egypt. Mencheres had refused to divulge anything, saying only it was a "surprise."

Kira brushed away the apprehension she had regarding the upcoming appearance at the Law Guardian Council. After all, Mencheres had much more experience in these matters, and he seemed cautiously optimistic they would be leaving on their vacation soon. She had to make her visit with Tina a good one, since she didn't know when she'd be back. That thought made a little knot twist in her stomach, until she reminded herself that Gorgon would be taking good care of Tina while she was gone.

Kira knocked on the door and waited. She heard her sister's soft steps come toward the door, and a moment later, Tina's bright face greeted her. "Kira, I'm so happy to see you again so soon." She hugged Kira tightly.

Kira smiled and hugged her sister back. "Well I wanted to make sure those locks got changed, and I need to tell you something."

Tina looked down at the shiny new locks and smiled. "Already done. Gorgon was here with a locksmith earlier this morning. What did you need to tell me that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Kira looked at her sister quizzically. "Really, Gorgon was here? He took care of the locks personally?"

"Yes, Kira. Come inside already. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kira shook her head and chuckled. "Nothing T, it's just that—"

"What?"

"I guess I just thought Gorgon would call someone to take care of it, that's all."

"And he did, but he wanted to make sure it got done too, just like you. You know, you and he are a lot alike actually," Tina said as she went and sat on the couch.

Kira was taken aback for a second then joined Tina on the couch. "Oh we are? How so?"

Tina laughed. "Well you both ask a lot of questions. You should have heard him grilling the locksmith this morning. Making sure the only copies of the keys that existed were the four he left with me. Then the other day when we were at the grocery store, he—"

"Wait, when did you and Gorgon go to the grocery store?"

"The other day. I figured you knew. He's been checking in on me from time to time and helping me with some errands. I'm sorry, Kira. I thought maybe you had asked him to do those things."

"Oh, T, nothing to be sorry about sweetie. No, I didn't ask him to do any of those things, well, the locks yes, but nothing else. I had no idea, really."

"Really? You didn't?" Tina's face lit up. "That means he did all of that on his own!"

Kira laughed. Her sister's mood was infectious. "T, do you like Gorgon?"

Tina leaned in close to her sister. "Kira, have you looked at the man? What's not to like?"

Kira and Tina both burst out laughing. "I never thought of him that way, but yes, he's pretty terrific."

"Well of course you've never thought of him that way, you have Mencheres! I wouldn't look at anyone else either if he was my boyfriend."

Kira giggled. "I'm glad you approve, T. Speaking of Mencheres, there's something I need to tell you. He's been called away on business and wants me to go with him. Then he's planning on taking me to Egypt for a few weeks. I've asked Gorgon to make himself available to you should you need anything, but it sounds like I didn't need to do that. In fact when I asked him, he said that it would be his pleasure and that he thought you were delightful."

"He said that? What else did he say?"

"That was it, T. We really didn't talk about much more than that. Had I known, I would have grilled him!" Kira and Tina were both laughing again.

"So, Egypt? That's exciting!"

"I know, right? I can't wait to see it through his eyes." Kira left out the part where Mencheres had his own pyramid. Not sure Tina was quite ready for that. "That reminds me, I need to pick up a few things for the trip. I hate to cut my visit short but we leave tomorrow and I still have to pack."

"It's okay, Kira. I'm fine. Thanks so much for getting the locks changed. I know others took care of it, but I know it was because of you."

"Of course, T. I'll always be here for you, and if you need anything while I'm gone just call me. I'll have my cell and my laptop with me. Don't hesitate, okay? If something comes up, or even if you just need to talk, call me."

"I will, Kira. Now get going, you've got lots to do before your big trip! And make sure you take lots of photos."

"Oh, good point. I need a camera. Better add it to the list." Kira threw her arms around her sister and hugged her. "I'll miss you, T, but I know Gorgon will take good care of you."

Tina grew serious for a moment. "I'll miss you, Kira, but you should go have some fun. You deserve it. Don't worry about me."

Kira brushed a quick kiss on her sister's cheek, and gave her another squeeze. "Be good, T, and watch out for Rick, okay? I still don't trust him."

"I know. We'll be fine. Now go, you have errands to run, and I'm sure Mencheres is waiting for you at home."

With a last look at her sister, Kira felt a twinge of apprehension. She brushed it away. She had to hurry if she wanted to finish her errands before Mencheres got home from meeting with Bones.

**^V^**

Several hours later, Kira arrived home, excited with all she had accomplished. All she had to do now was pack. She came into the foyer and put all of her packages down except one, and headed to the library to find Mencheres, pacing.

"Hi, wait until you see the cool camera I bought." She was trying to get it out of the box as she spoke. "I'm so excited to—-Mencheres, is something wrong?"

Mencheres stopped pacing and looked at her. He had put up his shields when she entered the house so she wouldn't feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. He was quiet when he spoke, but she could sense that he struggled to keep his careful control from the strain in his voice.

"Kira, who accompanied you on your visit to your sister?"

Kira's face fell. His shields were up but there was no mistaking the scent of his anger and something else she couldn't identify. Was he disappointed in her? "I'm sorry, Mencheres. I didn't do it on purpose. I'm just so used to taking care of myself. I wasn't thinking."

"I was worried, Kira. I tried calling, you did not answer. I called your sister, and she said you had left hours ago. How am I supposed to protect you if you disregard my request for you to have an older, stronger vampire with you when you go out?"

With his defenses in full force and the tone of his voice, it felt like a vast wall stood between them. She wanted to go to him, but couldn't. She didn't know what to say. She had always been independent, the person everyone relied on to get things done. She never had to ask permission to go or do anything, much less take a babysitter with her. The only time she ever had to do that was when she was with her late ex-husband, Pete.

Kira looked at the camera she had been so excited to show him, turning it in her hands as she tempered her anger. She knew his restrictions were for her protection, but it still felt wrong.

"I'm sorry, Mencheres. I didn't mean to worry you. I won't do it again."

For a moment, they stared at each other, their combined tension saturating the room. Kira broke the silence.

"I think I'll just go upstairs to pack now. Excuse me."

Kira turned and left, brushing away an angry tear, holding her head up. It was unlike him to be so short with her. If there was nothing to this Candace situation, why was he acting like this?

Kira had made it to the first step, the camera still clutched in her hands when Gorgon's voice stopped her.

"Kira, would you like me to have someone take these packages to your room?"

Kira kept her back to Gorgon as she took a moment to regain her composure. "Actually, I made a mistake."

She turned and without looking at Gorgon, came down the stairs, grabbed her purse and pulled out several receipts. She handed them to Gorgon and walked back over to the packages, placing the camera next to them. "Could you please see that all of this is returned?" She headed for the steps again.

"Kira?"

With her back to him, Kira replied, "I'd be really grateful Gorgon if you could take care of that for me."

"Of course."

"Thanks, Gorgon." Kira hurried up the stairs.

As Gorgon reached down to pick up the packages, he saw Mencheres standing in the doorway.

"Sire?"

"Leave the packages, Gorgon. I'll take them up to Kira. That will be all."

Gorgon nodded and walked away. Mencheres picked up the bags and waited a moment before following Kira up the stairs. He stood in the hallway looking at the closed bedroom door, wondering what he was going to say. Apologize? Not for wanting her safe. No, he would not do that.

He pushed the door open, still not having any idea how this conversation would go. It was most unsettling.

Kira's partially filled suitcase sat on the bed, and Mencheres could hear her rummaging through drawers in the bathroom. He put the shopping bags down on the floor and waited. It probably was not the right time to tell her that she could get whatever she needed at their destination.

"Mencheres. I didn't hear you come in." Kira threw the small bag in her hands into the suitcase, not giving him more than a glance. He could still smell her anger. Didn't she understand he only wanted her to be safe?

"I'll be done here in a minute." She turned around and pulled some lingerie from her dresser. "I know you are angry with me, but if you want me to understand these protection edicts you have me under, you'd be better off just telling me what's going on."

He stepped closer to her, wanting to bridge the gap between them, to find some way to lessen the anger he felt rolling from her.

"Of course, you are right. But the truth is, I do not know what Candace wants, or what evidence she has. I only know I would be devastated if anything were to happen to you, especially if it was caused by my negligence."

Kira stopped fiddling with the clothes in her suitcase and looked Mencheres in the eye. The anger was gone from her voice.

"I know, Mencheres. But if we want this to work between us, you can't shut me out. Not from your emotions and not from what you are thinking. That will get us in trouble for sure, and that much I know from my limited thirty-some years of experience."

"I do not remember the last time I felt this vulnerable, and it is because of you."

She walked over to him and put her hands on his arms. "I can understand that, but I thought we would figure things out together, Mencheres. It doesn't mean you have to do it all by yourself."

Mencheres covered her hands with his. He looked at Kira and nodded. "Yes, you are right. I am very out of practice with this sort of relationship. Will you forgive me?" He lifted her hand and kissed it, inhaling her scent, pleased that it had changed from annoyed to something more like her usual scent.

"Of course I will, Mencheres. Now I need to finish packing, and I think I'd like to get to bed soon. It's nearly dawn. Do you need me to pack anything for you?"

Mencheres smiled, touched by her offer to pack for him. Yes, it had been a long time since he remembered the intimacies of living with someone, although Patra would have never offered to pack his things for him.

"No, Gorgon will take care of it for me, and for you as well. Why don't you leave that, and come to bed so I can properly atone for my bad behavior?" he said with a small smile.

Kira closed the suitcase and picked it up from the bed, putting it aside. He wrapped his arms around her, extinguishing the lights with his power. They stood there in the dark, holding on to each other, both of them wondering what the next few days would bring.

* * *

So what's the biggest threat to Kira and Mencheres? Will they find out before it's too late? We hope you are enjoying the story and would love to hear from you. Don't be shy! Leave us a comment!


	9. Chapter 9

These characters belong to Jeaniene Frost, to whom we are eternally thankful!

Great big smooches and hugs to the lovely co-betaing duo of Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. You're the best!

Any remaining mistakes are all ours.

* * *

Chapter 9

Kira stood in the middle of a vast room. Groups of vampires congregated throughout the space, their faces barely illuminated by the flickering candles ensconced on the walls. Kira wandered through the cavernous room, looking for Mencheres's long, dark hair and elegant stature among the crowd. She couldn't find him among the vampires that leered at her as she went from group to group. She craned her neck to see into the darkest corner. _There!_ She pushed through the crowd and grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around to see his face. _NO!_ Her hand went to her mouth. It wasn't Mencheres. The vampire hissed at her, showing his sharp fangs while raking his glowing eyes over her body with lustful intent. She backed away, murmuring apologies as fear choked the voice in her throat.

Her eyes darted around the room. Where was he? Wait a minute. She calmed herself and tried to feel him. Nothing. A sick feeling grew inside her. She looked around the room again, walking quickly in zigzag patterns across the floor as she searched for him. Was that Gorgon? Gorgon would know where she could find Mencheres. Cautious relief filled her.

She caught a glimpse of Mencheres's hair as she cut through the crowd. Gorgon glared as she approached, and he blocked Mencheres from her with his body. "Who are you and what do you want?" His voice was cold and hard, and her relief dissipated like a puff of smoke.

"It's me, Gorgon. Why don't you know me? Please let me speak to Mencheres."

Gorgon put his arms out. "No."

Mencheres looked around Gorgon at Kira, his face an emotionless mask. He motioned for Gorgon to step aside. "You are mistaken. I do not know you," he said before he turned his back to her. She reached out and grabbed his arm before Gorgon could stop her. Mencheres turned and looked at her hand, and then brought his eyes to her face. Without a trace of emotion, he flexed his power to disengage her, and shards of pain cut through her. "You are not mine. I do not know you," he said again.

Kira dropped her hand, ignoring the deafening laughter of the others standing by. "Please..." she whispered, knowing he could hear her. But he turned and walked away, Gorgon following behind.

She dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Why didn't he know her? How could he just walk away after everything they'd been through? She wiped at her face, but the tears flowed down her cheeks in little pink rivulets. Then an awful laugh filled her ears. She looked up. All the vampires were gone, and the laughter expanded in the emptiness. She was alone except for one vampire.

Radje looked down at her, his face contorted in a ghastly smile. "Come, Kira, you belong to me now." He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her across the floor, his laughter combining with her screams in a grisly song. Then he stopped and bent down to whisper in her ear, his foul breath falling on her skin as he spoke. "Someone must pay, Kira." He laughed again as she pulled against his strong grip. She dug her free hand into the floor, her nails turning bloody. He was too strong. Despair rose within her as she realized Mencheres wasn't going to save her this time, and she could not save herself. Her last thoughts were of Tina, and then her own screams filled her ears, while her body ached with a pain that felt like knives rending open her wounded heart.

"Kira!" Her nails dug into Mencheres, covering his arms in blood as the wounds she clawed opened, healed, and opened again. He felt nothing but frantic over her condition. If only he could wake her from whatever had a grasp on her mind and body. "Kira!" he shouted again, alternating between gently shaking her body and rocking her in his arms. How she came to be sitting on the bedroom floor, hunched over and sobbing hysterically, he didn't know. She stopped crying when he picked her up, although she remained incoherent while she continued to clutch at his arms as if her life depended on it. But she had no awareness of her surroundings or him.

His only hope to revive her was his blood. He quickly scored his wrist on his fangs and put it to her mouth, not knowing if it would be the magic that would bring her back. When Kira's mouth stayed slack and unmoving, he became alarmed. What if his blood couldn't wake her? He moved his arm and arranged her head, repositioning his wrist until the drops fell into her mouth on their own. A muffled moan came from deep within her when he called her name, this time louder and sharper. He shook her and pressed his bloody wrist to her lips. "Kira, please..." he choked out, his voice pleading. This time her throat moved as she began to draw from his wrist.

Her eyes fluttered open, and they filled with tears as she recognized him. With an agonizing groan, she touched his face and flung her arms around him in a tight embrace, hiding her face in his neck. Her sobbing started anew, and her body shook as she held onto him. He cradled her in his arms, stroking her back and rocking her gently while he waited for her to calm down. He brought his own swirling emotions back under control, and when she finally stopped crying, he gently pulled her away from his chest so he could look at her face.

"Kira, what happened?"

"A bad dream, a horrible dream. _Mencheres_." Her voice shook with emotion, and he felt the trembling in her body. She placed her palm on his cheek, holding his face in her hand, her eyes open wide as if she didn't quite believe he was there.

"Do you remember how you came to be on the floor?" he asked.

"No, I have no idea. In my dream I was in a large room full of vampires. I kept looking for you but couldn't find you in the crowd. When I finally did find you and Gorgon, you told me you didn't know me. I wasn't 'yours' you said. Then..." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Then what?" His voice was gentle but firm.

She opened her eyes and looked away. "I don't want to talk about it. It was just so awful."

"Kira, please. I couldn't wake you. I need to know what you saw in your dream."

"Radje was there. He…" She stumbled over the words. "It was just a bad dream, Mencheres, but it seemed so real." She hated to even ask this, but she had to be sure. "You did kill Radje, right? I mean you saw him die?"

Mencheres stroked her hair away from her face and held her close. "Yes Kira, he is gone. He cannot hurt you anymore."

He lifted her up from the floor and carried her over to the bed, grabbing a box of tissues from the nightstand on his way. He sat down with her still in his arms and proceeded to gently wipe her face. He could sense she was calming down, although she was far from over the after-effects of whatever just happened. He wasn't convinced it was merely a dream, though.

"Have you considered it might have been a vision, Kira?"

Kira's body stiffened in his arms, and she pushed away from him. She raised her eyebrows in a questioning look. "Is that what you think? That this was a vision? I can have them in my sleep?" Kira didn't say anything for some time as she considered the possibility, and then she shook her head. "No, I don't want this power, Mencheres..." Her voice trailed off.

"It is possible it was just a dream, Kira. With our upcoming trip to the Law Guardians Council, it may have triggered some lingering sentiments from what happened with Radje; but it would be wrong not to consider the possibility it is a vision, based on your previous experiences with them, and I think you know that."

Kira jumped off his lap and started pacing the room. "If that's what this was, I don't think I want to know about it. These visions, if that's what you're calling them, they scare me. I don't know how you lived with this for thousands of years, knowing bad things were going to happen all the time. I'll tell you this, Mencheres, you can have that power back. I don't want it!"

Kira stopped pacing and looked at him. He could tell from her scent and demeanor that whatever she saw had disturbed her greatly. From years of habit, Mencheres put up the wall that kept Kira from sensing his emotions. He watched her emotions as they changed from fear to anger, his experience giving him insight into what she was feeling. He sympathized with her reaction, thinking he had no choice about the visions, when they came or went or how they manifested, and now, neither did she. But clearly Kira was in no state of mind to accept that fact.

"I wish I could relieve you of this power, Kira, if that is what it is, but I cannot. I am sorry. What I have given you cannot be undone." He regretted the sorrow he had caused her, but there was little time to worry about that. It was more important to look at this dream or vision, whatever she wanted to call it, and understand what it might mean to them. Perhaps it was merely a reflection of their situation with the Law Guardian Council. Kira had to feel apprehensive about that alone. But if it could shed light on what might come to pass in the future, Mencheres knew it was important for all of them, to examine this more closely. So with all the gentleness he could muster, he asked her, "Please tell me how Radje appeared in your...dream."

Kira faced him and answered him in a matter-of-fact manner. "You said you didn't know me, then he appeared, said I belonged to him and someone had to pay. I assumed that meant me. He was laughing, a hideous laugh I can still hear in my head." She shuddered when she spoke that last part.

"Will you tell me the whole thing? From start to finish? Please, Kira?"

"I'd just as soon forget it, but if you think it will help, I'll try. But I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you to stop blocking me. You know I hate that. Why do you do that to me? Don't you trust me?"

Mencheres let his wall down at her request but still held a tight control on his emotions.

"You know that is difficult for me, especially when we are both upset." He finally answered.

"It's bad enough that you pushed me away in my dream. It hurts when you shut me out."

Mencheres went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You were very upset, Kira, and in all honesty, when you spoke of Radje hurting you, it was very disturbing to me, even if I know he can no longer harm you. I did not want to compound your distress with my own. I am sorry."

Kira turned in his arms and embraced him. "Please don't cut me off like that again. I can take a lot of things, but I can't take that."

He took her hand and kissed it. "For you, Kira, I will do my best. Will you tell me of your dream now, from the beginning?"

Kira sat down on the bed and repeated the dream to Mencheres. He listened without talking, giving her the freedom to tell the story in her own manner. She choked up when she got to the part where he didn't know her. He wanted to take her in his arms and reassure her, but he resisted so she could tell the story without him distracting her. When she finally finished, they sat quietly, the atmosphere of the room too emotionally charged to speak.

Kira leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, supporting her head in her hands. The scent of her anger flooded the room. Mencheres couldn't blame her. He too was angry that Radje had managed to disrupt their life after he had thought him gone forever. He didn't blame her for feeling as she did about the power of visions, knowing how this power had enslaved him for centuries. It was an incredible burden to know the future, and now it seemed he had shared that burden with Kira. He didn't say anything, giving her time to come to grips with the devastating images she had described to him. He hoped it was as she said, just a dream. He would ponder what the images meant as well.

Kira picked her head up. There was acceptance and determination in her demeanor, instead of despair. It reminded him of when she was just a human, and his heart swelled with feeling for her.

"My human intuition was bad enough to deal with, I don't need this, too," Kira sighed. "But now that I think about it, maybe my intuition has been telling me something. Something I've been ignoring, and for that, I'm glad I had whatever it is you want to call this, dream or vision."

Mencheres felt the urge to shield himself and resisted. "What is it, Kira?"

She stood and walked over to her laptop sitting atop a small desk in the room. "I've been doing some research, and I think you know a whole lot more about Candace than you've let on. Clearly you were around when she was alive; you must know something about her. Wasn't that around the same time you were courting your wife? That would have placed you on the same continent in the same time frame. I don't think that's just a coincidence, Mencheres."

"Coincidence or not, I have never met her, Kira. This I promise you," he said, meeting her eyes.

"But you do know more about her, don't you?" Kira probed.

"Candace?"

"Yes." Something about all of this had been nagging at Kira. "You know something about her, something I didn't find searching the Internet. I can feel it. Does this have something to do with your wife?"

Mencheres closed his eyes at the mention of Patra. Would he never be free of her? It seemed he would forever pay for his marriage to her. Even finally dead, she haunted him, and now it seemed, so did Radje.

"I doubt it has anything to do with Patra, but yes, Patra knew of Candace, and she despised her."

"Why?" Kira asked.

"Patra was ten years old when her parents committed suicide." Mencheres paused to remember all the details from so long ago.

"Mark Antony and Cleopatra," Kira gasped.

"Yes. She and her twin brother were taken by the Romans, their spoils of war. The Romans were very cruel. They celebrated their victory over Egypt by parading Patra and her brother through the streets of Rome in heavy gold chains. They could barely walk. Later, they were given to the sister of the Roman Emperor Octavian to be raised in the Roman traditions. Patra was groomed to be the wife of a king, her brother was trained for war."

"Patra had a twin brother?"

"Yes. He was sent with the Roman army to the kingdom of Kush, located to the south of Egypt. A great warrior queen, Kandake Amanirenas, ruled the land with a fierce army and merciless ways. The Romans wanted her lands, and she fought many battles with them, losing her eye in one of them. She continued to fight until the Romans were defeated at Aswan."

"One-eyed Candace."

Mencheres nodded. "Sadly, Patra's brother was killed during one of these battles. She vowed vengeance against Amanirenas from that day on. It was one of the reasons she craved power and riches, so she could build her own army to exact her revenge for her brother on Amanirenas. Patra was big on revenge."

"So I've heard. What happened next?"

"Amanirenas disappeared. Some said she died or was changed to vampire, while others said she became a demon and went underground to build an army of souls to defend Kush. And so the legend of One-eyed Candace was born. When she could not be found, Patra was forced to give up her quest for vengeance, and we never spoke of it again."

"That's terrible, Mencheres. Patra must have carried that with her for centuries. But what does any of this have to do with you?"

"I do not know. I have never met Amanirenas, as a human or a vampire." Mencheres shook his head again. "I do not know, Kira."

"I'm glad you told me this, Mencheres. I don't know what these freaky dreams or visions mean, but maybe if I know some of this history, we can figure it out together. I'm going to go take a shower and get cleaned up, I feel like I'm a mess. Can we talk more later?"

Mencheres walked over and embraced Kira, kissing her softly on the forehead. "Yes, a shower is a good idea, you will feel better after. I still have a few matters I need to discuss with Gorgon. I'll be back up shortly."

"Okay. Don't take too long?"

"I shall be back soon, I promise." Mencheres kissed her tenderly on the lips before heading downstairs.

Gorgon met him in the hallway on his way to the library. "Mencheres, what happened?"

Mencheres looked down at himself and realized he was still covered with blood after Kira's ordeal. "I am fine. Thank you for asking." Mencheres inclined his head at Gorgon and indicated he should follow him into the library.

"While we are gone, I need you to find the vampire called Ash and bring him to a holding cell in one of our properties. You might find him in the freight tunnels beneath the city. I believe he is living there, at least for now. Bones will have more information on how to contact this vampire so you may want to speak with him before we leave."

"Yes, sire. Bones has a place I can keep him until you return. Anything else?"

"Have the locks been changed on Kira's sister's apartment?"

"Yes, I took care of that myself this morning."

"Very good. Why do I sense that I don't even have to ask you to look out for Tina while we are away?"

Gorgon smiled. "I'll be happy to watch over her. I enjoy her company."

Mencheres' phone began to ring, and he looked at the caller ID. Veritas. He dismissed Gorgon with a nod and answered.

"Veritas."

"Mencheres. I trust you received your summons to the hearing, and that you will be attending."

"Yes, that is what I have planned."

"Good. It is time to put these accusations of black magic to rest once and for all, and the only way you can do that is to appear before the council. I have not seen the evidence upon which Candace lays her claim, but what can she have that hasn't already been investigated?"

"That I do not know. I have nothing to hide. If there was evidence, Radje would surely have presented it to the council."

"That is what I thought as well. I am wondering why this issue is even coming up again. We need a final resolution."

"Veritas, what do you know of this Candace?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question. I understand she is old, yet I have never encountered her."

"Neither have I. There are many stories illustrating her ruthless nature, yet I have seen no proof."

"She must appear before the council to make her claims. I suppose we shall meet her soon enough."

"Yes. We will be leaving tomorrow."

"Excellent. I cannot aid in your defense, of course, but I can ensure you will be treated fairly."

"Thank you, Veritas."

Mencheres closed his phone and sat down in his chair in the library. It was dark and quiet there, and he closed his eyes. Kira's dream or vision had rattled him, more than he had allowed himself to show her upstairs. He wished he could call forth his own visions, and know not only what was to come, but also what to do about it.

* * *

_Hmm… Was it a dream or a vision? Will Kira and Mencheres make it to Switzerland, and if they don't – what will happen to them? Stay tuned!_

_And if you want to learn more about One-Eye Candace, she really existed! You can google her! We hope you are enjoying the story and would love to hear from you. Don't be shy! Leave us a comment!_


	10. Chapter 10

_These characters belong to Jeaniene Frost. Thank you so very much for creating these wonderful characters and allowing us to play with them. _

_Thanks to the lovely co-betaing duo of Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. You're the best!_

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

_

* * *

_Chapter 10

The words from Kira's vision echoed in his head. _You are not mine. I do not know you. _They sliced through his heart just as surely as a blade of silver would. Then the words he was certain were meant for him. _Someone must pay._ Why had the ghosts of his past picked now to haunt him? And through Kira, no less? She had enough to deal with as a new vampire. She did not need this as well.

Mencheres had remained in the library until just before dawn trying to glean the meaning from Kira's vision. He had done this many times before throughout his long life. He would spend hours pondering a vision and its meaning, hoping his interpretation would be the right one. He was always willing to put his people and his line first before anything else. No matter the consequences. But this was different. Why had this vision appeared to Kira? And why now?

He smelled her coming closer before he actually heard her. She was becoming very good at masking her movements. He smiled and quietly went to the library door, opening it just as she was about to enter.

"Oh! You startled me!" Kira laughed, her hand raised as if she was about to knock.

Mencheres looked down at her, standing there in a short black silk robe. "You are up late my little vampire."

"I was just about to say the same to you. Except for the little vampire part."

Mencheres pulled her close to him, burying his nose along the soft skin of her neck, reveling in her lemony scent. He held her tightly, his hands roaming over her arms and back. He wound his fingers in her thick hair as his lips made a trail to her mouth. He kissed her lips softly, tenderly. When he was done tasting her mouth, he pressed his forehead against hers, eyes closed as he enjoyed the moment a while longer. He then gathered her up in his arms, bridal style, and carried her back to their bedroom.

**^V^**

Kira listened to the sound of the tires against the pavement as the limousine made its way to the private airport. She glanced over at Mencheres, feeling subtle twinges of emotions from him, even though his shields were firmly in place. She didn't like it when he closed himself off from her, but he had explained his need to cloak himself when they were out in public. As long as he didn't shut her out when they were alone, she wanted him to do whatever was the safest for both of them.

She glanced over at him and smiled, thinking about how he had carried her upstairs the night before, and his attentive manner. He had held her in his arms in the warmth of their bed and told her about his first visions. He had answered all her questions, too, even the ones she knew he would rather not talk about.

Kira loved those intimate moments with him, lying together in the predawn hours, when he would tell her stories of his long life, and the places he had been. Somehow it was comforting to learn that he hadn't realized the significance of the flashes of the future he had seen at first, brushing them off as dreams himself. It was only with time that he had realized what they were, and he hadn't wanted this power either. _At first_. But he had learned to use it to his advantage in mastership of his line. Just knowing that he had learned to control it put Kira at ease.

Mencheres had been so gentle with her all night. He had dropped his shields entirely, and the emotions she felt from him made her feel like she could handle this new power, if that's what it was. He had made love to her in the sweetest way, slowly, unhurried, before they fell into a dreamless, restful sleep in each other's arms. In spite of the ugly way the night had started, its ending had put everything to rights again. Remembering how he had made love to her made her want him again, and she turned to him and smiled flirtatiously.

Mencheres caught her changing scent and returned her smile. He leaned over, closing the distance between them and kissed her. He was going for a second kiss when Kira's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, and with a quick flip of her wrist answered the call.

"Hello? Tina?"

"Kira? Is that you?" Tina couldn't say anymore because she was coughing and crying at the same time. Kira tensed in her seat.

"Yes T, it's me. Calm down and breathe. Are you okay?" Kira looked over at Mencheres, tilting the phone toward him.

"No, I'm not. Someone's broken into my apartment, and I tried calling Gorgon, but I couldn't get in touch with him, and then I tried Rick but he wasn't there either…and then Leanna from the halfway house stopped by and said he's been missing for a few days and..." Tina started coughing again and couldn't speak.

Mencheres moved closer to Kira. He cocked his head toward the phone and closed his eyes as he listened to not only the conversation but to the background sounds as well. When he heard Tina say Rick was missing, Kira's vision of Rick disintegrating in a room full of blood came to mind. This was trouble.

"Tina, sweetie, slow down. Where are you now?"

"I'm at my apartment. I came home from the store, and the door was open. At first I thought maybe you or Gorgon were here, but the place was trashed. Kira, I'm really scared right now."

"Is Leanna still there with you?" Kira gripped Mencheres arm as she waited for the answer.

"Yes." Tina lowered her voice to a whisper. "And she's creeping me out. She's just standing there, not moving, like she's waiting for me to do something. I don't like her. I need you, Kira, please."

Kira exchanged worried glances with Mencheres. Could Leanna be a part of this? All they knew about her was the little Rick had told them. Was Leanna the vampire they had smelled on Rick?

Mencheres got out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, checking to see who was close to Chicago. And where the hell was Gorgon? Why hadn't he answered when Tina called him? It wasn't like Gorgon to be inaccessible, unless he had gone into the tunnels looking for Ash. He tried his cell. No answer.

"I'm here, T, it's going to be okay. Tell me about Rick. What exactly did Leanna say?" Kira said, keeping her voice calm for her sister's benefit. She pushed away her own apprehension. There was no time to think about that.

"She said he hasn't been at the halfway house since the night he was here." Tina replied,

"Well maybe he just left town for a while, you know Rick. Why do you think he's in trouble?"

"Right before I called you, I got a phone call. It was a man's voice saying he had Rick, and if I didn't bring more vampire blood and money to the halfway house before midnight they were going to kill him." Tina's voice dropped to a whisper again. "I checked for the blood you left me. It's gone. I hid it in my bedroom, and now I can't find it."

"Crap. Hold on a minute, T."

Kira held the phone to her chest to muffle the sound and whispered to Mencheres. "I have to go to Tina. I can't go to Switzerland until I make sure she's okay. Can you delay the flight?"

A ghost of a frown crossed Mencheres' face. "Kira, tell your sister you will call her back in a moment."

"T, let me call you right back. Don't answer the phone unless it's me, okay?"

"Okay, Kira, but hurry, please." Tina punctuated the plea with a cough.

Kira closed her phone and turned to Mencheres.

"I cannot change the flight Kira. We are short on time as it is. I told Veritas we would appear. I'm trying Gorgon again."

Mencheres opened his phone and pressed a button. After many rings, there still was no answer. Why wasn't Gorgon answering his phone? He had a very bad feeling about all of this.

"Gorgon is not answering. I can call Ian. He's in British Columbia, I believe. He can be here in four hours."

"Four hours?" Kira raised her eyebrows, shocked by his suggestion. "You have got to be kidding, Mencheres. I can't do that to Tina. For one, she doesn't know Ian, and Ian doesn't know her. She's scared enough as it is, and you heard her, she's coughing, which means she's sick. She needs blood. I have to go to her, _now_."

"Kira, I cannot go with you. Ian will find Gorgon, and they will go to Tina. I do not want you going alone." He paused. "I need you with me."

"You let me go alone to Radje."

Mencheres face hardened with the memory. "Against my better judgment. And you know what it took to find you. I cannot go through that, no, I _will not_ go through that again. I cannot lose you, Kira. Especially over something to do with that fool brother of yours. If someone does have Rick, they lose all leverage by killing him, don't you see?"

"I know, but this isn't about Rick, it's about Tina. She's freaking out, and that will only acerbate her condition. She's out of vampire blood. Rick must have stolen it. I saw him snooping around in Tina's things the night we were there."

The car arrived at the airport, parking on the tarmac next to Bones' black SUV. The driver got out of the car and walked around to Mencheres's door, opening it.

Mencheres turned to him. "One moment, Van. Take the luggage to the plane." Van nodded to Mencheres and closed the door.

"I do not want you to go, Kira." Mencheres said very pointedly.

"I have to go, Mencheres. I know you're not comfortable with this, but what else can I do? I'm not letting my sister... I can't let anything happen to her."

Mencheres stared at her. This felt wrong. All of it. He had to be in Switzerland in ten hours, and they needed to leave now in order to appear on time. He had no choice but to go, or the consequences would be severe. This much he understood from his phone call with Veritas. Just like Kira, he had no choice.

"Mencheres, I know this isn't what we had planned. Let me go check on Tina, make sure she's okay, get her settled someplace else. Then I'll hop on the next plane to Switzerland and join you. Okay?"

Mencheres continued to stare at her, her sweet words doing nothing to assuage his concerns. "Do what you must, Kira. Call your sister. I am sure she is worried."

He knew his voice was harsher than he meant it to be, but he could already see that she had her mind set on a course of action. Mencheres turned to look at his phone, punching in numbers in hopes of reaching Gorgon. When there was still no answer, he dialed Ian who picked up after two rings. "Get to Chicago, now." Mencheres closed his phone and waited for Kira to conclude her arrangements with Tina.

It wasn't long before she closed her phone. "I'll walk you to the plane," she said.

Mencheres opened the door, exiting the car and turned around to lend Kira a hand. She took it, and they started toward the plane. Abruptly, Mencheres stopped and faced her.

"There is something I do not understand, Kira. Why are you ignoring what you have seen already? The image of your brother, dead. Images of our estrangement. Yet here you stand, going right down that path to save your sister, when there are other measures we can take. You might not want this power, but ignoring it does not make it go away, nor does it change the outcome. Weren't you the one who spoke of self-fulfilling prophecy? Isn't that exactly what you are doing now?" He paused for a moment, collecting himself and his emotions. In a softer tone, he said, "Please don't go. I will find someone to aid your sister. Give me a little time."

Kira shook her head. "I can't, Mencheres. Tina needs me now. What if something happened in the time it took you to find someone to go to her. I'd never be able to forgive myself."

He touched her face. "And if something happens to you? You would be so cruel as to let me drown in regret for allowing you to go?"

Kira's whole body froze as her eyes welled with unshed tears. How could he think she could be cruel to him? Why was he making her choose between him and Tina? There was no choice for her; she loved them both. But she knew she had to go to Tina, in spite of his trying to convince her otherwise. "No, I would never want that for you. Mencheres, I love you. I love you more than anything, but I have to go to Tina. She's all alone. She's my responsibility."

"Then I cannot stop you. And what of the Enforcer position? What do you want me to tell Veritas? She inquired about your interest, and your absence will send a message."

Kira steeled herself, crossing her arms over her chest. "Please tell Veritas that I had a family emergency to attend to and that I am still interested and will be along directly."

Mencheres looked at Kira. She was so young, so idealistic, so determined in the way she squared her shoulders and set her jaw once she made up her mind. "As you wish, Kira. If you refuse to heed my advice, then I must insist you keep trying to reach Gorgon. Do not go to your sister's alone." Mencheres grabbed her beautiful jaw to make his point. "This you must promise me."

Kira looked at him, her stance softening. "I'm going to get Tina and have her stay at our house. That's all. Then I'm on the next plane. I promise."

He gave her a look; perfectly aware she had not promised what he wanted. The only thing he could do was to kiss her goodbye and hope the gods were not playing a cruel trick on him yet again. He bent down, enveloping her in his arms and placed his lips on hers, memorizing her taste, knowing it might be the last time he might have that pleasure. After a while, he pulled away from her and murmured "Be safe, my love," into her ear, just before he turned and walked onto the plane.

* * *

_Hmmm, Tina moving in with Mench and Kira? Wonder what Gorgon will think of that..._

_Comments are always welcome! Don't be shy!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

_These lovely characters belong to Jeaniene Frost. Thank you Jeaniene, for creating these wonderful characters and allowing us to play with them. _

_Thanks to the lovely co-betaing duo of Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. Love you both!_

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

* * *

Chapter 11

Kira held her fingers to her lips as she watched him board the plane. She had an overwhelming urge to run after him, and then she remembered she was wasting precious time. She caught a last glimpse of his dark hair as he took a seat in the rear of the plane, and then she quickly turned, heading back to the limousine. Something inside her felt broken, but she pushed that feeling away, forcing herself to concentrate on what she needed to do next. She had to get to Tina's, and fast. The sooner she could get her settled at their house the sooner she could join Mencheres in Switzerland. What she was going to do about Rick's disappearance, she didn't have a clue. A little voice in her head said to let him rot, since clearly, he was never going to change, but another little voice said she had some responsibility to him, and he needed her too.

Van held the door open for her as she got in. Kira looked at him appreciatively. "Thank you."

She pulled out her cell phone and fastened her seat belt as he walked around the car, returning to the driver's seat.

"Van, please take me to 180 North Jefferson Street. And if it's okay, can you stay with me while I collect my sister and her things?"

The driver gave her a questioning look before he replied "Yes, of course, Miss Kira."

She dialed Gorgon's number again. She wasn't surprised when he didn't answer, but a gnawing feeling took hold of her. Why couldn't they reach Gorgon? It wasn't like him at all. What if something was wrong? Could it have something to do with this business with Rick? But that didn't make any sense. It was probably just as Mencheres had said. Gorgon was down below the city in those filthy tunnels trying to get some more info out of Ash.

Mencheres. She touched her lips again as her mind replayed that last kiss. It had been so much more than a quick 'I'll see you later' kiss. For a minute there, it felt like he was kissing her goodbye forever, until he whispered those final words to her. _Be safe my love._ It almost broke her right then and there. Suddenly everything seemed wrong. Why was this happening now? Her gut was telling her she needed to be with Mencheres, but Tina was the one in danger. Kira shook her head to clear her thoughts. Once Tina was safe, everything would be okay. Kira crossed her legs and tapped her foot impatiently. She opened her cell and called Tina again.

**^V^**

It took all of his years of practiced self-control to pull away from Kira and board the plane. Never had anything felt so completely wrong before. His power practically screamed at him to take her forcibly onto the plane. But that he would not do.

He didn't stop to embrace his co-ruler, settling for a brief nod at Bones and Cat as he walked past them. He found a seat in the rear, away from them. Again he weighed breaking his obligation to appear before the Law Guardian Council. What if he did not attend? What would be the consequences? Mencheres glanced over at Cat and Bones and shook his head, knowing he was fooling himself. The repercussions would be severe, and he would not be the only one carrying that burden. In all of his over 4000 years he had never once put himself first before the good of his people. Except once. For Kira. But even then he had left Bones in a position that ensured the safety of their line. Maybe he could just slip away with Kira and Gorgon and Tina even, and be done with this responsibility. Just leave the line to Bones and go.

No.

He could not.

He looked out the window to see Van closing the door to the limousine before driving away moments later.

They had both made their choices.

He tried Gorgon one more time. Still no answer. Mencheres closed the phone and gripped it so tightly he could hear the case begin to crack.

Bones broke the tense silence. "Mencheres, what the bloody hell was that all about?"

Mencheres looked away from the window and to his co-ruler. "Kira is unable to join us."

"I can see that—" Bones stopped and looked at his wife, who had placed her hand on Bones' arm. She shook her head from side to side, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

Bones raised his brows and then continued. "Mencheres, what's wrong? Why isn't Kira coming with us?"

"She's been detained with a family emergency. She'll be joining us in Switzerland."

Mencheres thought how saying it aloud almost made it seem like it was a minor problem, easily addressed.

"What kind of emergency?"

"Kira's sister's apartment has been broken into. She's gone to collect her sister and take her to our house. Gorgon should be back by then."

"Gorgon?" Bones exchanged a glance with Cat. "Where is he now? Why couldn't he take care of this?"

"Gorgon cannot be reached by phone. I sent him to retrieve Ash from the tunnels. You did not speak with him? He was going to use one of your holding cells. It is troublesome that I cannot reach him nor can I leave voice mail. I'm assuming he is in the tunnels looking for Ash and will be available shortly."

"Mencheres, do you want me to go with her?" Cat turned toward her husband. "Bones, I can catch up with you later, too. You can both appease the powers that be, and I'll stay with Kira."

Just as the words left Cat's mouth, the plane lurched forward, moving into position for take off.

"Thank you Cat, but it is too late to stop the plane. " He looked out the window toward where he had last seen the limousine. "Kira is smart. She won't go alone. You should go take your seats."

Bones looked like he was going to say something more, but Cat pulled him away before he could speak. They turned and settled into their seats closer to the front of the plane, leaving Mencheres alone.

He looked out the window again, watching the airport fade from view as the plane rose into the sky. There was no turning back now. Mencheres rested his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes as the plane took off. For the second time in the recent days, he thought of the past, rather than the future.

His visions. They had first come to him so long ago. He did not think he would be able to remember those days, but when Kira asked, his memories came flooding back. Tenoch, his sire, had counseled him not to ignore those images and to work toward understanding their meaning, but he had been too young and cocky at the time. He thought he knew better. He dismissed those glimpses of the future as subconscious meanderings of his own mind, ignoring their warnings. He had paid the price for his negligence when a friend perished under circumstances he could have prevented. He had learned his lesson the hard way.

He had asked Tenoch why he hadn't warned him, and his answer had been simple. So he could learn. But it was different with Kira. He could protect her and teach her what he knew about the visions. _If he had been given the time_. No matter what omens he saw in her visions, he could not have stopped her from going to her sister. This he knew for certain. He was consoled by the fact he knew her to be both smart and brave, and he prayed to his gods that she would see the visions for the warnings they were and not go into this alone.

Mencheres kept his eyes closed as he felt Bones approach and settle in the seat next to him.

"Grandsire, why do I think this is about more than Kira's sister's flat being broken into?"

Mencheres gave him a hard look. "Yes, there is more to it."

Bones ran his hand through his hair. "Stop keeping things from me, Mencheres. Let us help you."

"Nothing can be done until we land. Perhaps Gorgon will be available then. Go back to Cat. We should rest now."

Bones touched Mencheres' arm. "Grandsire, I haven't felt tension like this coming off of you since Kira was abducted by Radje. Don't shut me out again."

Mencheres sat up in his seat. "Have you seen something? Something to do with Radje?"

"Radje is dead, isn't he? Why are you asking that? And no, I haven't seen anything. Have you?"

"No, my visions are only the barest of glimpses now. But Kira—"

Now it was Bones' turn to sit up in his seat. "What of Kira?"

"Kira has seen Radje in her dreams. It may be...significant."

Bones' brows shot up. "It may be significant? Bloody hell, Grandsire. What does that mean?"

"Kira has seen images. Whether they are true visions or dreams, I do not know." Mencheres paused. "Once Gorgon can be reached, all will be well. He can take care of whatever needs to be done and keep Kira from harm's way. But if Gorgon remains unreachable, we may have cause for concern. And we will not know anything until we land so we must wait now."

"Indeed. We are here to help you, Mencheres. We work together, remember? And I do know what it is like to be separated from the woman you love."

Mencheres nodded, and a small conciliatory smile crossed his face. "Go back to Cat. Rest. We will make a plan before we land in Zurich."

Bones gave Mencheres a hard stare before he stood and returned to sit with Cat.

Mencheres looked at his watch. Seven hours until they landed in Zurich. Seven hours to make a plan. This was about his future with Kira. A future he hadn't even realized he wanted until he met her. He would answer the Law Guardian Council and make them understand why Kira wasn't there to discuss her enforcer training. Until then, he would hold onto the hope that he and Kira would soon be back together, and that Kira's sister met no harm.

**^V^**

_After this, promise me we'll never be apart again._ Those were the words she had spoken to him weeks ago as he climbed onto Cat's plane in Chichen Itza and left her to go confront Radje in Atlanta. Kira put her head in hands. The further she drove away from Mencheres, the worse she felt. Every one of her instincts was screaming at her that this was wrong.

Kira tried Gorgon again, for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Then she tried her sister's number. No answer there either. Her intuition was working overtime now, and she didn't need it to tell her that something was very wrong. She tried both of their numbers again. No answer. Van pulled into a parking spot in front of the high-rise on North Jefferson.

Kira looked up. "Thanks Van. I'll be right back." Kira bolted out of the car before Van had the chance to open the door for her. She heard Van shouting behind her to wait, but she ignored him, running across the street and into the apartment building.

She quickly flew up the fourteen flights to Tina's apartment. When she got to her sister's floor, Kira slowed down. Even though it was her sister who was in trouble, Kira knew from her days as a private investigator to tread cautiously here. She approached Tina's door slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. She had an advantage now that she was a vampire, her senses were sharper, and they told her there were no heartbeats in Tina's apartment. Where the hell was her sister?

She pushed the door open and couldn't believe what she saw.

The apartment was trashed, every drawer emptied out, their contents thrown on the floor, as if the perpetrators had been looking for something specific. Some of the furniture was overturned, and the lining cut. What where they looking for? More blood? Kira sniffed at the air. There had been some others here, two, maybe three humans, and a vampire too. She assumed that was Leanna. Kira quickly checked the other rooms, their condition the same. She looked for signs of her sister, although she already knew her sister was gone.

She saw the note on the counter when she passed through the kitchen. A note with a small vial next to it. It looked like one of the vials of blood that Mencheres had given her for Tina a few weeks ago. It was uncapped and mostly empty, a tiny bit of residue left in the bottom. Kira picked it up and held it upright while she read the note. The letters blurred in front of her eyes.

_I have your brother, and now I have your sister. What will you do to get them back?_

She turned the note over to find a single word written there. This was no ransom situation. They weren't asking for money. The note was obviously meant for her. Whoever had Rick, and now Tina, wanted something else. Was that part of the message? Why was the blood vial left there?

Kira sniffed the opened vial. She recognized the smell, but there was only one way to be sure. She tipped the glass toward her, and placed her pinky inside, capturing a bit of blood on the tip. She raised it to her lips and tasted it. Mencheres' blood. It was one of the vials of blood she had given Tina. The ones Tina couldn't find.

Kira pulled out her cell phone and dialed Gorgon again. _Come on,_ she screamed in her head, but he still didn't answer. She snapped the phone closed and grabbed the vial and note from the counter. As she took a step toward the door, she swayed on her feet. She reached out to brace herself on something but her vision clouded and her feet became unsteady. Kira froze as her mind filled with images, and then she fell to the floor.

* * *

_How far will Kira go to save her sister and brother? What was the clue on the note? Stay tuned! _

_Hope you are enjoying the story, and we love to hear from you. Don't be shy - let us know what you think of the story! _

_Thanks for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

_These lovely characters belong to Jeaniene Frost. Thank you Jeaniene, for creating these wonderful characters and allowing us to play with them. _

_Thanks to the lovely co-betaing duo of Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. Love you both!_

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

As we mentioned there are spoilers for EKOD and the rest of the NH books in this story. This takes place between EKOD and TSOTG.

For those of you that haven't read EKOD, a few characters are mentioned in this chapter whom you may have never heard of.

Frank was Kira's old boss back in the days when she was a private investigator. He was a cheapskate and overworked Kira, until a drop-dead gorgeous Egyptian vampire convinced him she needed a raise and the company car.

Mack was her mentor and an old cop on the Chicago police force. He helped Kira when no one else would.

Pete was her former husband, a crooked cop, and an abuser. He was killed in prison.

Van, well, he's ours lol. He's of Middle Eastern descent and has been with Mencheres for over 100 years. This is how we envision him: http : / img217 . imageshack . us / img217 / 741 / vanc (dot) jpg

* * *

** Chapter 12**

Kira dropped to her knees, holding her head in her hands, images rushing through her mind like a film on fast forward. She closed her eyes, summoning strength from deep within her to stop the onslaught of pictures so she could see what they were. When she finally managed to focus on one of them, she gasped at what she saw. Oh my god! No!

It was Mencheres. He was lashed to that pole in the warehouse just as he was the first time she saw him. Only this time, there was one creature in the room with him. She instantly recognized the long braid of hair and the cruel laughter as the silver knives in his hands flashed in the moonlight. Radje. He hacked at Mencheres in cadence with the swing of his arms, a pool of blood forming at his feet as he tore deep into Mencheres' flesh. Mencheres groaned with each slice. Kira struggled to stay on her knees, as the sound of his pain grew louder in her head. His despair cut through her just as the knives cut into him. She clapped her hands over her ears out of habit, letting out her own anguished cry as his pain shook her and tears leaked from her eyes.

Then there was silence. Everything in the room stilled. Radje's upraised arm lowered, and he pivoted toward her. His body moved in slow motion, as if he couldn't decide whether to cut Mencheres again or turn around and come after her. Then the figure in front of her started to change shape, its features morphing into someone else. The silence was broken by hideous female laughter, and Kira braced herself. She knew who it would be even before she saw the face. _Candace._

She caught a brief glimpse of Candace, a gaping black hole where her other eye should have been, before the images barreled through her mind again. The more she tried to control them, the faster and louder they became. Then Kira had an idea. She relaxed and let the images race through her mind, hoping they would burn themselves out. _It's working_, she thought as the loud sounds that accompanied the speeding images softened. Kira let her body go slack. Within seconds, the images slowed, and the noises stopped.

She slumped to the floor, exhausted from what had just happened before everything went black.

"Kira, Kira!" Van shouted at her.

Kira slowly opened her eyes, her vision clouded, but she could make out a face. He was holding her, shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. His features were dark and handsome. A sliver of hope grew in her. Maybe all this had been a bad dream and she was home, safe in her bed.

"Mencheres?" she asked groggily.

"Oh thank the gods," Van said relieved. "No, Miss Kira, it's Van, and I've been trying to wake you for the last five minutes."

That woke her up. "Van!" Kira sat up. "Crap, how long have I been out? They've taken Tina too," Kira said in a rush. She tried to stand up, only to find herself sagging against Van.

"It's okay, Miss Kira, we'll find her, but first we must take care of you." Van helped Kira to a seat at the table.

Kira rubbed her head, hoping to clear her foggy brain. "No, Van, you don't understand, whoever has Rick now has Tina, and if they haven't given her any—" Kira stopped short. No one knew that Mencheres had been giving Tina his blood to help with the devastating effects of a disease that had plagued her whole life.

Van handed Kira a bottle of water. "Here, drink this. It will help."

Kira looked at Van quizzically and took the bottle from him. "Thank you." She greedily drank down the whole bottle and instantly felt better. "Van, how did you know?"

Van smiled. "I've been with Mencheres a long time Mistress. It has been some time now, but I have seen the affects a vision can have on him."

Kira's brows shot up. "You have? What? Wait a minute, that wasn't..." But Kira could no longer deny it. She knew what this was. She had been able to stop it from overtaking her this time too. Mencheres had known from that first night in the library. Hell, Van knew!

"Van, I don't know how to say this so I'm going to just say it. You can't tell anyone what you saw here today. It would be—"

"Dangerous, to you and Mencheres. I know that Mistress. You have nothing to fear from me. Your secrets are his secrets, and all are safe with me. I would give my life again for my Master if I could. All that I would do for him extends to you as his habibti, his beloved."

Kira smiled at the term he had used to describe her place in Mencheres' life. She would think about the implications of the rest of it later. "Okay, Van, let's go. We can talk more in the car."

Kira stood up, testing her legs to see if they would support her. Feeling much better than she had moments ago, she looked at the crumpled note still in her hand. She read it again, carefully, turning it over to read the one word written on the back. Was it a name, a place? Something about it was familiar...

"Kinzie! I know where that is!" Kira bolted for the door.

Van grabbed her by the arms. "No way am I letting you go there by yourself. I know where it is too, and that's no place for you."

Kira pulled out of Van's grasp. "I'm going."

Van stepped in front of her as she started to leave the apartment. "No, you are not. Mencheres would kill me if I let you go there. That's a rough part of town. And what are you planning on doing? Looking in every building on that street?"

"Get out of my way, Van. I know all about that part of town." She thought about finding Mencheres that morning weeks ago and realized that Van's idea of a rough part of town included the supernatural. It _was_ a rough part of town.

"Miss Kira, please."

"I'm going." She repeated. "And I'm sure Mencheres wouldn't be happy to hear you didn't do as I asked. Would he?"

"That's not fair." Van shook his head, defeated.

"No I guess it's not, so you better come with me if you don't want to really piss him off."

He looked at her, clearly not expecting her to suggest that. He thought for a moment. "All right. We need weapons. Do you have any idea where to start on this wild goose chase? Kinzie is a long street. There are so many places, and we don't even know what the clue means."

"I know where to start. But we have to make a stop first. "

Kira looked around at the mess that used to be Tina's home. With a fierce determination that she would see her brother and sister again, Kira walked out the door with Van following close behind.

**^V^**

It seemed like years ago that Kira had called this place home. She took a deep but unnecessary breath as Van pulled onto Ashland Ave. One block left. Van parked the limo in front of her old building. Most people in this part of town couldn't afford cars let alone the ridiculous insurance premiums you had to pay to keep a car in this section of the loop.

"Miss Kira?" Van roused her from her thoughts.

"I'll be right back. Just need to get a few things."

Kira started to open her door but before she could, Van had opened it for her. "I'll come with you."

"Van that isn't necessary. I just need to get a few things from my old place."

"Yes, and we agreed that we were doing this together."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Fine, come up with me, but I'm warning you, it's a mess."

Van shook his head and laughed. "Why do women always say that? I'm sure it's immaculate."

"I haven't been here in ages and from what I've heard, the police ransacked it when they thought—"

"It's okay, Miss Kira. We all know that Radje's cruelty turned your world upside down."

_Did it ever._

Kira and Van walked silently up the remaining flights of stairs. Kira stopped in front of her old apartment and motioned for Van to wait. She went over to the banister leading up to the next flight of stairs and ran her hand over the third spindle. She relaxed and let out a sigh of relief when she pulled a key off of a hidden spot and triumphantly walked back over to Van.

She put the key in the lock, praying no one had thought to change them and smiled as she felt the key turn. Her smile turned to stunned amazement as she opened the door and entered.

"See, I told you it would be immaculate."

Kira's mouth hung open as she looked around her old apartment. She had been bracing herself for this moment but never expected what she saw when she opened the door. Then she smiled knowingly. _Mencheres._ He must have done this. She entered and looked around. All her things were in their proper places, furniture was clean and upright, even the hardwood floors were gleaming. She had been dreading coming here and had avoided it up until now. She should have known that he would have made sure her apartment was cleaned and put back to rights in case she wanted to come back here at some point.

"Okay, Van, I just need to get some stuff together. I'll be right back. Why don't you go see what I have in the kitchen that we can use for weapons? And can you try Gorgon's cell for me please?"

Van nodded to her as Kira ran down the hallway to her old bedroom. She stopped as she caught her reflection in the hall mirror. She was still wearing the slacks and sweater she had planned to wear on the flight to Switzerland. This outfit wouldn't do. She'd have to change into something more suitable for what they were about to undertake.

She reached under her bed for her surveillance gear. Of course it wasn't there. Police probably confiscated all the good stuff when they went through her apartment. After she had lost her backpack in her first encounter with Mencheres, Kira had used that bonus check from Frank to buy extra gear. Luckily, she had also decided to hide some of it. Kira got up and opened her closet. She smiled again noting that all of her clothes were hung perfectly.

She crouched down and reached into the back, moving some shoeboxes. There was a small removable access panel for the plumbing back there. Kira opened it and carefully stuck her hand in. Her face lit up when she found what she was looking for. Carefully, she removed several nylon bags, before putting the panel back into place. Then she started opening them one by one.

Each small sack contained various pieces of gear that she had used on a regular basis in her old job. There was a tiny digital camcorder, flashlights, night vision goggles and packs of batteries. Last but not least, she opened the bag that contained her gun. She took it out and held it reverently in her hands. She hadn't touched this gun in ages. Kira had bought it right after graduation, hoping to use it someday in the line of duty, but that day never came. No police force in Illinois would hire her after what had happened with Pete.

Mack had told her to hold onto it. Someday she would use it. Her former mentor's credo came back to her. _Save one life._ Today she planned to save two.

Kira set everything down gently on the bed then quickly began undressing. She pulled open the second dresser drawer and found her favorite black sweater, the one she liked to wear on surveillance jobs. She pawed around the top of the dresser for a hair tie until suddenly she remembered where she had seen one. Kira grabbed the slacks from the floor and in the pocket was the tie that had been holding Mencheres hair back before they left the house that morning. She hated when he tied his hair back. In deference to her, he had taken it out and handed it to her with a smirk.

Kira reached around and pulled her hair into a ponytail, holding it in place with the fastener. Then she pulled on a pair of black fitted jeans and headed back to the living room with all of her gear. Placing everything on the coffee table while checking the gun over, she filled it with the silver ammunition she had bought when she was searching for Mencheres, then set it down and put fresh batteries into the camera.

"Van, are you ready?" She called out as she pushed the camera into her pocket.

Van returned from the kitchen, a few knives in his hand. "Yes, Miss Kira. I didn't find much, but these might do. They aren't silver but they are sharp."

"Just call me Kira, Van. We have lots to do tonight so let's not get stuck on formalities. I'll keep the gun, and you take the knives. Were you able to reach Gorgon?"

"No, Mi-, Kira, I was not."

Kira frowned and then reached down and pulled out a drawer in the coffee table, removing a city transit map. She opened it up and motioned for Van to come over. She put her finger to the paper and quickly found Kinzie Street.

"Here is where we should start. We'll look in this area first. I just have a feeling about it."

**^V^**

Van parked the car discreetly in the shadows of an abandoned trailer near the area Kira had pinpointed on the map. She was glad she had found that spare set of car keys so they could take her car instead of the limo. He put the car in park and turned the ignition off.

Kira handed Van a wireless mic and belt pack.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"It'll help us communicate with each other." She put her own mic over and behind her ear.

"I don't really think we need that. I can hear you just fine." Van inclined his head at her and smiled.

"I'm sure you can. Just in case, okay?"

Van thought for a moment, then he grabbed the sunglasses that hung from the visor and handed them to her. "Kira, I mean no disrespect, but … just in case, okay?"

Kira smiled and nodded. "Okay. Good idea."

"And if you know how to cloak yourself, do that too. So what is the plan, Kira?"

"There are a bunch of abandoned warehouses in this area. I thought we could check them out, and see if we hear anything. Can you fly?"

"Yes."

"Good, maybe we can look inside then. You can fly up to the windows or roof and check it out."

"Okay, but isn't this like looking for a needle in a haystack? Why here?"

Kira hesitated to say why she thought this was the place. "Just a feeling. Can you try Gorgon one more time before we get out of the car?"

Van dialed the number, but there was no answer. Again.

"Don't worry, Kira. Gorgon can take care of himself."

"Right. Ready?"

"Let's do this."

Even though Kira expected it, she almost gagged at the smells in this part of her old neighborhood. The stench of decay was everywhere. She didn't know if she would be able to find her brother and sister through scent with all of the other strong smells around. They headed down Kinzie, staying in the shadows, moving quickly and stopping to listen every few hundred feet.

Then the sound in Kira's head started again. She stopped in her tracks and braced for another vision to hit her. But none came. The sound got louder and closer, and then she recognized it. The train! That's what she had heard in that vision, and it was speeding down the track that ran along Kinzie. They had to be in the right place.

There were several seemingly abandoned warehouses in the vicinity. She touched Van's arm and pointed up to the nearest warehouse. He nodded. Then he grabbed her and flew up to the top floor. Kira almost lost it as she lurched up from the ground. She smacked his arm and pointed straight up to the roof. Van nodded again and flew them to the roof, gently setting her down.

"What are you doing?" Kira whispered harshly to him.

"I thought you wanted me to fly up and look around." Van whispered back.

"Yes, I wanted _you_ to fly up and look around, not you_ and me_." Kira put her hand over her eyes and tried to calm herself. "Okay, sorry, Van, I should have explained myself better. I kind of have this fear of heights." She was still whispering, but the edge was gone from her voice.

"Don't worry, Kira, I won't let you fall. Let's check these buildings from up here. Most of them have some windows or skylights near the roof. It'll be quicker this way."

They checked each one, with Van holding Kira as they jumped from roof to roof. They peered through the dirty windows, not finding a thing except unused, filthy spaces. Kira shook her head and realized that Van was right. This _was_ like looking for a needle in a haystack. It could take days to find them at this rate. But she wasn't about to give up. She would keep looking.

One after the other, they checked each warehouse along Kinzie, even the ones that were refurbished. There was one last block of abandoned buildings to look through before she would have to rethink where to look for them. Kira pointed to the buildings, and Van picked her up. In a flash, they were there.

Something inside Kira tingled as they jumped on the roof of the second warehouse in the block. She stopped and listened. If she concentrated, she thought she could hear voices. She looked at Van, who also had his head cocked as if he was listening. After a few seconds, he shook his head up and down, confirming he heard something too. They crouched down and made their way over to the skylights. It was dark outside now and dark in the warehouse too. It was faint, but there was definitely the sound of voices. Kira reached out with her new senses and noted several human heartbeats, although it was difficult to tell exactly how many from their position. Van motioned for her to follow him to the next set of skylights. There was a low glow coming from them, one she was sure she wouldn't have seen if she had still been human. Van pointed at the scene below and Kira nodded.

Kira felt the anger rise in her when she saw Rick and Tina tied to chairs. She moved to get a better look at her sister, but the scum-covered windows didn't offer a better view. She could see Tina sitting up straight in her restraints, and a small smile crossed Kira's lips. Tina wouldn't show her captors any weakness, even if she _was_ scared. Kira shifted her position again to get a better look at Rick. His head hung to his chest, and she couldn't tell for sure, but he looked like he had been beaten.

She watched through the skylight for a few more minutes, while a plan formulated in her mind. It looked like there were only two humans guarding them, and with her new power and skills, she could easily overpower them. She'd find out who was behind all of this too. Her only hesitation was Mencheres's admonition not to go into this alone. Where the hell was Gorgon? As grateful as she was for Van's help these last few hours, she missed her trusted friend, and hoped he was safe. She looked down again at her brother and sister, knowing what needed to be done, and who had to do it.

After scraping whatever dirt she could away from the skylight, she pulled the mini camcorder from her pocket and turned it on. She placed it right on the window and bent over to look through the viewfinder, adjusting the zoom with the tiny button on top. When she was satisfied, she held her hand out to Van, who had already started to pull strips of tape from the roll. Kira fastened the camera to the window and checked to make sure it was secure, then motioned to Van that she wanted to go down.

Van grabbed her and floated them to the ground outside the warehouse, circling around the building to get a better idea of the various ways they could get into and out of the warehouse. Kira motioned Van aside when they were closest to the front entrance.

"Okay, you're going to stay out here while I go in and get my brother and sister. Be …"

"Wait a minute, Kira. You are NOT going in there alone. No. Way."

"Listen to me, Van. Someone has to keep watch out here. It'd be a big help to me if you don't let anyone else enter this building once I'm inside. If anything goes wrong, you have to get us out of here as fast as possible. And if things get really bad, someone has to know where I am... just in case. That's why _I'm_ going in and _you_ are staying out here. If anything happens to me, you get that camera from the roof and give it to Mencheres. That's what I need you to do for me. If anything happens to me, I don't want him to wonder. Do you understand?"

A slight twitch of his lips, and a return to formality was the only indicator of his resistance. "Yes, Miss Kira. I understand," he said in a hard tone. "I don't like it, and I don't agree with you, but I understand. Just do us both a favor and don't get yourself killed."

"I don't plan on getting killed, Van. I'm getting my brother and sister, and then we're getting out of here. Give me five minutes, and then I'm going in."

"Good luck, Kira."

She had one more thing to do.

Kira left Van at the street entrance while she made her way to the rear of the building. From her position on the roof, she had been able to see that Rick and Tina were closest to this entrance. Before she entered however, she ran to the next building over, finding a place to hide behind a dumpster. She leaned against the wall and slid down to her heels. She opened her cell phone and tried Gorgon again. This time she called the house, hoping he might be there. Her heart grew hopeful when she heard his voice, but it was just the machine. "Gorgon, meet me at the warehouse district on Kinzie, now."

She clutched the phone to her chest, and then took a deep calming breath, before dialing Mencheres. She waited for his voice mail, knowing he wouldn't be able to retrieve it until his plane landed. At the beep, she started to speak. She hoped her tone was light.

"Mencheres, hi. Just calling to say all is well, and I'm taking care of things here. I hope to be on a plane to Switzerland very soon." She composed herself before she added quietly, "And I love you, forever. See you soon."

She closed the phone and looked around. There was just enough room for her to push her phone into the crevice under the big rocks keeping the old dumpster in place. She turned her cell phone off and hid it in there. She emerged from her hiding spot and moved closer to the warehouse, retrieving her gun from her pocket. For a brief second, she was reminded of the last time she stormed into a warehouse in this part of town and then that awful vision flashed in her mind. A terrible longing for Mencheres rose in her, and after indulging it for a brief moment, she pushed it away.

Kira listened for another moment, raised her weapon and then pulled open the rear door to the warehouse.

* * *

Thanks for reading! As always your thoughts and comments spur us on and make our day! Thanks for taking the time to tell us your thoughts!


	13. Chapter 13

_These lovely characters belong to Jeaniene Frost. Thank you Jeaniene, for creating these wonderful characters and allowing us to play with them. _

_Van, Ash, Candace, and Leanna are our creations._

_Many thanks to the lovely co-betaing duo of Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. Love you both!_

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

* * *

Chapter 13

Kira paused at the back of the warehouse, her hand wrapped around the door knob. She held it in a tight grip, preparing to use her brute force if necessary to open the door. She was about to turn it, when she heard Mencheres' controlled voice in her head. _Do not go alone._ Her mind filled with memories of his worried face as he said goodbye on the tarmac, and her hand pulled back. She had been so preoccupied with Tina and Rick. Now thoughts of him slammed into her head and stopped her in her tracks. _What if he was right? _She imagined what it would be like for him to find out she was gone_. Who would take care of him if something happened to her and Gorgon? _Her throat tightened.

Then she heard faint cries from within the warehouse, and she knew she _had_ to go through with it. Van was out front; she wasn't alone. Between her police training and her new vampire skills, she could handle this. How could she just walk away when she was so close? She indulged in one more thought of him, remembering his kiss. _I'm going to see you soon, Mencheres. I promise. _

After one last look around, Kira gripped the handle and slowly opened the back door to the warehouse. She made sure that no one was on the other side, quickly stepped in, and pulled the door shut behind her without a sound. With her back pressed to the door, she looked around and ascertained the floor plan of the building. Luckily, her new senses allowed her to see more than a human would, making the need for a flashlight unnecessary.

She stood at the end of a long hallway with several doors leading off it. Offices. Kira raised her gun in one hand as she clung to the wall, making her way down the corridor without a sound. The debris in the hallway forced her to pay attention to where she walked and sharp metal edges protruded from the walls every few feet. It made for slow going. She paused for a moment to reach out for heartbeats. Six. Kira's eyes went wide as she second-guessed her decision to leave Van outside, but then she remembered that two of those heartbeats belonged to Rick and Tina. She steadied herself and called upon her old police training as she continued down the hallway.

Every time Kira approached a door, she took a moment to see if anyone was inside. Aside from old, dusty office furniture, all of the small rooms along the corridor seemed to be empty. The scent and heartbeats grew stronger as she advanced down the hallway, and she assumed Tina and Rick were in the open warehouse space at the end of the hall. With both hands clutching her raised gun, she moved toward the cavernous space cautiously.

She ducked into an empty office on the edge of the warehouse space. One side of the office was glass, its windows painted black. Quarter sized peepholes dotted the panes of painted glass, and she moved between them, getting a good view of the warehouse beyond. She could see Rick and Tina more clearly from this vantage point. Rick was beaten but still conscious. Tina looked defiant, sitting up straight in the chair. Kira tempered her anger at the sight of Tina in restraints. What the hell was going on here?

With a few quick steps back into the dark hallway, Kira paused at the entrance to the big, open space and prepared to enter. She gripped her gun tightly and swung into the room.

She should have heard her sister shout "TRAP." She should have paid attention to the strange tingle that crossed her skin. But she didn't.

_Shit._

Suddenly, she was rolling around on the ground, a split second after something large had fallen on her from above, throwing her to the floor. The gun was knocked from her hands. Kira grappled with her attacker, everything happening so fast, all she could do was react. She was no match for the female vampire tossing her around the warehouse. Her chest burned and then she was pinned to the filthy floor of the warehouse.

When the fight was over, the vampire straddled her, and a silver knife protruded from her chest. Kira had never felt such intense pain. Not even when she had to crush her own bones to escape Radje. One twist and it would be over. She thought of Mencheres and hoped he would forgive her. Then Tina's voice, crying and calling her name, cut through the haze of pain and brought her back to the present.

"You move, and I'll finish you...and then I'll do your brother and sister," the vampire threatened.

Rick screamed from across the room. "Leanna! You promised no one would get hurt!"

Keeping her eyes on Kira and her hand on the knife, the vampire replied. "You aren't exactly in a position to give orders, Rick."

Kira moved her head a fraction to look between her brother and the vampire straddling her. Every movement caused pain to radiate from the knife stuck in her chest. Had she heard right?

KIra gritted her teeth and shouted at her brother, anger making her forget the pain. "Rick? Is this your girlfriend, Leanna?"

"I know what it looks like, Kira—," Rick looked away from his sister and squirmed in his seat.

"How could you? You've done some low things, but this—," Kira shook her head in disgust, grimacing from the pain.

Leanna interrupted. "Save the tender family reunion for later. Ben, open the shackles."

Kira watched as the human named Ben walked over to the wall to unlock a set of restraints and two others took position on either side of Leanna and Kira. Each man took one of Kira's arms while Leanna kept her hand firmly on the knife in Kira's chest.

"Now now, do this nice and easy, and we won't shred that little heart of yours."

Leanna stood up, the men lifting Kira with her. She didn't struggle as the three of them took her over to the wall. The two men locked her arms in the restraints. Kira could still hear Tina crying, but she couldn't risk looking at her until the knife was out of her chest.

Once Kira was secured, Leanna slowly removed the knife, and Kira tried not to wince from the pain. As soon as the knife left her body, the pain receded, but the silver had definitely weakened her. Kira hadn't fed in several hours, and even though Mencheres' powerful blood made it easier for her to control her hunger, she needed human blood. Without it, she would take a little longer to heal, but she could use that to her advantage. She sagged in the restraints while she collected her thoughts and watched Leanna out of the corner of her eye. She was calling someone on her cell phone.

Kira's mind reeled as she replayed the last several moments in her head. _TRAP._ Tina had shouted. This was all a setup, and she walked right into it just as Mencheres feared she would. If only she had listened to him. If only she had listened to her gut telling her that everything was wrong from the moment he got on that plane without her. Hadn't he all but begged her to listen to what she had finally come to admit were visions? Who was she to question a 4500-year-old vampire? But she had and now look at where she was; chained to a wall in an abandoned warehouse. Some rescuer she turned out to be. Now she, Rick and Tina were at the mercy of some crazy vampire named Leanna and her goon squad. What the hell did they even want?

Leanna closed her cell phone and walked back over to Kira. "Looks like we have a little time to kill before the main event. Whatever shall we do to occupy ourselves?"

Kira didn't like the way the goon squad laughed at Leanna's comment, but then Tina started to cough.

"Tina! Are you okay? Try to relax, T. Please."

Tina grimaced as she struggled to find air to fill her lungs. "I'm trying, Kira. The air in here is starting to make me sick. It stinks." Tina coughed some more as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"We'll get out of here soon, T. I promise. I'm sure Mencheres has someone coming for us." Kira glared at Leanna, who sat at a table positioned behind Tina and Rick. "And I don't think he's going to just let you walk away from this, Leanna."

While Leanna sat at the table looking bored, Kira took in her surroundings, remembering to look up this time. Pipes and catwalks filled the space above them. Down here, on the warehouse floor, there was a variety of old, mostly broken, furniture. The humans were armed with knives on their belts and shoulder holsters with guns and extra ammunition. They seemed to have some military-like way about them, and she wondered if there were more weapons stashed in one of those little rooms down the hallway.

A silver knife sat in the center of the table directly in front of Leanna. Kira knew Leanna could grab it and have it in her chest before the humans in the room even knew what had happened. Kira looked around the floor for the gun Leanna had knocked out of her hands when she jumped her. But even with her new eyesight, she didn't see it anywhere. Damn. She looked up one more time. She could see the camcorder taped to the window, and she hoped Van might see that she needed help. Then she thought of Mencheres again, silently willing him to hear her plea for help.

Leanna's voice and the sounds of an argument broke Kira's concentration. "Rick, shut up already."

Rick turned as much as he could in his restraints to look at Leanna. "Dammit Lea, Tina's sick and needs help. The least you can do is let me try to calm her down."

Leanna made a scoffing noise. "She is weak. Soon it won't matter anymore."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean? You promised me no one would get hurt. You said this was going to be an easy way to make money so we could move out of that damn halfway house and get a place of our own."

Leanna looked at her fingernails as if she was contemplating a manicure. "I lied." She stood and walked over to Rick, taking his chin in her hand. "Too bad. You are such a handsome man, but so gullible. It really didn't take much to get you to steal from your own sister, did it?"

Kira fumed at Leanna's words, taking Leanna's bait. Of course Rick would betray her and Tina if it meant a quick and easy way to make a buck. "Dammit Rick, what the hell did you do?"

All eyes swung towards Kira. She remembered to appear weak, and unclenched her hands and tried to appear defeated.

Leanna smirked at Kira before leering at Rick. "Go ahead, Rick, tell her. I think she deserves to know all of it before my master gets a hold of you."

One of the humans standing behind Tina spoke. "Quiet! No more talking. Leanna, remember our orders."

"What difference does it make now, Larry? You know there is only one way this is going to end. She should know."

"What are you talking about, Leanna? We do our job, she lets us live. You know the rules."

Leanna's hearty laugh echoed in the empty warehouse. "Well, you all follow those rules then because no matter what happens, we're all dead. Mencheres is probably almost here anyway, right Kira? Go ahead Rick, tell your sisters. We're all waiting."

"Yeah, Rick, I want to know too," Tina chimed in.

All eyes were on Rick, but something bothered Kira. She couldn't put her finger on it. Didn't Leanna know that Mencheres was on a plane to Switzerland?

Rick hung his head on his chest, and when he lifted it, his cheeks were wet with tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't think anything like this would happen. I shouldn't have looked in that bag you left for T that night, but I couldn't help myself. You showed up out of nowhere with that guy in that flashy car. But I couldn't figure out why the hell you'd be giving Tina that stuff. So I mentioned it to Leanna, and she asked me to bring her some, so I did. She knew what it was immediately and that there was a black market for this stuff. I'm sorry, T, I shouldn't have taken it. I just didn't know. And Kira showed up again, in another new car, and Leanna was giving me $500 per vial, and I just couldn't stop."

Kira shook her head. "That blood kept Tina well, Rick. How could you?"

"I knew you could get more, Kira. I was saving all the money, thinking that I could get a place with Leanna, maybe help Tina more. I tried to, didn't I, T?"

Tina stared at Rick and didn't answer, but Leanna did.

"That was never going to happen, Rick."

Kira thought she detected a little sadness in Leanna's voice, and her intuition sparked again, making her think there was a whole lot more to what was going on here.

"Rick, that was a big assumption you made thinking I could get Tina more. What if something terrible had happened and she ended up in the hospital again? Oh wait, something terrible _has _happened! We're trapped in a warehouse with your psychotic lover! You sure can pick 'em Rick." Kira paused and sniffed the air. "What is that smell? Eau de tunnels?"

The humans exchanged a worried glance, and Kira knew she had hit on something important. That smell had been bugging her, and now she remembered where it was from. The tunnels. The same awful stench had covered Bones and Mencheres after they came back from questioning Ash. _Ash_. There had to be a connection, but then the human scents in the room changed, and she couldn't think about that anymore.

"No more talking." The unnamed human barked at them.

Tina started to cry then; soft sobs punctuated with a cough every few breaths. The scent of fear was strong on her, and Kira felt her own anger rise again.

"I'm sorry, Tina. Really sorry. If I could take it back..." Rick pleaded, fresh tears rolling down his face.

One of the human guards hit Rick in the head, interrupting the apology. Leanna jumped up to stop a second blow, and Kira took the opportunity to pull on the restraints. Were they loose? If she pulled really hard could she dislodge them? It wasn't easy to test that theory with everyone together in the room. Kira gave them a quick tug. Hope swelled within her chest. She felt sure that she could rip them right out of the wall. In fact, even in a weakened condition she probably could have pulled them out.

Just then, a cell phone rang. Kira watched as Leanna's eyes grew wide. One of the goons was smiling at her as he answered his phone.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Consider it done." He closed the phone.

Leanna was furious and something else...was that fear Kira picked up from her scent?

"What did she say, Max?" Leanna barked at the human.

"Looks like your boy here will be the first to die. She said to take care of him at the top of the hour." Max turned and looked at Rick. "What will it be? Knife or gun? I'll even let you pick."

Rick started to cry in earnest again, and the room started to stink with the odor of fear. Kira tried to remember her negotiations training, but she was having trouble concentrating. Everything was happening so fast.

"Wait a minute, this doesn't have to end with everyone dead."

"What makes you think everyone is going to end up dead, blondie?" Max sneered at her.

Leanna jumped in. "Max, do you have any idea who she is, and who her sire is? I'm sure you've heard the name Mencheres before. If you really follow through with this, he is going to hunt down every last one of us and kill us. _That's_ what she means."

Kira tried to keep her wits about her. Whose side was Leanna on? "She's right. Let us go now before you do something you'll truly regret. Mencheres can give you a better deal than your current boss, I know it."

"Listen Lady, I don't know who this Mencheres is, but my boss is ruthless. Even if I wanted to switch teams at this point, I wouldn't. You haven't met my boss. And Leanna, you must really have a final death wish if you think you can defy Candace."

Kira's eyes flew open. _Candace! _Oh my god, somehow this was all tied to Candace? Kira could have kicked herself. Mencheres had been right about everything. What a fool she was. She only hoped she would have the chance to tell Mencheres just how wrong she had been about everything. _Mencheres_. She needed to warn him that Candace was here. What if Candace tried to hurt him? What if she never saw him again to tell him how sorry she was? She could barely handle the thought, and she felt her eyes get wet. But there was no time for tears or recriminations now. She had to get Rick and Tina out of there and fast.

Leanna walked over to Max and got right in his face. "You really are stupid, aren't you? Doesn't anyone pay attention? Mencheres is the only person Candace is afraid of. That's why she's gone to all this trouble to-"

But before she could say anything else, Max backhanded Leanna with his gun, sending her flying across the room. Then he grabbed the knife from the table.

Max took hold of Rick's head and tilted it back. For a second, he lingered, pressing the knife to Rick's skin without cutting it. But as soon as he caught Kira's eye, he turned the knife and sliced across Rick's throat.

"NO!" Tina screamed, but it was too late.

Kira's rage erupted as she saw the knife blade cut into her brother's neck, and the smell of the fresh blood awakened something in her. When Max dumped Rick's body to the floor, her anger exploded with the force of dynamite.

With a primal shout, Kira yanked the restraints from the walls. Using them as weapons, she swung the heavy chains hanging from her wrists at the humans who were now shooting at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leanna grab Tina and drag her away, but her sights were set on the human that hurt Rick.

Kira hissed and bared her fangs, the smell of Rick's blood all around her. It fueled her anger, bringing out her most primitive need to kill and feed, and she focused it all on Rick's attacker.

She felt a sharp sting in her leg, then in her side, and she knew they had silver bullets in those guns, but she kept swinging at them. She took out Ben first with a chain to his temple, and then swung the chains at his knees. But the guns kept firing, and the shots to the chest staggered her.

The remaining humans split up, surrounding her. More bullets pierced her skin, and she burned through the rage that fueled her arms as she kept swinging those chains. She advanced like a warrior, focused on the human that had cut her brother.

She flung herself at him, sinking her teeth into his throat as they fell to the ground together. With a snap of her jaw, she severed his jugular and drank his blood in greedy gulps as more bullets assailed her. Then she rolled off Max, grabbing the gun from his lifeless hand, and turned to shoot.

It only took two shots to kill the remaining humans. They fell to the ground at her feet.

Kira braced for more pain as she waited for Leanna to jump on her, but there was no sign of her. Smart girl. She would live a little longer. Kira had no doubt of her fate once Mencheres got his hands on her.

She grabbed one of the humans lying at her feet, and pulled him to her. His heartbeat was faint, and he wasn't quite dead yet from the gunshot wound. Then she did what she never thought she could do. She drained the life from him, healing herself as the silver bullets expelled themselves from her body.

When the ring of the gunshots subsided, Tina's sobs were the only sounds in the empty warehouse.

"Tina!" Kira rose and searched the room, tossing tables and chairs in a wild fashion looking for her sister. Somewhere in the haze of her rage, she realized all she had to do was to stop and listen for her sister's heartbeat and focus in on it. She became very still, and sampled the air. There. Back in the corner, behind an upended table.

Once she knew her sister was alive, Kira turned around and looked for Rick. His body was a few feet away, and from the looks of it, he was dead. There was only one discernible heartbeat in the room, and that was Tina's. Kira pulled herself to her feet, and walked the few feet to her brother. Just in case Tina was watching, she checked for a pulse she knew wouldn't be there. He was gone the second it took the knife to cross his throat, but she didn't feel sorry for him. He had learned his final lesson the hard way, but this was no time to think about Rick. She tuned into Tina's heartbeat.

Kira ran over and pulled her sister out from behind the rubble of furniture that had been in the room before the fight broke out. It was a miracle that Tina hadn't been hit by any of the stray bullets flying around. Then she remembered Rick-his body falling to the ground, reminiscent of the way he had disintegrated in her vision.

She hugged Tina to her for a moment before realizing they had better leave. All they had to do was get to Van, and they would be back at Mencheres' house in no time. She could always bring Mencheres back later, for him to pick up the scent of those he needed to track.

Tina cried against Kira's shoulder. "Rick is gone, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." She said softly. "Come on, Tina, we've got to get out of here." Kira kept her arm around her sister, holding Tina's face against her shoulder so she wouldn't see the carnage in the room. She didn't need to see her brother's body, his throat slit open. First priority was getting Tina to a safe place, and then she would figure out how to get this mess cleaned up.

Kira was halfway down the hallway when she felt the tremendous power. At first she thought it was Mencheres' but then she felt something so malevolent she turned to see its source.

"Leaving so soon?" crooned the fierce one-eyed vampire standing behind them.

* * *

What happened to Van? And where the heck is Gorgon? And if Candace is in the warehouse with Kira and Tina, then who is meeting Mencheres in Switzerland? Stay tuned! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14

_These lovely characters are the creation of Jeaniene Frost._

_Van, Ash, Candace, and Leanna are ours._

_Many thanks to our betas, the lovely Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. You are awesome!_

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

* * *

Chapter 14

"_Mencheres, hi. Just calling to say all is well and I'm taking care of things here. I hope to be on a plane to Switzerland very soon." _There was a pause and then Mencheres heard Kira's soft voice again, _"And I love you, forever. See you soon."_

He ended the call, exited his voice mail, and dialed Gorgon. _Again._ No answer. Then he dialed his voicemail and listened to her message_. Again_. He should have never allowed Kira to go off alone. He should have known better. When he couldn't reach Gorgon, he should have stopped her. But he didn't...no, he couldn't, not without putting Bones, Cat, and the rest of their line in jeopardy. He _had _to go. He had made his choice, and there was always a price in choosing.

Would Kira be the one to pay the price? He didn't need his visions to tell him what he knew from all of his experience. Something was amiss. He tried Ian's phone, and again, no answer. Where the hell were they all?

He waited five minutes and redialed Kira's cell phone. It went straight to voicemail. He closed his eyes as he listened to her voice and considered leaving a message. What would he say? He should have stayed with her? That he should have helped her with her ailing sister and missing brother? That his love for her was more important than the love of his people? No, apologies were best delivered in person, not in a voice mail.

His power swirled within him, unsettled and coiled with tension, as the thought that her recorded voice might be all that remained of her, crossed his mind. No, it was too soon to make that presumption, even though centuries of experience suggested otherwise. Kira was strong-willed and would do all she could to survive. He had to remember that, and focus on what he could do to put this situation to rights, not on what might have happened.

The plane continued its descent into the Zurich airport and with the bump of tires hitting pavement, he started dialing the numbers again. Where were they? What had happened to Gorgon? And what of Kira, Van and Ian? His incredible power sparked as he realized the extent of what was happening. He reined it back.

"Mencheres?" Bones was at his elbow, many unasked questions hidden in that one word. He looked at his co-ruler and wife hovering over him. He had forgotten they were on the plane, and now they were a welcome, although temporary distraction from the unanswered calls.

"Bones. What is it?"

"Cat will get on the next plane back to Chicago. She'll find Kira." Bones answered.

Mencheres thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. We will stay together."

Bones snorted. "You haven't been able to reach any of them, have you? Why wait?"

"Everyone who has gone off alone has disappeared so until we know more it would be prudent to stay together. Whoever is behind this may be trying to separate us or force us to disregard our required attendance before the Law Guardian Council. We are more vulnerable if we are scattered about." He paused for a moment, and then looked out the window of the plane as it moved slowly toward the terminal. "Kira is smart and has police training. She knows how to fight and stay alive. Gorgon too. We will return to Chicago as soon as our business here is completed."

"Then let Cat go. She isn't required to appear before the Council, and she can coordinate a search. Bloody hell, Mencheres, don't wait any longer."

Cat walked over and stood next to her husband, wrapping her hands around Bones' arm. "Something isn't right, Mencheres, and you know it. I can go. Let us help you."

Mencheres looked between Cat and Bones. All of the history between the three of them, an unspoken indictment of his past mistakes. He had almost lost these two, the vampire he loved like a son, and his uniquely magnificent wife, because of his decisions. Yet here they stood at the ready to help him. How many times had he been the cause of their separations? Put them in harm's way? No, he would not do that again. He would bear the atonement of his sins against them, as he should. He would not inflict the same pain upon them that he was feeling himself.

"Thank you, but no, it is best we stay together. Bones, we will go to the Council, and if it is as Veritas said, this matter will be resolved swiftly. Cat, can you book us a return flight, a charter if necessary?" He looked at his watch. They would stay no longer than necessary at this ridiculous and obviously contrived meeting.

Candace. He should have paid more attention. What did she want from him?

Mencheres went back to his phone and dialed again. Maybe someone was at the house, and he could send them to Tina's. It was something.

The phone rang twice before an accented voice answered.

"Sweet bleedin' Christ, who the hell is this?"

"Who is speaking?" Mencheres demanded.

"Mencheres? Sire, I am hurt. Has it really been so long that you don't recognize my voice?"

"Ian, is Kira there?"

"No. At least I don't believe so, having never met her. No one is here, Mencheres. Except for me. And to be honest I have no idea why _I'm_ here. There better be a good reason I left my nice warm bed and a nice warm body to sit here cooling my heels at your house."

"We were on our way to Switzerland when Kira's sister had some trouble. Kira stayed behind to attend to it. I asked you to come in case she needed help. Is that explanation sufficient?"

"My apologies, Mencheres. What do you need me to do?" Ian asked, his tone agreeable.

"Kira should have returned to the house with her sister by now. I cannot reach Gorgon. Something is wrong."

Mencheres opened his mouth to give Ian further instructions when he heard voices in the background. "Ian, what's going on? Who is there?"

"Your man Friday just showed up, stinking like the bloody bowels of hell."

"Gorgon? Put him on!" Mencheres sat up in his chair, aware that the plane had stopped at the gate, and the flight crew was preparing to open the door. He inclined his head toward the doorway, and Bones and Cat moved forward to distract the crew. Mencheres could hear Gorgon, Ian and another vaguely familiar voice in the background. What was taking Gorgon so long? The background sounds became louder, and then Gorgon was on the phone.

"Sire, I have failed you."

Not the words he wanted to hear. Mencheres stiffened in his seat, and his eyebrows flew up. With a measured tone he asked, "What has happened to Kira?"

"Kira? Isn't she with you, Mencheres?"

"No, when you said you had failed me I thought you meant—"

"No, sire. I went down into the tunnels to retrieve Ash as you requested. When I couldn't find him, I figured he had moved on. I was very deep in the tunnels when a number of vampires ambushed me. I tried to fight them, but there were too many to subdue, and they managed to capture me. They took everything I had on me, my phone, my keys, everything. They had some vampire holding areas already set up, and they shackled me there and left. They must have been confident that I wasn't going to escape because they didn't even bother to leave one guard on me. I tried to escape, but I couldn't. After many hours, I heard someone coming. It was Ash, and he helped me get free. I'd still be down there if it wasn't for him."

"Where is Ash?"

"Here with me, sire."

"Ask him if Candace is still in Chicago."

Mencheres listened to the voices in the background as Gorgon questioned Ash. Maybe, just maybe, Ash might be able to shed some light on what was happening.

"He says he believes Candace is still in town, and that there's been an abnormal amount of movement of her people. He's been monitoring their movements. That's how he found me in the tunnels. What's going on, Mencheres? Where is Kira?"

Mencheres paused for a moment. "Kira returned home to help her sister and brother. The brother is missing, and Tina—

Gorgon interrupted. "Tina? What about Tina, Mencheres? Has something happened to her?"

"Tina called as we were on the way to the airport, to say that Rick had disappeared. Kira went to retrieve Tina from her apartment. She was to bring her to our home, then meet me here, but they should have returned to the house hours ago."

Then Mencheres heard Ian's voice.

"Some lass called and left you a message, Gorgon, while you were hanging around in those tunnels. Think it might be important?"

Mencheres heard Gorgon hiss at Ian. "Why didn't you tell me? One moment, sire. Let me check this message. I'm going to need to hang up and call you back."

"Yes, do it." Mencheres closed his phone, clutching it in his hand while he watched the seconds tick away. Another phone message. It had to be her. His power swirled again, as if it was impatient to strike, but had no target. His phone rang.

"She's down in the warehouse district, Mencheres. I'm going there now."

"The message was from Kira? What did she say?"

"Yes, sire. She just asked me to meet her at the warehouse district on Kinzie. Nothing more."

Mencheres closed his eyes. Maybe Kira was waiting for Gorgon as he asked. His brief moment of happiness washed away when he recalled his last visit to a warehouse. The day he met Kira. The day she saved his life. He knew what went on down there. " Look near Ashland first. Van was with her. Take Ian with you and put Ash in Bones' holding cell until my return."

"Yes, sire." Gorgon hesitated. "One more thing...the message was left five hours ago."

Five hours. His face might have been expressionless, but inside he felt shredded. Five hours was a long time. "Call me when you find her, Gorgon."

"Don't worry Mencheres, I'll find them."

**^V^**

Gorgon had arranged for a private car through people they could trust, and the car ride from the airport was relatively silent and uneventful. No telling how far reaching this threat was with Candace. Mencheres was sure that she was involved, but he just didn't know how deeply or if there were others involved. It was all too much to have been a coincidence, and he was angry with himself for not seeing it sooner.

Cat sat looking out the window. "It's so beautiful here," she said softly. Then she turned to Bones, "Have you been here before?"

"Yes, Kitten, many times."

Bones had one arm draped over Cat's shoulder, the other outstretched and pointing out the window, ticking off the various names of places they passed. Mencheres watched them. He didn't begrudge them their happiness. He had wanted to share the exact same thing with Kira. He had been looking forward to putting this business behind them and traveling the world with her, seeing it through her eyes.

"Hey, where are we going, anyway?" Cat asked.

"We'll be staying at Mencheres' flat while we wait for further instructions." Bones replied.

Mencheres explained. "Yes, Gorgon has arranged for my home in the city to be made ready for us. We shall await word there from Veritas as to the exact location of the meeting."

Cat snorted. "They don't trust us?"

"The Law Guardian Council never reveals the location of their meetings." Mencheres replied.

"Why's that?"

"It would make them sitting ducks, luv."

Cat thought about that for a moment. "I suppose it would be easy to take them all out if you knew where they were meeting."

"Yes, and it would be devastating to our race. No one would be safe then."

Cat looked between Bones and Mencheres. "Right. Wouldn't want any lawless vampires roaming around."

Several minutes later, the car stopped in front of the Palais Kraft, a huge, stark white, neo-classical mansion in the prime section of Zurich. It was an odd contrast to the smaller homes located in this residential area, but somehow it seemed to fit in perfectly. It had old classic lines, with four columns over the main entrance. The building took up the entire block, the edges coming almost all the way to the street with stone steps leading to the front.

"This is your apartment?" Cat asked astonished.

"I keep one of the penthouse apartments. I stay here when I have business in Zurich. I usually prefer something more remote, but this location is perfect for business in the city."

As the limousine pulled up, a doorman appeared immediately, opening the door and removing their bags before rushing back to open the front door of Palais Kraft. Once inside, a beautiful dark-haired woman approached Mencheres, touching her cheek against his, first one then the other, as she delivered delicate air kisses. She spoke softly with a German accent.

"Welcome home, Mencheres. The penthouse has been made ready for you, as requested. Otto will bring the bags up momentarily. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Thank you, Johanna. We may require assistance with booking a return flight for later today."

"Of course, I can help with those arrangements. Whatever you require. Is there anything else?"

"Has Veritas arrived?"

"Yes, an hour ago. She is in the Wilson Room. Would you like me to let her know of your arrival?"

"Yes, thank you. I believe we will be leaving after a brief rest."

"I'll keep the driver and car available, Mencheres."

With a nod, Mencheres directed Cat and Bones to the staircase leading to the penthouse. Otto had already brought up the luggage, and the bags sat in a neat line just inside the door. The penthouse offered beautiful views of the city of Zurich and the lake. Inside, the walls were stark white, just like the outside of the building. The clean lines of the furniture only helped to accentuate the panoramic views seen through the walls of glass separating them from the balcony.

Bones ran his hand through his hair as he stood by the fireplace, and Cat walked over and stood beside him. She gave him a curious look.

Mencheres could sense Bones' disquiet, not by scent, but by his demeanor. "What is it, Bones?"

Bones voice was quiet, but his tone was firm. "Mencheres, why do I have a feeling there is more to Kira's disappearance than you've let on? What are you hiding? One minute we are chasing down Ash in the tunnels, he tells us about Candace, and now she's filing charges against us with the Law Guardians? In spite of your relationship with Veritas, I don't fancy appearing before the council for any reason that might take my head. Don't you think it's time you tell us what's going on?"

Cat continued. "Mencheres, we know whatever it is, it can't be good. I mean, come on, you called Ian in to help. Bones is right...what is going on?"

"As I said that night we met with Ash, I have never met and do not know Candace...but there is a connection."

"And?" Bones waved his hands in frustration.

"She was responsible for the death of Patra's twin, her brother, Alexander."

"Patra? Are you bloody serious? You didn't think that was important?" Bones' voice was cold, and the scent of his anger filled the room.

"That was the only connection between us. I am not aware that Patra ever met her, but I do know she hated Candace for what she did to Alexander."

Cat snorted. "Patra hated Candace? Oh, we know how that usually ends up, don't we? This can't be good, Mencheres. You shouldn't have let Kira go off alone."

"That wasn't my decision to make, Cat. And she is not alone." He hoped.

"But won't Candace have to appear with us before the Law Guardian Council?"

"Yes, if she brought forth the charges, she will need to appear to present them to the council."

"Well, if Patra hated Candace, why would Candace come after you? That doesn't make any sense. Unless Patra can reach out from the grave, I don't see why Candace would come after you. Isn't the enemy of my enemy, my friend, or something like that?" Cat asked.

Mencheres smirked at Cat. She always had an interesting way of seeing things. "I agree. Patra never spoke of her. There is something else going on here. Kira had dreams of Radjedef coming after her. Somehow he is involved."

"Radje? How?" Bones asked.

"You heard Ash; he said Radje had been visiting with Candace. Perhaps he put her up to this in the event of his final death. That is the only logical connection I can make."

"Radje is connected to this too? You should have stopped Kira, Mencheres."

"What would you have me do, Cat? Force her as I forced you when I took you from Gregor?" He shook his head. "No, I learned that lesson. I would not force her. That's why I asked for Ian's help. He and Gorgon will find her."

"Well, they better bloody well find her, and then we go after Candace."

"Yes, but first we need to focus on this meeting with the Law Guardian Council. Veritas has assured me that it is only a formality to appear and refute the charges, but now I have my doubts."

Just as he finished, there was a knock on the door. Bones walked over and opened it. Veritas stood there, her face expressionless, but her aura was full of tension.

"Veritas, lovely to see you again. Time to go?"

"Not quite. There is a delay. Candace has not arrived yet." She brushed past Bones and entered the penthouse.

Mencheres took in her words, and mentally cursed to himself. "We are leaving."

"Mencheres, you cannot leave. The meeting has only been delayed. Candace's people have called to say her plane did not take off on time. You and Bones must still appear before the council. If Candace attends, and you do not, the council will take that as an act of guilt and rule against you."

"Yet the council permits her delay? And her unfounded charges?" Mencheres became very still. Then he shook his head. "No."

Veritas looked between the three vampires in the room before settling her gaze on Mencheres. "While I have expressed my unofficial opinion of these matters to you, there is still the council that needs to decide if these charges are indeed unfounded or not. You must listen to me, Mencheres."

Mencheres walked over to the glass doors leading out to the balcony. He looked across the city to Lake Zurich, trying to control his tremendous power as it snapped inside him. Candace had never intended to come to this meeting. He knew that now. She had Kira, and probably Rick and Tina too. She had what he loved. His power knew its target now and was anxious to strike. She would pay for this, but first, he had to make sure that Kira was safe. He opened his phone and checked again for messages. Gorgon had not called yet. His power vibrated, wanting the freedom to reach out and find Candace, and crush her.

Then he closed his eyes, and tried to focus that power on locating Kira. His visions had not returned in any way since that one time over the jungles of the Yucatan peninsula, but if he could just call them forth one more time, he might be able to locate her. Get word to Ian or Gorgon, and have them rescue her. Because he was sure now that Kira was with Candace. A pain stabbed his head, but he kept his focus, searching for her in the dark expanses of his mind. Then he saw a flash, and a brief glimpse of Kira, standing tall and defiant in front of a shadowy figure. He reached out and put his hand on the glass to steady himself. She was still alive.

He waited, but no other images came to his mind. He would try again later. He turned back to where Veritas, Cat, and Bones waited.

Bones stood up. "Mencheres, what is it?"

"I have seen her. She is with Candace."

Veritas stood as well. "Who is with Candace? Your visions have returned?"

"Kira—"

Cat cut Mencheres off. "Veritas, don't you see what's going on here? This has all been an elaborate plot. Candace has used the Law Guardian Council to separate us, and now Kira is in danger." Cat paused for a moment then added, "with all due respect, ma'am."

Veritas looked at Cat as if she was letting her words sink in. Then she pulled out her phone and walked out to the balcony.

Bones touched Cat's arm lightly. "Go book us a flight, Kitten."

Cat looked between Bones and Mencheres, nodded, and then walked over to the table on the far side of the room. She picked up the phone and was just about to dial the concierge when she stopped. Veritas entered the room again.

"I have spoken to the council. Candace has one hour to appear before us. If she does not, all charges are dropped, and she will not be able to reinstate her claim."

Mencheres bowed to Veritas. "Thank you. Now all we need to do is wait. Cat—"

Mencheres' words stuck in his throat as he grabbed the back of the couch, his face contorted with sudden agony. In his mind he saw Kira again, a quick flash of her lifeless body lying motionless on the ground. A sharp pain crushed his chest, and he looked down, expecting to see silver. He glanced over at Bones, and saw the anguish on his face, too. Somewhere he heard Cat cry out. Mencheres clutched at his heart while his legs gave out from under him, and as he sank to the floor, one word crossed his lips as he fell into darkness.

* * *

_Will Gorgon and Ian ever find Kira and Tina? __Is Van dead or finally dead? And what happened to Mencheres, Cat and Bones? Stay tuned…_


	15. Chapter 15

_These lovely characters and world are the creation of Jeaniene Frost.  
_

_Van, Ash, Candace, Jasper, and Leanna are ours._

_Thanks to our betas, the lovely Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. You are terrific!_

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

* * *

Chapter 15

"Come on, Tina, we gotta get out of here." Kira put her arm around her sister and held Tina's face against her shoulder so she couldn't see the carnage in the room. Tina didn't need to see her brother's body with his throat slit open. First priority was getting her to a safe place, and then she would figure out how to get this mess cleaned up.

Kira felt the tremendous power before she turned to see its source.

"Leaving so soon?" crooned the fierce, one-eyed vampire standing behind them.

Kira held onto Tina tightly as they both slowly turned towards the sound of that voice.

Tina clutched Kira's arm and whispered. "Kira?"

Kira pushed Tina behind her, putting her own body between her sister and the female vampire before her. Her outstretched arms blocked Tina from her view. Even without the crackling power radiating from this vampire and her missing eye, she would have known that this was Candace.

The imposing figure strode into the large open space littered with dead bodies and broken furniture. Candace was impressive; tall in stature with an athletic build and well defined muscles. Her shiny black hair hung to her shoulders and framed her face in tight curls that resembled a helmet. Her skin was the color of coffee mixed with milk. She wore ornately decorated gold arm and wrist bands with a matching gold headdress. Her outfit was made of expensive looking fabric, but the pleated skirt and ruffled bottom made it look dated, resembling something out of a bad movie. A really _old_ bad movie. But no matter what she wore, there was no mistaking the malevolent power that rolled off her in waves.

Kira was tempted to ask her if she was going to a costume party, but she knew better than to taunt the powerful vampire standing before her. Even though she felt a twinge of fear, she held her defensive stance in front of Tina. Kira watched as Candace took in the scene around her, pausing on the bodies of the humans who had held them captive. _That's right bitch, I killed your men. _Kira kept her cool, knowing Candace was scenting the air as well, sizing Kira up.

"So you are Mencheres' woman." Candace sneered at Kira as she looked her over from head to toe. "Not for much longer."

Kira held her position and said nothing. She kept her body between Candace and Tina, taking note of the two huge male vampire bodyguards stationed at the door to the only way out of the warehouse. The smell of fresh blood spiked Kira's hunger, and she set her jaw to gain control of herself.

Candace softened her tone as she slowly approached the sisters. Her long body moved smoothly and deliberately, like a snake before it strikes. "There is no one left to help you, Kira. Your errand boy has been dispatched. Mencheres is on another continent and Gorgon is indisposed—"

"What have you done to Gorgon?" Tina gasped before Kira could stop her.

Candace laughed, and then put her hands on her hips, leveling her gaze at Tina. Her eyes blazed green. Kira looked back and forth between Candace and Tina and suddenly realized what Candace was about to do. "NO!"

Kira held onto her sister tightly, but it was no use. Tina's eyes glazed over as she left the safety of Kira's arms and walked right into Candace's. With a smirk, Candace put her arm around Tina's shoulder and smiled at Kira.

"Do you see how easy all of this was for me? Mencheres must be slipping. It really didn't take much to separate all of you. Just some calculated planning on my part. When your brother fell into my lap I knew that my patience had been rewarded. And clearly I can have your sister do whatever I want, and there is nothing you can do about it." Candace stroked Tina's hair, and then gathered it up in one hand, pulling it to the side. She stroked her long fingers down Tina's neck, and then smiled again, this time, her fangs prominently displayed.

Kira lunged for her, but Candace moved quickly out of the way, keeping a tight grip on Tina. "Let's just stop this charade, shall we? We wouldn't want poor Tina here to get hurt now would we?"

"What the hell do you want?" Kira's eyes glowed green with anger.

"Tsk, tsk," Candace admonished while continuing to pet Tina with her long, sinewy fingers. "I really don't think you're striking the proper tone considering your position, so let me state mine, just to be clear. If you don't do as I say, I will kill them all, starting with this one."

Kira fumed with anger, but anger wouldn't help here. She took a moment and a few unnecessary breaths to try and ground herself. She'd dealt with crazies before.

"Even if you do manage to kill Tina, Mencheres will stop at nothing until you are dead. He won't take kindly to your killing me and my sister. It isn't the smartest move, now is it Candace?"

Candace laughed, and the sound reverberated throughout the warehouse. "Oh, you know of me? But of course you do. I do not doubt that Mencheres will be angry once he figures out what has happened, but it will be too late by then, and vengeance will be mine. He will suffer as I have all these years." Candace hissed those last words at Kira.

"Vengeance? Vengeance for what?" Maybe if Kira could keep her talking, help would arrive. Maybe Gorgon would get her message or maybe Van had gone to get help.

"You are quite young and do not understand the old ways. Where I come from it is an eye for an eye, a life for a life. It is time for Mencheres to pay!" Candace practically spat at Kira.

"Pay for what?"

"Pay for the life he has taken."

Kira had known that Mencheres had killed over the years. He admitted as much to her more than once. Hell, you don't get to be a 4500-year-old vampire without killing a few people, right? Had he killed someone close to Candace? Is that what this was all about? "Candace, I have no doubt that you are old and strong, but you won't be able to kill Mencheres. He's far older and stronger than you."

Candace turned her attention back to Tina, lightly stroking her hair. "Not for long. And this is where my patience has truly paid off. You see, I have Mencheres' blood. It was all I required to create just what I needed to weaken him and take care of you at the same time. I never thought I'd get my hands on it, but your brother delivered it right to me." Candace said those last words slowly, letting its meaning sink in.

"Leanna worked for you. _You_ were the one she was selling the blood to."

Candace laughed. "Smart girl. Yes, I've been following you and your family for some time. What a stroke of luck to have your brother give Leanna Mencheres' blood. It allowed me to put my plan into action so much sooner."

"What plan? You better not hurt him!"

"Now, you aren't really in a position to tell me what to do, are you? I have Mencheres and Bones contained. Your brother is dead, and your sister, well, she's mine for all intents and purposes. You really have nothing to bargain with, Kira."

Kira thought about it for a moment, then it all started to fall into place. "This has something to do with Radje doesn't it?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Candace screamed at Kira, her grip on Tina tightening. "Do not call him that! He hated that name. He deserves more respect, especially from the likes of you."

"You're just as sick and twisted as he was. He thought he could defeat Mencheres too, and look at how well that turned out for him. I think you're bluffing. Mencheres is too powerful for you to do anything to him."

"Did you really think Radjedef would not make a contingency plan in the event of his untimely death at your sire's hands? No, he knew better than to take that thief at his word. He had the evidence all along to indict Mencheres and Bones for their part in Patra's death."

"What are you talking about? Patra sent zombies after them. She started that war."

"Oh poor girl, it doesn't matter who started it, but it does matter who broke the law to fight it."

"Well I think Patra broke the law when she sent the grave after Mencheres and his line."

"Since Patra is dead, we'll never know for sure. Another reason Mencheres must pay!"

"Candace, they had no choice. Patra was trying to kill them. It was self-defense."

"Didn't Mencheres tell you the whole story?"

"Now what are you talking about? What story?"

"Radjedef loved Patra. Mencheres stole her, just like he stole Radjedef's rightful inheritance. For two thousand years, Radjedef looked for his revenge. Not until Patra tried to kill Mencheres did he acquire the evidence he needed. He would have used it, but he wanted to fight Mencheres for what was his, to settle their feud forever. Upon his death, that evidence became mine. One phone call to the council will set his punishment in motion, as my dearest Radjedef would have wanted. It was the least I could do for the man I loved."

"You loved him? You _are _crazy."

Candace laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Mencheres and Bones will soon be arrested and most likely executed for their blatant disregard of the law, and their line will fall prey to other Master vampires. One of the most powerful lines will be no more." Candace paused, as if thinking something over. "I may even claim you as one of my own when you no longer have a sire, and I will enjoy teaching you some respect."

Kira clenched her fists. "I would never be one of yours Candace. Never. And I'm sure Mencheres has already figured out what is going on here. He knew about you, even before you filed your _lies_ against him with the Law Guardians."

Candace pretended like she didn't hear a word Kira said and went back to stroking Tina's hair. "Do you know how many Master vampires will rejoice at the demise of that line? Too many to count."

"Mencheres and Bones will never let that happen."

Candace shook her head. "They won't be able to stop it. Only you can. You, my dear Kira, can save them all. But their safety will come at a price."

Kira stared at Candace a long time, preparing herself to hear what she had planned for her. There was so much at stake. Would she know what to do? One thing Kira knew for sure, she wouldn't let anything happen to Mencheres or Tina if she had the power to stop it. "What do you want from me?"

Candace pulled a vial from a small pouch hanging in a bag across her shoulder. She held it up and looked at it while she spoke. "I will give you back your sister and leave you and everyone else you care about alone on one condition."

Kira steeled herself. "And what is that?"

Candace turned her head to look at Kira. "You sever your relationship with Mencheres forever."

"You mean break up with him?"

"Yes."

"He would never believe it."

"You will have to convince him."

Kira shook her head. "I couldn't, and he would never accept it."

"You can, and he will, or I will destroy you all. I'll keep your sister as my slave until I no longer have use for her, and then I will crush Mencheres and his line forever. Your choice. I do have something that will help make this a little easier on both of you however." Candace leered at Kira as she held out the vial. "Drink this."

Kira looked at the vial, and then over at her sister. Candace had a complete hold on Tina, her eyes still glassy and unresponsive. "What is it?"

"Oh just a little something I was able to concoct with help from your brother."

_Dammit, Rick._ Kira hadn't even had a moment to grieve for him. "Why did you have to kill him? What did he ever do to you?"

Candace looked over at Rick again and shrugged. "He served his purpose." Her smile then grew wider. "He gave me Mencheres' blood. It was the _one_ thing I needed to put my plan in motion. Of course, your brother never knew how his actions would enable my revenge. It's probably better he is dead, rather than living with the knowledge of how his greed would lead to the ultimate betrayal. Truthfully, I never thought I would acquire Mencheres' blood so easily, but then your brother delivered both you and the blood to me. I have no use for him now. And besides, you killed some of my best men. I'd say we're even."

"Even? You kidnapped my family! And why on earth would you need Mencheres' blood?"

"Mencheres isn't the only one knowledgeable in the old ways and the power of our blood. And now the very blood Mencheres so graciously gave you to save your sister will be used to save him. Poetic justice, don't you think?" Candace stroked Tina's hair.

"Why are you doing this, Candace?"

Candace's voice was no longer teasing. She rose to her full height and looked Kira directly in the eye. "You and Mencheres took my sire from me. You took my lover from me. It is time for me to do the taking."

"Your sire? Radje was your sire _and _your lover?"

She hoped Candace didn't hear the trembling in her voice because now she was truly scared. It probably didn't really matter, since Candace could easily smell her fear anyway. Kira didn't want to drink whatever was in that vial, but she really didn't have a choice, did she? She couldn't fight Candace alone, and she wouldn't risk Tina or Mencheres' safety. Not when she could do something about it. She'd sort it out with Mencheres later; right now it was all about Candace, making her go away and getting the hell out of there.

"No more talking. Make your choice. Death...or drink." She held the vial out to Kira.

Kira took the vial from Candace and looked at it. "What will it do to me?"

"It will sever your tie with your sire, permanently, the same way your sire severed mine."

"How can that be? Unless drinking this will kill me."

"Well, I cannot tell you all my secrets, can I? But no, this will not give you the final death. Although you might wish it had. You must agree to cut all ties with Mencheres, and then never see him again. You are forbidden to tell him that I have made you do this. If you comply with all these things, I will leave all of you alone."

"And you'll call off the Law Guardians? Dismiss your claim?"

"Yes, as long as you keep your part of the bargain, and I will know if you don't. If you go against your word, I will turn Mencheres to dust in front of you, before I take your very short life. Do you understand?"

What choice did she have? Something squeezed in her chest at the thought of losing Mencheres from her life, but what could she do? There really was no choice, was there? Sadness filled her, and tears threatened, until she straightened her spine and stood tall against Candace. She wasn't about to let her see what this was doing to her. Mencheres would know some way to reverse whatever was in that blood. She was counting on that.

"Yes. Release my sister and make your call. I agree to your terms."

Candace smiled and released Tina from her trance. She ran over to Kira, who stood staring at Candace with the vial in her hand. She opened the top and sniffed the blood inside. The smell of Mencheres' blood almost caused her tears to fall, but she held them back.

"Make the call Candace."

"Drink."

"I will, as soon as I hear your call go through."

Candace pulled out her cell phone and started dialing. She placed the call on speaker so that Kira could hear.

"Hello, this is Jasper. How may I direct your call?"

"This is Candace. I need to speak with Veritas, now."

"One moment please, I'll connect you."

Candace turned her full attention to Kira. "Drink."

Kira opened the vial and drank it down, her heart aching as Mencheres' altered blood flowed down her throat. Images from her vision, the one where Mencheres' didn't know her anymore, filled her head. She dropped to her knees when the pain ripped through her, and she welcomed the darkness that followed.

* * *

_What was in the blood Kira drank and can Mencheres reverse it? And what of Mencheres? Is he even still alive? Have our lovers met their match?_

_What do you think will happen next?_


	16. Chapter 16

_These lovely characters and world are the creation of Jeaniene Frost._

_Van, Ash, Candace, Jasper, and Leanna are ours._

_Thanks to our betas, the lovely Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. You are terrific!_

_And a special thank you to our pre-reader on this chapter, Bontempscutie's mom! Hope you have a wonderful Mother's Day. _

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Kira," Mencheres gasped and fell to the floor.

The pain was everywhere, ripping him from the inside out and strong enough to bring him to his knees. An unknown force latched onto the blood that flowed in his veins as well as the power that snapped and twisted inside him. He had never felt anything like it. Then it was gone; emptiness left in its place. Somewhere in the distance he heard a phone ringing. He couldn't move and his vision clouded.

Strong arms lifted him, his vision clearing as he stood and found his equilibrium. Bones held him upright until he regained his balance.

Mencheres brushed him away. "Go see to Cat." Then he staggered to the couch.

Cat still clenched the phone in her hand, frozen where she had been when the pain overcame them all. Bones gathered his wife in his arms, taking the phone from her and setting it back into its cradle.

"What was that, Bones?" she whispered against his ear as she held him tight.

"Don't know, luv. Are you all right?" he asked.

She ran her hands down his back and looked up at him. "Yes, but I've never felt anything like that before."

He kissed her forehead and then loosened his hold on her. "Did you get the flight arranged?"

"I think so; they were confirming when it hit me. Is Mencheres all right?"

Bones glanced over at Mencheres. "I'm not sure."

Cat searched Bones' face as he shook his head from side to side. "The way he said her name—you don't think..."

"NO!" Mencheres roared from the other side of the room, startling Cat and Bones. "Until I have evidence to the contrary, Kira is among us. I do _not_ want to hear otherwise." He looked up and saw three sets of eyes focused on him, clearly concerned.

Mencheres tried to compose himself. Sudden outbursts were not his style. He struggled to make his face impassive, and to control the aura that swirled in and around him. His anger was a palpable force in the room. Something had touched upon the ancient power that ran through him, his legacy power. That required strong magic. He wasn't even sure if he knew the spells to do that. If Candace had unleashed this on him without any contact, she was either stronger than him, which was unlikely, or was well-versed in the black arts.

Not that any of her skills mattered when she would be dead soon.

"Mencheres, what just happened?" Bones asked.

"I do not know or at the least, I am not certain. We will discuss it on the plane. We return to Chicago immediately."

"What of the council, Mencheres? The Law Guardians—" Cat asked.

"We are leaving for the airport now." Mencheres kept one eye on Veritas, who stood near the balcony doors talking on her phone. She spoke in a short, clipped tone, although Mencheres could not hear what she was saying.

Veritas closed her phone, her expression serious as she turned to Mencheres. "You'll be pleased to know that Candace just called to revoke her claims against you. You and Bones are free to go."

Mencheres snorted and shook his head. "She dropped her claims? Just like that? And wasted the council's time? Candace has enacted her own twisted agenda which has nothing to do with our laws, and she has used the council as a pawn. Is that what the council has become?"

Veritas gave Mencheres a hard look, her power crackling. "An investigation may be in order."

"I am glad to hear that. You are welcome to travel to Chicago with us. But we are leaving immediately." Mencheres stood. "We have wasted enough time on this ruse of Candace's."

If it were not for his power compelling him, he'd still be sitting on that couch, devastated by that single image of Kira. Every time it came to mind, it ripped through his heart like 1000 blades of silver. What had Candace done to her?

He shook it off, forcing himself to move forward. "Cat, has the flight been arranged?"

Cat looked up at Mencheres, a little stunned, and then nodded her head. "Yes, I was able to book it before...we're all set. And Johanna has the car ready for us. It should be out front by now.

"Excellent. Thank you." Mencheres began striding towards the door. When he realized no one was following him, he turned around. "Come, Otto will bring our things."

"Of course, Grandsire. Kitten?" Bones held out his hand to Cat who took it and stood with him.

"Yes, let's go find Kira." Cat replied, all the while watching Mencheres.

"I shall grab my things and meet you downstairs." Veritas walked past Mencheres, brushing his arm slightly as she left. Cat and Bones followed her.

Mencheres took a moment to look around his penthouse. This was not how it was supposed to be. Nothing was as it should be. Kira should have been here with him. Not somewhere in Chicago, her condition unknown. Candace would pay for this with her life.

He'd start with Ash. Gorgon had him secured in Bones' holding cell, and he would get every last detail Ash knew about Candace from him. When he no longer had any use for him, he would kill him. Then he'd go after Candace and kill her. Whatever it took. Enough of the Law Guardians and their rules. He'd end this nonsense with Candace once and for all, and send the ghosts of Patra and Radje to hell with her.

As soon as they were in the limousine to the airport, he started making the calls. Kira's phone. Gorgon. Ian. As before, there was no answer. Maybe they had retrieved Kira, and she was resting. He looked at his watch to calculate the time in Chicago, his hopes dashed when he realized Gorgon would have called him if he had found her. He tried to get that awful image from his mind, but he knew that the gods could be so cruel as to take her from him now. His control was flagging. Cat and Bones were silent, their furtive glances evidence of how his emotions leaked from behind his shields. He had been so stupid. Why hadn't he stopped her? He could have, and faced the consequences of that action later. The fault was entirely his own, whatever happened to her. Because he knew this was not going to end well. He felt it in his bones, in his body, and in the power within him that shook from the loss of her.

They boarded the plane without a word, and he tried calling their numbers one last time before they took flight. Every unanswered ring seemed to confirm what his body and mind were telling him, yet his heart refused to admit—she was gone.

Once in the air, Bones and Cat gathered around him. Bones broke the silence, his voice tentative and careful. "Grandsire, I have felt many things from you through our connection, but never anything like that. Like something was being ripped away from me, and then it stopped." Bones paused and touched Mencheres' arm. "Was that you blocking me from feeling anymore, or was it—"

"Yes, I blocked you. I am sorry that you felt that. Are you and Cat all right?" Mencheres knew what Bones was suggesting. Even if a part of him told him he needed to accept it as a possibility, he refused to think she might be gone. He did not bring her back from the grave just to lose her like this.

"Yes, we're fine Mencheres. But Bones is right; you need to tell us what that was. Where did that pain come from when there was no one in the room to cause it?"

Veritas raised her eyebrows at Mencheres and sat down across the aisle from him. "What exactly did you feel, Cat?"

Cat looked between Bones and Mencheres before answering. "It felt like something inside me was being twisted, knotted up and pulled on. Like someone was trying to yank something out of my body. And then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped." Cat looked at Mencheres again, and she gave him a small, consoling smile.

"And you felt that through your sire connection with Bones?" Veritas asked.

"Yes," Cat replied.

"And you Bones, you felt that from your connection to Mencheres, formed through your exchange of power?"

"Yes. What are you getting at?"

Veritas ignored Bones, turning to face Mencheres. "This is all very interesting. Is that what you felt as well?"

"Yes, only with more intensity." He paused, and for a brief moment something passed quickly over his impassive expression. "And Candace called right after I fell?"

"Yes. Do you think she inflicted this pain upon you?"

"I do." Mencheres replied.

Veritas raised her eyebrows. "That is an impressive feat, to bring a vampire as old as you to your knees. Especially from a distance."

"Yes. Something very powerful is at play here. I am just not certain what."

"A spell of some kind?"

"Perhaps. I do not feel any ill effects now, but what matters is the outcome. If anything has happened to Kira, I am serving notice that I will avenge any harm done to her. No matter what the cost. Even if it takes _all _I possess to do it, I will find Candace and kill her."

Veritas stared at him. "I am going to pretend I did not just hear you threaten another vampire... or anything else you are implying."

"I am well within my rights, Veritas. Kira is under my protection, part of my line. To go after a member of my line is to go after me."

Veritas continued to stare at Mencheres, but her voice was sympathetic. "Let us find out what, if anything, has transpired in Chicago before you make good on those threats, Mencheres."

Bones interrupted the tense exchange. "We'll go back to Chicago, find Kira, and then Veritas, you can do a proper investigation. But if anything has happened to Kira, I stand with Mencheres."

Mencheres looked over at his co-ruler and nodded. He could feel Bones' power rolling off of him and merging with his own. Yes, they would fight this war against Candace together.

Cat reached out and touched Bones arm. "Hey guys, maybe we should ratchet it down a little? I'm sure all this tension isn't good for the flight instruments or the pilots for that matter. And we've still got a few hours until we land. Perhaps we should rest for a bit and then strategize how best to deal with Candace a little later?"

"Yes, and then maybe cooler heads will prevail," said Veritas.

"Come on, luv." Bones held out his hand, and Cat took it. He grabbed some blankets from the overhead compartment, and it wasn't long before they were settled in another part of the plane.

Veritas gave Mencheres one last calculating glance before finding her own place to rest.

Mencheres looked out the window, not thinking of anything but finding Kira and killing Candace. He'd have time to think of other things later. But then he thought of that pain. It had taken him to that awful dark place where there was no Kira. It had been just like Cat said, as if something had been ripped from him. _Kira. _That's what was being yanked from him. He refused to believe it meant she was gone. He wasn't going to believe anything until he actually saw for himself.

Either way, he would find her, and then Candace was as good as dead.

**^V^**

Kira heard something off in the distance. Someone crying. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. Her eyelids felt heavy. Her whole body ached. She felt like she had been drugged. She struggled to figure out where she was, and then the crying became louder. Tears fell on her face, and someone was calling her name through their sobs.

_Candace._ Her eyes flew open. Was she still at the warehouse? She tried to move, but her body wouldn't cooperate, and her vision was blurry. A few blinks and Tina's face started to come into focus. She was crying. Oh no, what had happened?

"Oh Kira, thank god you're alive!" Tina threw her arms around her sister.

Then it all came back to her. Rick was dead. She had killed four men, and drank one of them to death. She had taken many bullets in the fight. Candace had threatened everyone she loved, and then she remembered the worst part of all.

_Mencheres._ She had agreed to break it off with him and drank his blood to seal the deal that would spare all of their lives. Blood that Candace had received from her brother and altered in some way. She felt the gaping hole it had left inside of her. An emptiness that used to be filled with him, and their special connection. It felt like he was...dead. She started to shake. Had the blood done something to him, and how? If Candace had done anything to harm him... Kira reached out to that place within herself where she usually felt his comforting presence. But all she felt was hollowness inside and, for a brief moment, she wasn't sure if she could exist like this—or if she even wanted to.

Then she heard Tina again. It snapped her out of her lethargy. She had to get Tina out of there, and to a safe place before sunrise zapped whatever strength she had left. What if Candace came back? What if she was watching right now?

"T, are you okay?" Kira barely recognized her own voice. It sounded strained even to her ears.

"Yes, Kira, I'm okay. What did she do to you?"

"I...I'm not sure, but we need to get out of here. Now."

Tina put her arm around Kira's shoulder. "Here, Kira let me help you up. What was that stuff she made you drink?"

Kira smiled weakly at her little sister and sat up. "I don't know. It smelled like Mencheres' blood, but it didn't taste like it. What happened after I blacked out?"

"That evil bitch finished her call and left." Tina shuddered. "She laughed at us and just left."

"T, did you hear anything she said? It's important."

"Well, I heard her ask for someone. Then you drank that stuff and fell to the ground. I screamed at her to tell me what she had done to you, but she just put up her finger, and then all of a sudden I couldn't talk anymore. I heard her say something about withdrawing her charges, and then she apologized a couple of times and hung up. She waved her finger as she was leaving, and I could finally talk again."

Kira sighed, relieved that it sounded like Candace had dropped the charges as she said she would. "How long was I out?"

"About fifteen minutes. I thought you were dead too. What would I do without you, Kira?" Tina's voice trailed off as she struggled not to cry again.

Kira hugged Tina tightly and then looked around the room at all the bodies. She could care less about the others, but what was she going to do with Rick? Looking at her watch, she noted there was very little time for her to get back to her apartment before dawn.

"We need to get back to my place, T. I'm going to have to come back later and take care of this, okay?"

"What about Rick? We can't just leave him here, Kira." Tina's tears threatened again.

Kira placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Listen, T. We have got to get out of here. I need to get back to my apartment. I get weak and can't fight first thing in the morning, and if anyone should come back, well, it wouldn't be good. I can't protect you when I'm like that. I promise I'll come back later for him."

"We can call Gorgon! He'll know what to do, he'll help us." Tina offered.

"No! We need to stay away from Gorgon and Mencheres. We'll figure something else out. I can't risk it." Kira tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't hold her yet. She sank back down to the floor.

Tina gave Kira a confused look. "Why do we have to stay away from them?"

Tina must not have heard the conditions Candace placed on Kira. "Because we don't want anything to happen to them. I'm sorry, T."

"Kira, what are you talking about? They're super strong, powerful vampires. You're not making any sense."

"I'll explain when we get home. It's getting close to sunrise. Come on, my car is parked a few blocks away. We need to go."

"Okay, but you're going to tell me everything that's going on, yes? Because I think Mencheres and Gorgon would _want_ to help us, Kira."

Kira sighed. "Yes, they would. But we really can't stay here and talk about this any longer. And we can't see Mencheres or Gorgon, at least not for a while. Are you okay? Can you walk with me?"

Tina looked at Kira. Clearly she was confused by all of this. "Yes, Kira, I can walk with you. But later we're—"

All of a sudden, Kira stiffened and looked toward the hallway where she had entered the warehouse. Someone was coming.

In a flash of motion, Gorgon was kneeling next to Kira. "Are you all right? I came as soon as I got your message." He looked around. "What the hell went on here?" Then he took a harder look at Kira. "Are you all right?" he asked again.

For a brief moment, relief flooded Kira. _Gorgon_. She wanted to hug him and beg him to take her home, but then she remembered her deal with Candace. That wasn't her home anymore. She thought about what she was about to do to Gorgon and her relief turned into disgust. She hoped she would have a chance to explain all of this to him some day, because she hated what she was about to do. She pushed him away.

"I'm fine, Gorgon. No thanks to you or Mencheres. My brother is dead _all_ because Candace wanted Mencheres' blood. I don't want to see either of you ever again."

"Kira!" Tina exclaimed, jumping up and going to Gorgon. "She doesn't mean it, Gorgon." Tina put her arms around his waist, and he tightened his arms around her.

"Get your hands off of my sister!" Kira stood up and pulled Tina away from Gorgon. "And I do mean it. Every last word. Come on, Tina, we're going."

Gorgon reluctantly let go of Tina. "Kira, what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

"Are you kidding? Just look around. I had to kill humans tonight in order to save my family, and I didn't do such a good job. My brother is dead. And where the hell were you when I needed you? I can't deal with this anymore. First Radje, then the Law Guardians, now this freak Candace. I've had enough."

From somewhere in the warehouse an accented voice spoke. "Well isn't that a fine how do you do? Here we come to rescue you and that's the bloody thanks we get?"

Kira looked up, and saw a red-haired stranger in the catwalk above. She bared her fangs and tightened her grip on Tina. "Who the hell are you?"

"Easy there now, killer." The vampire put his hands up and then jumped down to the warehouse floor. "Our sire sent me."

Something squeezed in her chest at his words. Her voice shook, but she managed to croak out the words. "I have no sire."

Gorgon grabbed her by the arm. "What are you talking about?"

"Leave the lass alone, Gorgon. Can't you see she's had a rough night?"

Kira turned to him with a hiss. "Who _are _you?"

"I am Ian. Mencheres called and asked me to come to Chicago. I assume you are his Kira?"

She snorted. "His Kira? Not anymore."

Ian lounged against one of the support posts in the warehouse. "Ah, well if you are not Kira, then I guess we can be on our way." Ian looked around. "Good then, didn't want to clean this mess up anyway."

Gorgon ignored Ian, and spoke gently. "Kira, I don't know what's going on here, but let's get you home. Ian and I will come back later and clean this up while you rest. Tina can stay at the house, too. Mencheres is going to be home soon. He'll want to see you right away. He's worried about you."

Kira felt herself sway on her feet. If she let herself think about Mencheres right now she would break into a million pieces. She could feel dawn coming, and her strength ebbing. Her voice cracked. "This is your mess now. I'm leaving. There's nothing else you or Mencheres can do for me." She dug her nails into her palms to keep from crying. "Tell him not to bother calling me. I won't answer. If he attempts to see me in person, I'll take Tina and we'll leave Chicago. For good. It's over." Then she turned to her sister, ignoring the tears that flowed down Tina's face. "Come on, Tina. Let's go."

She turned her back and walked out of the warehouse, giving Tina and Gorgon a moment together. It was the least she could do. She hated the pained expression on Tina's face as she whispered to Gorgon. Kira couldn't make out the words, and she was glad because she didn't think she could take any more heartbreak.

Kira moved quickly to the warehouse exit. Tina caught up to her moments later, taking her hand in hers as they walked back to the car.

* * *

_To the readers that have taken the time to leave reviews or have put this story on alert, you have our heartfelt gratitude. You keep us going when we get discouraged, and we hope that you continue to enjoy the story. We have a few more twists and turns for you, so stay tuned! _


	17. Chapter 17

_These lovely characters and world are the creation of Jeaniene Frost._

_Van, Ash, Candace, Jasper, Leanna, Johanna and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_Thanks to our betas, the lovely Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. You are terrific!_

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

* * *

Chapter 17

Kira lay in bed staring blankly at the white ceiling. When she closed her eyes, a steady stream of awful images from the events of the last twenty-four hours ran through her mind. Candace threatening everyone she loved. The thin line of red growing wider from the knife cutting across Rick's throat before he fell to the floor. Tina, coughing and crying, tied to a chair. It was better when she kept her eyes open and stared at the ceiling.

How did everything get to be such a mess? Thinking back now, there were so many signs, and she hadn't listened to any of them. Kira sighed. She rolled over and noticed the time. It was late afternoon, much later then she would usually rise. Her old bed felt so big and lonely. She closed her eyes for a moment and wondered where Mencheres was now. What was he doing? Was he okay? Did he know the trouble she was in? The ache inside her hadn't gone away over night. Had that blood given him the same empty feeling she had? She rolled back over and hugged her pillow to her chest.

Kira could hear her sister in the other room talking on the phone. Between Tina's sniffles, Kira heard Rick's name and figured it was probably Gorgon on the phone. Poor Tina. Candace had managed to damage Kira's relationship with Mencheres, but sadly, it wasn't the only relationship that had been wrecked. Had she destroyed Tina's chance at happiness, too?

How could she have been so stupid? She should have listened to Mencheres at the airport, should have let him help her. She hadn't been able to save Rick, and in spite of the deal she made with Candace, Kira knew they weren't safe at all. Candace could come back at anytime and change the rules of the game. What had she done to Mencheres? Had Gorgon told him yet? He would know she didn't mean any of it, but she knew it would hurt him. What else could she have done? There weren't any real choices here. She hoped she would get the chance to explain it to him and apologize, someday.

And what of the blood she drank? That hollowness she felt inside was still there. Did Candace really know how to break their bond? Mencheres had told her it could never be broken. What effect did the blood have on him, if any? And worst of all…what if he couldn't reverse this? What would happen to them? What if he didn't feel the same way about her anymore? The images of her vision came flooding back to her. _NO. _Mencheres would never do that to her. She knew deep within her that he wouldn't turn his back on her, no matter what, and he would want her to do whatever was needed to survive. Even if he could no longer love her, he would still care for her, like he cared for all his people. She blinked back her tears.

Going along with Candace seemed like the only option at the time. Could she have talked her into something else? Had she overlooked something? She wouldn't blame Mencheres for being angry with her. Hell, she was angry with herself. What if they couldn't get past everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours? Some things you never get over, no matter how hard you try. What if Candace had destroyed everything? She felt the tears again and then stopped herself. One night at a time. She still had to make sure that no one else got hurt. No sense crying over choices already made.

Kira sat up and swung her legs over to the side of the bed and stretched her arms over her head. She might be a vampire but that fight had taken a lot out of her. It still amazed her how her body healed. She ran her hand over her legs and arms and marveled that there was no trace of the many bullets she had taken. She reached up to scratch her head. She groaned when she realized she had crashed with her hair still tied back. It was a knotted, tangled mess now. She gingerly began freeing her hair. With a sigh of relief, she worked the tie out. As she went to drop it on the dresser, she remembered. It was Mencheres' tie, the one he had given her as they left for the airport. Her eyes filled again. _A hair tie should not have this affect on me._ She got up and walked over to her tall dresser and placed the tie in a dish she used to hold her jewelry. _Okay, Kira, get a grip. _She needed to keep her wits about her more than ever.

Kira made her way to the kitchen where Tina was alternately making notes on a notepad and wiping away tears. Kira sat down next to her and put her arm around her little sister's shoulders. Tina sniffled and coughed, and Kira pulled her closer, resting her forehead against her sister's. They sat like that for a while.

When Tina calmed down, Kira asked, "Was that Gorgon on the phone?"

"Yes, he called to tell me where he took Rick. We need to meet with the funeral director at eight to pick out a casket and finalize the funeral arrangements."

Kira pushed Tina's hair back. "But that's not all you guys spoke about, is it?"

"No, it wasn't. He's worried about you and asked me a lot of questions I couldn't answer. Why don't I remember, Kira?"

"I'm sure he's worried about you, too, sweetie." Kira turned Tina so that they were facing each other. "T, the reason you don't remember anything is because Candace has the power to compel humans to do things for her as well as make them not remember what they did or saw. She used that power on you. She walked in the door—do you remember that?"

Tina thought for a minute. "We were leaving the warehouse after the fight, right?"

"Right." Kira nodded.

"And the next thing I remember is you drinking that stuff and falling to the ground. I'm sorry, Kira; it's all sort of murky."

"It's okay, T. I don't expect you to remember, it's part of her power. Actually, it's something all vampires can do. I was going to explain all of this to you earlier, but I think I passed out as soon as my body hit the bed. That's another vampire thing. Sorry about that."

Tina tried a small smile. "I know you are different now, Kira. It's no big deal to me. What did that nasty woman want from you? And why can't you go to Mencheres for help?"

"I'm not exactly sure what she wants from me, but I know she wants to hurt Mencheres, and she has threatened to hurt you too if I don't stay away from him. Apparently, Candace was involved with Radje so somehow this all goes back to when Mencheres killed him."

Tina took a deep breath. "Well, I still think you need to find some way to contact Mencheres. First of all, he can kick her ass. Second, you are miserable; I can see it on your face. He'll know what to do, Kira."

Kira hugged Tina tightly. "And I know you're miserable, too, sweetie, but I can't contact Mencheres. I just can't. And I'm grateful to Gorgon for taking care of Rick and the funeral arrangements, but we can't contact him either. I'm worried that Candace is watching us. If I go back on the deal I made with her, I don't know what she'll do." Kira quietly picked up Tina's pencil and reached for her notepad. She held her finger to her lips so that Tina wouldn't say anything. _I think the apartment may be bugged._

Tina turned the pad around to read what Kira wrote, then picked up the pencil. _K. I'll be careful. _ "How long do you have to stay away from him? Forever?"

Kira sighed. "I think that is what Candace wants. But if it ensures your safety, I'll do it." Kira's voice trailed off. Before that sad feeling could overwhelm her, hunger clenched in her stomach.

"Kira? Are you all right?"

Kira looked at her sister, her eyes drawn to the pulse in Tina's neck and the heartbeat that boomed in her ears. Kira pulled back from her sister. "Yes, T, but I um, need to take care of something."

"You need to...eat." Tina gave Kira a pointed look.

"Yes, I do. I should probably explain some of these things about me now that we're going to be roommates, but right now I need to get dressed and find..."

"Someone to eat?" Tina cracked a little smile, and Kira couldn't help but smile along with her. Tina waggled her eyebrows and then the tension broke, their smiles turning into laughter. Tina pushed her hair away from her neck. "Will I do?" she asked, and another round of giggling started.

Kira wiped her eyes, and this time the tears were from laughter. Sometimes when life threw a whole lot of crap at you, the only thing you could do was laugh. "As delicious as I'm sure you are, I think I'll pass. But thanks for the offer. Okay, T, I'm going to take a quick shower and get dressed before I head out. Want me to pick you up anything while I'm—"

The doorbell buzzed. Kira and Tina froze.

Tina looked at Kira. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No. Who knows we're here?" Kira reached out with her heightened senses. One heartbeat. Good. "Stay in the kitchen while I check it out."

Kira quietly went to the front door and looked through the peephole. Then she glanced at Tina who had ignored her request to stay in the kitchen and had followed her. She whispered, "Did you order a pizza?"

"No!" Tina whispered back.

Kira looked through the peephole again. Something was familiar about him, but she couldn't place him. His cap hid his face. "Yes, can I help you?" she said through the closed door.

"Pizza delivery, ma'am."

His voice was familiar. "No one here ordered a pizza." A hunger pang hit her at that moment, and she looked out the peephole again. She could feed from him and send him on his way. Could Tina handle that? She watched as the young man looked at a piece of paper attached to the box.

"I have a pizza for Tina Graceling, specially made with gorgonzolla cheese." The young man on the other side of the door answered.

Kira was just about to tell the man to go away when Tina poked her in the ribs. "Ow, T."

Tina opened her eyes wide, looked at her sister and mouthed a single word, exaggerating each syllable, "Gorgon...zola."

Kira shook her head and held back her laugh while she opened the door, smiling at the young man. "Sorry about that, apparently my sister did order a pizza. Won't you come in?"

She grabbed the young man by the arm and pulled him inside. He handed the pizza box to Tina and pulled a smaller box from his pocket. He gave that one to Kira. She put her finger on her lips to signal him to be quiet, and she turned the volume up on the radio.

"Aren't you hungry too, miss?" He whispered..

Kira looked at the pulsing vein in his neck, and then back to his face. _Mencheres._ He had sent the human so she could feed. A warmth spread through her. He must be home. He knew she needed help. She peeked in the box, closing it quickly and placed it in her pocket once she saw the contents.

"Miss? We need to make it quick. Someone might be watching."

"Yes, you are right. Let's do this." She held her hand out and gestured to the living room.

"Here is fine, miss. My mas...boss told me not to stay long."

Kira lifted his wrist and then looked around for her sister. She wasn't sure if Tina should watch or not, but Kira couldn't wait any longer. Her fangs elongated as she felt his pulse under her fingers. She slid them into his wrist as gently as possible, even though they ached to penetrate his skin. Knowing Mencheres would send the best donor he had to her, she drank deeply. When her hunger was sated, she closed his wounds, and licked the final drops away.

"Thank you. Please give my regards to your boss."

"Yes, miss." The young man smiled and bowed to Kira before he left.

Kira locked the door and went back into the kitchen to find Tina staring at the pizza box. "Tina? You okay?"

Tina looked up at her and smiled, her eyes glassy. "Yes. Are you feeling better now?"

Kira touched her sister's shoulder. "Yes, thank you. I'm going to jump in the shower, then we can go over the details for Rick before we head to the funeral home, okay?"

Tina sighed. "I suppose we should."

"It'll be okay, T. Give me a half hour, and I'll be ready." Kira wrapped her hand around the small box in her pocket, and headed for the bathroom. She placed the box on the counter next to the sink and opened it. She removed the two items inside, cupping them in her hand as if they were the greatest treasures in the world. She clutched them to her heart, close enough to breathe in his scent, which covered them, and this time, she couldn't stop the tears that started to fall.

**^V^**

Mencheres played Gorgon's message over several times, letting the meaning sink in. _Kira is unharmed. Ash is in a holding cell at Bones'._ Kira was unharmed. She was still with him. But something didn't seem right about the message, and he couldn't identify what bothered him about it. Something in Gorgon's tone.

Johanna had arranged for a car to be waiting at the airport when they landed. Mencheres was on his way home as soon as he had compelled the customs officers and airport personnel to let him pass by. He ordered the driver to get him home as quickly as possible, and the driver had been very skillful at his job. Within a half hour, the house was in sight as the car made its way up the long drive. The driver stopped at the front entrance and Mencheres jumped from the car as he removed the bags and carried them into the foyer. One step inside the house confirmed his suspicions regarding Gorgon's message.

The house was completely still. One deep inhale told him Kira was not here. The only discernible scent belonged to Gorgon, and Mencheres began searching the house for him. He found him seated at the kitchen table, holding his cell phone in his hand. Mencheres could smell his frustration and despair. Something else, too… was that sadness? He secured his own emotions behind his wall and approached. Gorgon's scent changed to surprise.

"Where is she?" Mencheres asked.

Gorgon rose and bowed his head. "Sire, I did not expect you so soon."

"Where is she?" He asked again, pausing between each word.

"Kira and Tina are safe. They are at her old apartment. Ian is watching over them now."

"Why are they there and not here?" Mencheres asked.

"It is what Kira wanted." Gorgon stiffened slightly, enough for Mencheres to notice.

"Tell me."

Gorgon lifted his head. "It took us some time, but Ian and I found the warehouse on Kinzie. The building reeked of blood and death. It was apparent a fight had taken place. Kira and Tina were both shaken but appeared to be unharmed. Their brother is dead. There were also four other dead humans in the room. Apparently Kira killed them all. Her clothes were in tatters, and there were silver shell casings everywhere."

"Is that your idea of unharmed?"

Gorgon shook his head. "No sire."

"I still do not understand why she is not here."

"I begged her to come home with me. I told her there was room for Tina, and that you would be returning home soon."

"I want to know what she said. Tell me exactly."

Gorgon sighed. "She said there's nothing else you can do for her. And that you shouldn't bother to call her. She won't answer. If you attempt to see her in person, she'll take her sister and leave Chicago for good... Then she told me to tell you..." Gorgon hesitated.

"Go on."

Gorgon looked at Mencheres, a commiserating pain on his face. "She said...It's over between you two."

Mencheres narrowed his eyes at Gorgon. "Tell me everything she said from the moment you entered the room until the time you left without her."

He stood absolutely still as he listened to what Gorgon had to say. How Kira was on the floor when he arrived, with Tina in distress. Something about his blood. And then she told him to leave. She wasn't coming home. She never wanted to see him again. The words stung him, and he felt his control on his emotions slipping.

She was lying. Candace made her say those things. Put fear into her. That was the only explanation for what she had said. What else had Candace done to her or threatened her with?

"Tell me about the room. How many had been there?"

"I detected six human scents. The four men that were dead and two others, most likely Tina and Rick. Four vampires."

Four vampires. Did she really take on four humans and four vampires? He could feel his aura snapping with anger. He shook his head. "And where is Van? He was driving Kira."

"He was not at the warehouse when we arrived. He has not returned, nor have I seen the car. "

Mencheres thought about that for a moment. "Do you believe that Kira was truthful in her demands or was she was frightened into saying those things?"

"She seemed very determined, Mencheres. But she was frightened, and Tina didn't believe her either. She's protecting you, isn't she? Do you know why she has done this?"

"Not specifically. Yet. Do you think Kira is being watched?"

"Kira was adamant that you not go to her or call her, Mencheres. It is clear she thinks she is being watched."

Mencheres mulled over everything Gorgon had to say. Kira was frightened and not just for her own safety. Candace had effectively separated them. Then he remembered something Gorgon had said earlier.

"Tell me again what she said about the blood."

"She said that her brother was dead because Candace wanted your blood."

"And she said she had no sire? Those were her exact words?"

Gorgon hung his head, not wanting to tell him this part. "Yes, Mencheres. What could she have meant by that?

"I do not know, but I am going to find out." Mencheres thought through the bits and pieces again. _What did Candace want with his blood?_ He thought back to the pain they felt in the penthouse. If Candace had found some way to break his bond with Kira, what had it done to her? He knew the pain he felt upon his sire's death—was that what she was feeling? He needed to see her, to know for himself that she was unharmed, as Gorgon had reported.

"I need to feed. Send someone to the library. And then find our most trustworthy human and two secure, non-traceable cell phones. We leave in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sire." Gorgon answered, relieved to be done with the questioning.

Mencheres turned and went upstairs. When he opened the bedroom door, her fading scent was still perceptible there, and he inhaled deeply. He changed into dark clothing and selected an array of silver knives, which he secured on his person. Even though his power was such that he didn't really need the weapons, he always took them into a fight. One could never be too careful, especially after whatever had happened in that penthouse. If Candace could do something to Kira that could bring him to his knees, who knew what sort of spell she had concocted with his blood. Best to be prepared.

He moved quickly, determined to see the warehouse for himself, but first he needed to satisfy his hunger. The donor awaited him in the library. He took what he needed and dismissed him. Then he grabbed a pen from the desk, writing quickly on a piece of paper. He folded it into a small square that he held tightly in his hand.

As he left the library and walked through the foyer to the kitchen, he heard voices.

Van walked in the front door, pushing a woman inside. He had his hand on a silver knife embedded in her back, and both were covered in dried blood. Van stopped when he saw Mencheres standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Master. This is one of the vampires responsible for Kira's sister's abduction. She ran from the warehouse, and I followed her. She fought me, but I was able to capture her."

Mencheres gave Van a hard look. "And you left your mistress at the warehouse alone? Was this before or after she risked herself in a fight against four humans and a number of vampires?"

Van bowed his head. "Master, the fight was over, that's why I went after this one. There were no other vampires. Did something happen to Kira? Isn't she here?"

Mencheres held the female vampire immobile with his power, then he turned to Van. "Is that your explanation for leaving her unattended in that warehouse?"

Van dropped to his knees. "Please forgive me, master."

Mencheres waited a moment before he spoke. Had Kira been injured, he would have had to punish his driver for leaving her, and there was no time for that now. "Who is this vampire?"

"She is a minion of the vampire named Candace, tasked to spy on Kira's brother."

Mencheres looked her over, and felt a touch of grim satisfaction from the scent of her fear, mixed with Van's. "Is that so? Wait here."

Mencheres went back to the kitchen, where Gorgon waited with a human, an assortment of cell phones on the table. Mencheres selected two of the phones, slipping one into his pocket and handing the other to Gorgon with the small square of paper from his pocket.

"Send him to Kira's apartment with these. She'll need to feed. Find a way for him to get inside, but he must not stay long. We do not know what has frightened Kira, nor do we want to call any attention to our presence there."

Mencheres turned to the human. "Should you get caught, you will not divulge any of this conversation nor will you reveal the line providing your protection under any circumstances. Is that understood?"

The young man swallowed before he responded. "Yes, master. You can count on me."

Mencheres gave him another evaluating look before answering. "Good. Gorgon, after you take care of these arrangements, deliver the vampire Van has captured to Bones' house and wait for me there."

"Yes, sire." Gorgon nodded and ushered the human out of the room.

Mencheres returned to the foyer where Van and the vampire knelt on the cold marble floor.

"Van, go get my car."

Van rose and bowed deeply to Mencheres before leaving for the garage. Mencheres circled the vampire before him, still held immobile with his power. She kept her gaze averted. When he used his power to extract the silver knife from her heart, she finally looked up at him.

"Please have mercy on me and send me to my final death. I cannot go back to Candace. She made me do this."

"Cooperate with us, and I will consider your request. But you must tell me everything I need to know. And if Kira has been harmed in any way, I will make sure your final death will be most unpleasant."

Gorgon entered the foyer and nodded to Mencheres. Before any more words were exchanged, Gorgon led the vampire away. Mencheres watched them go, then headed out the front door to where Van had the car door open and waiting for him.

"Van, this is not my usual car."

"No, Master. Your other car is at Kira's apartment."

Mencheres raised an eyebrow at Van. "Perhaps you should tell me everything that happened from the time you departed the airport with Kira until you abandoned her at the warehouse."

"To Bones' house, Master?"

"Not yet, Van. First I want to see this warehouse where Kira apparently fought for her life and managed to kill four humans. Do you think you can take me there?"

Van smiled briefly before making his face impassive again. "Yes, Master, of course. Your Kira is very brave."

"Drive, Van." Mencheres looked out the window. His Kira. Yes, no matter what, she was still his and would always be. She had pledged to be his for all eternity, and he intended to hold her to that.

As they drove to the warehouse on Kinzie, Van recounted what had happened after he and Kira had parted. He told Mencheres how they had gone to Tina's ransacked apartment to find her gone. His power surged when he heard of her having another vision that was strong enough to bring her to her knees, and he was mollified when he heard how she had interpreted what she had seen to find the warehouse. A sudden ache for her welled up inside him, and he hated that he had to push it away.

Mencheres was thankful that he had taken it upon himself to restore her apartment. At least he knew she would be comfortable there. He was touched when Van had mentioned the camera Kira had placed on the roof. So like her to be concerned about him. Now it might give him vital information so he could better deal with this whole situation, and he thanked the gods that he would not be watching her final moments on that recorder.

Van parked the car at the entrance to the warehouse, at the precise location where he had waited while Kira had gone inside to rescue her sister. Mencheres smiled a little as he thought about how Kira had positioned him before she went in. It wasn't a bad plan. Again, the longing for her grew inside him, and this time he could not push it away. He would contact her soon, but first he had to see where the events had taken place.

They walked through the warehouse in silence as Mencheres picked through the debris, stopping to identify the scents of those who had been there earlier. He would remember every one of them, and he would kill them all. He smelled Kira's scent everywhere, but particularly on the shackles that had been pulled from the wall and discarded. Her blood mixed with the blood of the dead humans and could be found in patches along the ground.

Ian and Gorgon had cleaned up the bodies, but Mencheres detected four unknown vampires, one of them with a faintly familiar scent he could not place. The fight had occurred in the large main room, and Kira's scent was strong in the room adjacent to the warehouse floor. She had entered from the rear and watched for a while from there. She was going to make an excellent enforcer some day.

Once he had finished inside the building, Van took him to the roof. They retrieved the tiny digital recorder Kira had taped to the glass of the skylight. He slid it into his pocket to review at another time. Until he knew more of what was going on, he would trust no one.

Mencheres signaled for Van to go back down to the street. Once they landed, they returned to the car.

"Where are the keys for the car near Kira's apartment?" He asked Van.

"I have them." Van pulled them from his pocket and handed them to Mencheres.

"Take this car to Bones' house. Tell Bones and Gorgon that Ian is on his way to assist with the interrogation. I will meet them there when I have finished."

"Yes, master."

Mencheres waited for Van to drive away before he propelled himself into the night sky. It was a short flight to Kira's apartment. It didn't take him long to find Ian perched on the roof of the adjacent building, in almost the same spot he had watched over Kira when she was human.

With a whoosh of air, Mencheres landed next to Ian. They both crouched in their hiding spot.

Without taking his eyes off of Kira's apartment, Ian acknowledged his sire. "Mencheres, I wasn't expecting you. When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago. Thank you for coming."

"When you first called, I thought perhaps Cat was in trouble...again, but since I hadn't met the lovely Kira yet, how could I refuse? And blimey, she's a corker, Mencheres. Knows how to fight, that one." Ian chuckled.

"Yes, it pleases me to no end that you are impressed, Ian." Mencheres watched the apartment, but did not see any movement inside.

"Well, your lass didn't care for me very much, I'll have you know."

"Not every woman is susceptible to your considerable charms, Ian. Now tell me what you have seen here tonight."

"The two woman left the apartment around seven thirty. They went to the funeral home, stayed around forty five minutes and came directly home."

"Anyone follow them?"

"Besides me? No."

Mencheres pulled the keys from his pocket. "My town car is parked on the next street over. Drive it over to Bones' and wait for me there."

Ian took the keys from Mencheres' hand. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Bones will fill you in on the details, and there are two prisoners to interrogate."

"Ah, now that piques my interest. Who is this bleedin' cow called Candace? Is she one of your prisoners?"

"No. I have something else in mind for her when we find her."

"Would that be a quick twist of her neck? Happy to join the party, Mencheres."

"Be sure you do not send the prisoners to their final death before I have a chance to question them. I will be there soon."

"This is shaping up to be a grand time, Mencheres. And I get to see the lovely Cat as well. Splendid!"

Mencheres shook his head and hoped Bones and Ian could keep focused on the situation at hand without getting into a fight.

Ian felt his frustration and clasped him on the shoulder. "All will be well, Mencheres. A good scrap from time to time is bloody good for the soul."

Then Ian took off into the night, and Mencheres was left alone on that rooftop, the distance between him and Kira just yards, yet it felt like miles. He heard Ian drive away and found a comfortable perch on the asphalt roof.

Mencheres watched the apartment, waiting to catch a glimpse of her. Between his visit to the old warehouse and a quick look at the tiny recording, he had pieced together some of what happened in the last twelve hours. It had been ugly and she had handled it alone. He should have been there to help her. What if she meant what she had said to Gorgon? How many vendettas against him would it take to drive her away?

His powerful aura snapped and crackled. He released some of it, hoping to draw her to the window. She didn't come. Could Candace have broken their bond? Had she severed the most basic tie between sire and those they turned? He had never heard of such a thing in all his years. And if Candace _had _managed to find a way, was it reversible? If he couldn't find the means to reverse it, who could?

He reached into his pocket for the cell phone Gorgon had given him. It had one number programmed into it, and he pressed dial. She answered on the third ring.

Kira looked at the phone tentatively before finally answering. "Hello?"

Her voice sounded small and scared but was music to his ears. "Kira—" He paused for a moment. "Do not fear. I know you are in trouble. We do not have much time, and I need you to answer some questions so I can help you."

Relief filled her as she clutched the phone tighter. "Mencheres, is it really you?" She whispered.

"Yes, my love, I returned from Zurich a few hours ago. You are so very brave—I am so proud of you. Now, can you tell me what she made you drink?"

"It was your blood, but she did something to it. Altered it. She said it would break our bond, permanently. I didn't know what else to do. It hurt, it still hurts. I miss you so much."

"Come to the window so I can see you," he whispered.

Kira went to the window and began looking around, trying not to be obvious. "You're here?"

It took him a moment to answer. Had it only been 24 hours since he last saw her? "You are so beautiful, Kira. You aren't alone anymore, my darling. I am near and someone will always be watching over you, I promise. Do you suspect Candace is watching you now?

"I think so. I checked my apartment for bugs earlier and didn't find any, but she said she would know if I broke the deal. She threatened to kill you and Tina. I couldn't handle it if that happened. Mencheres, if anything happened to you, I just..." Kira's voice cracked and trailed off.

Mencheres longed to hold her in his arms and comfort her. "Shh... it will be all right. I am here now. Give me some time to sort this out. Keep the phone nearby. I'll call when I can. Pretend as if what you told Gorgon is true."

"I'll try. I told her you would never believe me."

"And I didn't. Not one word of it. But you must make _her _believe you."

"I know, and I'll try. Wait! One more thing you should know. Radje was her sire, _and _her lover, Mencheres. That's why she's so angry. This is some sort of vendetta."

Mencheres could feel his own anger rise. Hadn't he sent Radje to the underworld already?

"I'm so sorry, Mencheres. I should have listened to you from the start."

He could hear the anguish in her words, and he took a moment to gentle his voice. "None of that now, Kira. You survived. That is what is important. I love you. Now you must trust me."

Kira brushed away a tear and smiled as she searched for him in the night. "I do trust you, and I love you too. I'll wait to hear from you."

There was a silence, but the call remained connected.

"I don't want to say goodbye," she whispered.

He didn't either. "Then we will say, until tomorrow, my darling."

"Okay, until tomorrow." Kira could barely get the words out. She rested her forehead against the pane of glass and tried to make his shape out amongst the shadows. Her eyes were filled with the unshed tears she had managed to hold back. She stood there for twenty minutes, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but she knew he would remain hidden. With one last look she turned away from the window.

He stayed until she was no longer visible. With deep regret, he rose into the night sky, and made his way to Bones' house. He had some vampires to interrogate, and the night was still young.

* * *

_This is our longest chapter yet! We hope you liked it! We were going to save the Kira/Mencheres conversation for the next chapter but then we realized they hadn't been together in one chapter in quite some time. Even though it hasn't been that long in terms of the story lol._

_What do you think will happen next? Should we keep Ian around? We're certainly getting a kick writing him!_

_To the readers that have taken the time to leave reviews or have put this story on alert, you have our heartfelt gratitude. You keep us going when we get stuck or discouraged, and we hope that you continue to enjoy the story. We have a few more twists and turns for you, so stay tuned!_


	18. Chapter 18

_These lovely characters and world are the creation of the awesome Jeaniene Frost. _

_Van, Ash, Candace, Jasper, Leanna, Johanna and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_Thanks to our betas, the lovely Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. You always make time for us in your busy schedules, and you help make our words flow!_

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Mencheres could feel the presence of familiar vampires as he got closer to Bones' house. He landed silently and made his way to the front door, energized by his phone call with Kira. It would only be a matter of time before he had her back where she belonged.

Bones opened the door and embraced Mencheres. "Grandsire, come in." With his arm still around him, Bones ushered him into the house.

Silently they walked into Bones' living room where Gorgon and Van waited. They both stood when he entered. Van bowed his head.

Mencheres didn't waste time on pleasantries and got right to business. "What have you learned?"

"Neither one is talking. They both want to talk to you, and only you it seems." Bones walked over to the bar and began pouring drinks. "Whiskey?"

"Not yet."

"Right." Bones looked at the glass then drank it in one swig.

At that moment, Cat came into the room. "Oh, I'll have one of those." She walked over to Bones who handed her a glass of gin, having already begun to pour it before she even entered the room.

Cat smiled at her husband, then took it and drank it down as well. "Better. Hello, Mencheres. I'm glad you're here. Now maybe we can find out what's going on. Any news on Kira?"

"Cat," Mencheres nodded. His usual courtesy and politeness was in short supply. "Who is with the prisoners now?"

"Ian is with our boy Ash, and Kitten, did you leave anyone with the woman?"

Cat looked between Mencheres and Bones. "No. I needed a break. But since she is shackled to a wall with a knife in her chest, I don't think she's going anywhere."

Mencheres turned around to where Gorgon and Van stood by the doorway. "Van, go downstairs and keep an eye on your prisoner." He watched every nuance of Van's response, wondering if his driver had played a role in this betrayal.

"Yes, Master." Van bowed again and left.

There was a tense silence as Van crossed the foyer to the door leading to the basement. Once the door clicked shut behind him, Cat asked, "Is something going on with him that we should know about?"

"I am not sure. I am hoping it is just a lack of judgment on his part combined with the directive to take orders from Kira as he would from me, but I am wary of him," Mencheres admitted.

"We thought something might be up. He's been on edge ever since he got here."

"Bones, do you have cameras in place downstairs?" He pulled the small camcorder from his pocket.

"I do not, and Van knows that. We all discussed that earlier when Ian arrived. Apparently he was worried you would be upset with him if he roughed up the prisoners too much."

Mencheres snorted. "That is the least of my worries at the moment." He handed the camera to Bones. "Do you have anyone you trust completely that can enhance that recording?"

Bones looked at the tiny camcorder. "I do."

"Bring him to the house tonight," Mencheres ordered, sliding the recorder back into his pocket. "We need a means of observing the prisoners without being present so we can determine if they are working together."

"We already have a way of monitoring things in case Ash and the woman are in cahoots. I've left Fabian down there and—"

"Oh bloody hell, Kitten, not your pet ghost again." Bones smiled and shook his head.

"What? He's done a great job of helping us gather information in the past." Cat pushed her glass back over to Bones.

"Thank you, Cat."

"You're welcome, Mencheres." Cat bit her lip. "Any word on how Kira is doing?"

At the mention of Kira's name for the second time, his careful control threatened to crack. He didn't answer for a moment as he composed himself. "It appears that she is well considering what she has been through."

"Gorgon filled us in on what took place at the warehouse," Bones said.

Mencheres nodded at his co-ruler, grateful he didn't have to retell the story of what went on in that warehouse. Gorgon spoke up, "Have you spoken to her, Mencheres? Is Tina okay?"

Mencheres placed his hand on Gorgon's shoulder. "I have no news to the contrary. Both Kira and Tina seem unharmed." He gave Gorgon a little smile. "I need someone to go and keep watch over their apartment. Will you do it?"

Gorgon's face lit up briefly before he composed himself again. "Of course, Mencheres."

"And Gorgon, I do not know exactly how Candace was able to separate all of us. There could be someone who is leaking information to her. She may have us all under surveillance."

"I understand, sire."

Mencheres looked around the room. "It is likely that Candace has been plotting this for some time. We may have a traitor among us. Until I know the source of her information, we must be vigilant. Certain things must stay between the four of us."

"Make that the five of us. Good to see you again, Mencheres." Ian walked in and strode over to Bones. "Pouring drinks, Crispin? I'll take a bourbon."

"Ian, what have you found out from the prisoners?"

Ian sat down. "Other than an insane desire to only talk to you, not much."

Mencheres thought that over for a moment. "How did Ash come to find and free you in the tunnels, Gorgon?"

"He claims he was down there as he has been for the past several months. He heard them beating me and remained hidden until they left. Once he thought the coast was clear, he came and freed me."

"He hasn't changed his story, Mencheres. Even with a good helping of persuasion." Bones said as he poured another round of drinks for Ian and Cat.

"And what of the woman?"

"Stubborn and scared. Wouldn't talk. At least not to me." Cat said.

"No, the bloody fools think they should talk to you, Mencheres. Clearly they are not aware of your penchant for popping the heads off of your enemies with a mere thought," Ian quipped.

"Then perhaps it is time for me to speak with them. Dawn is approaching, and both will be weakened and more likely to talk. We will start with Ash." Mencheres softened his voice. "Cat, Bones, get some rest. You must be tired from the trip. Gorgon, I shall see you out."

When they reached the front door, Mencheres placed a hand on Gorgon's shoulder. "They are most likely being watched by Candace's people. Stay hidden, and do not take any unnecessary chances. Call me immediately if there is any hint of trouble. I will send someone over to relieve you in a few hours."

"Yes, Mencheres. I will protect them with my life." Gorgon embraced his sire, then walked out the door and flew off into the night.

Mencheres turned around to find Ian smiling at him.

"Right then, just you and me, Sire."

Ian walked toward the basement, with Mencheres following close behind. At the bottom of the stairs they entered a large living area. Normally there would be several humans staying here, but since Bones and Cat were supposed to be in Switzerland, none of the usual staff or property were on hand. It was just as well.

Ian led Mencheres down a hallway, pausing briefly to look in one room. Mencheres did not look, but he recognized the scent. _Must be the female vampire Van captured._ He knew her signature from the warehouse now.

"Ah poppet, comfy? We'll be back for you in just a moment." Ian quickly closed the door and continued down the hall.

He passed by two more doors before they came to the last. Ian opened the door slowly. "Well mate, I've brought you some company." He walked in and stood to the side, letting Mencheres enter.

Ash hung from the manacles, dried blood on his face and clothes. He lifted his head when Mencheres entered.

"Ian, release him." Mencheres commanded.

Ian grabbed the key from the hook by the door and unlocked the restraints. Ash rubbed his wrists, when suddenly his body became immobile. The scent of his fear filled the tiny room, and Ian let out a hearty laugh.

"Looks like you have the bloody sod's attention, Mencheres."

"Again, you say you have something to tell me, yet you are not speaking, Ash. I want to know everything you know about Candace and her people. I want to know what you know about Kira and her human family. And I want to know why I shouldn't just kill you and be done with it."

"I have no reason to lie to you. Kill me if you must."

Mencheres released his power in a pulsating wave, letting Ash know how easy it would be for him to do just as he wished. "What of your wife? You are no longer worried for her?"

Ash turned away. "I haven't seen my wife in years. I don't know if she even survives. For many centuries I have followed Candace and her entourage of evil. I am tired. If you choose to kill me, I go to my final death with honor. It will be worth dying if you can use whatever I have offered to defeat her."

"How is it honorable to abandon your wife?"

"It isn't abandonment. It is the last thing I can do to help her and the others."

Ash's words had meaning for Mencheres. It wasn't that long ago he had thought the same thing.

"How did your wife come to be with Candace?"

"My sire had recently perished, and my wife and I were on our own. We were traveling when word reached us that my wife's sister had been reported missing. We immediately began looking for her, but all trails led to dead ends. My wife had given up hope of ever seeing her sister again, when one day, while in Naples, we spotted her. She was terrified to speak to us. We watched her, and after a few days, my wife was able to get her alone. She told us the story of what had happened to her. Apparently Candace had seen her, taken a liking to her, and kidnapped her. She had been kept in horrendous conditions and was told if she ever tried to contact her family, Candace would kill them all. We knew nothing of Candace, having never heard of her before. We planned to just take her sister with us and leave, but the night we were leaving Naples, Candace discovered us. She killed my wife's sister for betraying her and took my wife in her place. Candace told me I would never see her again, and if I tried to find them, she would kill my wife. And then they vanished. Disappeared. It took me years to track them down. I've only ever gotten glimpses of my wife, but as I said, it has been a long time since I saw her last."

"You said Candace met with the Law Guardian Radjedef? How do you know this, if your only contact was from a distance? Be specific."

"Like I told you before, Candace has been in Chicago for several months. When she stays in one place for a while, it's easier for me to find her slaves. She's been keeping them deep in the tunnels. Once I realized where they were, I pretended to stumble upon them while looking for an easy meal. I made friends with one of the guards, who was more than happy to talk to me since he was forbidden to talk to the slaves, and he told me about the Law Guardian. He also heard that something big was up. Candace was bringing more people to the city. Your name was mentioned. They were monitoring your people and watching your girlfriend's apartment and her sister's place. The slaves were nervous about going after someone as powerful as you. That's when I tried to find you. Then you and Bones met me in the tunnels. That's how I know."

"Where is this guard now? The one that gave you all this information."

"I killed him, after he let me look for my wife among the slaves so he wouldn't betray me," Ash answered.

"Mencheres, this wanker is useless. He's got nothing. Let's go work on the other vampire we captured. She's bound to know more of Candace's inner workings."

Ash ignored Ian. "You captured one of Candace's people? Let me help you, Mencheres. I've been following them; I understand how Candace has subjugated them. I can help you."

Mencheres thought it over, and then he released his hold on Ash. He believed Ash was telling the truth.

"Ash, you will come with us, but you will not speak unless I ask you to. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Ian, remove him from the room if he disobeys, and then you can do whatever you like with him."

"Hear that wanker? You are _mine_," Ian smiled.

Mencheres ignored Ian's comment and walked down the hallway to the other holding cell, waiting at the door for Ian to unlock it.

Ian twisted the key in the lock, gave the door a push, and it opened wide. The female vampire hung from the shackles, her toes just brushing the floor. Her head hung down, and a silver knife protruded from her chest, a red river of blood pooled on the floor below her. She could barely raise her head, having been slowly drained during the course of the evening. Mencheres entered the room and used his power to lift her head for her.

She blinked a few times, unable to focus because of the blood that ran from her scalp down her face. Then her eyes opened wide, and a wail came from her throat. She wasn't looking at Mencheres. She was looking at Ash.

Mencheres turned and looked at Ash. His face was contorted in the same expression of surprise and torment as the vampire hanging on the wall. Ian squeezed Ash's arm until he could feel the bones break, but Ash didn't move a muscle. He just stared at the vampire in front of him, not making a sound.

The vampire in the holding cell started to cry, in dry, heaving sobs that threatened to twist the knife in her chest. She didn't seem to care. Ash started to move forward, but Ian tightened his grip. A tear ran down Ash's cheek as he stretched his arms toward the woman. His eyes focused on the knife in her chest as the blood started to flow again, and still he said nothing.

Just as the female vampire came perilously close to shredding her own heart, Mencheres heard her speak a name. "Ash," she whispered. "I knew you would come."

Mencheres reached over and removed the silver knife from the vampire's chest. He looked at his two prisoners. What were the odds? "Ash, is this your wife?" he asked.

Ash could barely speak, and he didn't take his eyes off the woman shackled before him. "Yes, this is my wife, my Leanna." Then he started to sob.

"What in the bloody blazes is going on here, Mencheres? It's like a bleedin' soap opera. Maybe we should all have a good cry."

"Ian, put Ash back in his cell and return to me."

Ian grabbed Ash and began leading him from the room.

Ash grabbed the door jam, tearing his eyes away from his wife to look at Mencheres. "I know you can't let what she did go unpunished, Mencheres. If you have any mercy, send me to my final death with my wife. I beg you."

Mencheres gave Ian a nod, a directive to secure Ash in his cell down the hall. Then he turned to Leanna and loosened the shackles that held her up. He handed her a towel and a bottle of water. She took a drink, poured some water on the towel and wiped her face. She spoke softly, resigned to her fate.

"What do you want to know? I'll tell you everything. Please don't hurt Ash. He doesn't know anything about this. I swear it. Then you can do with me what you will. I'm ready to die. I can't go back to Candace."

Mencheres didn't say anything as he waited for Ian to return. The vampire in front of him had harmed Kira and her family, and that was really all he needed to know.

**^V^**

Kira took one last look in the mirror and fixed a stray tendril of hair that refused to stay in place. The limousine from the funeral home would be there any minute to take them to the graveside service for Rick. She opened her purse and zipped the cell phone Mencheres had given to her in a side pocket. It went everywhere with her. She usually fell asleep with it in her hand, waiting for his call. He hadn't called last night however. There was a sadness inside her that went deeper than having to attend her brother's funeral, and that awful, hollow feeling she had since she drank that blood hadn't gone away.

Tina's heels clicked down the hall, and she appeared in the doorway. "Kira, the car is here. Are you ready?"

Kira had a bad feeling about this funeral service. It was the same sort of feeling she had when she was human and something significant was going to happen, but she hadn't had a vision since the night at Tina's apartment. She looked up and saw her sister watching her in the mirror.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked. "You have a strange look on your face."

"I'm okay, T, just thinking. Let's go." Kira hung her purse on her shoulder while Tina checked her lipstick one last time.

"Do you think they'll be there?"

"Who, T? I don't know who will show up, to be honest with you. Somehow I don't think Rick's friends will make it to the service."

"Mencheres...and Gorgon...do you think they'll come?"

"I don't know if they'll be there." Kira paused for a moment. "I doubt it, since we're no longer together."

"I bet Mencheres shows up. He'll be worried about you."

Kira didn't want to get her hopes up that he would be there. She was supposed to act like she had broken it off with him. But maybe... She wasn't sure what she wanted. If he came to the service and Candace found out, she might think Kira had broken their agreement and hurt Tina and Mencheres. But seeing Mencheres might dull the ache in her heart.

"Come on, T. Let's get this over with." Kira grabbed her jacket from the bed, and followed Tina from the bedroom, down the stairs and out to the car waiting at the curb.

The limousine drove past the funeral home on the way to the cemetery, and another car filled with flowers and the casket pulled out in front of them. They formed a small procession to the gravesite, where chairs had been set up around the plot. Kira was surprised to see a number of people waiting there.

"Who are all these people?" Tina asked.

"I don't know." Kira felt apprehensive, especially with all the mourners she didn't recognize. She watched the funeral director and his staff carry the flowers, then the casket to the grave.

"The flowers are beautiful, aren't they, Kira?" Tina's voice cracked, and Kira could see she was about to cry.

Kira took Tina's hand. "Yes, they are, sweetie."

"How are we paying for all of this? I know you don't have a lot of money, and..."

"Don't worry about that, it's all been paid for. That's what the funeral director said. I'm thinking Mencheres probably paid for it."

Tina squeezed her sister's hand. "That was very kind of him. I hope he comes so I can thank him."

Kira shook her head. "Let's just get through the afternoon, okay? Do you have tissues?"

Kira opened her purse, pulled out a few tissues and handed them to Tina, before putting some in her own pocket. She had to be very careful about her tears while she was among the people gathered for the funeral.

Once everything was in place at the graveside, the funeral director opened the door to the limousine. Kira stepped out of the car and held out her hand for Tina, who had regained some of her composure. Tina wiped her eyes one more time and took Kira's hand. They walked arm in arm to the seats reserved for them near the grave. Kira noticed Tina scanning the area, probably looking for Gorgon, but Kira resisted the urge to do the same. She closed her eyes and tried to sense Mencheres, searching for the supernatural power and emotions that made up his unique aura. But all she seemed to feel was that emptiness inside of her. Added to that, she was filled with worry over the possibility of Candace watching them. A shudder went down Kira's spine. She couldn't shake the feeling that Candace was close by.

Kira and Tina greeted the mourners and learned that most were from the halfway house that Rick had been living in. They must have read the obituary the funeral director had placed in the newspaper. Kira avoided touching anyone, but she gave each person a scrutinizing look as she wondered if they might have been part of this plot against Mencheres. She really couldn't trust anyone from that place. After all, Leanna had been living there too, and she didn't know who else Candace might have placed there.

As she turned to accept condolences from the last of them, two figures nearby caught her eye. One blond, one dark. She felt something flutter in her chest for just a moment. Mencheres was here, and so was Gorgon, watching from a short distance away. Tina must have seen them too because she squeezed Kira's arm.

At the sight of Mencheres, she felt the tears start to come and pulled out a tissue from her pocket, dabbing at her eyes. She was careful that no one saw her colored tears. Kira felt her control slipping. If they didn't get this service started soon, no telling what sort of condition she might be in. With great effort, she turned away from Mencheres and directed Tina to her seat.

Mencheres and Gorgon had been standing there for some time. He had been sending out tendrils of his power to Kira, but she had not responded. He wanted to go to her, give her comfort. Finally, while greeting her guests, she noticed him. Many emotions had crossed her face in that brief glimpse. He echoed every one of them. The joy at seeing her again, so close, but then the pain in knowing they couldn't be together. He shouldn't have come, but he had to see her, feel her presence again. Her scent was like a tonic to him. He needed to be closer.

The funeral director read the inspirational passages selected by Kira and Tina the night they came to pick out the casket. The ceremony at the graveside was tasteful and thankfully brief. There really wasn't much to say about Rick's life or his death. Most of the people there thought he had been involved in a car accident; at least that was what the obituary said.

Kira held Tina's hand through the service and tried to sense Mencheres. She didn't feel him at all, not even the wall he hid his emotions behind. Had Candace really broken their bond? She wondered if he could sense her, as they had been able to do after he shared his power with her. She reached down inside of herself and let loose her own raw emotions. How she longed for him. Kira felt nothing in return. She glanced over at him, and his face remained impassive.

The funeral director concluded the service, and Kira said goodbye to the mourners through a haze of emotions. Tina continued to glance over at Gorgon and Mencheres as they approached the gravesite. By the time everyone had returned to their cars, and the funeral director had guided the casket into the grave, Gorgon and Mencheres were almost standing next to them.

Tina waited until the funeral director finished before she approached Gorgon. Kira knew she should stop her, but she couldn't do it. She wouldn't be responsible for keeping them apart, not today, when Tina needed his comfort so badly. Gorgon wrapped his arms around her sister, and Kira felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Then she turned to Mencheres.

He walked toward her in that graceful manner of his. Her heart was breaking, and it had nothing to do with not being able to feel his emotions or some sire connection they shared. She just missed him. _Ached_ for him. Kira took a step toward him, unable to stop herself.

"Kira—"

Mencheres put his arms out, and then suddenly stopped, confusion on his face. Kira gasped as she watched Mencheres legs give out from under him. Gorgon released Tina and came to Mencheres side.

Kira grabbed her sister, and stepped back, that bad feeling in her gut returning. Mencheres went down on one knee then.

"Go back to the car!" Gorgon ordered as he lifted Mencheres.

Kira and Tina moved quickly to the limousine, their eyes clouded with tears as they climbed into the car. It was only when they heard the locks on the door click that they realized they had company.

Candace.

She laughed as Tina hid behind Kira's shoulder. "I knew you couldn't keep the bargain."

Kira brushed the tears away. "I kept my word. This is a public place; he can come here if he wants to. I can't stop him."

Candace leaned back in the seat. "But look at him, Kira. Look at what you have done to him. Do you really want this for him?"

Kira looked out the car window. Gorgon was lifting Mencheres from the ground. Just like she had done before, she dug her fingernails into her palms to stop her tears.

"How does it feel to be no longer tied to him? It hurts, doesn't it?" Candace cackled her evil laugh. "And if he comes near you, he will continue to weaken. I wasn't sure if that part of the spell would work, but I have my proof now. Mencheres will be weakened, enough for me or someone else to kill him. You don't want that, now do you? Oh, and of course there will be other consequences, if you see him again. This is your final warning, Kira." Candace looked over at Tina and smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" Kira asked.

"Because, I want you both to feel what I feel, every day, now that Radjedef is gone."

Kira looked out the window at Mencheres, who was recovering from whatever had just happened. Her heart sank. Unless there was some way to break the spell Candace had placed on them, she couldn't risk putting Mencheres and Tina in mortal danger. If being in Mencheres' presence made him weak, she'd just have to stay away.

She turned back to Candace and summoned her resolve. "I understand. You will have no trouble from me." She resisted the urge to look at Mencheres, one, last time.

"Good. Drive," Candace commanded, and the car began to move. Kira sat motionless, looking out the window, holding her sister's hand.

They drove in silence for several minutes, until Candace ordered the driver to stop. She didn't say anything as she slid across the seat and out the door.

Once the door shut and the car began moving again, Kira's pink tears flowed down her face. Tina held her in her arms during the long ride home.

* * *

_Were you expecting to see Candace again so soon? What do you think will happen next? *evil laugh*  
_

_To the readers that have taken the time to leave reviews or have put this story on alert, you have our heartfelt gratitude. You keep us going when we get stuck, and we hope that you continue to enjoy the story. There is definitely more to come, so stay tuned. _


	19. Chapter 19

_These lovely characters and world are the creation of the awesome Jeaniene Frost._

_Van, Ash, Candace, Jasper, Leanna, Johanna and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_Thanks to our betas, the wonderful A Redhead Thing and this week's special guest beta, Missus T. _

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Strong arms held Kira tight. She began to struggle until she heard his voice.

"Kira. You are mine; you will always be mine."

Mencheres. She was safe. Tears flowed down her face. He was here, holding her. She settled back into his arms and breathed in his scent. It was different somehow, not his usual mix of rich dark spices. The spice didn't smell as strong and full as it usually did.

"Mencheres?" She turned in his arms to get a better look at him, but she couldn't move. She craned her head around and those arms began to tighten as strong legs pinned her to the bed.

"You are mine, Kira, now and forever."

"No!" Kira struggled to get free, but she was trapped.

Candace stroked Kira's hair. "I know it hurts now, but the pain will lessen. You will rule by my side. We will be a formidable pair, you and I."

"No! Never!" Kira tried to fight Candace's hold but it was useless.

"Kira?" The voice became soft and gentle. "Kira?"

Kira's eyes flew open.

"Tina?"

"Oh thank god. You've been sleeping forever and then you started screaming, and I couldn't wake you. I didn't know what to do. I was just about to call Gorgon..."

"NO! You can't!" Kira grabbed her sister's arms in a strong grip. "She'll know, T. She'll know if we see or talk to them. I'm not taking that risk."

Tina grimaced as she tried to break free of her sister's hands. "Kira, stop. You're hurting me."

Kira released her immediately, and looked away. "I'm so sorry, T. I don't know what's wrong with me. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Tina sat on the bed and pulled her sister into her arms, rubbing her back in comfort.

"I'm fine, sweetie. You need to call Mencheres. I know you don't want to because you're worried you can weaken him over the phone or something, but you need to tell him how you've been feeling. Something doesn't seem right to me. Gorgon told me that vampires don't get sick, but if you were still human I would be taking you to the ER. Do they have emergency rooms for vampires?"

Kira gave Tina a weak smile. "I already told him about the spell and what Candace said in the car, what more is there?" Her voice got quiet and her smile disappeared. "I told him not to call me anymore."

Tina pushed the hair away from Kira's face. Her hands were warm and soothing. "You don't really mean that. I don't believe for a second that you are just going to cut him out of your life"

Only being able to talk to him on the phone was torture. She craved contact with his hands, his body, and his incredible aura. Knowing she couldn't be near him made something deep within her ache, like her gut was on fire. Their nightly conversations had become stilted and repetitive the longer they were separated. The silence between them was less painful and sleep made all the pain go away.

"It's better this way," Kira replied.

"I know you're hurting right now, but you can't just give up. Mencheres is going to figure out how to reverse whatever that evil bitch has done to both of you, and then he is going to kill her.."

"You're right, T. Deep down I know that, but I miss him so much it hurts, and I just want it to stop." Kira snuggled down into her blankets and closed her eyes. "I'm going to rest for a little bit, and then I'll get up, okay? Turn the light off, will you?"

Tina sighed. "Okay, but you're not staying in bed all night again. I'll be back, and you are going to have a bath, some fresh clothes and someone to eat. Then you'll feel better."

**^V^**

Mencheres watched the enhanced video from the tiny recorder on the forty six inch LCD television in the den. There was no sound, but the picture was reasonably clear, and the camera had been positioned in a place that caught most of the action in the warehouse that night.

"My man did a smash up job with this video," Bones remarked, while Mencheres replayed the part where Leanna straddled Kira, holding a silver knife in her chest. He clenched his fists but continued to watch. Something was odd about how Leanna had put Kira into the restraints, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Then he saw Kira pull the restraints out of the wall and swing them like weapons. He couldn't help but smile a little at her fierceness. He only hoped she could stay strong while he figured out how to reverse the spell Candace placed on them. He had contacted Veritas immediately upon hearing she had used a spell. Mencheres' research had not yet uncovered the magic Candace might have used, but he hoped the Law Guardian would be able to help before the weakening effects of the spell took their toll on Kira. He was still waiting to hear from her.

Frame by frame he studied Candace, trying to remember if he had ever met her. When he saw her hand the vial of blood to Kira and made her drink it, he felt the rage grow inside him.

"Whoa, so that's Candace," Cat said quietly.

"Yes," growled Mencheres.

Cat continued to watch the scene unfold. "She really had no choice but to drink it. Is that a time stamp in the corner?"

"Bloody hell," Bones said.

"Exactly. However Candace altered that blood Kira drank, we felt it halfway around the world. That is very strong magic. If Kira comes near me, I will weaken. Even apart, she is afflicted with a sleeping sickness. I will not stand by and do nothing while I watch her slip away from me. If I cannot uncover the means to reverse the magic soon, I will take my chances that killing Candace will break the spell."

Cat and Bones exchanged a nervous glance while Mencheres reset the recording to the beginning.

Just then, Gorgon appeared in the doorway. "Sire, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

Gorgon looked amongst the three of them before answering. "Veritas."

"Cat, Bones, excuse me." Mencheres rose from his chair and followed Gorgon into the foyer.

"Gorgon, where is she?"

"In the library. I thought it best if she was comfortable while she waited. She wanted to speak to you privately."

Mencheres smiled. "Of course. Will you be watching over the apartment soon?"

"Yes, Mencheres. I was just on my way when the Law Guardian arrived."

"Very well, I won't keep you. And Gorgon, thank you."

Gorgon embraced Mencheres. "They will be okay. You will figure this out." He released Mencheres then turned and left.

Mencheres entered the library and nodded to Veritas before he went over to the stereo and turned it up loud. Then he sat down next to her so they could speak quietly. He hoped her need for privacy meant she had information for him.

"You have news?"

She spoke slowly. "Yes, but I must caution you. There is no easy fix to what Candace has brought upon you and Kira."

"I suspected as much. What have you learned?"

"The spell, as we expected, is very old. I know someone that may be able to help you, but—"

"But what?"

"First you must convince her to help you. If she agrees, her price may be high." Veritas looked Mencheres in the eye. "And unlike Aken, you will not be able to pay with a surrogate."

There was no question in Mencheres' mind or heart. He would pay any price to release Kira from this spell, even if that meant his own final death.

"I understand."

"Good. We leave tomorrow. I will take you part of the way there, but you understand as a Law Guardian, I cannot go with you, nor will I acknowledge my part in this. You will need to bring Kira's blood and hair. It will take us two days travel, and the rest is up to you."

"I will be ready." He bowed his head deeply. "Thank you, Veritas."

"Don't thank me yet, Mencheres. You should make sure your business is in order. If you do not return to me within seven days, I will inform the Guardian Council of your death. I presume you have prepared Bones?"

"He is ready to take leadership of the line. I will speak with him before we leave and let him know of the possibility."

"How is Kira?"

"She is understandably upset by all this. Her sister reports to Gorgon that she is sleeping most of the day and night now."

Veritas placed her hand on his shoulder. "We should not wait any longer then. I will call later with the flight arrangements. You should feed well before we leave, as there will be no human blood where you are going."

"I will. I trust you will have more details for me when we leave?"

"Yes. It's best if this stays between us, Mencheres. I will fill you in on the rest once we are airborne."

"Of course."

"Good. I'll see myself out."

He sat in the library for a few moments, taking in everything Veritas had said before returning to the sitting room where Cat and Bones waited. Both watched him anxiously as he entered the room.

"Bones, Cat, I will be leaving town tomorrow night on an urgent matter. Veritas has brought new information, and I need to follow up on it. Cat, I need you to go to Kira's apartment. Will you do that?"

"Of course, Mencheres. I've been meaning to stop by and check up on her."

Mencheres nodded and handed her a small vial from his pocket. "Please inform Kira I will be leaving Chicago for a week or so. I am going to find out what Candace has done to us, and I will need some of Kira's blood in case the opportunity to reverse the spell presents itself."

"Sure, I can do that. You aren't going to call her yourself and explain this?"

"I do not think that is a wise idea. She is already upset about this situation, and I fear my leaving town will make it worse."

Cat looked between Bones and Mencheres. "You're not going to call to say goodbye?"

Mencheres looked away. Kira would stop him if she knew what he was planning. "No, I cannot."

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to go over to Kira's, tell her that you're leaving her for a week or so, get a vial of her blood, and oh yeah, by the way, Mencheres won't be calling to say goodbye?"

"Yes, that is what I need you to do. Perhaps there is a more tactful way to deliver this news to her."

"Mencheres, normally I would be offended by that, but I can see this is all very serious. I would never say anything like that to Kira. She's been through enough. But what I'm trying to say to _you_ is that you should call her before you go."

"If I call her, she will try to stop me. It's best this way."

Cat shook her head. "And they say women are stubborn. Okay, give me the vial. Should I go now?"

"Yes. I leave tomorrow, and I need to take that with me. And I would like to speak with Bones for a while. Can you see Kira and return back here?

"Fine, but I'm taking the Aston Martin." Cat walked over and kissed Bones before she headed to the garage.

"Let's go to the library, Bones."

Bones followed Mencheres to the library. Once there, he opened the safe and extracted an object wrapped in an ornately decorated cloth. He had prepared this for Kira before he went to Radje and never thought he would be needing it so soon.

"If Veritas should have the Guardian Council declare me finally dead, please give this to Kira." Mencheres handed Bones the box.

Bones looked at the box, and then at Mencheres. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"It's better if you do not know. Even I do not know yet."

Bones raised an eyebrow at Mencheres. "Indeed. If I give this box to Kira, she's going to want us find you."

"And that's exactly why I am not telling you were I am going. You must not follow me there either. With luck, I will return and bring with me the means to destroy Candace and her spells for good."

"With luck? Not good enough, Mencheres. I'm going with you. There's no way I'm letting you go do whatever the hell this is on your own."

"I must do this be alone. And..."

"And, what?"

"You must be prepared to take the line now. We cannot leave it unprotected, and I will not sit by idly while Candace torments Kira and her sister. That would weaken me even more than this spell she has managed to curse us with. I am going, and I am going alone." He placed his hand on Bones shoulder. "Look after Kira for me."

Bones looked at his grandsire and placed his hands over Mencheres. "Don't do this. You ran off and left me last time when you needed me. Let me help you."

"You can help me by staying here. Protect the line. Look after your wife. Watch over Kira in my absence. Be ready to assume sole leadership of the line. That is what I ask of you."

Bones gave Mencheres a hard stare and then embraced him. "Yes, Grandsire."

Mencheres pulled back and looked at Bones for a moment, before he placed a kiss on each cheek. "You will be a strong ruler for our line. I have loved you as if you were my own son." He felt his control slipping and he paused to pull his emotions behind his shield. "If I do not return, Kira will need your help. Do not let her sadness consume her. I leave with the knowledge that she will be well taken care of, and that is most important to me."

"I don't like this, not one bloody bit. But I will do as you ask, Mencheres," Bones paused. "Cat is right, you should call Kira before you leave. If you don't make it back from wherever the bleedin' hell you are going, not having spoken to you one last time will devastate her more than anything."

**^V^**

Kira laid still listening to the nothingness surrounding her. There was comfort in the coolness of the tub. She could almost make believe that the last few weeks of her life had been nothing more than a bad dream. But they hadn't, and she was no closer to getting back to her life with Mencheres now than she had been then. Kira had always admired Mencheres' ability to face any problem with a cool, clear head. She hoped that lying at the bottom of the tub would help her figure some things out. Unfortunately it only made her miss him more.

Kira's solitude was interrupted by a woman's scream. She bolted straight up to find Tina shrieking at her.

"I thought you were really dead! What were you doing?"

"Thinking, relaxing. Sorry, T. Didn't mean to freak you out."

"Well, you've been freaking me out a lot lately, can you just stop that? And we have company."

Kira laughed. "I'll work on that. Someone's here?" Kira stood up and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her and climbed out of the tub.

"Cat. She wants to talk to you. Seems serious, too."

Kira felt the fire start to burn inside. "Did she say why she was here?"

"Not really, just that she wanted to talk to you. Maybe Mencheres sent her over. What should I tell her?"

Kira sighed. "Tell her I'm getting dressed, and I'll be right out. Thanks, T."

"Okay."

Kira dried herself off then wrapped the towel around her head and went back into her bedroom. She paused as she was about to close the door behind her. She could hear Tina and Cat talking. Was she really that bad? Tina seemed so worried about her. _Better get out there before Tina says anymore._ If Cat repeated this to Mencheres, like Kira knew she would, he would be worried about her. Well, more worried than he already was.

Kira quickly pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. She dried her hair a little more, then ran her fingers through it hoping it looked okay. She plastered a smile on her face, opened her bedroom door, and followed the sound of their voices. Tina and Cat were seated on the couch, and they looked up at Kira when she entered the living room.

"Hello Cat. Nice to see you. I wasn't expecting you. Is something up?" Kira hoped her voice was casual.

"Well, you know I'm not one for beating around the bush, so I'll just come out and tell you. Mencheres sent me over."

Running her fingers through her damp hair seemed like a good way to keep Cat from seeing the tears that welled up in her eyes when she said Mencheres' name. What was wrong with her? Every visit, every phone call, every piece of news made her feel unsettled and unstable. She sat down in the chair next to the couch and stared at her hands to try and regain her composure.

"Is he all right?" she asked, not looking up. Her voice cracked, and she knew Cat heard it.

"He's okay, Kira. He has a lead on someone that might be able to tell him more about the spell, and he needs to leave town for a while. He wanted me to tell you."

Kira looked up at Cat then and saw something she recognized in her eyes. Concern.

"Why didn't he call to tell me? He's going to do something dangerous, isn't he?"

"I don't know for sure. It's not like he would confide in me, Kira. He just asked me to relay a message." Cat took a closer look at Kira. "Are you okay? You don't look so hot. Are you sure you're feeding like you're supposed to? I brought some blood bags over with me, just in case."

"Thanks, I'll have some later. When does he leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Kira got up from the chair and paced once around the living room, stopping to look out the window at the cars below. The burning pain flared up again, and she wanted to scream. It took all her effort to stay in the room.

"This is all my fault. He's going to get himself killed because of me. Because I drank that blood."

"That one-eyed bitch did this to you. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't blame yourself, and don't do anything stupid either."

"Like what? Try to keep him from getting killed?" Saying the words aloud made Kira tremble.

Tina joined her sister at the window and put her arm around Kira's shoulder. "Come and sit down, Kira. Please?"

Tina kept her arm around Kira as she led her over to the couch and settled her gently into the cushions. Cat took Kira's hand, looking down at the floor for a moment before she looked Kira in the eye.

"Did Mencheres ever tell you what I did? How I tried to protect Bones when I thought he was in danger?"

"No, he didn't tell me."

"I'll give you the cliff notes version. We had only been dating a few months when the FBI captured me. They wanted me to work for them, killing vampires. The only way I thought I could protect Bones and my mother was if I cooperated with them. So I tricked him, and I disappeared with my mother. I threw myself into my work with the FBI, but every night I was miserable, missing him." Cat squeezed Kira's hand. "I thought I was doing the right thing. Knowing I did it to protect him was what got me through. But he never gave up on me. He found me four years later, and he told me how wrong I was." Cat sighed. "The point I'm trying to make is that Bones, Mencheres, all the master vampires in our line can take care of themselves, Kira. Don't do something stupid like I did and miss out on years of your life together. Mencheres is the smartest, strongest vampire I know." Cat held back a smirk. "He scares me most of the time. He'll come back."

Kira managed a small smile. "I know he can take care of himself and it's probably silly for me to worry about him, but I wish he would tell me what's going on.

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but... trust him. He wouldn't be going if this wasn't important. And he really does need to find out more about this spell. If he comes back with that information, it'll be worth it, right?"

"Yes, I know you're right, and I do trust him. It's been hard, though, being without him."

Cat looked at Kira with sympathy in her eyes. "I know. I really do. I remember what it was like. I can never get those years without Bones back. But we're together now, and that's what really matters. Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so. He isn't going to call and say goodbye?" Her voice cracked again.

Cat stroked her hand lightly. "He doesn't want to upset you. Maybe it's best if he concentrates on what he needs to do now."

"Okay, I can understand that, I guess." But as soon as Kira said the words, she felt the tears again. What if he was killed and she never got to say goodbye?

"One more thing." Cat bit her lip and pulled the empty vial Mencheres had given her from her pocket. "He asked if you would give him some of your blood."

"What for?"

"I don't know. I'm just the messenger here."

"Of course I will. I'll be right back." Kira took the vial and went into the kitchen. With her arm over the sink, she sliced her wrist with a knife and let the blood drip into the vial, waiting for the cut to heal before she went back in. It seemed to take a long time. Maybe she better drink some of that blood Cat brought over.

Tina and Cat stopped talking as soon as she entered the room. Must be talking about what a basket case she was. _Great._ She handed the vial to Cat. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I should probably get this over to him." Cat stood, taking the vial from Kira's hand and pulling her into a hug. "He'll be all right," she whispered to Kira.

"Will you tell him something for me then?"

"Sure," Cat replied.

With as strong of a voice as she could muster she said, "Tell him I love him, and I'll be waiting for him."

Cat turned away for a second, and Kira wasn't sure but she thought she saw a little pink in the corner of Cat's eyes.

"I'll tell him. You really should go have some blood."

Kira managed to croak out a little laugh. "I will. Thanks for bringing that, too."

"Call us if you need anything. Even if you just need to talk."

"Okay," Kira nodded, walking Cat to the door, and locking it behind her.

A few hours later, Kira sat on her bed, still not quite believing what Cat had told her. Was he really going to leave for a week and not call to say goodbye? Probably her own fault for telling him not to call anymore. That fiery hollowness within her grew to the point where she thought she couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it, waiting for sleep to release her from the pain. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep again, she heard a phone ringing.

She fished the phone from her pocket, her fingers fumbling over its buttons as she searched for the right one to press.

.

"Hello? Mencheres?" she whispered, as she brushed a stray tear from her cheek.

"Kira?"

The sound of his voice started a new round of tears.

"Please don't cry, Kira," he said.

"I can't seem to stop crying. I'm sorry. I don't want to upset you before you leave."

"Cat told you then?" He paused, giving her a moment to calm down. "I'll be back, Kira, and then this will be over. You will come home to me, where you belong."

"I miss you, Mencheres, but now I'm worried too. It's dangerous where you're going, isn't it? That's why you sent Cat over to tell me. So I don't try to stop you, right?"

"Yes, there is some danger involved, but it is nothing I cannot handle. I am going to find out what sort of spell Candace concocted, and we are going to put a stop to her." His voice got very quiet. "I miss you, too. You belong here with me, my love."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Mencheres. You aren't going to tell me where you're going, are you? Or who you're meeting?"

"This is our best chance to learn what Candace did to us. You must trust me, and no matter what happens, you need to stay strong."

Her gut squeezed at the thought of him leaving. "I love you, Mencheres. Please be careful."

"And I love you, my littlest vampire. Never forget that. I would not leave you if there was another way. I must go...for us. Get in touch with Bones if you need anything. I will call as soon as I return."

Kira sat there, clutching the phone, pink tears streaming down her face. She wondered if this was the last time she'd hear his voice. "I can't say goodbye."

"It's not goodbye, my darling. It will never be goodbye. You will always be in my heart, no matter what the future brings. No one can take that from us. Please don't cry anymore."

His voice was shaky, and she could tell he was struggling to maintain his control. She pulled herself together, not wanting to burden him. "Then be careful, Mencheres and I'll just say until we meet again, wherever that might be."

She heard him take in a breath.

"I will return, and until then, take care, my lovely dark lady."

* * *

_Poor Kira, poor Mencheres. *hands out tissues* So where on earth could Mencheres be off to with Veritas? _

_And more importantly, will he return?_

_To the readers that have taken the time to leave reviews or have put this story on alert, you have our heartfelt gratitude. You keep us going when we get stuck, and we hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Evil plot bunnies are afoot, so stay tuned!_

_Oh, and check out the awesome banner Missie_Bee made for our story! http : / / tradermare . blogspot . com /_


	20. Chapter 20

_These lovely characters and world are the creation of the awesome Jeaniene Frost. _

_Candace__, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna, and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_Thanks to our betas, the lovely Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. You always make time for us in your busy schedules, and __we can't thank you enough for all you do for us!_

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

_We have a few hectic weeks ahead of us, so the next two chapters will be a little shorter. That way we can continue to bring you a new chapter each week. And besides, you love the cliffies, don't you?_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Mencheres finished packing his small bag then walked into Kira's dressing area. He hadn't been there since the morning they left for Zurich. And he wouldn't have gone in there now, except he needed something. He walked over to the vanity set between the shelves. It was pristine, just as she had left it. He smiled as he remembered when she first saw the space, shocked at how huge it was, and that it was all for her.

He reached down and opened the top right drawer. Several brushes were nestled tightly next to one another. He grabbed one and pulled off all the hair, winding it tightly around his finger. He then put the brush away, closed the drawer and left the room. Back in the bedroom, he paused a moment and inhaled deeply. Her scent still lingered but just barely. Soon it would be as if she had never been there. He pushed those thoughts aside. _No._ He was going to bring her home. He inhaled her scent one more time before quickly making his way down the stairs to the library.

For the second time in twenty-four hours he opened the safe and reached inside. He removed a finely crafted jewelry box that had traveled with him from home to home for as long as he could remember. He placed it carefully on his desk before opening it. Inside were various pieces of jewelry and remembrances of his past. As Pharaoh he often wore large ceremonial pieces. He moved a large gold scarab aside. Sitting underneath it was what he was looking for. It was a small gold box with the relief of a bird on it. Several different colored jewels encrusted the top. Inside it was padded with purple velvet. He slid the curl of Kira's hair from his finger and placed it inside, nestling the vial of blood next to it. He closed it tightly waiting for it to click shut, and then he brought it to his lips, kissing it before placing it carefully in his pocket.

It wasn't long after when he heard the car pull up out front. Veritas had called him earlier with the airstrip location and time. With Van under suspicion, Gorgon was the only one he would trust to drive him to the airport. They would be flying in a private jet, to parts unknown, since Veritas had not yet shared their destination with him. He felt a pang of longing for Kira, and for just a brief moment, his mind tricked him into thinking it might be better for him to go to Kira and let the weakening spell take them both under together. It had to be the magic trying to take hold of him, and he brushed it away with growing resolve to do whatever he needed to free Kira from the spell. Gorgon's footsteps in the hallway brought him back to the present.

"Sire, are you ready?"

"Yes, Gorgon."

Gorgon looked at the small satchel next to Mencheres. "You have no luggage?"

"I won't need much where I am going." Mencheres gathered up the little he was taking with him and started walking towards the door.

"Where _are _you going, Mencheres?" Gorgon asked when he had reached him.

Mencheres stopped and looked him in the eye. "I am not sure, old friend." He placed a hand on Gorgon's shoulder, then turned and headed out the front door.

Gorgon took a moment before catching up to him. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I, but this is the only way. Come, I don't want to keep Veritas waiting."

They climbed into the car, and Gorgon started down the long driveway. Mencheres looked out the window, remembering when he first brought Kira here. He could still see the joy in her face; she had been so excited she was practically bouncing in the seat. Her happiness was infectious, and he wanted it back. He shook himself from his thoughts and met Gorgon's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"We are almost to the airstrip, sire."

"Thank you."

They rode in silence the rest of the way. Gorgon pulled onto the private property, stopping the car near the small jet that was being fueled on the tarmac. Mencheres looked out the window, wondering if these would be the last moments he would spend with Gorgon. As he opened the door, Mencheres got out of the car and embraced his friend.

"You have honored me with your friendship, all these years we have been together." Mencheres became very serious, his hands resting on Gorgon's shoulders."I do not know when I will return."

"It is you who honor me, Mencheres. And don't worry, I will watch over Kira and Tina while you are gone."

Mencheres grabbed his small bag and turned toward the plane, his hand still resting on Gorgon's shoulder. "I know I leave Kira and her family in your capable hands." Then he stopped and turned to look into his friends' eyes again. "And I release you Gorgon, from any obligations you think you have to me. You have repaid me many times over."

"Still trying to get rid of me?" Gorgon grew serious as well. "I will be here when you return sire."

He didn't need to tell Gorgon that he might not return. They had shared enough dangerous situations together to know survival was not guaranteed. "Then I shall see you soon, my friend." He embraced him one more time and walked up the steps onto the plane.

Veritas was already seated on the aircraft, waiting for him. With a nod of acknowledgement, he took the seat next to her and buckled in. Veritas remained silent for most of the flight. The only clues to where they were going were the places they stopped to refuel. Atlanta. Maracaibo, and two airstrips in Brazil that didn't even have a name. They both rested between stops. It wasn't until the pilot announced they were within an hour of Buenos Aires that Veritas spoke.

"Once we land in Buenos Aires, you will make the rest of the journey on your own, by car and by foot."

"Where am I going, and who will I be meeting? What more have you discovered about the spell?"

Veritas spoke quietly. "Here is what I can offer about the spell. It is very possible that all Candace has done is a variation on a weakening spell, which makes you think the bond with Kira has been broken, but you cannot get close enough to her to find out if that is true. As far as I know, the connection between a sire and child cannot be broken."

"That is what I have always heard," Mencheres said.

She avoided his eyes as she said the rest. "I once had someone put a weakening spell on me, many years before I became a Law Guardian. I was very young at the time, and within weeks, I had lost my urge to feed, and spent all of my days and most of my nights sleeping."

"Just like Kira," he said quietly

"Yes. It sounds similar to what is happening to Kira. You are much older, and therefore the effects of the weakening spell would not be as devastating to you so quickly."

Mencheres thought for a moment. "Perhaps Candace altered the spell? I only weaken when Kira is near me, but Cat has reported that Kira did not appear to be feeding properly. How were you able to free yourself of the weakening spell?"

"Before I became incapacitated with the sleeping sickness, our sire took me to see someone."

"And you had the spell reversed?

"Not exactly," Veritas replied, hesitating to say any more.

Mencheres pressed her with as much courtesy as he could muster, as it was clear Veritas was not comfortable sharing this story with him. "Who did Tenoch take you to see, Veritas?"

He could smell her apprehension, as if she was telling a great secret. "Someone he called a healer. A first generation child of Cain."

"How can that be? Aren't all of Cain's direct line accounted for?" He leaned forward waiting for her answer.

"Yes, but she is an outcast, an unacknowledged member of Cain's line or any other." Veritas paused. "There is more. She is also part demon. With her mixed heritage, she is unaccepted in either world. I am surprised Tenoch never spoke of her to you."

"He did not, but that is irrelevant. How did she help with the weakening spell, if she did not reverse it?"

"By counteracting the spell. She fashioned an amulet for me. It negated the effects of the weakening magic, which then allowed me to kill the vampire inflicting the spell upon me."

Mencheres raised an eyebrow at her. "And what did you promise in return for this amulet?"

"I can smell your enthusiasm, Mencheres, but you must be cautious. She may decline to help you altogether or make the price so high that it is impossible to give. Tenoch negotiated with her for me, and in the end I owed her a century of servitude. I can't tell you anything about what you might have to sacrifice for her help. She may make you choose between two equally distasteful options. She was good to me but not so good to others seeking her favors."

A century of servitude. Not so long in a vampire's existence. Would Kira wait for him? Could he ask her to? No, he quickly dismissed that as an option, his heart squeezing at the thought. He could not ask her to wait for him, and he would not allow her to waste away with some weakening spell either. If he could save her, he would.

"What is her name?"

"Malia."

"What can you tell me of her powers?"

Veritas laughed. "Your powers will be useless against hers. That's all you need to know."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about her?"

Veritas thought for a moment, and then her mouth tightened. "If Candace did alter the bond between you and Kira, Malia will be most displeased."

"Why is that?"

"Malia valued the connection she had with her sire. If a spell to disrupt the bond does exist, she will know of it, and if it was invoked successfully, she will be very angry." Veritas became very still, and a concentration of her power washed over Mencheres as her eyes glinted green. _You could use that to your advantage_. He heard her voice clearly in his head. Veritas had planted the message in his mind without speaking a word.

He nodded and gave her a grateful smile."Kira said Candace told her specifically that the blood she drank would break the bond between us. Kira and I haven't been physically close enough to each other to test whether Candace is telling the truth or not, but she says she feels a loss deep within her." He pushed his emotions back down once again. "Has your investigation turned up any new information about Candace?"

"No, but the Enforcers will continue to investigate. I will remain in Buenos Aires for one week. You will need to travel the rest of the way to Malia yourself. There is a cave beneath the Devil's Throat at Iguazu. Wait in the cave, and you will be escorted from there. If you do not return to Buenos Aires in one week, I will assume the worst and fly back to Chicago to inform the Guardian Council. You should not delay, Mencheres. Kira's life may depend on this."

"Why one week, Veritas?"

"Because that was all the favor my century of servitude would buy."

He turned to Veritas, and took her hand. "Thank you. I understand the risks you have taken to give me this information. I will not forget this. I shall return."

Veritas nodded, and then turned her head to the window as the aircraft moved into landing position.

Getting to the Devil's Throat would be the easy part. There were plenty of commercial excursions from Buenos Aires to Iguazu. Accessing the cave under the falls was more challenging. If he couldn't find the right place to enter, he would be dashed against the rocks by the pounding water. His injuries would be severe, and although he would heal, it could waste precious time. He wouldn't let that happen. One week would have to be enough.

* * *

_What will Mencheres have to give up to Malia? Will Kira be able to fight off the weakening spell? Stay tuned! _

_As always, thank you for reading and your comments are always welcome! We hope you are enjoying the story. tradermare and bontempscutie_


	21. Chapter 21

_These lovely characters and world are the creation of the amazing Jeaniene Frost. _

_Malia, Candace, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna,__ Sam, and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_Thanks to our betas, the lovely Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. You are awesomesauce!_

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

* * *

Chapter 21

Kira sat at the kitchen table, looking at the blood at the bottom of the mug. A small smile creased her face. Tina would be happy she had managed to drink at least half of it. Since the funeral, blood tasted bitter and unappetizing, whether it was from a bag or the vein. But knowing Mencheres had a lead on reversing the spell had energized her, at least enough to get her out of bed and feeding. She swallowed a little more from the mug; enduring the bitter taste it left in her mouth, and then chased it down with a swig from the water bottle.

Too bad the warehouse district wasn't the best place for a walk at night, or she might even try getting out of the house. Living like they were, made her feel like a prisoner in her own home, but the truth was, she didn't have the energy to go out during the day. It was safer then, and Tina could come along, but Kira fell into a deep sleep when the sun was up. Walking around at night was just too dangerous, even with Gorgon or Ian shadowing them. Mencheres had them watching the apartment, and Kira figured he must be worried about a possible traitor if he would only entrust their surveillance to two of his closest "fang family" as Cat called them.

Kira drank another mouthful of the blood. As if the loss of appetite and constant urge to sleep wasn't bad enough, the frustration of not being able to do anything herself to get rid of this spell was getting to her. Doing nothing was beginning to take its emotional toll, but what could she do? She didn't know a thing about spells or black magic, but she did know the wonderful and mystical bond she had shared with Mencheres, and how much she liked it. Now that it was gone, its loss was a tangible emptiness that could easily break her spirit, if she let it. She wasn't going to give into Candace's spell, or whatever it was, and she would be ready for whatever Mencheres needed her to do when he came back.

_Mencheres_. She let his name roll through her mind, and her throat tightened as she held back the tears. For what seemed like the hundredth time that hour, she thought about him. What was he doing, and who was he seeing? And before that panicky feeling overtook her, she reminded herself he could take care of himself. But all the hushed conversations and visits from Cat and Bones told her they thought there was a chance he might not make it back. She couldn't even begin to prepare herself for something that awful. No, he was coming back. She had to trust him.

She emptied the mug and quickly dabbed at her eyes with a tissue when she heard her sister enter the kitchen.

"Kira, honey, please don't cry." Tina said softly, wrapping her arm around Kira's shoulder. "Please, I can't stand to see you so sad."

"I'm okay, T. It just hits me sometimes." She forced a smile on her face and sat up in the chair. "Really, I'm okay. We're all safe, and that's what matters most to me."

Tina pulled out a chair and sat down next to her sister, taking her hand in hers.

"No, you're not okay. I'm worried about you." Her voice cracked as she squeezed Kira's hand. "If there is one thing I've learned from my illness, it's that you have to enjoy every single moment you have. I know you're not happy, Kira. I'm not happy either. This is no way for us to live—stuck in this apartment, waiting. I hate what Candace has done, and I know Mencheres is going to kick her ass someday soon, but until then, we need to keep going."

Kira put her free hand over Tina's and new tears formed in her eyes. It took a few tries, and her voice cracked when she replied. "You're right. I don't feel like myself. I don't know what's caused by the spell or what is real anymore. It's like I'm in this impossible situation, and there is nothing I can do to help myself. The one thing I do know is that I couldn't take it if anything happened to you...or him. I feel responsible for all of us being in this situation, and I can't risk anyone else getting hurt. I just can't, Tina. So if it means sitting here and waiting, that's what I'm going to do."

She looked away as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away with a quick brush of her hand so Tina didn't see it.

Tina rubbed her thumb over the top of her sister's hand. "What if I had a plan that would make us less vulnerable to Candace? Would you at least consider it?" She looked up at Kira with expectation.

Kira raised an eyebrow at her sister. "What kind of plan?"

Tina took a deep breath. "Now you have to promise to let me finish, and that you won't say no until I'm done, okay?"

"Okay, but it sounds like you already know my answer."

"Probably, but hear me out. We can't live like this. I don't _want_ to live like this, Kira."

Kira squeezed Tina's hand again. "Okay. I'll listen."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. I want Gorgon to change me into a vampire. Candace won't be able to control me then, and she won't have that to hold over your head." Tina paused and looked at her sister.

"And?"

"And what?"

"If that's your only reason, I don't think it's good enough."

Tina became very serious. "It's not my only reason."

Kira raised her eyebrows and gestured with her hand for Tina to elaborate. "And?"

"Well, I'd like to know what it's like not to be sick, and I want to stay with you, Kira."

"I can understand that, Tina, really, I can. But it's not something you want to do on a whim, either. I think you should wait, and do it only because you want to, and not for any other reason." Kira paused and looked at her sister. "I'm assuming Gorgon has something to do with this plan, too?"

"Yes, we've talked about it. I asked him about it, and he's never pressured me, Kira. I swear."

"Yeah..." Kira sighed.

"Will you at least think about it?"

"I don't see how it's my decision, T. But if you are asking my opinion, I think you should wait until all this Candace stuff is over, and then see how you feel about it. It's not something you can reverse, you know."

"I know that. And I need to know that you would be okay with it."

"Well, even though I didn't have a choice, I suppose I would be a hypocrite if I told you that you shouldn't, but I want you to be absolutely sure about this. Just how serious are you and Gorgon, anyway?"

Tina blushed and smiled. "Pretty serious."

"I see. You talk to him every night, don't you?"

"Yes, he calls every night to check on us."

"Why don't you ask him to come over tomorrow night? Candace didn't say anything about me not going near Gorgon, and Cat and Bones have been here, right? I thought I heard them checking in one of the nights I couldn't get out of bed."

"Really? I'll ask him. He won't do it if he doesn't think it's safe. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She didn't mention she was planning on finding out from Gorgon where Mencheres went, and why.

"Great, I'll ask him when he calls later. So, do you want to watch some TV? Play some cards? It's not even midnight yet."

"I was just thinking I would go read in my room for a while." Kira picked up the empty mug from the table and smiled at Tina, waving the mug in the air. "You should be happy to know I drank all my blood tonight, Tina."

Tina laughed, and then became serious. "That's good. You need to clean your plate. I'm going to ask Gorgon to bring over some movies for us for tomorrow night. Any requests?"

"No, you pick. That sounds great." Just then a wave of anxiety crested over Kira, and she gripped the counter until it passed. In its wake, it left a profound sleepiness that was not going to be denied. Kira felt like she could fall asleep standing up. _Oh no_. Was she getting worse? The blood she had earlier didn't seem to do a thing this time. _Don't panic_. Maybe with a little rest, she could get back up. All she had to do was get to her bedroom. That wasn't far. She leaned against the counter and answered her sister. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Then she pushed off and made her way to her bedroom, her hand brushing the wall to steady her. Once she got in her room, she fell onto the bed, giving in to the sleep her body demanded.

**V**

The next night, Kira sat in the spare bedroom watching Tina primp as she prepared for Gorgon's visit. She lost track of how many times her sister went into the closet, and came out with an outfit, only to go back in and come out with another.

"You look fine, T. We're only watching a movie here, right?"

"I know, but it's been a while since, well, you know, and I've only been able to talk to him on the phone since this whole Candace thing started, so I wanted to look nice."

Kira looked at her sister and noticed her flushed cheeks and how her face just seemed to glow. Her hair was shiny clean and curled in a flattering style, her nails polished and her makeup perfect. In spite of the nervousness that she could clearly detect in her sister's scent, there was anticipation too. Tina was in love. With Gorgon. By the looks of it, she had been drinking his blood too, because she couldn't remember the last time she heard Tina cough or complain about her illness. Gorgon was taking care of her, and Kira wondered when they were getting together.

Kira followed Tina into the kitchen, filling a mug with blood and heating it in the microwave for a few seconds. Tina made a pitcher of iced tea and selected two of Kira's best glasses from the cupboard.

"You love him, don't you?" Kira asked.

Tina stopped rinsing out the glasses and nodded her head. "I think so. I've never been in love before. I know I feel happy when I'm with him and miss him when he's gone."

"How does he feel about you?"

"He hasn't said anything, so I'm not sure. We haven't had a lot of time together lately. I think that's why I'm so nervous tonight." Tina started the water and rinsed out the other glass. Kira grabbed a fresh towel and dried them.

Tina put the pitcher of tea in the refrigerator and handed Kira a bottle of water. "Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything crazy. That stuff we talked about yesterday, about changing into a vampire? I just —" Whatever Tina was going to say was interrupted by a knock at the door, at precisely seven o'clock. Gorgon had arrived.

"Can you get that, Kira? I'll be right there."

Kira watched her sister scurry away. She wasn't sure how she felt about all of this, but seeing her sister happy made her smile. She looked through the peephole and saw Gorgon and another human she recognized as one of Mencheres' property. Gorgon had brought dinner with him.

"Hi Gorgon, come on in."

He stepped inside and the human followed, closing the door behind him. Gorgon nodded, almost bowed to her. "Good evening, Kira." He looked at the human. "Since I was coming over anyway, I thought I might offer you something fresh."

"Thank you. Why don't you go get comfortable in the living room, and I'll just go into the kitchen for a moment with—what is your name?"

"Sam."

"I'll go in the kitchen with Sam, and be right back."

Sam followed Kira into the kitchen. She took him by the wrist, and suddenly she was thinking about Mencheres showing her how to feed. The memory was bittersweet and reminded her she had some questions for Gorgon. She inhaled near the pulsing vein before she pierced his skin. Fresh blood tasted so much better than bagged blood, but she lost interest after a few swallows.

She closed the holes. "Thank you, Sam."

Gorgon appeared in the kitchen doorway. "You can go now, Sam. Return to the house immediately. Check in with Ian when you get there."

Sam merely nodded and left the apartment. Gorgon checked the lock on the door after he left. "Where is Tina?"

"Come sit with me. I have no idea what's keeping her." Kira looked down the hallway to the bedrooms, and then turned around to face her visitor. "Have you heard from Mencheres?"

Gorgon shook his head. "No, I haven't, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, I don't," he said quietly.

Kira thought he had to tell someone, didn't he? "Does Bones know where he is?"

Gorgon shook his head again. "I don't think so."

"You aren't going to tell me anything, are you?"

"Kira, I wish I _had_ something to tell you."

"Are you worried about him?"

"Yes, but I know he can take care of himself. He'll be back."

Then something caught Gorgon's attention, and he jerked his head up, looking down the hallway where Tina stood, smiling. "Excuse me, Kira." He stood up and walked over to Tina. "You look lovely."

Tina's smile broadened, if that was possible. Neither one of them seemed to realize that Kira was still in the room with them.

"Um, I'm going to go get some water. Be right back."

Gorgon was just leaning down to kiss Tina as Kira looked back at them. Thank goodness her kitchen was closed off and she could let them have some privacy. She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, leaned up against the counter, and thought about how Gorgon answered her questions. He didn't know anything more than she did.

Kira took another swig of water then turned to go back out. As she turned however, her vision blurred. She put her hand to her head as if that would help. She managed to set the water bottle down and gripped the stove tightly hoping her vision would clear. Images of Mencheres danced in front of her eyes. He was surrounded by water, his clothes clinging to him. It looked like the water was going to pull him under. She reached out to grab him but couldn't reach him. He went under and everything turned black.

She didn't know how long it was before she heard voices. When she opened her eyes, everything twirled around, and she didn't know if she was looking at the floor, the walls or the ceiling. But then she was in her room, the comfortable mattress inviting her down in between the sheets. _Who was that talking? _She tried to concentrate. It was Gorgon's voice, fading in and out, but she could make out his last words.

"I need him, now."

* * *

_Soooo, who do you think Gorgon called? _

_We'd like to give a shout-out to our International readers. A warm welcome to our readers from Bulgaria, Germany, Australia, Hungary, Singapore, Venezuela, Philippines, Canada, Trinidad and Tobago, United Kingdom and Argentina. Thanks for stopping by and reading our story._

_And to everyone reading, reviewing and alerting our story, thanks from the bottom of our hearts! You rock! _


	22. Chapter 22

_These lovely characters and world are the creation of the amazing Jeaniene Frost. _

_Malia, Candace, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna, Sam, and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_Big hugs to the most lovely Missus T for coming to our aid at the 11th hour, and to A Redhead Thing for their amazing beta skills on this chapter. Trust us, this chapter is so much better because of them._

_Speaking of Missus T, are you reading her Tray/Amelia fic - Opposites Attract? It's an SVM fic not based on the main characters...kind of like our little NH fic...  
http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6841505 / 13 /  
_

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

* * *

Chapter 22

Mencheres watched the massive wall of water spill over the edge of the cliffs at Garganta de Diablo in the Parque Nacional Iguazú. The two-hour flight from Buenos Aires had been uneventful, and he arrived at the falls an hour before sundown. He had just enough time to make a plan to get to the cave behind the dangerous water that formed the Devil's Throat.

Tourists crowded the walkways and vantage points taking in the awe-inspiring view of the falls, and even from a distance, the sound of the water dominated everything else. The landscape surrounding him was lush and green with the water and the heat merging together to create a huge outdoor sauna. Mencheres didn't feel the heat in the same manner as the humans; he didn't perspire or become lethargic because of it. Even so, taking time in Buenos Aires to get more appropriate clothing—shorts, sleeveless shirts, sandals and water shoes, had been a wise choice.

Mencheres focused on the crashing water searching for signs of the cave Veritas had told him about. One of the largest cataracts in the park, the Devil's Throat was almost two hundred seventy feet high and over a mile across. A hundred foot spray rose to the sky from the incredible force of the water as it tumbled over the edge and hit the rocks at the bottom. Greenery adorned the crevices between the rocks where the water did not flow, and he wondered if he could use them in some way. Where was the best place to gain access to Malia's cave? Between the force of the water and the sheer size of the falls, would his power be able to breach the grand power of nature? Years of experience made him wonder what other challenges he would face along his journey to the vampire-demon, Malia.

He closed his eyes and stilled his body, rolling his neck and inhaling deeply. The spray filled his nostrils with the scent of water, dirt, and the river vegetation that was uprooted by its force. He tuned into that water, letting out some of his power to seek the opening that would lead him to Malia and then home to Kira. _Kira_. He hadn't let himself linger on thoughts of her, but now he was consumed with saving her. He said a prayer to his ancient gods that she would stay strong against the weakening spell. Leaving her in that condition had not been easy, and his deep compulsion to save her, as she had saved him, spurred him on.

His fists clenched as he tried to rein his power back in, but it resisted him and seemed to have a mind of its own. He opened his eyes, afraid to find he'd done something inadvertently to an innocent bystander and was surprised to see the most amazing thing. He thought he could see a slight parting in the waters at the center of the falls. Mencheres looked again, and the opening was clearly visible. Right down the Devil's Throat, Veritas had said, and that was where he was going to go.

He would wait until dark. Even though he blended in with the tourists in his black tank and shorts, he didn't want to arouse any human suspicions when he took flight straight into the falls. Better to rest in a safe place for a while and come back under the cover of darkness. But the imposed time limit made him impatient, even though he knew resting and waiting for dusk to be the better choice. He could spend the time preparing for what might happen in the cave since Veritas had told him nothing.

There was only one hotel in the park, but it would do nicely. It took but a flash of his eyes to mesmerize the hotel guests for feeding and then direct them to stay away from the room for a few hours. Mencheres lay down on the bed, willing his body to relax. As he rested, his thoughts turned to Kira again. It had been more than two weeks since he'd held her in his arms, in their bed. Nothing in time to a vampire who had walked the earth for forty-five hundred years, but somehow it seemed like centuries. He closed his eyes and let down the shields that kept him emotions in check. He let himself go and remembered the feel of her in his arms, her enticing scent, and the taste of her on his tongue. He couldn't lose her now. He found himself recalling their last night together before everything went to hell.

He had carried her to their bedroom, her black silk robe barely covering her lovely breasts. Everything about her had called out to him that night, her scent so luscious and full; he could close his eyes and bring it back to mind. They had wrapped their arms around each other, skin to skin, and he had told her everything he could remember about his visions. He had kept no secrets, and telling her had liberated him. It had freed something in her as well, bringing them closer together. It had been the last time they were intimate. He felt a pang in his heart. If only he had made her come with him to Zurich; Kira wouldn't be weakening from this spell thousands of miles away and he wouldn't be about to risk everything to save her. But he had known she didn't like him thinking for her, and he had held back. It was a mistake; one he would never make again.

When it was dark, Mencheres rose and began gathering his things. He changed from his sandals into the water shoes he had picked up in Buenos Aires and pulled his hair back tight. He took the pouch that hung from around his neck and opened it to look again at the gold box inside. He brought it to his lips, and kissed it, as if the ritual would bring him success. He tucked it back under his tank. With one glance to verify he had left no evidence of his stay, he departed to fly into the great waters of Iguazú falls.

There was a clump of thick grass along the edge of the falls, and he flew silently to it. He sat on his heels and sent his power out again, just as he had done earlier. Once again, his powerful aura gravitated to the center of the wall of water, right where its force was the greatest.

He touched his hand to his chest, making sure the pouch was still there. Mencheres focused his telekinetic power on the massive wall of falling water at his proposed entry point. He tried to discern the space between the curtain of water and the rock wall behind it that contained the entrance to the cave and hoped there would be enough room for him to move about. Would the enormous wall of water pin him against the rock behind? If he were injured, how much time would he lose on the journey he needed to complete in seven days?

With one last look around, he leaped from his perch. His great power fueled him, propelling him through the air toward the falls. Seconds before he made contact with the surging water, he directed his power to part it so he could slip inside. The great thunderous rush of the water resisted at first, and he strained to open a hole large enough for him to enter. At what seemed like the very last second, the water opened just enough for him to punch through to the other side. He put his hands straight out and stopped himself from crashing into the basalt wall behind the waterfall. Falling rock had formed a ledge for him to stand on, and he gathered his bearings while he looked around for the cave entrance. Completing this first part of the journey strengthened his resolve to get what he needed from Malia.

A few yards away, he saw the opening between the rocks. He used his power to hover along the uneven rock ledge until he was close enough to step inside. The cave was narrow and extended back into the rock at least thirty yards from what he could see. There was barely enough room to stand. The black walls around him wept through the cracks in the hard stone. Then a movement in the back of the cave caught his eye. He sent out his power, searching for other supernatural energy, when suddenly he was flung back against the wall of the cave with a force far stronger than his. It was as if whatever was ahead had grabbed his power and flung it right back at him. Undeterred, a flash of green drew him closer to the back of the cave.

He crept along the wall, keeping his eyes open for what might be lurking in the shadows. His hands fanned out on either side of him. The rock walls were slick and smooth. Mencheres made his way deeper into the cave, and he could sense something up ahead, something moving. Whether it was human, animal or supernatural he didn't know. Then he caught a glimpse of the large black cat in front of him. It turned around and flashed its green eyes at him. A jaguar. The muscles rippled beneath its skin as it prowled deeper into the cave. Mencheres followed it, wondering where the animal was taking him.

He followed the big cat through the cave for what seemed like miles, when suddenly an opening to the rain forest appeared in front of him. The jaguar waited for him to approach, opening its mouth and letting out a great roar that silenced the other animals in the area. A wave of supernatural energy crossed the forest, and he kept a respectful distance from the jaguar as it moved into the lush greenery.

The trees rose high into the sky forming a canopy that kept out the sunlight. Even though it was night, the difference between dusk and daylight was probably negligible since the canopy blocked the sun from getting to the ground. The jaguar walked for miles through the forest, turning around to growl at him every now and then. It was too dense to fly through the trees, and he conserved his power as he followed the sleek, black animal deeper into the jungle.

Mencheres wondered how far they would be going, when the jaguar circled the base of a huge tree and let out another roar. He looked up, and he could make out what looked like a tree house of some sort, built near the top of the tree. It was protected from the elements by the canopy, and it reminded him of a nest—a very nice, modern nest. When he brought his eyes back down to the ground, the jaguar had vanished, and Mencheres was alone.

He reached out and sensed nothing unusual. There were animals nearby, but other than that nothing. He flew up to the nest, sensing no malevolent presences along the way. Once he was above the structure, he could see a balcony that wrapped around the tree. Cautiously, he landed. The balcony surrounded an open living space, and he was surprised to see the furnishings. There were chairs and small tables, all made from natural materials. It reminded him of the teak furniture Gorgon had purchased for his patio at home. Everything was open and airy. He entered a doorway, continuing to reach out with his senses. The interior rooms were furnished similarly. Everything was natural and sleek. Gentle breezes moved the white curtains that hung loosely over open windows. He would never have guessed that this home was up here in the canopy of the tree. Whoever had designed it had done well. It was private and hidden from the ground below. No one would just stumble upon this place.

Mencheres took one final look around. Was this where he was supposed to meet the mysterious Malia? He went back out on the balcony to wait, and as he stood there taking in the forest around him, a surge of supernatural power blasted him. He turned toward the source, and a magnificent woman stood there, no more than ten feet from him. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement. She was stunning. Her hair was black and silky smooth, with what looked like brown and blue streaks. Exotic flowers adorned the tresses that extended past her waist and wrapped around her like a veil. The outermost rim of her eyes were pale green, with a darker green band near the iris. They reminded him of Kira's. Except these eyes were piercing, as if she was looking right through him. Measuring him.

"Veritas said you would be able to negotiate the waters of the Devil's Throat. Welcome to my home, Mencheres." Her voice was soft and feminine.

He bowed deep at the waist, holding his head down in respect. She took a few steps toward him, and when he stood up he could see that she was taller than he by several inches. The flowing blue cotton dress she wore and her regal demeanor only enhanced her beauty. Supernatural power oozed from her in a pulsing wave. Veritas had been right—his power was no match for Malia's.

Her arms were bare, although upon closer inspection of her light brown skin, tattoos adorned her arms in a pattern that reminded him of the spots on the jaguar he had just followed into the jungle. A thin gold belt defined the curves of her body and held the flowing material of her dress in place at her waist. Mencheres could not take his eyes from her.

"Thank you, my lady. I am most honored you have allowed me to come here," Mencheres answered.

"When Veritas explained your situation to me, I was intrigued." She moved closer, and inhaled deeply. "I smell magic on you and my sire's power." She stepped back, sizing him up. "You might not go to your final death today, after all. So tell me, why have you come all this way?"

"I've been told you know of a spell to break the tie between sire and child."

Malia crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowed. "That is strong magic. I need to know your purpose in having this knowledge."

"My enemy has used such a spell against me."

Malia's stance softened. "And your child—does she suffer?"

"Yes, she has lost her taste for blood and sleeps through the day and night. She weakens more each day."

"And her age?"

Mencheres hesitated and braced himself. "Not yet two months."

Malia shook her head. "Too young. She will be finally dead soon." She reached out and touched his arm. "And she is your lover too?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked into Malia's eyes. "Can you help me, daughter of Cain?"

"First, I must determine if she can survive. It will take both of you to defeat this spell. Why would I help you only to have your lover perish before the spell can be broken?"

Mencheres stood stock still as he took in her words. The possibility that Kira might not survive had never occurred to him. He felt paralyzed, his careful control crumbling, letting his emotions leak out for Malia to perceive.

She turned her piercing eyes on him again, then reached over and placed her hand on Mencheres' arm. "I can see the thought of losing your child and lover disturbs you. Your feelings must be very strong for this one, if she could affect you so. Let us go inside and discuss our options."

He offered her his arm, and she took it. When Malia walked into the living space, it became illuminated with soft, yellow light. Mencheres looked around to find the walls covered with a number of species of bugs, some the size of his fist, and the one thing they all had in common was that their bodies glowed with a natural luminescence. Malia smiled when she noticed Mencheres looking around. Once they were seated, Malia leaned forward and spoke softly.

"For this particular spell to be successful, a couple must invoke a demon of the highest order. The two casting the spell must have great hatred toward their victims and an offering of the sire's blood. The blood is often difficult to obtain. Your enemies have gone to great lengths and risked their very souls to inflict this upon you, Mencheres. What is the reason for their hatred?"

"Two persons, you say?" Mencheres shook his head. "I know of only one. I killed her sire, who was also her lover, and now she wishes to revisit her pain on me and my lover."

Malia leaned back in her chair, her face inscrutable. "Well that would be a fitting revenge, wouldn't you say? An eye for an eye?" She folded her hands in her lap. "Why should I help you?"

"Tenoch bestowed Cain's legacy power on me, and I have treasured and protected it. Yet her sire kidnapped my lover and blackmailed me into relinquishing this sacred gift. I would not let him take it, and I sent him to Aken for it."

"Radjedef."

Mencheres met Malia's eyes. "Yes. His child, Candace, seeks to destroy the most important bond between maker and child. She defiles the connection that Cain created. My Kira has done nothing to her to warrant this, and I only acted in our defense. This is why I ask for your help."

Malia stood up and walked to the window. The glowing creatures on the walls brightened as she approached. After a few moments, she turned to Mencheres. "My sire created an unbreakable bond, one that is to be respected. The bond is still intact between you and your child. That is the good news. But these old spells can mask the connection to make one think it is broken. These spells work best on young progeny and are usually fatal. The child withers away from the weakening aspect of this spell, plus there is the depression and pain from the perceived loss of connection to the sire. As I said, great hatred is needed to form the dark curtain that masks your connection, and only the first order demon Sonneillon can grant this wish."

"I have heard of this demon and his great power." Mencheres paused, starting to understand the gravity of the situation. "And the two invoking the spell, what must they sacrifice in payment?"

"They must pledge themselves forever to do the work of the demon they have invoked. In this life and the next."

"Could this spell have been set into motion while Radjedef was still alive?" Mencheres asked.

"It is highly unlikely. When did the weakening start?"

"The first time we were together after Kira drank the altered blood."

"Then it is doubtful the spell was cast before you sent Radjedef to Aken."

Mencheres had no idea who had worked this spell with Candace, but he would find out. But more than anything there was another question he needed answered. "Is there a means of breaking the spell?"

Malia became quiet and looked out the window before she spoke. "Yes. You and your child must kill them both and face the possibility that the demon comes to you for payment. I can fashion an amulet for you both that will counteract the weakening aspects of the spell, but you and your lover must finish the job."

Mencheres bowed. "I would be most grateful if you would help me, Malia."

"And what would _you _be willing to sacrifice for this help, Mencheres? For such help does not come without a price." Malia thought for a moment. "I will need blood and hair from your child. Have you brought these things?"

"Yes."

"I will take _your_ blood and hair myself. And you will pay me for my services."

"What is your price, great daughter of Cain?"

Malia thought for a moment. "I will give you a choice. I will help you and your lover, and if you both survive, your child can serve me for the next century. Or, you can forfeit your power of telekinesis. Or you could choose to do neither of these things, and take your chances on your own; it makes no difference to me. You may leave to find your way back to the falls on your own, but remember, you only have six days left to return to the other side, or you will not return at all."

Mencheres held in his growl at the thought of Kira serving someone, anyone, for a day let alone a century. If he gave up his telekinetic power, he would not be able to fight Candace in the same manner as before, but he was confident he could still kill her without it. He chose his words carefully. "Malia, you honor me, but I would rather give up my legacy power to you, than to be separated from my child for any length of time. I vowed to take care of her for all eternity, and I will keep that vow." He didn't mention that he didn't think he could survive without her.

Malia gave him a scrutinizing look. "And what assurances can you give me that your child can survive the fight?"

"She was barely two weeks a vampire when she escaped Radjedef's captivity. Candace's men are dead at her hands. She struggles with the weakening spell but has not given in. I spoke to her just before I left. She is strong and resourceful, and together we can defeat Candace and whoever else placed this spell on us."

"Even without your telekinesis, Mencheres?"

"Yes, even without my telekinesis," he said with confidence.

Malia looked at him with those piercing green eyes, measuring him again. "Very well. I shall help you and your child. Give me the hair and blood I require."

Mencheres pulled the pouch out from under his shirt and removed the small gold box containing Kira's hair and blood. He handed it to her.

She opened the box and removed the contents, slipping the gold box into the pocket of her dress. Malia uncapped the vial of blood, placing it under her nose, inhaling deeply before tipping the tube to send its contents down her throat.

Her eyes were glowing red when she turned to him. "Now it's your turn, Mencheres."

She approached him slowly, stealthily, and as her fangs lengthened he was reminded of the jaguar's incisors. He instinctively tilted his head, baring his neck but keeping his eyes on Malia as she unmasked her true supernatural form. Her eyes were ablaze, a heat so powerful coming off her he nearly fell down. When she couldn't get any closer, she placed her hands on him. His body began vibrating from the energy. She opened her mouth wider. Her beautiful smile had been replaced with a horrible set of pointy teeth. The moment her fangs sank into his skin he was hit with a blinding white light. And then everything went black.

* * *

_Will Mencheres make it back in time to save Kira? Will he be able to defeat Candace without his telekinesis? _

_Would you like to know more about Malia? _

_And to everyone reading, reviewing and alerting our story, thanks from the bottom of our hearts! You rock!_


	23. Chapter 23

_These lovely characters and world are the creation of the amazing Jeaniene Frost._

_Malia, Candace, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna, Sam, and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_Big hugs to Kristin Elizabeth and to A Redhead Thing for their amazing beta skills on this chapter. Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Well we need to do something. Sitting here watching her sleep isn't helping her."

"Tina, luv, vampires are different than humans. Rest can be very healing for us. It might be just what her body needs to work this poison out of her system."

When she tried to speak, nothing came out. She could barely move her lips, and the slightest movement required so much effort that she gave up trying. _When did Bones come over? _She focused on the voices, her only link to the people she loved. But that only made her weaker and she fell back into nothingness. Sounds faded in and out, and then one deep voice came through clearly. Gorgon. _Why wasn't he watching the movie with Tina?_

"You need to call Veritas, Bones. She's the only one who knows where he is."

Bones muttered something Kira couldn't make out. "No, we're not distracting him."

_Mencheres._ She drifted to sleep, thinking of him.

Some time later, another voice, a few words. "...drain her?"

_NO! _She gathered up what energy she had left, but still no sound came out. If she wasn't so tired and dehydrated, she might have been able to cry from all her frustration. And frustration made her tired. She couldn't make it stop. It was a vicious cycle.

She let go, drifting back to that pain-free place, and a while later she heard Tina's soft voice again. "What if she never wakes up?" Kira's throat tightened when she heard her sister's troubled voice.

There was rustling near her, and then someone was sitting beside her. A cool hand touched her forehead and pushed her hair back.

"She's just resting, sweetie, conserving her energy." It was Cat. _That's good_, Kira thought. _Tina needs someone to take care of her_. Among all the voices though, she didn't hear his. _Mencheres. He's not back._ A single tear rolled down Kira's cheek. _He's not coming back_. She felt someone wipe her face.

"See? She can hear us. She's still with us." Cat stroked her hand. "Kira, you just hang in there." There was a pause and that cool hand touched her face again. It felt good, like she wasn't alone. "You remember what I told you. Mencheres is strong, and he'll be home soon."

Cat's voice changed to something like a whisper. Was she leaving? _Please don't go. _

"Bones, she hasn't risen or fed in four days. Maybe we _should _call Vlad."

_Four days? No, it hadn't been that long. _She used whatever she had left in her to listen to the voices that changed in volume and pitch, making it harder to understand. Tina cried softly, and she heard the sounds of Gorgon comforting her. Had she fallen asleep again? It was getting harder to fight the pull to sleep. Sleep felt good; the pain and frustration gone.

Then she heard Bones or at least she thought it was him. She had never heard worry in his voice before.

"Bloody hell, Kitten. I hate to say it, but I think you're right." She heard shuffling and movements and other words she couldn't make out, then some faint electronic beeps.

"Tepesh..."

The soft murmur of his voice was all she heard before sleep took her once again.

**^V^**

Mencheres woke with a start. An ugly, rancid odor saturated the heavy, moist air and filled his nose when he inhaled. It was everywhere. The smell was familiar, and he recognized it instantly; it was the putrid smell of decomposing organic matter. His hands sunk into the soft soil around him as he pushed himself up from the rain forest floor. The last he remembered, he had been in Malia's tree house. He looked around, not exactly sure of his location, then his eyes went up. There was no sign of anything in the distant canopy of trees. No tree house. Where was he, and more importantly, how long had he been there? Had his seven days expired? Then he heard the heartbeat.

He stilled himself and listened to the soft rustle of the thick layer of rotting leaves and animal matter. He turned slowly, reaching out with his senses. His power felt unfamiliar. The animal looked at him once and ambled away. His telekinetic power was gone. Malia had taken her payment. Then he remembered the amulets. Where were they? He felt something warm on his chest, and he placed his hand over it as he kept an eye on the giant anteater poking its nose through the decaying mess on the ground.

Mencheres felt something hard under his shirt. He reached up and pulled at the cords that hung around his neck, exposing the amulets Malia had given him in exchange for his power. At first glance, the two amulets appeared to be identical. A large red stone held in place by swirling strips of gold hung at the end of the each of the black cords. The bail that connected the amulet to the cord was wrapped in hair, one black, one a tawny mix of brown and blonde. One for Kira, one for him. On closer inspection, he saw that a figure of a large bird of prey, showing off its curved beak and talons, had been etched into the red stones. If he ever made it back to Veritas, he would ask her its significance. He brought the amulets to his nose and inhaled deeply, smelling his blood and Kira's and what he assumed to be Malia's on them. The amulets seemed to emit a power as he held them in his hand, their comforting warmth somehow focusing him on what he needed to do next. He placed the amulets back under his shirt, determined to get moving.

Something poked Mencheres in the hip when he stood, and he felt something heavy and hard in the pocket of his shorts. He reached in and pulled out a small wooden box; that same bird painted on the lid. Inside was a small knife, with the blade and handle carved from the same piece of white material. A demon bone knife. _Thank you, Malia_. He remembered what she had said—the demon might come for him once Candace was finally dead. He didn't have time to wonder why Malia had been so generous. He had no idea where he was at the moment, and he needed to get back to Veritas and more importantly, back to Kira.

He flew straight up into the canopy of the rain forest, relieved that his flying abilities were still intact. Mencheres jumped from branch to branch in the upper reaches of the trees until he found a place where he could fly above the canopy. He looked around and could see the mists of the falls in the distance. Was he already on the other side?

It was breaking dawn, and he flew toward the sights and sounds of the falls. Thirty minutes later he arrived at the park on the tourist side of the falls as if he had never been through the cave and to the vampire-demon's tree house. Malia had indeed been very generous in her gifts. Although the loss of his telekinesis was significant, it was a price he would gladly pay if the amulets could help Kira and help him defeat Candace. He fed quickly from one of the park employees, and it didn't take long to get to the nearby airstrip. He mesmerized a pilot to return him to Buenos Aires and discovered he had been gone five days. _Five days. _What had Malia done to him?

When he arrived in Buenos Aires, he made his way to the hotel where Veritas was staying. Even though it was early morning and Veritas would probably be resting, he rang her from the Lobby.

"This better be important." Veritas snapped into the phone.

"I have returned."

"Mencheres? Thank the gods. We must return to Chicago immediately."

"Yes, I wish to get home as soon as possible."

"Did Malia help you?"

Mencheres fingered the amulets. "I hope so."

Ninety minutes and several glazed airport personnel later, Veritas and Mencheres were seated in the first class section of a commercial flight. Luckily they were able to find a direct flight to Atlanta. It would be easy to get a flight to Chicago from there.

When they were an hour from landing, Veritas touched Mencheres' arm and woke him from his rest. "I need to tell you something."

He looked at her with his usual inscrutable expression. "What is it?"

"While you were gone, I received a voice message from Bones." She paused for a moment. "Kira lost consciousness four days ago."

Mencheres gripped the armrests tightly. "She has not risen in four days, and you didn't think to tell me sooner?"

Veritas spoke softly. "I am telling you now. I'm sorry, Mencheres. Had I told you earlier, it would have made no difference, and then you wouldn't have rested. After what you told me about your visit to Malia, I knew you needed to rest. Malia's magic is strong; strong enough to knock you out for several days and strong enough to bring Kira back. But I wanted you to be prepared for her condition."

Mencheres knew she was right. There is no way he would have been able to let go and rest if he had known this earlier. He had barely taken the time to feed after he got out of the forest, so desperate was he to return to Kira. But he needed his strength for what was to come. He needed to be strong for both of them.

"Thank you, Veritas. I am unaccustomed to anyone looking out for my needs." _Except Kira. _"I don't know how I can ever repay you for all the kindness you have shown me."

Veritas smiled at him. "Well don't thank me just yet. We need to get you and those amulets home first. As soon as Kira is well again we can deal with our other problem."

"You care what happens to Kira." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I do. I like that one. I think she'll make a great Enforcer someday, and sadly, I have an opening now."

Mencheres reached over and put his hand on top of Veritas'. Josephus had been a good Enforcer. Why did all bad things seem to lead back to Radjedef?

As if Veritas had read his thoughts, she turned to him. "We will go after Candace together."

"No, I will finish this. This is my battle, begun a long time ago by my uncle. It is his poison that keeps coming back at me."

"Mencheres, I don't see the wisdom in you going after her alone. She has proven to be very crafty, and now we know someone is helping her. How else could she have summoned Sonnelion? And besides, she played me and the Council for fools. She has many things to answer for."

"Malia said that Kira and I must kill whoever placed this spell on us. Candace is _mine_." He paused. "You have helped me so much already."

"We do have a long history between us, don't we? After Patra, then the mess with Gregor, I had my doubts. But that day in the Grand Canyon, I saw you through Kira's eyes. It isn't often that someone can show me a different way of looking at things. So consider me your witness in this Candace mess."

Mencheres nodded his head. "When this is over, I will speak with Kira about the Enforcer position."

"She will be a great asset to the Enforcer team. Now, first things first. Would you like my cell to call Bones when we land in Atlanta?"

He was tempted, so tempted. But what if the news was that she was worse? "I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to delay our return to Chicago. I need to see Kira's condition for myself."

"As you wish, Mencheres."

**^V^**

_Why was everyone yelling?_ Kira was having one of her more lucid moments, and she could feel the tension in the air around her. Her brows furrowed. A rough, cool hand touched her face, and she relaxed. Then that hand picked up hers and began stroking it softly. His touch calmed her and stopped her from being swallowed into that dark place of sleep yet again.

"Don't worry, Kira, they were all just about to leave." The tone was deep, but soft and soothing.

Definitely masculine. Was that an accent?

There was a scraping noise, like furniture being dragged, and then the sound of his voice again. "Have you called Veritas?"

Another masculine voice answered, his voice hushed. "I did, right after I called you. I had to leave a message."

"Try again. Now leave us. I'll take care of her. Don't you have prisoners to flog?" The voice sounded annoyed but the hand was still soothing.

"Tepesh, don't tell me how to do my job." The voice raised.

"Ah, yes, because clearly you've done such a good _job_ of things here." She heard more movements in the room.

"Okay boys, I think Kira's had enough male posturing for one day. Let's go, Bones. I think having another go at getting information from Leanna and Ash might be just what you need right now."

There was a shuffle of feet, and someone patted her leg. Then a few moments of silence before she heard that soft, deep voice again.

"You're doing great, Kira. Just hang in there a little while longer for me. Mencheres will be very cross with me if he doesn't find you waiting for him. And if you'd like to wake up and feed, that'd be good too. I can even have Gorgon put it in a mug for you, just the way you like it. Was that a smile? Okay, I know you can hear me Kira. Let's see, how about a story? Looks like you've been reading this one next to your bed."

For the first time in days, she thought she made a small sound.

"I'll take that as a yes."

That cool hand brushed her face once more. Kira heard some movement that she couldn't identify, and then he heard his voice again.

"Harry gasped; he could not help himself. The large dungeon he had entered was horribly familiar. He had not only seen it before, he had been here before. This was the place he had visited inside Dumbledore's Pensieve, the place where he had watched the Lestranges sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban."

"Oh Kira, and here I was worried you were reading some silly little romance novel. I should have known that hanging out with Mencheres would turn you into a dark, broody vampire. This might not be so bad after all." He stroked her hand again softly.

"Now, where was I..."

**^V^**

The flight from Atlanta to Chicago took less than two hours, but seemed just as long as the flight from Buenos Aires. His thoughts were consumed with getting back to Kira. _Four days._Four days that she lay in her bed, not rising like she should. Four days since Kira had fed. New vampires couldn't go that long without feeding. He held the amulets against his chest, seeking the comforting heat they gave off when he touched them. _What would he find when he reached her_?

As the plane taxied to the terminal, Malia's words rang in his head. _She will be finally dead soon. _She had told him that, days ago_. _It was agony not knowing if Malia's prediction had come true, but he didn't want to hear it over the phone. He had to see for himself. He would hold her in his arms and call her back to him. Malia's magic was strong, and its power would help bring her back, if he could only get to her. He had lost track of how many people he had green-eyed along the way. Impatient to get home, he left Veritas standing at the luggage carousel and exited the terminal to fly back alone to Kira's apartment in the warehouse district. Veritas would follow him by car.

When he reached the apartment, his feet barely touched the ground as he opened the outside door and rushed into the building, flying up the stairs. Just as he was getting ready to rip the door off its hinges, it opened, and he barreled into the arms of his co-ruler.

Hard arms embraced and held onto him. "Grandsire, you made it back. I thought that..."

The smell of relief was thick in the air, and Mencheres gave Bones a grateful smile.

"I am glad you are here, Bones. It eased my mind knowing everyone was left in your capable hands. We will be leaving here tonight."

"Mencheres? Kira's condition—" Bones fumbled for the words.

"I know. Give me some time with her."

Bones let him go, and he brushed past Cat on the way to the bedroom, stopping for a moment to place his hand on her arm. "Thank you." He looked back at Bones. "Thank you both."

Cat gave him a quick hug with far more emotion than he had ever received from her in the past. Then he looked over at Gorgon and Tina, who sat on the couch. Tina's eyes were red and swollen, and Gorgon's arms seemed to be holding her up. His energy pulsed, traveling in waves through the apartment, seeking the power he had shared first with Bones and then with Kira. He only felt Bones' aura. A pain stabbed him in the chest just as surely as if it was a knife. _Was he too late?_

Tina came to him, her eyes big and full of hope. She grasped his arm, and he would have pulled away had he not felt her trembling. "Mencheres?" So many questions in that one word.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly brushed his lips across her forehead. "Do not fear. I will do all I can to help your sister, but I need to see her now."

Gorgon's face softened as he watched Tina, and there was no mistaking the scent that swirled around them. Mencheres clasped Gorgon on the shoulder and nodded to him in thanks, relieved that Gorgon had taken care of Tina while Kira was in her weakened state. And then he headed down the hallway.

He braced himself as he approached Kira's bedroom. As he turned the knob he heard voices. No, make that one voice. One very familiar voice.

The soft light of one candle lit the room, and Kira lay unmoving on the bed. Vlad sat by her side, and he looked up from the book he had been reading aloud as he saw Mencheres enter the room. His face was grim as he stood up.

"Welcome back, my friend. And in one piece I see." Vlad whispered as he looked over to the bed and shook his head. "It's been almost five days, Mencheres. I've never seen anything like it. I feel like killing Candace myself for this."

Mencheres stood transfixed by Kira's tiny, sleeping form. He didn't need Vlad to tell him the situation was dire. He could see and smell it for himself. It was clear that Kira was losing her battle with the weakening spell. Centuries of practice kept his raging emotions from spilling into the room. Fear and anger built up inside of him in equal parts. How could he have let this happen? How would he go on without her?

"Mencheres? Maybe you should sit down." Vlad grasped him by the arm.

He snapped out of his shock at Kira's condition and looked at Vlad. "Thank you for looking after her. I have procured something to use against Candace and her spell. Let us hope it works."

"Is there anything you need?"

Mencheres moved closer to the bed, unable to take his eyes off of Kira. He reached out with his power and felt nothing. No spark of supernatural energy within her. He reached inside his shirt and extracted Kira's amulet, bringing it over his head. Then he lifted the back of her head with care and placed the amulet around her neck. She did not stir at his touch or with the introduction of the amulet. He would surely kill Candace and her accomplice for this.

Without looking away from her, he spoke, "Have Gorgon prepare fresh blood for me. If I can awaken her, I must try to get her to drink. We are leaving this apartment tonight."

The only sound he heard was the click of the door as it closed behind Vlad. He quickly kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket and untied his hair before lifting the blanket to slide in beside her. He reached down and tucked the amulet inside her shirt, cupping his hand over the stone where it hung over her heart. He stayed like that for a while, watching her face for any sign that Malia's magic was working. The amulet had to bring her back. But he felt nothing. Then he leaned down and kissed her cool lips, finally taking her lifeless body into his arms.

He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled along her neck, searching for her special scent. At first he thought he was mistaken, it was so faint, but it was there. Candace may have locked Kira away in some sort of prison, but Kira was NOT finally dead yet. Then he started to talk to her, whispering endearments to call her back to him. He thought he felt a tiny spark, but it was gone so fast, he wasn't sure. And then there was nothing for a good long while.

He kept talking to her, telling her about the falls and the Argentine rain forest. About Malia and the amulet. Promises to take her home fell from his lips, and even though he knew emotion colored his voice, he continued to reassure her that all would be well. He wasn't giving up. Then, miraculously, her scent grew stronger. He touched the amulets again, and both were warm in his hand. As he breathed her in, the stone got warmer. And then he saw her move.

Kira felt Mencheres through the haze of her dream. Her eyes still wouldn't open, but she could swear he was there and telling her of the most beautiful things. She could almost feel his arms wrapped around her, comforting her, stroking her hair. His voice called to her, coaxing her out of the dark quiet place her mind had gone to. She could smell his scent all around her. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

It wasn't enough just to hear and smell him though...she needed to see him. It had been so long since she had seen him last. How long had it been? Her brows furrowed as she tried to remember. Then she heard him calling her name again. It was distant at first but then became louder and louder.

"Kira, come back to me. I know you can hear me, please come back."

She felt strong arms grip her. _It was Mencheres! He was here! _If only she could open her eyes and see him. But wait, he can't be here. _NO! He had to leave! The spell! It would weaken him!_ In her mind she screamed at him to leave her before it was too late.

Mencheres sensed Kira's distress. Something was wrong. She had just been on the verge of coming back to him, he was sure of it. He needed to do something and fast. There was no way he was letting her slip away from him. He quickly sat up and lifted her into his lap, stroking her face with his free hand.

"Kira, you must wake up my darling. Everything is okay now. I am back, and I have brought something to make it safe for us to be together."

He called her name much louder than before and was rewarded with a flutter of her eyelids. He called her name again.

This time she opened her eyes, blinking until they stayed open on their own. Her hands gripped his arms, and his black hair fell like silk around her face as prayers of thanks tumbled from his lips.

"Mencheres?" Her voice was hoarse, but it was music to his ears.

He kissed her lips gently. "Stay with me, my littlest vampire. We are going to get you some blood, and then I'll explain everything."

She touched his face, not quite believing he was there. "Are you really here?"

"Yes, I am really here." He smiled at her.

She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Take me home Mencheres, take me home."

* * *

_YAY! They're together at last! Whew! We really hadn't intended on their being apart quite this long but as some wonderful people have told us, sometimes the story writes itself._

_We'd like to say a Happy Belated Birthday to one of our many loyal readers - you know we love you all, right? Bloodsucker815 has not so subtly been requesting some Vlad - so here he is! Hope you liked him! We had so much fun writing him we think we'll keep him around. What do you think? More Vlad anyone?_

_And a special thank you to JK Rowling who we borrowed a sentence or two from for Vlad's bedside reading._

_Just so you know, we're taking a two week break because tradermare and her family are headed to Michigan to hang out with bontempscutie's family! But fear not faithful readers, we're going to post an outtake for you. We've received so many great comments on our pairing of Tina and Gorgon that we thought we'd give them a little piece of their own. Look for this on our profile page next week._

_Is there anyone else you'd like to see or see more of? Let us know! We're having a blast fitting the NH characters into our little story._

_And thanks so much for reading, reviewing and alerting our story. It means a lot to know you guys like what we're doing!_


	24. Chapter 24

_These lovely characters and world are the creation of the incredibly talented Jeaniene Frost._

_Malia, Candace, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna, Sam, and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_Thanks to our amazing betas, the lovely Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. We really couldn't have done any of this without you!_

_Any mistakes are all ours._

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Mencheres locked Kira in a tight embrace and spoke into her hair. "We _are_ going home tonight; I promise you. As soon as you have some blood, we can go home." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Can you do that for me?"

Kira nodded her head. "Yes." She reached up and touched his face. Her voice was still thick and hoarse. "I'm so glad you're here. I don't feel well. All I want to do is sleep. What's wrong with me?"

"It's part of the weakening spell Candace placed on us, but I'm going to help you. First, you must drink."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. Dehydration from lack of blood or water had taken its toll on her lips and skin, their dryness a measure of just how close she had been to true death. Using deliberate care, he moistened her lips with the soft touch of his tongue over them. Kira closed her eyes, her soft moan escaping into his mouth as he tended to her. He cradled her in his arms, and her body relaxed into his. She had never looked more beautiful to him. He had been so close to losing her, and he thanked the gods he had made it back in time.

Just as he was about to call Gorgon, she started to shake, her body no longer relaxed, as it had been mere seconds before. Kira's arms wrapped around her stomach as if she were in pain, and her entire body rocked in a continuous tremble. He reached out with his power for a blanket and felt the loss of his telekinesis. With no time to waste, he held her with one hand and grabbed the blanket with the other, wrapping it around her as best he could. The lack of feeding had also made Kira hypersensitive to temperature, like most young vampires. She needed more than just the cotton t-shirt and panties she wore. He gathered her up in his arms, pressing her chest against his. Mencheres felt the amulets growing warm between them and the comforting feeling that seemed to come along with it. After a few moments, Kira stopped shaking, but had fallen back to sleep. He needed to get some blood in her fast.

He spoke Gorgon's name, and within seconds there was a tap at the door. When it opened, Gorgon entered with a mug in his hand. Mencheres inhaled deeply as Gorgon handed it to him. This was not bagged blood. He raised an eyebrow at Gorgon.

"Vlad arranged for fresh blood, sire. Is there anything else you need?"

"We will be leaving shortly. Tina will be coming with us. See that she is ready."

Gorgon didn't move. He stood there looking at Kira cradled in Mencheres' arms. Her eyes were closed, and it looked as if she had fallen back into her slumber.

Gorgon moved closer to the bed and put his hand on Mencheres' shoulder. "Sire, I'm not so sure we should move—"

Mencheres held Kira tightly, not taking his eyes from her as he spoke. "I am taking her home. Tonight."

Gorgon removed his hand. "Of course sire. I will ready the others."

Once he heard the door close behind Gorgon, Mencheres brought the mug to Kira's lips. "You must drink now, my Kira." When she didn't move, he waved the mug under her nose hoping for a response. She stayed still, but she didn't seem to be back in her deep sleep and at least she wasn't trembling anymore. Mencheres dipped his finger into the mug and put the blood to Kira's lips. "Come back to me, Kira. You _must_ drink."

Kira's lips parted and Mencheres immediately pushed his blood-stained finger into her mouth. His whole body sighed in relief as she latched on. Once she had sucked all the blood off, he dipped his finger in again. He repeated this three more times, until finally, her eyes snapped open. He held the mug to her lips, and she drank it down greedily. As she got to the bottom she slowed down, sinking back into his embrace. She looked up at him with those pale green eyes and reached out to touch his cheek with the back of her hand. Her skin no longer had that grayish tinge to it and was not as cold as it had been. The blood was working.

"That blood...it tasted so good. It hasn't tasted like that for a long while." Abruptly, Kira sat up in his arms. "Wait! How is this possible, Mencheres? I thought you couldn't be near me; I thought Candace's spell weakened you."

Mencheres began rubbing her arms soothingly, trying to calm her. "I was successful on my trip." He pulled the amulet from underneath the black tank he wore and held it in his hand. "This counteracts the spell Candace has placed on us. You have one too." He placed his hand over her amulet. "You must not take it off."

She laid her head down on his shoulder. "I won't. And I can finally feel you again. I missed that the most. I can feel your relief." Suddenly, she looked up at him. "But something has changed. Something about you is different somehow. What have you done?" Kira inhaled deeply trying to see if she could figure out what it was.

Mencheres sighed and resisted the urge to pull up his shields in protection. Kira had been right all along; hiding his emotions from her didn't work. And he wouldn't do that to her now or ever again.

"I will explain, but there isn't enough time now."

Kira turned in his arms. "Are you alright?" She ran her hands all over him, checking for injuries out of human habit.

"I am fine, especially now that I have you in my arms again. Now, my littlest vampire, do you think we can get some pants on you and get you home? I promise to explain everything."

Kira looked at him. She had so many questions, but going home sounded like a great idea. Her home was with him. Just the thought of it brought tears to her eyes. So much had happened, and she wasn't sure what she was feeling: happiness, relief, and worry, all at once.

"Yes, I want to go home, and I am going to hold you to that promise. What about Tina? I can't leave her here alone. Maybe Gorgon can-"

"Tina is coming with us. I've already spoken to Gorgon. We are all leaving here tonight. I want my line under one roof."

Kira leaned into Mencheres, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tight. "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to her...or you."

Mencheres smoothed Kira's hair back from her face. "I do not want you to worry about that. Tina is under my protection. She can stay with us for as long as she likes. And I am sure she will be helpful in getting you strong again. Then we will take care of Candace. But my first priority is to get you all home safe tonight."

He set her down against the pillows on the bed and started going through her dresser, looking for something for Kira to wear. It would be cold once they left the apartment, and he didn't want her to start shaking again. When he found what he was looking for, he gently unwrapped the blanket from around her. Worried her skin might be sensitive, he pulled the white flannel pajamas pants up one leg at a time, until her legs were protected from the cool night air.

Then he rewrapped the blanket around her, before he leaned down and gathered her in his arms. Kira put her arms around his neck and hugged him. It had been so long since he had been this close to her; she couldn't get enough of his scent and the feel of his body against hers.

"Ready?"

"Yes, take me home."

Mencheres strode out into the living room with Kira in his arms. There were audible gasps as everyone looked at the pair of them. Bones turned around from where he stood at the window and started coming toward them.

"Mencheres, perhaps we should—"

"We are leaving here, all of us, tonight. I want everyone under my roof in the next hour. I have no idea what Candace's next move will be, so I want us all together. Her plan worked earlier because she was able to divide us. She will not get that opportunity again." He started heading for the door when a small voice stopped him.

"Kira? Are you okay?"

Mencheres turned around to see Tina standing right behind him, her face full of worry.

Kira reached out and touched her cheek. "Yes T, I'm okay, and I'm going to be even better when we're all at home together. I want you to come with us, okay?"

Tina grabbed Kira's hand and held it to her face. "Yes, of course, thank god you're okay. I was so scared."

"I know, and I'm sorry I put you through that. We can talk more at the house."

Gorgon came up behind Tina and put his arm around her shoulders. "Would you like me to drive you, Sire?"

"That won't be necessary, Gorgon. I shall see you all soon." Mencheres made a point of looking each one of them in the eye before turning and walking out the door.

"I guess that means we should _all_ get our butts over there." Cat's comment made Kira smile as they left the apartment.

With her in his arms, Mencheres made his way to the stairs. He walked up them quickly, taking them two at a time. He was just about to open the door to the roof with his power when he remembered he couldn't. Kira sensed his hesitation and looked at him. He kissed her quickly on the nose then bent down and turned the knob. He walked out onto the roof, looking at her the whole time. He gripped her tightly in preparation for lift off.

"Wait!"

"Is something wrong?"

Kira reached up and touched his face, and looked into his eyes. "No," she whispered. Then she captured his lips with hers, kissing him slowly, with all the fervor she could muster. She sighed as she pulled her lips away, knowing that they had to get going.

"I wanted to do that the night you left me here," she said, kissing him again, quickly.

"I don't know if I would have had the strength to leave you if you had. I didn't want to leave you that night." Mencheres rested his cheek against her forehead. "But we must leave now; it is too risky to stay here when Candace may be watching."

Mencheres lifted off into the night, Kira held securely in his arms. It didn't take long for him to arrive back at their house in the suburbs. As he landed by the pool, he could see that more guards were required on the property and fast. He began calculating how many he would need and where he would place them as he headed towards the door that led into the library.

Kira sighed contentedly in his arms. The flight hadn't bothered her in the least. It was so good to be in his arms again, and even better now that they were home. She inhaled deeply, smelling all of her favorite scents, the scents of home. It had been so long since she had smelled anything so wonderful. Tears began flowing down her cheeks as the sensations of being home overwhelmed her. She hadn't felt anything for so long. The spell had sapped her energy and her will, but it had also blocked her senses. That hole inside of her, the one that made her think he was dead, was finally gone. She held on tighter as Mencheres strode inside and went directly up to their room.

He sat down on the bed, still holding her to him, rocking her and whispering soothing words to her. "It's okay now, Kira. We are home."

She held onto him, afraid to let go. She finally pulled back and wiped her hands under her eyes to remove her tears. She inhaled deeply again and smiled up at him.

He smiled back at her. "I'd like you to take some more blood. Are you strong enough for a donor or should I have some sent up in a mug?"

"I really don't want anyone else in our room. If you think I need more right now, I'd prefer a mug. Okay?"

"Of course darling. I want you to get your strength back." Mencheres slid her off his lap and went over to the phone to call down to the kitchen.

Kira smiled happily as she looked around their bedroom. It looked exactly the same. It didn't seem odd to her until she noticed her nightgown. It was on a chair, just where she had left it the day they went to the airport. One look around the room told her it had been undisturbed since then. She got up and walked to her closet. Sure enough, it was a mess, not that she had expected someone to clean it after the disaster she had made of it while packing. But it all just seemed odd.

Mencheres came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "Your blood will be right up."

She turned to face him. "Where did you sleep while I was gone?"

"Kira, that does not matter now, all that matters is that—"

"Tell me." She looked at him, really looked at him. He looked tired.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her to him, resting his head on top of hers. "I slept in the guest room down the hall. I could not sleep here without you. It didn't feel right. But that is over and—"

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back."

Kira folded her arms over her chest. "Saved by the knock."

He opened the door, thanked someone for their expediency, and returned to her with a mug of blood.

She took it from him and drank. They stood there in the doorway to the closet, watching each other. She finished it off then handed the mug back to him.

"Mencheres, what is that smell?"

He took the mug from her with one hand and then wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her to him and kissing her on the lips.

"Come, let us shower, and then I will tell you of my adventures."

Kira smirked at him. "Are you trying to distract me? Because it's working."

"Good." He lifted her off the ground and walked over to the bathroom.

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just remember, you promised to tell me everything."

"And I will, just as soon as I get you clean." He placed the mug on the counter and wrapped his hand in her hair.

"Me? I'm not the one who smells like—"

He silenced her with his lips, slanting over her mouth and kissing her deeply. He held onto her as he walked to the shower, releasing his hand from her hair to open the door. He reached in and turned on the water, kissing her the whole time.

Once that was done, he set her down and began removing her clothes. He took his time as he ran his fingers over her smooth skin, slowly pulling the pajamas off her legs. He then ran his hands back up her silky thighs, grinning up at her as he tugged her panties down. She stepped out of them and he stood up. He grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her arms and head. He growled as she was revealed to him.

As he pulled the tank over his head, Kira reached out and unbuckled his belt. By the time he had his shirt off, all he needed to do was step out of his pants. He pulled her back into his arms and stepped them into the shower. He picked up the shampoo and placed a generous amount in his palm.

"Let's start with your hair, shall we."

Mencheres took his time and gently soaped her hair. He had thought he'd lost her, that nothing would ever feel right again. He was still amazed that the amulets worked so well, and he couldn't keep his hands from her. Once the soap was rinsed from her hair, he reached down to touch her face, lifting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Kira." It looked like he wanted to say something, but he just smiled at her.

She looked up at him, sensing his every emotion now. She felt his relief, mixed with the same sense of resolve she had felt from him when he fought Radje that last time. Then, a wave of happiness and love filled her with joy. They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms for several minutes while the warm water rained down on them.

Then he began to wash her. Now that they were together, Kira began to see everything clearly for the first time in a long time. What had she done to him when she took off on her own? Her stomach clenched at the thought of how he collapsed at the funeral, and what he hadn't told her yet about the amulets. What if he hadn't returned? She closed her eyes and savored every touch of his hands, and when he was done, she leaned back into his embrace, her back against his broad chest, his strong arms circled around her.

Mencheres sensed she had questions, and her change in scent told him she was upset about something. They still needed to talk, but he couldn't hide the delight in his heart at being there with her. He held her tightly, running his hands over her now warm body. He couldn't stop himself from caressing her, reveling in the sounds of enjoyment that leaked from her lips as he cupped her breasts and rolled her hard peaks between his fingers. Even though he knew she was still weak, he couldn't resist exploring her secret places until her throaty cries and luscious lemony scent filled the shower. When she climaxed in his arms, her body trembled with pleasure this time, and he kissed her neck, resisting the urge to claim her with his fangs. There would be plenty of time for that kind of play when she was feeling stronger. Then he would claim her.

They stood under the warm spray for a while longer before Mencheres turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, never letting go of Kira. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him, a sad expression crossing her beautiful face. He could feel her confusion, a mixture of regret, concern and other emotions too numerous to name. She would feel better once they talked, and he answered her questions.

They both reached for towels and began drying each other off. Then she reached for her bath oil and began smoothing it over his powerful arms, his muscular chest and downward. When she got to his legs, something in her broke. She sank into the plush carpeted rug, her face in her hands and began to sob.

Mencheres grabbed another towel and knelt down, wrapping it around a trembling Kira.

"Kira? What's wrong?"

He lifted her from the floor and caught a glimpse of her tear-streaked face before she buried it in his neck. Mencheres let her cry for a few minutes before he lifted her chin, and wiped away the tears that ran across her cheeks in faint pink trails.

She leaned her cheek into his hand, pressing her skin against his, just for the contact with him. It had been so long since she had felt his power, that special vibration that was his alone. Even altered as it was, her body craved it, and she hadn't realized how much she missed it or how much she needed it, needed him.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

He cupped her face and let his aura curl around her. He looked into her eyes and said gently, "Nothing we can't fix."

"How can you possibly forgive me? Look what I almost did to you, look what I did to _us_. If only I had listened to you— "

"We both made mistakes, Kira. That is clear now. But you mustn't blame yourself for this. We are together now, and we will find a way to end this business with Candace, I promise." He pushed her damp hair off her face.

Kira reached down and touched the amulet hanging from the cord around her neck. That familiar warmth was a comfort to her already, but what had it cost him?

"Will you tell me now? How you got this? Why you feel different to me?" The amulet rested in the center of her palm, and she could feel its power running through her. She raised her eyes to his, searching in their depths.

"Yes, I will tell you whatever you want to know, Kira." He reached into the drawer behind him and pulled out a big comb. He held it out to her, a smile on his face. "Perhaps you would do me the honor of tending to my hair while I answer your questions."

"I'd say that's a deal," Kira responded, feeling some of the tension leave her body, as he quickly kissed her lips.

Kira took the comb from Mencheres, and went out into the bedroom, stopping for a moment at her dresser to get a clean white silk nightie from the drawer. Mencheres growled in appreciation as she raised her arms and slipped it over her head. Then she climbed onto the bed, gesturing for Mencheres to sit on the edge in front of her. Once he was seated, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling his hair to the side to kiss his neck before she started working on his hair. She wanted to sink her fangs into him, claim him back, but that would have to wait until she found out what happened to him on the mysterious trip.

She ran her lips to his ear. "Just start at the beginning." Then she sat back on her heels and started to comb out his hair. By the time she was finished, he was telling her about waking up in the Argentine rain forest with a giant anteater for company.

"Well, I suppose that explains the smell. Are you sure you're alright? Your telekinesis-"

He pulled her around him and onto his lap, so her legs wrapped around him, and he could admire the soft, white fabric against the creaminess of her skin. "I would give it up again if that is what it took to save you."

"I'm so sorry I got us into this mess," she apologized again.

"Kira, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did not do this, Candace did this to us. None of this is our fault. Candace figured out our weaknesses and used them against us. She used your brother and took your sister because she knew you would protect them at all costs. She is devious, and an excellent strategist. We know this now and will be able to use it against her."

"I still feel bad about everything. You had to fly off to some crazy jungle and deal with a very powerful demon vampire. Are you sure she didn't hurt you?"

He held out his arms. "As you can see I am perfectly fine."

Kira ran her hands over his chest and broad shoulders. "Hmmm, I better check for myself." She pushed him back on the bed so she was straddling him. She ran her hands up and down his body, lingering on his neck and throat.

She leaned down, inhaling his scent, now scrubbed clean from all those other smells. "Tell me," she whispered, "where did she bite you?"

He growled at her words. His hands came up and began running all over her body.

"Show me."

He brushed her hair aside and pointed to a spot on her neck. "There."

Kira placed her hand over his, holding it to her. Then she took her other hand and placed it on the same spot on his neck. "Here?"

He nodded.

Kira leaned forward then sunk her fangs into his skin in the exact same spot Malia had.

She pulled deeply on the wounds she made, but he knew this wasn't about feeding. Mencheres held her to him as she marked him, making him hers again. He let his head fall back, closing his eyes, his body responding to her claim. He had to take her now.

In one quick move, he flipped her onto her back, his body insistent on taking her. At the sight of her elongated fangs stained with his blood, he ripped the nightgown from her. His mouth claimed hers, the taste of his blood exciting and spurring him on. Before he lost his control, he pulled back to look at her. When she turned her head to the side in invitation, he sank his fangs into her throat at his favorite place as he thrust inside her.

She was home.

* * *

_Awwww, together and alone at last! Let's just leave them like that and not speculate on any bad stuff right now. *sigh*_

_And to all you wonderful readers, especially the anonymous ones, who have left us messages or put our story on alert or somehow manage to find out we've updated, we want you to know that we love and appreciate your support. We're just sorry we can't send you personal emails telling you that._

_And we got some great response to our little side story on Tina and Gorgon. What do you think? Should we expand that?_


	25. Chapter 25

_These lovely characters and the world they inhabit are the brilliant creation of the incredibly talented Jeaniene Frost._

_Malia, Candace, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna, Sam, and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_Thanks to our amazing betas, the lovely Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. We really couldn't have done any of this without you!_

_Any mistakes are all ours._

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Gorgon answered immediately. "Yes, sire?"

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes, they are waiting for you in the library."

"Have the guards arrived?"

"Yes, they have been placed throughout the property and along the perimeter as you directed. The rest await your orders."

"Good. Kira and I will be down shortly. Please see that everyone is comfortable."

"Yes, sire. Will you be feeding?"

Mencheres looked down at Kira. "Yes, have them wait in the kitchen. Thank you, Gorgon."

He placed his cell phone on the nightstand and slid back down between the sheets, gathering Kira's body to his. Having her back in his arms brought home just how much he had missed her during their separation, and the feel of her pressed against the length of his body both excited and comforted him. He reached out and brushed the hair from her face. Her eyes were closed but her face was relaxed, so unlike the tormented countenance she wore when he had arrived at the apartment. Her lips curled into a smile, and their scent filled the room.

He stroked her cheek. "Kira, we must go downstairs now."

"I don't want to."

"Do you need to rest some more?" Maybe he was pushing her too hard.

She snuggled deeper into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yes, I definitely need to rest some more."

Mencheres looked down at her. Her smile had grown wider. It filled his heart with pure joy. "I would love to stay in bed and _rest_ with you too, but we have guests, and I think you need to feed again."

Kira began running her hands over his smooth, hard chest, sending the most delightful shivers through him. "Ten more minutes?"

"That we can definitely do."

"Good." Kira nuzzled into him, and if she continued to flick her tongue across his skin, their guests would be waiting longer.

Mencheres closed his eyes, reveling in her touch. He noticed a change in Kira's scent. "Kira?"

She looked up at him. "How much will you tell them?"

"Only what I need to tell them to defeat Candace." Her scent betrayed her tension, and he stroked her back reassuringly. "We cannot let our guard down now. She will be upset that her plan was thwarted, and she may try to make a move now. We need to be ready."

Kira fingered his amulet. "Will you tell them about Malia and your telekinesis?"

"They will need to know when we go to fight Candace, but they don't need to know tonight." He wondered just what other powers these amulets had from the way they warmed in his hand and caused a comforting sensation. Perhaps there was more to them than even he knew about.

She sighed. "Thank you. I'm not quite ready for them to know all that. I feel bad enough as it is, having put everyone through this. I can't imagine how they're going to feel when they find out—"

He reached down and gently lifted her face so he could look her in the eye. "You mustn't worry. No one blames you." Then he kissed her. "Come, let's get you dressed and get some more blood in you."

**^V^**

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kira began to head for the library.

Mencheres grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the kitchen. "Not so fast my little vampire. First we need to feed you again."

Kira giggled. "How long do you think they'll just wait in there?"

"They will wait until I arrive." He ushered her into the kitchen where two donors were already waiting for them.

Kira was about to say something but decided against it in front of the donors.

Mencheres gestured for her to go to one of the donors. As she walked over, she tried to remember the last time she had fed directly from a human. Was it when Mencheres had sent that pizza guy to her apartment? When she turned around he was already at his donor's neck, watching her. Kira took her donor's arm and fed from his wrist, chanting _gentle, gentle, gentle _over and over in her head. Then she looked at Mencheres.

Her hunger sated, she removed her fangs and closed the holes like he had shown her, without taking her eyes from his. A deep growl filled the room as Mencheres watched her tongue flick over her lips. She barely had time to say thank you to the donor before he moved toward her, his movements as graceful as a lion stalking its prey. She felt a shiver roll through her.

The donor had the good sense to get out of his way. Watching her feed made him want to possess her.

"Mencheres?"

"Kira." He practically growled her name as he continued to advance towards her.

She tilted her head, backing up as he came at her. "We have guests."

"They can wait."

"Ohh," she exclaimed when her backside hit the counter.

He was on her immediately, taking advantage of her parted lips to taste her while his hips ground into her.

Kira moaned into his mouth, her hands running up his arms that were now on either side of her. His body pinned hers to the counter, and she loved the feeling of him surrounding her. She began to rake her fingernails up and down his arms.

He needed more of her. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her so that she was sitting on the counter. Parting her thighs, he stepped between them, grinding into her as he pulled her closer to him.

Kissing his way up her jaw to her ear, he whispered, "Kira, you need to be quiet. We have a house full of vampires, and I cannot use my power to keep them out of the kitchen."

She was panting now. For some reason the thought that someone could walk in on them any minute made her hotter. She wanted him. "Mencheres," she moaned.

Her head fell back, and he began sucking on her arched neck moving his way down to her breasts. He pulled her t-shirt down and out of the way, revealing her satin bra and the amulet that rested in her cleavage. He placed soft kisses on the top of her breasts before using his hand to take them out of the silky cups. She arched her back as he rolled the soft skin in his hands, her nipples coming to peaks under his touch. He latched onto one and began licking and sucking.

Kira's hands flew to his hair, pressing him closer to her breast.

His hands moved down her body slowly, finally coming to rest on her thighs, while he continued to work her nipple with his teeth. He slid his hands under her skirt, stroking her thighs and moving them further apart. Reaching her panties, he growled again when he found her wet. He released her nipple and hovered over her mouth.

"Kira, you want me to take you here, don't you?"

She didn't answer, but arched into him, trying to move closer. He moved his fingers higher, stroking her, applying pressure through her wet panties.

He stilled his hand and held her firmly in place. "Tell me."

"Yes," she managed to hiss out while she gripped his arms tighter.

He moved her panties aside and began stroking her harder. She was so hot, so wet for him. A primal sound came from him as he looked down at her. Her head was thrown back, her shirt pushed down, breasts spilling over her bra, and now her legs were splayed open before him. His heart swelled at the sight of her; she was gorgeous, and she was his.

He began plunging his fingers into her. She was so close. Her body rocked into his as she hooked one leg around his waist. Knowing she was lost in the moment he kissed her fiercely, his tongue ravaging her mouth while his fingers did the same down below. He held her to him with his other hand as the orgasm hit her hard. If he had not been kissing her she would have screamed out his name. He continued stroking her in both places until her orgasm was replaced by tiny aftershocks.

Kira grabbed his face, putting her forehead to his and laughing. "I can't believe you just did that."

With a savage smile he kissed her, then grabbed her hips lifting her off the counter and onto him in one move.

Kira cried out as their bodies came together. He filled her completely. Using his shoulders for leverage, she began moving on him. With each rise and fall, her breasts brushed against the fabric of his shirt, making her want to cry out from the sensations. Digging her nails into his shoulders, she threw her head back, inviting him to put his cool mouth there again.

He gripped her hips and lowered his head as his fangs elongated. When he bit her breast, she cried out as his heat exploded inside her. He held her tight now, moving her up and down his still hard shaft, as the waves of pleasure crashed through them both. They stayed like that for a while, his movements slowing as they rode out the climax together. Neither one wanted to pull away from the other, until the sound of their guests down the hall brought them back to reality.

Mencheres kissed her sweetly on the lips then pulled out slowly, placing her feet gently on the floor. He held onto her as he set her clothing back to rights. She tried to straighten out her hair with her fingers but realized that was not going to work.

"I'm going to need to use the bathroom before we go meet with everyone. I'll just be a minute, okay?" Kira said as she continued to rearrange her clothing.

"Yes, of course." He took her hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"Did you want to go ahead, and I'll meet you in there?"

"No." He opened the bathroom door and stepped inside, pulling Kira in with him.

"Mencheres, at this rate we'll never make it to the library." She turned him around and gave him a little push out the door. "I'll be right out."

"I'll wait here for you." He folded his arm across his chest and flashed her a wicked smile as she closed the door.

**^V^**

"I think we made them wait a little longer than you told them, Mencheres," Kira said as they walked down the hallway to the library.

Mencheres stopped, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "If I had more time I'd keep taking you until you needed to feed again."

Kira's eyes went wide. If she had still been human her face would have flushed. He picked up her hand again and continued walking to the library.

Kira tried to regain her composure as they entered. They would all know what had gone on in the kitchen anyway. Mencheres pushed the door to the library open. Vlad and Veritas sat on one couch; Cat and Bones on the other. All eyes turned to them as they walked in the door.

"Thank you for waiting. Veritas, good of you to join us." Mencheres nodded at her.

"Yes, I am eager to hear what you have come up with. Kira, glad to see you up and around. Vlad has been telling us that you had not risen for several days."

"Thank you, Veritas, and thank you for all of your help in this."

Veritas waved her hand as if it had been no big deal. "You are most welcome."

Kira walked over to Cat and Bones. "I don't know that I'll ever be able to repay you the kindness you've shown me. I know that you took care of things while I was out of it. Thank you doesn't really seem to cut it."

Cat stood up and hugged her. "We're so glad you're better. You had us all worried there."

Bones stood up and gave Kira a hug as well. "You look smashing, luv. Good to have you back."

Vlad turned to Mencheres. "Right. Now that we've all said hello, and you and Kira have had time to get reacquainted, let's get down to it. And Kira, you are looking much better, by the way. What the hell has been going on around here?" Vlad raised an eyebrow at Mencheres.

Mencheres took Kira's hand and led her over to his desk and stood in front of it. "Until we have a better grasp of this situation with Candace, I want you all to stay here. Gorgon will prepare rooms for everyone." Mencheres looked around the room. "Where is Ian?"

"He's at my flat with the prisoners," Bones answered.

"I want him here too. I will have Gorgon send guards over to your house to bring the prisoners here, although I don't really expect any trouble from them."

Bones snorted. "I don't either. We've worked them over hard. I'll text Ian." Bones removed his cell phone from his pocket and began pressing buttons.

Mencheres waited until Bones was finished. "To answer your question, Vlad, it seems we have some new enemies from the past. Candace Amanirenas and a mysterious accomplice with some personal vendetta against me."

"Accomplice? What are you talking about?" Cat asked.

"I have learned that the spell Candace invoked required a second party. We must kill them both to break the spell permanently."

Cat still looked confused. "Wait, I thought you had already broken the spell, since you two are back together? Did I miss something?"

"No, you did not miss anything. The spell is not broken. It is merely masked for the moment." Since he had revived Kira a few hours ago, it had seemed like everything was back to normal, but it wasn't. Kira's scent had changed too, growing sour when he reminded her the spell was still active. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, hoping to calm her, although he didn't blame her for being worried. They didn't know where Candace was, the identity of her accomplice or how they could get past the demon that had granted the spell. This wasn't over, not by a long shot.

"Do we know if Candace is still in Chicago?" Kira asked.

Bones started to speak, but Veritas cut him off. "I have had enforcers investigating her whereabouts since Zurich. There is no indication that she has left the Chicago area, but they have been unable to pinpoint her exact location. We may have to do something to flush her out of hiding."

"And we have been unable to get anything more than the location of the tunnels she uses for her little vampire army from Leanna or Ash," Bones added.

"If she is watching Kira's apartment like you suspected and discovers you two are back together and realizes the spell is not working, she might be goaded into making some sort of move." Vlad offered.

"True. She will not be happy that her plan to keep us apart isn't working, and that is exactly why I want us all together. She is going to retaliate, and soon, and we need to be ready for her."

The tension in the room thickened and no one said anything, until Vlad broke the silence. "Who has seen Candace besides Kira and Tina? Isn't she supposed to be ultra-secretive? Everyone I asked thought her to be dead."

Mencheres and Bones exchanged a glance. Kira saw it and wondered what it was about. A crackle of tension moved through the room, and then Kira swung around to look at Mencheres. _The tape._ She had forgotten about the tiny recorder she had planted on the roof. Had he found it?

Mencheres rubbed her arms and looked directly into her eyes as he answered Vlad. "We have seen her. There is a tape."

"You found my recorder?" Suddenly the room seemed smaller, and she felt everyone's eyes on her. So much had happened that night, from the knife in her chest, to her brother's death, and the other horrible things on that tape. Had they all seen it? Seen what she was capable of?

"Yes, Van told me where it was, and I retrieved it."

"And you watched it." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, we did."

She gave him a hard stare. "I want to see it."

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Kira"

"I know what's on the tape, Mencheres. I was there. Maybe I can pick up on something that could help us. And if I'm going to be part of this, I need to see the tape."

"I know you want to help, and your input is valuable since you have seen her first hand, but it may not be wise to resurrect these memories now."

Kira placed her hands on his arms. "I can handle this. I want Candace out of our lives for good, and it will give Veritas the proof she needs."

"Only on the condition that we stop if it upsets you. I still don't think this is a good idea."

"I need to do this, Mencheres."

His mouth tightened as he looked at her, but she remained firm. He walked around to the front of the desk, retrieved the DVD from it, and handed it to Bones, who was standing near the television components.

Kira turned to face the television and watched as the grainy picture appeared on the screen. The sight of the warehouse and Tina tied to the chair made her sway, but she straightened her spine and reminded herself to look at this with an investigator's eye. It wasn't her family on the tape; it was a case. The only way she could make it through watching was to detach herself from it. She barely felt Mencheres come up behind her or his hands circle her waist, but his scent was there, and she was glad for his comfort. His arms tightened around her, and she almost lost her composure as she felt his anger when Leanna stabbed her with the knife. She heard Cat gasp, and it made her realize how close to death she had been at that moment. Kira leaned back into Mencheres' embrace and placed her hands on top of his. She watched through half closed eyes, ready to slam them shut if she couldn't handle what she saw. When she saw herself swinging the shackles at her captors, her nails dug into him. She was grateful there was no sound to the video as she looked down at her hands on top of his and tried to center herself. She really needed to start listening to him more; clearly she hadn't been ready to watch the tape. He kissed the top of her head and turned her around so she was facing him. She let him and was grateful to bury her face into his chest.

He wasn't sure he could take watching her with that knife in her chest, and he controlled his anger as he watched it. But the harder part was yet to come. How would Kira take watching herself act like a vampire, even if it was in protection of her sister? She was so young, still holding on to her human traits. It was one thing to do something in the heat of the battle, only to be forgotten later when the excitement of the moment passed. Quite another thing to see it on a tape as a permanent record, forcing acceptance of a reality you would rather forget.

Mencheres enveloped her in his arms as she buried herself in his chest. He kissed her forehead and murmured loving reassurances into her ear. He was thankful she let him turn away from the television. Maybe later, she would be ready to watch.

Then Vlad stood up and his eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. Roll that back. There. After Kira drinks the blood. Candace turns her power on the girl again."

Mencheres looked at the screen. "Play it again."

How had he missed that? It was right there in front of him. He had been so focused on Kira's lifeless body, he missed what Vlad had seen.

Kira turned around in Mencheres' arms. "What did you see?"

Vlad pointed to the screen. "Wait for it...right there! Candace gets your sister in her sights again. See how she stops moving. Their eyes are locked, but no words are exchanged."

"Holy crap, you mean she can mesmerize people without even speaking? Telepathically? Have you ever seen that before?" Cat asked, moving closer to the screen for a better look.

"Very rare. Haven't come across it myself, but it's possible." Bones replayed the scene again.

"But then Candace just leaves. Why would she lock eyes with Tina and then leave?" Cat looked around the room.

"It was probably a command of some sort that Candace either didn't get a chance to use, or, and this could be very problematic for us, it could be a suggestion to be used at a later time." Vlad stroked his beard, as he seemed to weigh the implications.

"Mencheres, can you use your power on Tina to find out what Candace may have planted in her mind?" Kira asked.

Under normal circumstances, it would be difficult to break another master vampire's influence, but he wondered just how powerful the amulets might be. They seemed to have powers beyond just protecting them from Candace's spell. It was worth a try. "That may be possible." He called Gorgon to the library. "Can you bring Tina to the library? We would like to ask her a few questions."

"You need to go easy on her, Mencheres." Kira said quietly.

"Do not worry. I will not hurt your sister, I promise."

"Too bad Charles isn't here, he'd be able to get it out of her." Bones said as he poured himself another whiskey at the bar and fixed a drink for Cat.

Before anyone could answer, Gorgon burst into the room, his face grim, his body tense. "Tina is gone. I questioned the guards, and it seems that Tina asked Van to take her back to the apartment to pick up a few things. He is not answering his cell phone, and neither is she. One of the guards has gone to look for the car."

"Who the bloody hell let her take off with Van?"

Kira turned towards Bones. "Wait. What does Van have to do with anything?"

Bones ran his hand through his hair. "Let's just say Van has been acting odd ever since he left you at the warehouse."

"Left me? No, he wouldn't have. Van was trying to help me. He didn't even want me to go in."

"Kira, Van has made some rather questionable decisions as of late. He left you to chase after Leanna when she ran from the warehouse. He should have stayed with you, and protected you from Candace, but he didn't. I have had some suspicions but wasn't sure—"

"You were suspicious of him yet kept him at our house? And now Tina is who knows where with him?"

A wave of anger came from Kira as she threw herself at Gorgon and punched him in the chest. "Why weren't you watching her? You were supposed to be watching her. How could you have let this happen?" The fight went out of her, as the realization came that her sister was gone. Again. Gorgon grabbed her arms as she sagged against him. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. "Gorgon, what if she turns her?"

* * *

_You didn't think we were going to let them be happy for two whole chapters, did you? _

_So, where the heck are Tina and Van? hmmm..._

_And did you notice, we mentioned every main character from the NH Series in this chapter! You'll just have to wait and see who pops up in the next one. Any suggestions?_

_Thanks for all the great feedback we got on our Tina/Gorgon story. We kind of like them together too._

_And thank you to all you wonderful readers who have left us messages or put our story on alert or somehow manage to find out we've updated. We want you to know that we love and appreciate your support. You guys keep us going when we get stuck! And your comments are like ice cream on a ridiculously hot day!_


	26. Chapter 26

_These lovely characters and the world they inhabit are the brilliant creation of the incredibly talented Jeaniene Frost._

_Malia, Candace, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna, Sam, and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_Thanks to our amazing betas, the lovely Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. You always make our chaps better!_

_Any mistakes are all ours._

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Mencheres reached out to take Kira into his arms, but she stepped away, holding up her hand to stop him from coming toward her. Space. She needed some space. She turned her back on all of them and walked over to the window and looked out, wrapping her arms around herself. How could this be happening again? Would nothing stop this evil woman? And Van? Had Van been working with Candace all along? Kira felt like she couldn't think; there were too many questions flying through her head, every one fueling the burning anger inside. She wanted to kill that psycho bitch Candace with her bare hands. How could she have let this happen? Kira felt like she was going to explode. This was all too much. Is this what her life was going to be like now, living from one crisis to the next?

She felt tendrils of Mencheres' troubled emotions wash over her, and her hand was drawn to the amulet he had given her. Kira wrapped her hand around the stone and lost herself for a moment as its calming heat spread throughout her body. Her mind slowed down, no longer bombarding unanswerable questions at her, and the rage she felt gradually subsided. She clutched the amulet like a life line, needing its soothing effects.

Mencheres' voice directing the others brought her back to the present. "Find the car and call me when it is done. You know what to do." He paused, and his voice softened. "Gorgon will show you to your room, and I will speak with you later."

She heard the soft closing of the library door but still didn't turn around. Kira knew if she did, one look at him, and she would melt into his arms, which was exactly what she didn't want. She wanted to stay focused on finding her sister. She was relieved when he kept some distance, as though he sensed she needed it. Then, Kira felt his shields move into place, the ones he put around his emotions.

"You know I hate it when you do that, Mencheres."

"I think you are feeling enough of your own emotions at the moment, Kira. You don't need to add mine to it. Yes, this is terrible news, but we _will_ find your sister." Mencheres stood behind her, but Kira still didn't turn around.

"Tina asked me what I thought about her becoming a vampire. She and Gorgon have been talking. I didn't know what to say."

"I thought there would be some discussion regarding that at some point. I've never seen Gorgon so enamored." He paused for a moment. "You don't want this? I can forbid Gorgon to do it."

"I don't see how what I want is relevant here. It's Tina's decision. But what would you have said if Gorgon asked you?"

"I would have counseled him to have Tina drink more blood gradually before they did anything, and I would have suggested he wait until this Candace issue is settled. But if this is something they want, I will not stop them. I would like Gorgon to be happy."

At that, she turned around and gave him a small smile. "Well, the point is that I wish I had said go ahead. She'd be safe. It's a moot point now, if Candace has her. She's already threatened to turn her, and now there is a good chance she'll do it in retaliation for you and I being back together." She said it as if she was reciting case clues, without emotion or blame.

"First of all, we don't know for certain whether Tina is with Candace. You mustn't blame yourself, Kira. You were right to tell Tina to wait. If Candace has her, I doubt that she will turn her right away. What would she gain by that? She will have lost her leverage over us. Bones is going to be looking for them, and we will find her, but it's close to dawn. You need to rest. Let me take you upstairs. I'll stay awake in case there is news."

Kira turned back to look out the window, not ready to go back to sleep. It wasn't long before she felt him move closer, his movements tentative as he put his strong arms around her from behind. When she leaned back into his embrace, he nuzzled her hair and held her close, the silence between them somehow comforting.

When she let her head rest on his shoulder, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I am sorry. Forgive me."

All at once that first vision came roaring back into her mind, images of her pushing Mencheres away as he spoke those two words. With a shiver, she turned around in his arms and looped her arms around his neck.

"There's nothing to forgive. This is all my fault. I should have listened to you. And if Candace has Tina, I'm going to kill her myself."

Mencheres tilted her head back so he could look her directly in the eyes. "I should not have gotten on that plane, and Van should never have left you alone at that warehouse."

"It was my decision, and you let me make it. _So_ not your fault. But I can't believe you suspect Van. I'm the one who made him stay out front. Why would he betray you?

"I don't know. I do not understand why he ran off after the girl, instead of staying with you. He should have known better."

"But now you have her in custody. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, Leanna and Ash are in holding cells at Bones'. It seems they are married to each other."

"Married? Leanna and Ash? Wasn't she dating my brother?" Kira shook her head trying to make sense of it all, and then she gripped his arms tightly. "So Leanna can take us to Candace! What are we waiting for?

He brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. "She knows little of Candace's inner workings and has not been useful to us. And you need to regain your strength before we go running off after Candace, my darling. Let Bones handle this tonight. If there is anything to find, he will find it. He is very good at what he does. Cat too. We will find her. Ian and Vlad will most likely question Leanna and Ash again, and once we know all we can, then we will go after Candace. I promise you." Mencheres paused. "I haven't had a chance to ask you this, but have you had any more dreams or visions?"

"I dreamed of you in the waterfall," Kira said softly.

"You did?"

"It was right after you left. I had no idea what it meant. I didn't realize that's what it was until you asked me just now. But I saw you in the waterfall before you came home and told me about it." The waterfall had taken him under. She shuddered when she remembered that part.

"What else was there, Kira? I can tell there was more to what you saw. You need to tell me."

"You were swept away by the water, and I never saw you again."

He tightened his arms around her. "Well, I did have to go through a wall of water, so that part was true enough. But I am here now; the water did not take me." He kissed the top of her head.

Kira pulled back and looked at his face. "I found Tina in that first warehouse from a vision I had though. I had the note Candace left in my hand, and I was leaving Tina's apartment when I had a vision of the warehouse...and you, and Radje. Could I do that again? Can I make a vision come to me so I can find her now?"

When he had his power, he could do such a thing. Call forth a vision of the future at will. What if Kira could now do the same? It was worth trying.

"That is a very good idea. I think the best time to attempt it is when you rise. If only my visions hadn't—"

She put her fingers on his lips. "Hush now. None of that. You are going to help me try to see where Tina is tomorrow, and I'm going to start thinking more like a vampire. And we are going to stop Candace and whoever else we have to, whether we have visions or not." Then she took her fingers away and kissed him. Her lips curled into a smile when she felt him drop his shields completely, and his love enveloped her like a blanket. Dawn was coming; she could feel it, and so could he, as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

**^V^**

Kira's eyes flew open right before sundown. For just a second, she thought she was back at her apartment, until she felt Mencheres arms around her. And then she remembered Tina. She looked up at him and saw that he was awake.

"Is there any news?"

"Nothing yet."

"Where is everyone?"

"Cat and Bones are still looking for the car, Veritas is resting, and Ian and Vlad took Leanna and Ash to the tunnels to look for more clues."

"What about Gorgon? Is he okay?"

"He is upset, more than I have ever seen him. It seems Tina had asked him to take her back to your apartment for her medications earlier. He was busy preparing the rooms for everyone and promised to take her later, but Van somehow ended up taking her. He is blaming himself for all of this. I need to get him focused on something other than that."

Kira snuggled into him, finding a comfortable spot to rest her head on his shoulder, and sighed. "Seems to me there is a lot of self-blaming going on around here. Why don't you tell me how you go about seeing into the future so maybe we can do something about this."

Mencheres brushed her hair back and trailed his hand down the curve of her neck. "It's been a while since I have been successful with seeing into the future, Kira. There are no guarantees that what worked for me in the past will work for you, even if your power came from me."

"It's a place to start though. I have to do something. I can't just sit around waiting for someone else to find her."

Mencheres rolled from his back to his side so he could face her. "All right then. If I wanted to see the future of a specific person, I focused on something representative of the person or the situation I wanted to know about. Then I would block out everything else and wait for the images to come to me. The bottom of the pool or the bath worked nicely for that purpose."

"And that worked? I mean, before—"

"Before I lost my visions and the ability to help my line?" He said quietly.

She placed her palm on his cheek and answered in what she hoped was a soothing voice. "You know I didn't mean it that way. I have faith you have not lost them completely, and I know you would do anything to help find my sister. Your loss is only temporary, and maybe it's that way so you can teach me. I don't know, but we need to use what we have. Anything else you can tell me?"

"Well, another technique is completely clearing your mind and letting the images form at will. But I think in this case the first method might be more appropriate."

"I want to try it."

"Shall I prepare a bath for you?"

"I was thinking that maybe you should go downstairs with everyone else and give me some time to get myself in the right frame of mind for this." She stroked her hand across his bare chest. "You know how easily we get distracted."

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm. Then he stretched her arm over her head and rolled on top of her. "I haven't had you in my bed for two weeks, and I thought I'd lost you. I think a little _distraction _is in order." He kissed her lips, lingering there for a while, tasting her.

Kira giggled. "You are so bad."

He took her other hand and held it over her head as well, effectively pinning her underneath him. "Mmmmm, I thought you liked it when I'm bad." He ground his hips into hers, and she could feel his erection pressed against her.

Her head rolled back as he began to stretch her in the most delicious way. "Mencheres..."

After she was thoroughly distracted, he rolled off of her, got out of bed and began to dress.

She propped herself up on her elbows. "You're leaving?"

"Yes. Your mind should be completely clear now. It is the perfect time to try and call forth a vision." He leaned down and kissed her quickly. Pulling back, he winked at her and then turned to walk out the door.

Kira looked at him, stunned for a moment, then burst into laughter as she sank back into the pillows.

She stretched out in the bed, getting comfortable as she tried to calm her body and clear her mind. Kira closed her eyes, and visualized Tina in her mind, thinking about the last time she saw her as they were leaving her apartment. She lay in bed for an hour this way but no vision or images came to her that she didn't put there herself.

Growling in frustration she sat up and grabbed her cell phone.

"It's not working."

"Shall I come up and distract you again?"

"Yes. No, maybe? Why is this so hard? The others came to me, why not this?"

Mencheres understood well her frustration and disappointment. "Have you tried the bath?"

Kira sighed. "No, that's a good idea. Maybe come check on me in an hour to make sure I'm not a prune?"

Mencheres laughed. "Go relax and let your mind drift. Something will come to you."

An hour later Mencheres knocked on the bathroom door. "Kira?" When there was no answer he opened the door and peeked in. Sure enough there she was on the bottom of the tub. He didn't disturb her but sent out tendrils of his power to her.

Kira abruptly sat up in the tub, using her hand to wipe the water from her eyes.

"Crap, it's not working. Has there been any word?"

Mencheres handed her a towel as she started to stand. "Nothing I'm afraid. Come, let's dry you off and get some blood in you. That should help."

Kira squeezed the water out of her hair and wrapped the towel around herself, holding onto his hand as she stepped out of the tub.

"Do you really think I can do this?"

Mencheres grabbed another towel and handed it to Kira, who used it start drying her hair. "Yes, I think you have the ability within you to do this. It is not easy to call visions to you when you want them however. That is a skill you will develop over time."

Kira thought about how she wanted no part of them when the visions first came to her. Now she'd give anything to be able to call one forth about Tina. Just as she was about to ask Mencheres how long it took him to develop his abilities, his cell phone rang out in the bedroom. She could tell from the ringtone it was Bones. Mencheres left to answer it, and Kira stood at the bathroom door listening, not caring at all that she was eavesdropping on his side of the conversation.

"Yes?"

"Good. Where did you find it?"

"I see. Any sign of Tina or Van?"

"Where are you now?"

"Just a moment, let me tell Kira what is going on."

Mencheres held the phone away from him. "Cat and Bones found the car near the warehouse on Kinzie. There are no signs of a struggle or any clues in it. They are going to check out the apartment now; if that is all right with you."

"Yes, but tell them not to touch anything, and we'll meet them there soon." Kira started to pull her clothes on.

Mencheres spoke into the phone. "We will be there shortly, and Kira wants to see the apartment as you have found it. She will know if anything is out of place." Mencheres made one more call before he closed the phone and slipped it into his pocket.

* * *

_Oooohhhh, a shortie. So where the heck are Tina and Van?_

_We were torn as to what to do here – this chapter was about to get ridiculously long. We have much planned! So dear readers, tell us. Would you have preferred a really, really long chapter this week, or are you okay with the length?_

_And the good news is we have every intention of posting next Friday. So you won't have to wait too long to see what happens next._


	27. Chapter 27

_These lovely characters and the world they inhabit are the brilliant creation of the incredibly talented Jeaniene Frost._

_Malia, Candace, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna, Sam, and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_Thanks to our amazing betas, the lovely Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. You always make our chaps better!_

_Any mistakes are all ours._

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Kira was nervous as she opened the door to her apartment, not knowing what she would see. The last time she was there, Tina was fine, and Kira had been dying. That was two days ago. Now she was fine, and Tina was... _No_. She was not going to think like that. She gingerly opened the door, pushing it without stepping inside. From the doorway she could see it was a mess. She could hear Cat and Bones talking but didn't register what they were saying. Feeling Mencheres' hands on her waist guiding her inside, Kira was stunned as she looked around. Her couch was flipped over, as were the dining room chairs. Papers were scattered everywhere. Kira's throat got dry as she tried to imagine what had happened.

"Kira?" Mencheres' voice was soft as he came and stood behind her, smoothing her hair and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "How would you like us to proceed?"

Right, this was an investigation. "If you could just wait here, I'm going to have a look around." She squeezed his hand and went back to the front door. Kira tried to picture what the scene would have looked like before the intruders entered. Examining the door, there was no sign of forced entry, although there were scuff marks on the floor in the entryway. Had Van tried to keep them out? But it looked more likely that whoever entered had a key or was let in. Leanna probably got a key from Rick at some point. She looked at the scuff marks again. Someone had been dragged out of the apartment against their will.

Taking in the disarray, Kira noted that the main fight seemed to take place in the living room. Heading down the hall toward the bedrooms, she noticed pictures either askew or knocked to the floor. Carefully walking over broken glass, Kira made her way to the bedrooms. There were no signs of a struggle in either one. Maybe Tina had been in the kitchen.

As she passed by the bathroom, she stopped and looked inside. Something white dotted the navy blue bath mats. At first she thought it was powder, but when she bent down to examine them, Kira realized it wasn't powder, but the residue of white pills, which had been crushed by heavy feet. Kira braced herself with her hands as she imagined what had happened there. Tina must have been gathering her meds when the ambush happened. Opening the door until it was flush with the wall, Kira could see where there was a dent in the sheet rock from the handle. Someone had kicked the door, when it was already open, since there were no marks by the strike plate. Maybe Tina had done it when her abductors hauled her out of the bathroom. Kira couldn't be one-hundred percent certain, but it looked like Tina had been taken from the bathroom, while Van had been involved in a fight in the living room.

What had they done to Tina when they took her? Looking around the apartment, especially the bathroom, worry over her sister's safety filled her. Kira stood up abruptly and backed up until she hit the hallway wall. She was having a hard time distancing herself from this.

"Kira, did you find something?" Gorgon grabbed her by the shoulders bringing her back to her senses.

She pointed at the bathroom. "Tina must have been in there when they arrived. Her pills are crushed all over the floor."

Gorgon dropped his hands and whipped around to face the bathroom. They both stared into it for several minutes.

"Come, let us reconvene in the living room and put our heads together." It was Mencheres, his voice quiet and soothing. He held out his hand to Kira who took it gladly, letting him lead her away.

Mencheres was halfway down the hallway when he turned around to see Gorgon still standing at the bathroom door. He hadn't moved at all. Kissing Kira on the temple and giving her a push towards the living room, he turned back to his old friend. Mencheres could feel the rage rolling off of Gorgon.

Reaching out, he put his hand on Gorgon's shoulder. "We will find her my friend, and they will pay for what they've done. We will see to it together. "

Gorgon turned to look at him, his face the picture of control, but Mencheres could see his clenched fists and knew better. Both he and Kira were ready to crack. "Come, sit with us." He gave Gorgon a little push toward the living room, just like he had with Kira.

When everyone was in the living room, Mencheres took charge of the questions. "What do you think happened here, Kira?"

"No sign of forced entry; I'm guessing if it was Candace or her vampires, they had a key. Tina had a key to my apartment, and it would have been easy enough for Rick to borrow it. Who knows who he gave it to? Leanna, probably."

"Right you are. Whoever came in here was given access. Van could have let them in too." Bones added.

Kira shook her head. "I know you all think Van is up to something, but it's still not adding up for me. Anyway, it looks like there was a fight out here while Tina was in the bathroom gathering up her meds. Then they found her there; her pills are crushed into the bathroom rug."

Kira watched as Gorgon looked back down the hallway to the bathroom, and her heart broke for him. She had to look away.

"Were you able to track them at all?" Mencheres looked at Bones.

"I followed their scent to the roof, and then nothing. But there is no human blood anywhere, so I have every reason to believe that Tina was alive and unharmed when she left here."

Kira looked around the room as Cat, Bones and Mencheres continued to talk about what they saw and smelled in the apartment. Four vampires, she thought she heard them say. Everything was closing in on her again. How could Tina survive that? And then she thought about her sister. She was a fighter. She wouldn't give into her captors, but she wouldn't do anything stupid either. What would Candace do to her? She cast a glance at Gorgon, and could tell from his face that he was probably thinking something similar. Her mind was reeling with what-if scenarios. She had to get out of there.

"Excuse me." Kira shot up off the couch and walked quickly down the hallway and into the bathroom. Shutting the door, she gripped the counter and tried to calm the emotions swirling inside her. While she was afraid for her sister, she was angry with herself and with Candace for what was happening. Bones and Mencheres' reassurances of "we will find her" meant nothing if there were no clues or if Candace decided to take her life. Candace was firmly in control here, again, and that made Kira furious.

Noticing that the bathroom door was slightly ajar, she closed it again. It didn't close like it used to. The top hinge was loose, probably from the kick to the door. Tina must have been terrified. Kira ran the water in the sink and splashed some of it on her face. Her hand went to the amulet, and she held on to it until the anger subsided. She didn't know what else the amulets could do, but holding it seemed to calm her. Kira reached for a hand towel, and when she looked down, she saw something behind the toilet that she had missed before. An eyebrow pencil. She picked it up and examined the tip. It was worn down, almost flat, as if it had been pressed too hard against something. Kira looked around the bathroom again.

Nothing seemed out of place. The walls were clean and white, with no signs of writing. Kira looked through the counter drawers, wondering if Tina had left a note there. Nothing. The wastebasket was empty. She grabbed the bathrobe hanging on the back of the door to check its pockets when she saw the writing on the back of the door.

Candace

+4

G ILY T

Kira stared at it for a moment and then ripped the door open.

"Gorgon!"

He was there in an instant. Kira grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside the bathroom.

"Look!" She pointed at the message on the door.

Gorgon stared at the writing. He sat down on the side of the tub clumsily, as if his legs had just given out, his eyes fixed on the letters scrawled on the door. Then his head dropped, and his shoulders started to shake. Kira stroked his hair and didn't say anything. She looked up when Mencheres peered into the bathroom, and she shook her head to send him away.

"We're going to get her back." No matter how empty that promise sounded, it was the only thing she could think to say.

"If Candace turns her..." Gorgon's voice trailed off, and he shook his head again. "I wanted to take care of her. She was mine. Now...all my fault."

"We all have to stop doing that. This is Candace's fault. She won't leave us alone. Well she's in for a fight now, isn't she?" She sat down next to him on the edge of the tub and rubbed his back.

"Yes. I could kill her with my bare hands."

"Well, save that for later when we fight her. No matter what— we are getting her back. Whether Candace turns her or not."

"I wanted to bring her over. I wanted my blood to make her. That's what she wanted, too." Gorgon's fist clenched. "If Candace robs me of that, I'll take her apart, piece by piece."

Kira could feel Gorgon's anger rising and didn't say anything for a while, she just sat there, giving him some time to calm down. She even held the amulet in one hand, hoping she could transfer its calming effects, while she stroked his back with the other. When she thought he was ready, she said, "I think we should let the others know about this, and we should listen to what Mencheres wants us to do. He knows how to defeat Candace...for good."

Gorgon shook his head, and his face turned expressionless as he got his emotions under control. He stood up, looking at the message from Tina one more time. Then he gave Kira a quick hug. "Okay. Thank you, Kira. Let's do this."

**^V^**

_The fog swirled around her, a white, misty cloud keeping her from seeing more than just a few feet in front of her. She reached out with her hand and took a few steps. Nothing. Then she heard it. _

_The rhythmic clang of metal against metal was familiar to Kira, but yet she couldn't place it until she heard the steam whistle. The whistle of a train. Panic that she was standing on the track and didn't know it arose in her. She shuffled her feet around to see if she was close to the rails as the steam chuffs grew louder. But then the fog cleared in an instant, and she stood on the platform with the train stopped in front of her. A ticket agent leaned out the door of the car in front of her and beckoned for her to board the train. She looked around, thinking it strange she was the only one waiting. She looked for the name of the station, but didn't see one._

"_Kira." Her head whipped in his direction when the ticket agent called her name._

"_You know me?" She asked. _

"_Yes, this train is for you. Mencheres sent it."_

_She looked down the platform. "Where is Mencheres?"_

_The ticket agent bent his head, as if someone spoke to him from inside the car. He cocked his head, listening for a moment before he replied. "He will meet you."_

_Kira stepped forward and placed her gloved hand into the outstretched hand of the ticket agent as she climbed the steps into the car. She looked at his face as she came close. His face was vaguely familiar. Where had she seen him before? But she forgot about that when she entered the car. It was a dining car, and all the tables were covered in white linen, with crystal glasses and fine china at each place setting. At the center of each table was a bouquet of flowers and a beautiful porcelain tea service. Mencheres. This looked like something he would do. She smiled as she sat down and noticed the wisp of steam escaping the teapot. She poured herself a cup as soon as the train clattered away from the station. The tea was red and looked like watered down blood. _

_She watched the landscape of green trees and grass go by as she sipped her tea. Just as she was about to pour herself another cup, the door to the car opened and a man walked in. She recognized him instantly._

"_Van!"_

_He was dressed in a tailored suit and wore a felt hat on his head, a fedora, she thought it was called. She looked down at herself. Her green silk dress wasn't modern either, with its dropped waist and scalloped hem. She wore a hat too, and it matched the color of her dress. She tried to place the time period, but then Van started to speak and she forgot about it._

"_Hello, Kira. I thought I would ride with you for a while." He turned around and looked at the door, as if someone was following him._

"_Please join me. Have you seen Mencheres?"_

_Van sat down next to Kira, his eyes still focused on the door. _

"_No, I haven't seen him. Mencheres is upset with me."_

"_Why do you say that, Van?" _

_He didn't answer her question. "I swear I didn't do it, Kira. He's got to believe me. It's important to me that he knows that." _

_Before she had a chance to reply, the ticket master appeared in the doorway, and Van stood up._

"_I have to go now, Kira. I can't ride with you anymore." He looked scared as the ticket master approached._

"_Don't go!" Kira called out after him. "Where are you taking him?" _

_Van turned around and looked at her as the ticket master dragged him away. "I wouldn't betray him, Kira."_

_She was about to chase after him, when the car went dark and the train slowed. They were coming into a station. The platform was empty, just like before, and wisps of steam swirled around the space. The ticket master had not returned so she exited the train on her own. _

_Kira stood on the platform wondering where Mencheres was going to meet her, when she heard the flap of wings. A big, black bird with a gray head of feathers sat on the cornice over the doorway into the station, spreading its wings and looking down on her as if she were prey. Its yellow feet were as big as a man's hand, and the talons were at least five inches long. Kira felt afraid for the first time, and she walked quickly up the ramp and into the train station, hoping the bird was not going to follow her._

_The interior of the station with its high ceilings and massive columns made her feel small and insignificant. When she didn't see Mencheres, she called out his name._

"_Mencheres?"_

_The raucous cry of that bird filled the room, and she ducked down when she heard the flapping of its wings. It circled the station a few times before it flew up behind Kira and dug its talons into her shoulders, lifting her off the ground. Even though its claws pierced deeply into her flesh, she felt no pain. The black bird took flight, taking her across the concourse and past the ticket windows, then into every room on the main floor. The train station occupied the ground floor of the building and there was a tower of floors rising above the station. With a harsh cry, the bird carried her up the stairwell to the top floor of the building. There had to be at least fifteen stories in the tower, but the bird never lost its grip on her. In spite of her initial reaction to the bird, Kira wasn't scared at all. It was like the bird was giving her a tour, and she instinctively knew to pay attention._

_When they reached the top floor, the bird deposited Kira gently in the middle of a huge, unfurnished space. It then flew to the windowsill, and perched there for a moment, watching Kira before it flew out the open window. The upper floor was empty and dirty. She looked around, and although she didn't see anything, fear started growing in her belly. Panic. She had an overwhelming urge to get back on the ground floor. She started to run toward the stairwell, ready to make a dash down, but when she got to the top of what she thought was the stairwell, she skidded to a stop. She grabbed hold of the railing so she didn't fall over the precipice that once housed the metal frame of the stairs. In front of her was a huge, gaping hole. The stairs leading up to the roof were all that remained._

_Kira looked up. She wasn't sure what to do, but she could feel the panic rising again. Air. She needed air. About halfway up, she heard something. Footsteps. Someone else was on the roof. Her feet felt heavy, and it took all her effort to lift them to climb the remaining stairs. At the top, Kira pushed open the door and gulped at the cool air. A crow-like sound and the scrape of footsteps made her whirl around, looking for the source. Was it another bird? It didn't sound like the one that brought her up here. The roof was littered with ducts and piping and all sorts of twists and turns. She stayed close to the doorway, ready to bolt back down if she had to. Then she saw it; a flash of red in front of her, low to the ground. Red eyes in the darkness. Looking at her. Run, she thought, run, but she couldn't move._

_A flash lit up the sky and the sound of the steam whistle cut through the air. She forced herself to look into the darkness as the lightning struck. A little man dressed in boots and a red coat laughed at her, flashing his red eyes as he danced around in glee. Another flash of lightning, and he was gone._

_Suddenly, Kira felt lighter, and her feet no longer felt like they were bolted to the floor. She'd find another way out. She turned to make her way down the steps when the building started to shake, and the stairs in front of her fell away as she watched. The smell of sulfur was thick in the air. With a shriek, she stepped backwards and right into strong arms that tightened around her._

"_Ah, Kira Graceling. I've been waiting for you." She felt warm lips at her ear, and his deep voice lingering over every word he said. _

_He slid his hand under her skirt and slowly up her thigh until his large, warm hand rested on her panties, with his fingers lightly feathering her most sensitive places. He laughed with delight as she threw her head back and arched toward his fingers. No, Kira gasped; she didn't want to react to how he touched her, but she couldn't stop herself. _

"_I'll take good care of you," he whispered in her ear as he pressed his fingers against her, causing an incredible flash of heat to flow through her body. She shook as an orgasm ripped through her, while the building collapsed, sending her and the stranger down, along with the rubble. _

Kira woke with a start, her body trembling from the orgasm. Then it all came roaring back; the train, Van, that awful station, and those final moments with the demon. There was no doubt in her mind that was what he was. And she had let him touch her. She felt sick. She tried to tell herself it was only a dream, but she knew that it was much more than that. It was something both disturbing and significant.

Kira jumped out of bed and grabbed the notebook in her nightstand. She tried to remember the dream from the beginning, writing notes quickly before she forgot the details. Her other hand held the amulet as she wrote, and her anxiety over telling Mencheres about it left her. He would know anyway, no matter what she did. He would read it from her scent and behavior, even if she jumped in the shower and scrubbed herself clean. As for her embarrassment over what had happened in that vision, well, she just needed to get over that and get on with finding her sister before Candace decided to turn her.

Kira straightened up, grabbed the robe to the nightgown, she wore and slipped the notes into her pocket. She ran down the staircase to the library, wondering what it all meant. Could it even help them? Tina didn't appear in the dream at all. What if it was about something else entirely? Or maybe it _was _just a dream.

She pushed open the doors to the library, and with one look, Mencheres was by her side.

"Kira, what's wrong?"

"I think something just happened. I need to tell you about it before I forget. I don't even know if it will help, but maybe you can tell me what it means." She cringed a little when she noticed Bones and Cat in the room. Kira wasn't sure she wanted to share these intimate details with them.

Mencheres stroked her arm. "Would you like to go upstairs? I can see that you are upset."

Kira looked over at Cat and Bones. They had been helping from the beginning. They wouldn't judge her, and who cares if they did. They needed all the help they could get to find Tina, and that was what was most important.

"It's all right. Maybe they can help. Can I sit down?"

"Certainly." Mencheres led her to the couch, and just as she was about to sit down, Gorgon ran into the room, his scent blazing with anger.

"We've found Van."

* * *

_Hmmm…so who do you think the Ticket Master was?_

_It's hard for us to believe but we started posting this story in January and here it is August now! And with the exception of just a few weeks, we've posted every Friday since then. _

_Thank you for sticking with us on this crazy rollercoaster thru the NH world. Your messages, comments, alerts and favorites have really touched us. It's nice to know someone loves these characters as much as we do!_


	28. Chapter 28

_These lovely characters and the world they inhabit are the brilliant creation of the incredibly talented Jeaniene Frost._

_Malia, Candace, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna, Sam, and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_Great big hugs to our amazing betas, the lovely Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing. _

_Any mistakes are all ours._

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"He's dead, isn't he?" Kira moved toward Gorgon, but Mencheres caught her and pulled her back into his arms.

"Even if he is, it doesn't mean that your sister—" he started to say, his lips at her ear.

She turned around to face him. "No, you don't understand. I just saw him, at least, I think I did."

"You _saw_ him?"

"Yes, in my dream. He was afraid, and something bad was going to happen to him. I could feel it."

Cat and Bones exchanged a glance in the silence that followed, while Mencheres stared at Kira, and Gorgon waited. Bones interrupted the quiet. "Where is Van, Gorgon?"

"Two of your men found his remains in the rail yards on Roosevelt Road."

Kira's head snapped around. "The train yards? Really? Was there any sign of Tina?"

Gorgon shook his head, his face tight and grim. "No, Kira. Just Van."

Kira thought for a moment. Tina had not been in her dream; it might mean she wasn't with Van anymore. She grabbed at Mencheres's arms. "Before he says anything else, I need to tell you about this dream. It might be important."

Mencheres nodded. "Of course. Gorgon, will you join us?" He took Kira's hand and led her back to the couch. He wanted to hear what she had seen in her dream, especially after what she had said about Van. Plus, Kira's condition when she entered the room had stirred an unsettling mix of emotions in him. He put up his guard, blocking everyone, even Kira.

Kira took a seat on the couch and pulled out her notes. She was about to start telling them about her dream when the door to the library opened again.

"Doesn't anyone rest around here?" Ian looked around the room. "You're a grim lot. Who's been abducted now?"

"Van's body has been found." Mencheres answered.

"Smashing. Now we don't have to worry about him any longer," Ian said as he fell into an empty club chair near the bar.

Kira stiffened at Ian's words. "You know, I'm not sure Van was the bad guy you all thought he was."

Mencheres sat on the couch next to Kira and took her hand in his. "Ian, Kira was just about to share some information with us. Where is Vlad?"

"Last I saw him, he was making some calls and then going to rest. We've been mucking through those bloody tunnels for days now and haven't learned a bloody thing. We should just put an end to those two already. They have nothing of use for us."

Mencheres thought for a minute. "Leanna is our only link to Candace. We keep her...for now. Kira, tell us about your dream."

Kira described her dream, looking only at Mencheres as she talked about the train and the foggy station. Then she told him about Van, and how he had been scared. She couldn't forget the earnest look in his eyes.

"He knew you were upset with him, Mencheres." She reached over and laid her other hand on his arm. "But I believed him when he told me that he hadn't betrayed you."

Mencheres squeezed her hand. "Go on."

"Well, this is where it got weird. The ticket master took Van away, and then suddenly the train was at a different station. A big, black bird followed me inside. Then it picked me up by the shoulders and took me on a tour of the building. But it left me on the top floor, and the stairs back down to the ground disappeared. I could only go up to the roof."

Kira looked down at their joined hands and began gently stroking them with her free one. The room was silent, and if she could concentrate on only him, maybe it would be easier to tell this part. She leaned toward him and inhaled, his unique scent calming her.

"What happened next, Kira?" He asked, his voice quiet and gentle.

"I went up to the roof, but I was no longer alone. At first, there was a little man there. His eyes glowed red, and he wore an ugly fur coat with big boots. I only saw him when the lightning flashed. He danced around a bit and then he vanished."

Ian leaned forward in his chair and cast a speculative glance at Bones before he turned to Kira. "Like a dwarf? Dressed in red, with glowing red eyes?" He looked at Bones again.

Kira looked at Ian, a little shocked that he knew these things. "Yes. Oh, and when he smiled I could see his nasty little teeth."

"Was that all?" Mencheres prodded, again gently.

"No...there's more." Kira twisted their joined hands. "I was trying to go back down the stairs, but they fell apart in front of my eyes, and when I stepped back, someone grabbed me."

"The dwarf?" Ian asked.

"No, I don't think so. It felt like...a man." She paused for a minute. "He called me by name, and said he was waiting for me. Then he reached around and…" she paused again, and lowered her voice, "touched me. That's when I woke up."

"What do you mean, he touched you?" Mencheres tried to keep his voice calm and level.

She looked up and met his eyes, and he knew the demon had been responsible for what he had inhaled from her scent when she first came in the room.

Bones walked over to the desk. "Can I use your laptop, Mencheres?"

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking, Crispin?" Ian asked.

Mencheres nodded at Bones. "Yes, it's on the desk." Then he turned back to Kira. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I'm okay. It was a disturbing way to wake up, though. Not to mention, it's embarrassing to have to tell you about it." Kira looked down at their hands still clasped together. The only sound was the clicking of the keyboard.

Cat stood up, her hands on her hips as she paced around the room. "Okay, let me see if I have this straight. So there was a dancing dwarf and then there was a man. And then the man touched you in the dream—oh wait... I get it now. Ew.."

Kira managed a little smile. "No kidding. Ew doesn't _begin_ to cover it," Kira answered, grateful that Cat had broken the tension in the room.

"You didn't see what he looked like?" Cat asked.

"No, I didn't. He came up behind me. But he smelled like rotten eggs, and he knew me by name."

"Sulphur? Another demon then, I'd wager," Ian offered.

Bones sat at the desk typing on the laptop. After a few moments, he lifted his head.

"Is this what was in your dream?" Bones turned the laptop around and showed Kira the web page.

"Yes! That was the creature in my dream." Kira leaned in closer to get a better look. "What is it called? Nain Rouge?"

Ian whistled through his teeth. "Well, lass, if that's what you saw, then maybe your dream holds a clue to your sister's whereabouts. The 'red dwarf' lives in Michigan, Detroit to be exact, according to legend." Ian leaned back into his chair, crossing his legs in front of him. "Harbinger of doom or so they say."

Bones snorted. "So they say."

Cat swiveled her head around to look between Bones and Ian. "You two seem to know a lot about this. What are you not telling us?"

Vlad strode through the library doors. "Oh yes, please regale us with the tale of how you had to save Ian's ass in a seedy bar in Detroit."

"Actually it wasn't his arse that needed saving. Magnus called me from Detroit. He was in quite the panic. Apparently his master had stopped at a tattoo and piercing parlor to add to his collection."

"Ah yes, Magnus. Haven't had anyone look after me as well as he. Which reminds me, you still owe me for him, Reaper." Ian glared at Cat, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Anyway, apparently Ian thought that it was appropriate to hit on the girl working the register while her very brassed off boyfriend held Ian's privates in his hands. Things got worse from there when the guy turned beat red and shifted into your little demon friend."

"He's no friend of mine." Kira shuddered and looked over at Mencheres. His face was a mask of tight control.

Mencheres placed one of his hands on top of Kira's and squeezed them. Sitting there next to him, she could feel the tension rolling off him in waves. Maybe she should have told him upstairs. Her eyes met his, and his softened then, as he pulled his emotions back under control.

Bones was typing again at the laptop, and a few moments later turned the screen back around again. "How about this, pet? Is this the train station?" A web page showing an old dilapidated building was on the screen.

"Yes! That's it, only it didn't look like that in my dream, at least not until the end, when everything started collapsing."

"The Michigan Central Station. Abandoned since the 1970's. I'm sensing a theme here." Bones commented.

"How do you guys know so much about Detroit?" Kira asked.

Ian shrugged. "I have a place there."

Bones raised an eyebrow at Ian.

"Okay, okay, I own several homes there. Do you have any idea how bloody cheap real estate is in Detroit right now?"

Vlad settled into a seat next to Cat on the couch. "Well then, what are we waiting for? When do we leave for Detroit, Mencheres? I'm getting weary of crawling around in those tunnels with your prisoners and Ian."

"It does appear that Kira's dream may hold some clues as to where Candace is, but there are things you should all know before we proceed. First of all, we don't know for sure that Tina is in Detroit, as she does not appear in the dream at all. We cannot fight Candace while she still has Tina, so our first priority must be to get her back."

Gorgon lifted his head. "Thank you, sire," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

Mencheres acknowledged Gorgon with a nod and continued. "The true meaning of the dream is unclear at this point, although the train station connection bears checking out. The presence of the Nain Rouge in the dream is disturbing but not insurmountable. Our goal is two-fold; first we must get Tina back, unharmed, and then we will break the spell Candace has placed on Kira and I. Permanently. Are we in agreement?"

Mencheres looked around the room, seeking confirmation. Everyone nodded.

"Good." Mencheres paused. "I have learned that the spell Candace placed on us is very difficult to cast, and even more difficult to break. And Candace has an accomplice."

"What?" Ian and Vlad said in unison.

"She could not cast this spell alone. Candace has an accomplice." Mencheres repeated. "And Kira and I must kill them both for the weakening spell to be broken and our connection restored completely."

"Well, that should be a piece of cake for you, Mencheres, once you know who it is and where we can find them. You can hold them with your power, and Kira can kill them." Cat said.

"Normally, that would be an excellent plan, Cat. However, there is something else you all need to know." He looked at Kira. She squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile as she nodded yes.

"I no longer have my telekinesis."

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then everyone began talking at once.

"Oh crap," Cat said.

"That explains it..." Gorgon muttered under his breath.

"Bloody hell, Grandsire." Bones just shook his head back and forth as if he didn't believe him.

"And just where did it go, Mencheres?" Vlad asked.

Ian just laughed. "You certainly know how to make things interesting. Telekinesis or not, you can still rip Candace apart, sire."

Mencheres held up his hand to quell discussion. "I will explain. When I left town, I met someone who told me how Candace was able to craft a spell to break the bond between Kira and I, causing her to weaken to the point of death. Candace and her accomplice invoked a dangerous demon to grant their intention." Again, his eyes went around the room. "I gave my telekinesis freely, for the means to save Kira from the weakening sickness. Now we must kill Candace and whomever she worked with. Has anyone questioned Leanna as to who might be traveling with Candace?"

"It's possible, but we should take another go at her now that we know this." Bones offered.

"Good." He paused for a moment. "There is more. Candace and her accomplice have pledged themselves completely to the demon in return for the spell. If the demon is not satisfied with their sacrifice when they are killed, the demon will come after us for payment."

"What are you saying?" Bones said each word slowly, already putting the pieces together as his eyes grew wide.

Vlad crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze boring into Mencheres as he addressed Bones. "You know exactly what he is saying."

"What we have to do now is be prepared. I have the means to kill the demon, if it comes to that. But I will need all of you to battle everyone else. Candace has a small army, and she will use them. And we do not know her accomplice, yet."

Kira kept replaying the images of her dream, or vision, if that was what it was, over and over in her mind. She was missing something here. Then it clicked. The demon in her dream was Candace's demon, and he wasn't going to be satisfied with the death of Candace and her accomplice. He was coming for _her._

Mencheres sensed the sudden change in Kira and saw the horror when he looked in her eyes. He reached over and touched her face. He would never let the demon have her, no matter what.

"Kira?"

"He wants me." Kira's voice was quiet, but everyone in the room heard her.

Mencheres began to pull Kira to him, hoping to calm her, but she straightened up and pulled away.

"Will you excuse me please?"

He could see her struggling to maintain her composure, and he detected a trace of fear in her scent. Anger burned inside him for what that demon had done to her in that dream. He had already crossed the line by touching her. Mencheres would do whatever he had to in order to keep the demon from her. Kira belonged to him and only him.

"Of course darling, I'll just—"

Kira jumped off the couch and headed for the doors. "Sorry, I just need a moment," she said without turning around.

Mencheres watched Kira leave the room. He didn't need the sour punch of her scent to know she was upset. Kira was strong, strong enough to handle this new information, but still, he had to go to her, maybe for himself as much as for her.

"We will meet back here in two hours to devise our plan. Ian, get your houses in Detroit ready; we may need accommodations there soon. Vlad, if you could, bring Leanna here for questioning and find Veritas. She needs to be updated on the latest developments, and she may have news for us as well."

Bones followed Mencheres to the door. "Cat and I will go and retrieve Van's remains. If there is anything to find there, we will return with it before we meet in two hours. Gorgon, you should come with us." Bones clasped Mencheres's shoulder. "She'll be all right. We all have your back, Mencheres. Kira just needs some time. She's strong. She can handle it."

"Thank you all. I will see you in two hours then."

Mencheres left the library and flew up the steps to the bedroom. He didn't blame her for being upset. Visions could be unsettling at best, especially when they involved the people you loved, or your own murky future. Even he would have been shaken to experience a demon capable of reaching beyond the vision and into the present. If he was capable of doing that, what else could he do to her, to them? Mencheres's brow furrowed with worry and anger. That demon would not take her away from him, even if it meant he had to do the unthinkable. By the time he reached the bedroom, he ached with a burning compulsion to comfort her and to claim her.

Kira had just taken off her robe when she heard the soft click of the bedroom door as it closed. She drew in a breath as she turned around to face Mencheres, who stood with his back against the door.

"Mencheres?"

His eyes blazed with green, and his lips pulled back to show off fangs that looked bigger than she had ever seen them. Heat flared in her, and when he growled, it erupted into a fire. He dropped his shields and the combination of rage and fear and aching desire slammed into her. After everything that had happened, she hungered for him as much as he craved her.

"Kira," he managed to get out before he was on her. His mouth covered hers as he pushed her up against the bedroom wall, and her hands buried in his hair. His hips ground against her, and a moan gathered in her throat at the feel of his hard length against her. There was no mistaking his insistence; he wanted to claim her, and she wanted to be claimed.

His growl became even more primal as he inhaled her scent. He wanted to touch her everywhere. There was a rip and her nightgown was gone, shredded on the floor. He had her pinned, naked against the wall, his fangs grazing her throat as he pressed against her. She curled her legs around him, holding on tight. The sweet pain of his thrust inside her had her gasping out his name.

He would wipe the memory of the demon from them both. With an arch of his hips, he filled her, erasing the thought of the demon touching her with each driving thrust. Her scent was so rich, spiking his need to claim her with his whole body.

A prolonged groan escaped his lips as he began to move inside her. Her hands reached out and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. What was happening between them needed no words. He moved faster, harder, watching her beautiful face as their pleasure grew and everything tightened in them both. His fangs throbbed in the same cadence of his thrusting, and when he sunk them into her tender neck in his favorite spot, they both lost control.

The feel of his fangs piercing her made her tighten around him, intensifying the bliss inside her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer with every deep suction of his mouth. When the sweet tension inside her exploded, she cried out with her release as it blasted through her. He didn't stop. A second wave of pleasure coursed through her when she felt him shudder and spill inside her.

He gradually slowed and removed his fangs, although he continued to taste her skin at the sensitive spot she had under her ear, enjoying her throaty hum as he licked her there. Mencheres still held her against the wall with his body, and she wrapped her legs tighter around him, not wanting him to leave her.

Mencheres drew in a breath. Their scent. He rested his forehead against hers and inhaled again.

"I swear to you, I will never let him have you," he said, his voice still vibrating with passion.

Kira put her hand over his heart and felt the amulet beneath his shirt. "I know, and I love you." She placed her other palm on his cheek. "I'd rather be dead than be with anyone else, especially that demon." Her eyes closed for a moment. "Promise me, if—"

He put his finger on her lips. "Don't say it." Then he kissed her. "This fight with Candace is just beginning, and we will prevail."

Kira nodded and kissed him back. "I believe you."

* * *

The next Night Huntress book, _One Grave at a Time_ by Jeaniene Frost comes out on August 30 and to pass the time, we've been doing a little blog project called The Friday Five. Starting a few weeks ago, guest bloggers have been posting their favorite five scenes from various Night Huntress characters on my blog at

tradermare (dot) blogspot (dot) com

This week, the Friday Five is a homage to BonTempsCutie's favorite Mencheres scenes! So check it out. I think you will like it. And feel free to leave a comment and tell us your favorite Mencheres scenes!


	29. Chapter 29

_These lovely characters and the world they inhabit are the brilliant creation of the incredibly talented Jeaniene Frost._

_Malia, Candace, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna, Sam, and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_To our wonderful betas, the amazing Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing — thank you, thank you, thank you. _

_Any mistakes are all ours._

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Kira sagged in Mencheres's arms, her body exhausted. She didn't want to move, or maybe she didn't think she could, since every part of her felt warm and liquid. "Beds are overrated." She slid her arms up and around his neck and pulled his face to hers. "Thank you for taking my mind off of things, my Master of Distraction. Is everyone still downstairs?"

He pressed his weight against her just to hear that little hum she made. Mencheres nuzzled her neck, kissing a path to her lips. "No, but they will return soon. And while I would love nothing more than to take you a third time, we have some work to do." He felt desire rise in him again as her scent sweetened, but before he let it take hold of him, he threw her over his shoulder and headed for the bathroom.

Mencheres regretted not being able to linger in the shower with Kira, but based on the images in Kira's dream, he was convinced it was time to prepare for this fight with Candace. He expected Candace to use Tina to barter for whatever she wanted, giving them the opportunity to get Kira's sister back. The mysterious accomplice concerned him, as did the demon he was certain would be part of this fight, but he might be able to do something about that. He gave Kira a quick kiss and left the shower, running a comb through his hair before toweling off and pulling on the robe he had grabbed from the back of the door as he walked to his closet.

Kira tied the belt of her white, silk robe as she came out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel. "So do you think we should...Mencheres?" She looked around the bedroom surprised he wasn't there.

"In here, darling." His muffled voice came from his closet.

Kira peered in and didn't see him. "Where are you?"

The clothes parted and Mencheres's head appeared. "I'm back here. Come, let me show you."

Kira walked to the back of the closet and looked behind the clothes. There behind the shirts was a doorway into a small room. She could see Mencheres inside. Separating the hangers, she slipped between the clothes to join him. Her jaw dropped when she looked around.

"What's this?" She could hear the soft whir of the air exchange system when she walked in. Her eyes widened as she looked around the room. Every wall was lined with display cases, the kind used in a museum. The glass compartments were different sizes, depending on what they contained. There were bowls, sculptures, and many pieces of jewelry, all very old from the look of them. She stared at a jewel encrusted gold crown and wondered if it had been his.

He watched her marvel at the items stored in the room. "Just some of my collection. These are items I like to have with me, whenever possible."

Kira looked around the room again and shook her head. "When this Candace crap is over, will you show them all to me and tell me about them? This is so amazing."

"It would be my honor." He turned to the wall, and she couldn't see around him.

"What are you doing back there?" Kira asked.

"I have something that might tell us more about this demon and some other items we may need for the fight. I have them locked in this safe." He moved his body so she could see what he was doing, and then went back to the lock.

After a few seconds, the door of the safe swung open and Mencheres reached inside. He pulled out a small wooden box and a long tube with caps on both ends and handed them to Kira. Then he reached in again to pull out an elaborately carved wooden box, encased in its very own lucite display case, about one foot square in size. He held the box close to his chest and closed the safe with a push of his hand.

"Let's take these back out to the bedroom."

Kira followed Mencheres, still amazed that there was a small museum hidden inside his closet.

When he got back to the bedroom, Mencheres placed the box on the bed and then took the other two items from Kira. He opened the small box first.

"This is the knife Malia gave me. It is made from the bone of a demon, and it is the only weapon that can be used successfully against them. Malia warned me about him, and since she was kind enough to leave this with me, I would assume she suspects the demon will not be happy with his payment. Your vision may have just confirmed that."

Kira looked at the small knife in its custom-fitted box. She touched her finger to it. The white blade was smooth, hard, and very sharp. She looked closer at the handle and stopped.

"May I look at it? The handle—," Kira said without taking her eyes from the knife.

"Certainly." Mencheres lifted the knife from the box and held it out to her.

She examined the handle, turning it over in her hand. "This is the bird, the one from my dream," she said.

He took the knife back and looked at it. The handle was carved into the shape of a bird, with its large, feathered head and beak forming one end, and its huge talons curled around the base of the blade as if they held it in place.

"We have seen this before." He pulled the amulet out from beneath his robe and looked at the bird etched on the red stone.

"So the bird has something to do with Malia?"

"It would appear so. Malia is half demon, and demons can shape shift, but the bird in your dream could have also been the very same demon that accosted you at the end."

"What do you think my dream means, Mencheres?"

Mencheres placed the knife back in its box and closed it, setting it on the bed. "I cannot say for certain, but the references to Detroit seemed meaningful, and the warning regarding the demon cannot be ignored. Other than that, I do not know. Maybe a better question is what it meant to you."

Kira smirked at him, loving how he always encouraged her to think these things through. "Okay, there were a few things that seemed really significant. When Gorgon came into the room I just knew that Van was dead. He didn't die in my dream, but I just felt it. And I truly believe he didn't betray us. When the ticket master came and took him away..." Kira paused, lost in her thoughts. There had been something familiar about him. What was it?

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at Mencheres. "There was a man, the ticket master. He greeted me, told me you sent the train and then later took Van away. There was something about him; I can't place it though."

"Keep thinking and it will come to you. Your visions are very detailed, and that is where they say the devil is, which in this case, seems a very appropriate analogy, don't you think?" He smiled. "Anything else?"

"The bird. And the tour of that train station because that's exactly what it felt like. The rooms were all empty but I tried to pay attention to the layout as the bird flew me all through the building. For some reason that seemed important."

"Yes, the train theme, and the references to Detroit seem very strong in your dream. I won't be surprised if we end up there." He then took the caps off of the long tube and pulled out a long, white knife. Another weapon made of bone.

"This demon bone knife is for you to use, if necessary." He ran his hand across the top of it and looked down the blade. After all these years, it was still straight and true. He would never forget the day he acquired it. "I made this knife from a long bone of a demon I killed many centuries ago." He looked at Kira intently. "Killing a demon is no easy feat. You must stab them in the eye with a knife made of their bone."

Kira took the blade made of bone from Mencheres' outstretched hands. She fingered it delicately. "In the eye, got it."

He gave her a sideways look. "You know how to fight, Kira. Just use what you know with your new strength as you did in the jungle against Radje's men. Bones, Cat, Vlad and Ian will be there to back us up and keep the others from us. You should be able to conceal that within your clothing, along with other weapons."

"Right, um, aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here? What about Tina?"

"Candace will undoubtedly use Tina as a bargaining tool to get what she ultimately wants from us. Her revenge for Radje. Everything she has done has been done with magic, not force. I'm not underestimating her, but I question whether she is as powerful as she would have us believe. Why not just kill us both? Why the cat and mouse game with your sister? She wants something from us."

Kira pulled the robe tighter around herself. "What do you think she wants?"

"I do not know for certain, but I'm guessing she wants to sacrifice us to the demon as her payment after she is done with us." He touched her face softly. "We will not let that happen."

"Do you think Tina is okay?"

"Candace will lose any advantage she has by harming her. If she turns her, we will have cause to start a war with her. I think she will want to trade Tina for one of us. That is when we will make our move, and I'm also guessing that Candace knows that as well."

Kira looked up at that. "I would gladly trade places with Tina."

Mencheres reached over and pulled her close to him, stroking her cheek with his fingers. "We are getting Tina back. Candace gets nothing from us. We may let her think that we would be willing to do a trade, but we will not give in to her."

Kira held his hand to her cheek, leaning into it and closing her eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you, and I promise you we will get through this."

"Yes, as long as we are together we can get through anything." Kira squared her shoulders. "Okay, what else should I know before we face Candace and her demon?"

He placed the bone knife back in its tube and laid it on the bed next to the box Malia had given him. Then he reached for the larger box, the one he had carried from the hidden room. She watched as he carefully opened the outer Lucite box, and lifted the box from within. She was getting a good look at it, the detailed carving inlaid with what looked like ivory and other colored stones. This box he opened too. Inside was a book. A very old looking book.

"What's that?"

"This is a record, handed down to me from my sire, who received it from his. A compendium of our past. I will give this to Bones someday."

"Like a bible?

"Something like that. I want to see if there is anything regarding the demon in here. Candace had to know how to call him and what the spell required. Her line may have something similar to this."

"Oh, so it's more like a supernatural reference book."

"Yes, you could say that." He opened the pages and started to look at each one, taking his time to be as gentle as possible to protect the delicate paper, and also to allow Kira to look over his shoulder. She wouldn't be able to read most of it, as it was in written in a number of old languages, some that hadn't been used for many centuries or longer. Around a third of the way through the book, he stopped.

"Here is something."

Kira leaned in closer to look. She couldn't read any of it, but the pages were beautiful, full of ornately drawn symbols, with what she assumed to be words written in a hand that would make a calligrapher envious. "What does it say?"

"This page mentions Sonneillon as one of the oldest and most powerful demons. He feeds on feelings of hatred toward ones enemies. It makes sense that Candace and her accomplice used their hatred to call this demon. Malia said he would be the one to grant the spell we are under."

"Do you think that is the demon in my dream?"

"Possibly. If this is the demon we must face, then one strategy is to shield ourselves so he cannot feed from our negative feelings toward Candace. It will only make the demon stronger if we allow it."

"Can we also use those feelings of hatred to get close to the demon, close enough to kill him if we have to?"

He looked at her, wondering if she had any idea what she was saying. " No, Kira. That is too dangerous. You must not do that."

"I'm just trying to think of all our options here. You said we needed to be prepared."

"Yes, but that does not mean throwing yourself into the arms of this demon. We know he is strong. We should not give him any reason or means to grow stronger."

Kira reached up and touched his face. "The only arms I want to throw myself into are yours. If you think this is a bad idea I won't pursue it, but if he is as strong as you say he is, it might be the only way to get close enough to kill him."

He closed the book and set it aside, then drew her into his arms. "Malia was much stronger than I, and if this demon is as strong or stronger —" He shook his head. "We cannot risk it. Please tell me you won't do such a thing, even if you believe it is our only option."

"I won't, I promise. I know you'll find another way to defeat him."

"We will defeat them all…together. Now my lovely, little vampire, you should get dressed so we can go downstairs. Everyone will be back shortly." He gave her a quick kiss.

Kira finished dressing and came back into the bedroom to find Mencheres waiting for her, the book and the bone knives nowhere to be seen. He held out his hand and she walked straight into his arms. She was not going to let him down, and she was not going to disappoint him. She was going to play this his way, including this next part.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I'm the bad cop, right?"

He let out a laugh. "You, my darling, could never be bad. But if you would like to play at it, I'm sure I will enjoy watching."

"Hmmm...maybe when this is all over..." She gave him a wicked smile. "Okay my big, bad ass vampire, let's go."

Mencheres smiled at her and raised his eyebrows. "I think I may hold you to that, Kira." He took her hand and brought it to his lips then led her out of the room.

As they approached the library they heard the raised voices.

"...a peasant like you should have no trouble blending in..."

"Watch it, Drac."

"Oh Catherine, please, I'm sure..."

With one last look at each other, Mencheres and Kira opened the door to the library and entered. The room fell silent.

Mencheres went to his desk, while Kira sat down next to Gorgon, who sat alone in the shadows of the room.

"You have reports for me?" Mencheres asked.

"There was nothing of use at the rail yards where Van's remains were found. Poor sod lost his head. No clues as to where Kira's sister might be, unfortunately." Bones shrugged,

Kira reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Gorgon."

"It's been too long." Gorgon shook his head. "She's going to turn her…or worse."

"Tina's smart. She's going to find a way to stay alive until we can rescue her. She's pretty feisty you know, and she isn't going to do anything foolish." Kira hoped she sounded convincing.

"What if she gets sick?" Gorgon turned and looked at her.

"I don't know. Let's hope that doesn't happen. She's had your blood recently, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"I'm worried about her too, but Mencheres thinks Candace won't harm her, and I believe him. If I know my sister, she's probably just as worried about you."

Gorgon gave her a little smile and got serious again. "I hope that Mencheres is correct, but if she has been harmed in any way, I want a piece of Candace too."

"Perhaps this is a good time to talk about our strategy. I suspect that Candace will soon offer us a trade, and that is when we will put an end to this once and for all." Mencheres said as he took a seat next to Kira.

"Right. Kill Candace and her army of slaves. The secret accomplice must be among them. What other strategy is there?" Ian quipped.

"We must make sure that we have Tina before we go after her and her people. Vlad, what have you found out from Veritas? Can Candace be arrested?"

"If it can be proved she stole your property, she can be arrested. But if she is arrested, Mencheres, you may never uncover the accomplice and will not be able to break the spell permanently. Veritas had some business to attend to, but she did ask me to deliver a message; she wants a private meeting with you."

"So the plan is, we need to get Tina back, find the accomplice, you and Kira kill them, and then what? Something about a demon?" Cat asked.

"Kitten—"

"Itching for a fight, Reaper?" Ian asked.

"I guess you could say that. All this waiting around just makes me twitchy."

"Be patient, Kitten. We don't even know where they are. I agree with Mencheres; she is going to call soon with a deal."

"Okay, Bones. But how do we fight this demon? Maybe I should call Denise and have her come along?"

"No!" Mencheres said, in a tone much louder than his usual composed voice. Everyone looked at him. "The demon that we may face is very strong, and I don't know what he could do to another of his own kind. I'm not risking that. Let us leave Spade and Denise out of this. It will be your job to keep Candace's people away from us, once the accomplice has been identified. Leave the demon to me."

"What do you know about this demon?" Bones asked.

"He is an old one, very powerful, and thrives on the feelings of hatred from those around him. Not much else is known about him, but I will do more research into that matter, and I will ask Veritas. She may know something. You must not feel hatred for your enemies in his presence or it will make him stronger. Are we clear on that? If he is not satisfied with Candace and her accomplice as payment, then he will come after us. I am thinking that Candace will try to give us to him as a sacrifice, to free herself of her obligation to him."

Bones crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like the sound of this, Mencheres. Candace isn't going to just stand around and let us take out her army."

"Until we know more about where she plans to make the trade for Tina, if that is what she is going to do, we can only go so far with our preparations. We will know more once she calls."

"I hope, for everyone's sake, she calls soon. I'm with Cat, enough of this bloody waiting. In fact, I think she and I should head to Detroit tonight. Perhaps check out the old Michigan Central Station."

"That's not a bad idea. There is also the matter of Ash and Leanna. She has been enslaved by Candace for centuries, she must know something. I thought Kira should question her."

"Oh, bloody good. Now you're talking. I'm tired of dealing with those two."

"Gorgon, have the guards bring the prisoners to the library."

Just as Gorgon was about to get up, Kira's cell phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket and looked at the number. There was nothing, only a block of zeros. Her brow furrowed as she showed the screen to Mencheres.

"Answer it," he said.

She pressed the button and spoke. "Hello?"

"Kira?"

"Tina, is that you? Where are you? Are you all right?" Kira squeezed Gorgon's hand, hard, tipping the phone so they could hear.

"Kira, it's so good to hear your voice. I'm so sorry. Is Gorgon..."

"He's right here, Tina. He can hear you. He's worried about you, but he's all right. Where are you, sweetie?"

In the background, Kira could hear voices.

"She's going to turn me, Kira, unless you do what she says. Tell Gorgon I love him and—"

There were more sounds, but Kira couldn't make them out.

"Tina? Tina! Are you there?"

"Yessss, she is here. And she is safe, for now. But I have grown weary of your country. I think it is time I moved on. Your little sister will make a wonderful pet."

_No! Never! _Kira wanted to scream it, but instinct told her not to. That would be playing right into Candace's hands. She wanted Kira rattled, and she wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. Mencheres raised his eyebrow in question and held out his hand for the phone. She handed it over to him and then turned towards Gorgon, who wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Candace snorted. "Belongs to you? I think you are mistaken. Your lover made a deal with me, and she broke it, so I have done what I said I would do, Menkaure, that is all. I keep my word."

"You took my property so that you could blackmail Kira into making an agreement with you."

"Blackmail, what a harsh word. I prefer to call it persuasion. And really, it didn't take all that much convincing to get Kira to break your bond. Although I am curious how you are able to be together right now. Not that it matters. I am enjoying my new pet."

They could hear a scream in the background, and it was all Kira could do not to scream herself. Gorgon held her tighter as her eyes swirled with green, and her anger rose.

"We will settle this Candace. I want my property returned to me unharmed immediately, or you will feel the full measure of my wrath come down on you and your people."

Candace let out a hearty laugh. "Now who is threatening whom?"

"Consider it persuasion, Candace. Or perhaps you would rather face the Law Guardian Council, and let them render a decision on your recent activities?"

"Pfft. I care nothing for your laws. Your laws did not save my Radjedef. Besides, once I go back into hiding neither they nor you will be able to find me. Then your former property will be mine, forever, and your lover will know for all eternity that you did nothing to save her, unless..."

Mencheres put a hand on Kira's trembling back. "Get on with it Candace. What do you want?"

"What I have wanted from the beginning. I want you to pay for what you did to Radjedef. Both of you. So I will propose a trade. I will return your property, in exchange for either you or Kira. If I cannot be with my lover, then neither canyou. I think that is a fair exchange. I will give you until tomorrow at midnight to decide. And whatever means you have found to counteract the broken bond and the weakening sickness, you will remove it when you come to me, is that understood?"

"And if I refuse?"

"Kira will never see her sister again. She will never know if I have turned her or whether I have tired of her. Have a plane on standby, and I will call at midnight for your answer. If you agree, I will name the place we will make the exchange. And if you are thinking of double-crossing me, you may find I have some surprises in store for you."

They heard Tina scream again as the line went dead.


	30. Chapter 30

_These lovely characters and the world they inhabit are the brilliant creation of the incredibly talented Jeaniene Frost._

_Malia, Candace, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna, Sam, and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_To our wonderful betas, the amazing Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing — thank you, thank you, thank you._

_Any mistakes are all ours._

* * *

**Chapter 30**

The sound of Tina's scream echoed in the silence of the room long after the phone call ended. No one said a word until Gorgon stood up, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Bones, when do we leave for Detroit?"

Gorgon's emotions rolled off of him, and the intensity of them slammed into everyone in the room, leaving no doubt about the depth of his feelings for Tina. Between his cold, clipped voice, his tense body and the harsh scent that poured from him, there was no mistaking his anguish. Hearing Tina's screams on the phone had shaken everyone, but it had pushed Gorgon past his limits of control.

"We aren't going anywhere with you like that," Bones answered. "Don't you think you should calm down, mate?"

"Would you be calm if someone was holding Cat and threatening to kill her?"

The air sparked between the two vampires for a brief moment, before both backed off and Gorgon brought himself under control. Bones looked over at Cat and touched her face with the back of his hand. "Kitten, call your friends, get us a plane. We're leaving directly."

Ian stood up and put his hand on Gorgon's shoulder. Kira wasn't sure if this was a gesture of friendship or if Ian was attempting to test Gorgon's emotional state, but the tension in the room seemed to be dissipating.

"Bloody good. I had the house opened and stocked today. Everything should be ready for us by the time we arrive."

Mencheres looked at his friends, his family. The tightness in his chest was eased by their willingness to go to battle for him and Kira. "Before you all depart, I must caution you. Candace has been a master at manipulating us. I want you all to stay together and call in regularly with reports. I do not want to give her the opportunity to take anyone else that I care about."

Bones nodded. "The four of us will search the train station, and maybe we can get a jump on where Candace is holding Tina. If we don't find anything, we'll await word from you at Ian's." Bones turned to his sire. "Where are we staying by the way?"

"The house on West Boston," Ian answered.

Mencheres placed his hand on Bones' shoulder. "I'll be waiting for your call. We are going to question Leanna once again. She may provide some clues regarding the accomplice. Once Candace calls back with our destination, I will text you."

There was a flurry of activity as Kira watched them all begin to get up and leave. It shook her out of her fog. "Thank you. I know you barely know me, and you hardly know Tina, so thank you."

Ian gave her a broad smile. "We'll get her back, poppet. Now, don't you have a prisoner to interrogate?"

Kira managed a smile, and she wrapped her hands around Mencheres' arm as she stood next to him. So much had happened in the last few hours, and so fast. Did she dare to hope that they could rescue Tina and escape the demon? It all seemed so impossible. Mencheres stroked her back, easing her closer and closer into his arms. His presence calmed her.

Mencheres leaned down and spoke softly in Kira's ear. "We don't have to do this right now darling. It can wait."

Kira straightened and braced her hands on his chest. "No, I'm okay. Let's do this."

She moved away from Mencheres and walked over to Gorgon, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him. "Go find her."

Gorgon leaned down and squeezed her back. "I will." He looked over at Mencheres and said to Kira, "Take care of him."

She looked over at Mencheres and smiled. "I will."

Gorgon squeezed her one more time before releasing her and then followed Cat, Bones and Ian out of the library.

Kira watched the doors close and then felt the tension building in the room again. She looked over to find Vlad and Mencheres staring intently at each other. Not sure what was going on here, she remained where she was, watching the two vampires engaged in a stare down.

Mencheres folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at Vlad. "Yes?"

"I thought you were done with your death wish."

"What are you talking about?"

"We should stick together, remember? I believe you said Candace is going to retaliate soon, so we need to stay together. Well, she has retaliated, and not that I'll miss Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch, but half of us just left the state."

"Normally, I would agree with you. But I believe the closer we are to facing Candace, the more she is focused on what Kira and I are doing, especially since we have found a way around her weakening spell. They may have the element of surprise in their favor, and I truly believe we will end up in Michigan one way or another."

It was Vlad's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Have your visions returned?"

"No, they have not. But I believe Kira's visions have been proven quite accurate and they seem to be getting more detailed. They are worth investigating."

Vlad looked between Kira and Mencheres and let out a snort. "First you give the peasant your strength and now Kira gets your visions. I'm beginning to understand Ian's petulance."

Mencheres broke into laughter. He went over to his old friend and clasped his shoulder. "It is good to have you with us."

Kira looked between the two like they were crazy and muttered, "Yeah, definitely better than _against_ us."

Mencheres and Vlad both started laughing at that. "Will you be joining us when we question Leanna and Ash?"

"As much as I'd like to stay to see if you can get anything out of those two, I need to make some calls before we leave here. We don't all have a man-Friday to take care things. Or did you want me to stay while you question them?"

"No, go ahead and take care of your business. We will be fine. Ask the guards to bring them here, and they can stay while we question them."

Vlad nodded at Mencheres, dipped his head to Kira, and left.

Mencheres walked across the room to Kira, his arms outstretched. She gladly stepped into them, wrapping her arms around and up his back. He placed his chin on her head. "Are you sure you are ready?"

"I'm okay. Maybe we could just stay like this for a few moments though?"

"That sounds good. And making the prisoners wait will make them nervous too."

She looked up at him, a smirk on her face. "You're enjoying this."

"Holding you? Always." He smiled and closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for several minutes before there was a knock on the door. He didn't answer.

Kira looked up at him expectantly. His eyes were still closed.

"Um..."

He opened his eyes and took her face in his hands, leaning down to kiss her.

He pulled back, still holding her face and whispered in her ear. "They will wait outside that door until I allow them to enter."

Kira stroked her hand up his arm. "As tempting as that suggestion is, I'd rather get this over with so we can go upstairs. We need to rest and be ready for Candace's call."

He smiled at her. "That is a very wise decision. It shall be as you wish." He unwrapped his arms and moved so that he was standing beside her. "Enter."

The library door opened and four guards brought the prisoners into the room. Mencheres nodded once to the guards, and they led Ash and Leanna to the two high back chairs the guards placed in the center of the room.

Ash stood straight and tall next to his wife, while she kept her head down and her eyes averted. Watching them, there was something in Ash's subtle mannerisms that caught Kira's attention. Maybe it was the way Ash watched Leanna out of the corner of his eye or the way he brushed his shoulder against hers, as if letting her know he was right there beside her, calming her. _He still loves her._ She looked over at Mencheres, his face that usual inscrutable mask that softened ever so slightly when she caught his eye. She imagined he would act like Ash if the tables were turned.

In contrast, Leanna looked defeated. She pressed against his shoulder when he touched hers but never looked him in the eye. Kira had no empathy for her. She stared at the woman who had put all of this into motion by manipulating a recovering addict to steal from his sister, while playing on his attraction to her. If her brother hadn't stolen the blood Mencheres had donated to help Tina and given it to Leanna, Candace wouldn't have been able to cast the spell that was designed to kill them both, either by weakening them or at the hands of a demanding demon.

She wanted to rip her apart with her bare hands.

Her fangs stretched in her mouth, and she felt her eyes tingle, knowing their light green color would now be glowing a darker shade of emerald. Something brushed down her back, and she ignored it, her gaze locked on the vampire in front of her.

"Kira."

Somewhere in the distance, she heard her name and turned to the sound. Mencheres had hold of her arm, and his face was no longer expressionless. He looked worried. "Maybe we should do this another time." It only took a quick glance from Mencheres, and the guards had Leanna and Ash back in their grasp.

"No, I want to do this. We _need _to do this." She looked back at Leanna. "I want to know how you could do what you did."

Mencheres signaled to the guards, and they released their grip. "Sit down." Mencheres commanded.

It was then that Leanna lifted her eyes and looked between Mencheres and Kira.

Kira's eyes met Leanna's. The vampire before her bore little resemblance to the one that had talked so tough that night. This was not the same woman who had fought her in the warehouse. She looked beaten, remorseful, as if all of her past indiscretions, or worse, were written on her face. It was the face of someone who had lost their fight and had accepted their inevitable fate. Her voice was quiet and resigned.

"I will tell you everything I know about Candace and my part in what happened. But I will tell these things only to you directly. Ash—" She stopped and looked at him then, the first time since they had been in the room. Her face lit up when he smiled at her. She kept looking at him as she spoke. "Ash had absolutely nothing to do with this." Then she turned to Mencheres and Kira. "He tried to warn you. He doesn't deserve to die. I know what you must do, and whether my death comes at your hands or Candace's doesn't matter to me. But my husband is a good man and shouldn't pay for my mistakes."

Ash reached over and took Leanna's hand. The guards were there immediately, pulling back on Ash's shoulder. Mencheres shook his head and they stopped. "Wait outside."

Once the guards were gone, Leanna spoke again. "I am sorry, Kira, for what I did to your brother, your sister and you. Candace would have killed me if I didn't obey and would have sent someone else. She was determined to avenge Radjedef."

"How did she think she was going to get Mencheres' blood from my brother?"

"At first, all I was asked to do was to get close to your brother and maybe find out where you and Mencheres were living. Rick was having a hard time in the halfway house; he missed his street friends. You probably won't believe me, but I wanted him to stay away from the drugs so I led him on to encourage him to stay away from his old crowd. I wasn't going to let it go any farther than friendship, I swear." Ash squeezed her hand, and she gave him a little sad smile. "But when he brought me the blood, and I gave it to Candace, the game changed. She became crazed, well, more crazed than she usually was. Candace wanted all the blood, and she told me if I didn't get it all, she would kill me, Rick _and_ your sister."

"Why didn't you come to Mencheres when she threatened you? He would have protected you from her." Kira asked.

"She was having me watched; I was sure of it. She never did anything without a backup plan."

Mencheres leaned forward. "How did she know it was my blood?"

"Well, it was too strong to be Kira's, so who else would it have been from? I remember the night I gave it to her. She danced around the room with her son, laughing like fools. Said it was what they were waiting for."

"Her son?"

"That was the one and only time I saw him. She always met with me alone, but that night, he heard her laughing and came in to see why. I didn't even know who he was at first—one of the guards told me later that it was her son."

"His name?" Mencheres exchanged a quick glance with Kira.

"I don't know." Leanna shook her head. "In all the years she imprisoned me, she never spoke to me until she asked me to start following Kira's brother. I tried to stay out of her sight as much as possible. She wasn't easy to please."

"Why did you have to take Tina to that warehouse? Why even bring her into this? You had the blood," Kira asked.

"That night, I got a call to bring Rick to the warehouse. When I got there, Candace called and told me to go get Tina. I didn't want to, but her guards would have killed me. So I did it. I didn't know she was going to have them kill Rick, but when that call came in, it scared me. I tried to help you. I'm sorry I used the knife on you, but I helped your sister during the fight. Got her out of the way. And then I ran."

Kira turned and walked towards the window, rubbing her chest when Leanna talked about the knife. She remembered swinging those shackles as the men fired their guns. Tina could have easily been hit, but she wasn't. Maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe Leanna was just another of Candace's pawns.

Kira turned around, glaring at Leanna. "My brother cared for you."

"I know, and I am so sorry."

Kira scented the air. She smelled remorse. "And what about Van? Was he in on it too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who's Van?"

Mencheres stared at Leanna and spoke. "You must remember Van. He is the vampire you left the warehouse with when you left Kira and her sister at the mercy of your master."

"The vampire that chased me?"

"If you say so. Where were you going?"

"I didn't know. I had to get far away because Candace would have killed me for sure. I just ran as fast as I could, and he ran after me. We fought, I lost, and he brought me to you. That's all I know about him. Never saw him before."

"How often did Radjedef visit?"

"I had never heard of him until we went to Chicago. Then he seemed to be there a lot because he would come to where we were staying and pick out bedmates from the slaves. I was lucky; I was too old for his tastes. Some of the other weren't so fortunate."

"But wasn't he Candace's lover?"

"He was her sire. Everyone knew that. The rumor was she wanted him, but he didn't want her. She was so happy when he stayed in Chicago for those weeks. She didn't bother with us for the most part and even sent fresh blood to us. The slaves who attended to her personally had their hands full. But then he died. It was common knowledge that Mencheres had killed him, and shortly after that, she sent me to the halfway house.

"Where do you stay when you're in Detroit?"

"Detroit? I couldn't say. It isn't like we're told what city we're in and most of these old train stations and tunnels where she keeps us all look the same."

"But you knew you were in Chicago."

"Only because she let me out to follow your brother. Most of the time, we were are kept hidden. We didn't mind, much, as long as she stayed away from us."

Mencheres stood up. "Is there anything else you would like to say?"

"That is all I know, I swear to you." Leanna sank to her knees, and put her head down again. "Please don't kill Ash. I beg you."

Ash leaned down and raised his wife from the floor, wrapping her hand around his arm. He smiled at her, then turned to Mencheres.

"I ask for your mercy, Mencheres. The only life I remember has been following Candace and her band of slaves just to get a glimpse of my beautiful wife. I am so proud of her for staying alive all these years, no matter what she had to do. And if being glad she did as Candace commanded makes me guilty too, I'm glad, because I would rather die with her, than live one day on this earth, knowing for certain she is gone. So if you choose to sentence my wife to death, do the same for me, so we can finally be together for eternity." Ash turned to his wife and kissed away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. He gave her a comforting smile, kissed her tenderly and faced Mencheres.

Just as it had earlier, the air in the room swirled with emotions. Mencheres looked at the prisoners in front of him, and then at Kira. She was holding the amulet in her hand, a sure sign that what she had heard upset her.

"Guards! Take the prisoners back to their quarters." The doors opened and the guards entered, doing as they were told. It was only seconds before he had Kira back in his arms. "Are you all right?"

She laid her head against his chest as he stroked her hair. "Yes, I think so. I'm still angry that she did all that, but I suppose I could understand why she did it. What are you going to do to them?"

"I'm not even thinking about that until this matter with Candace is settled."

"What do you think? Did she give us anything to work with?"

Mencheres glanced at the clock. "Let me meet with Veritas, then I'll meet you upstairs and we can talk about it. Dawn is almost here." He gave her a quick kiss. "I won't be long."

"All right." Kira clutched the amulet as she watched him leave.

**^V^**

He knocked lightly on Veritas' door, knowing she probably already sensed him outside.

"Come in."

She was putting her things in an open suitcase on the bed.

"Veritas. You wanted to see me?"

She stopped for a minute. "Yes, Mencheres. I'd like to thank you for your hospitality, but I think it is best if I leave in order to dismiss any suggestion of impropriety should there be enough evidence to arrest Candace in the near future."

Mencheres raised his eyebrows. "Arrest her?"

Veritas smirked at him and went back to packing. She threw the last of her clothes in her bag and zipped it closed. "I do understand there are other more likely conclusions to what has been going on here, but we both know it's best if I don't know about them."

"Then we understand each other." He paused, placing his hand over the amulet to feel the warmth of the stone seep into his fingers. "I am grateful for your help. Thank you."

"There aren't many of us old ones left; I'm pleased Malia agreed to help you and Kira. She was very generous. Don't squander what she has given you."

"Yes, I am very grateful to her for saving Kira." He paused. "What do you know of this demon, Sonneillon?"

"I haven't heard that name in years. Not since I served Malia." She ran her hand across her forehead as if rubbing it could bring the memory from the depths of her mind. "The only thing I remember is that Malia would get very upset whenever his name was mentioned. No one asked why or spoke of it."

"There is very little information to be had about him. How did Candace know of him or the spell? I've wondered if all this was set into place by Radje before he died."

"Yes, I have wondered how Candace has managed to stay one step ahead of you."

"Fortunately, not completely. She certainly didn't anticipate we would find something to block the spell. So she does not know _all_ there is to know. And the mysterious accomplice? I have many enemies; it could be anyone."

"Text me when you find out your destination. Even if she somehow manages to best you in the fight, she will have to contend with the Guardian Council."

"Let us hope Candace and I will resolve this without the council, but I will be in touch with our destination as you suggest. Let me see you to the door."

Mencheres picked up Veritas's bag from the bed and carried it to the foyer, where they waited for the limousine to the airport to arrive.

The driver took her bag to the car, and Veritas turned to Mencheres. "I will speak to you after this Candace matter is settled about Kira's enforcer training." She put her hand on his arm and smiled at him. "And good luck, Mencheres."

With a nod from him, she was gone and in the car. With only an hour before dawn, he was eager to get back to Kira. Much had happened over the last few hours, and he felt the weight of it all bearing down on him. Gorgon, Tina, Kira. What a mess. He felt...tired. He grasped the amulet again and wondered if the weakening spell was no longer muted by Malia's magic. He moved quickly to the bedroom.

A few candles lit the room, and he could see the bathroom light leaking out from under the door. Kira was in there. He smiled a little, thinking how well she had handled the interrogation, even though he knew she was seething with anger. He removed his pants, threw them on the chair and sat down on the bed.

Kira leaned against the jamb of the bathroom door and watched him. She could tell he was exhausted. She softly padded over to the bed and climbed on, walking on her knees until she was right behind him.

"Let me help you." She lifted his shirt up over his head and threw it on the floor. Then she began to massage his hard, broad shoulders. She could feel his muscles ripple and relax beneath her hands.

"Maybe tomorrow we can do some investigating and find out more about this son. This is the first—"

"Shhhhhh." Kira leaned forward and put her finger on his lips. "No more talking about all that. Right now I just want you all to myself."

He reached back and pulled her around so she was straddling his lap. Pressing his forehead to hers, he thought about something Ash had said, about being happy his wife had done what she had to, to stay alive. His eyes closed, and he caressed her skin, twining his fingers into her hair, memorizing what she felt like in his arms. Then he cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "If we get separated during the fight, do whatever you must to stay alive. Even if you are captured by the demon, I will come for you."

She kissed him softly. "None of that now. We can worry about all of that tomorrow."

He tightened his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She answered his kiss without hesitation, and they spent the short time until dawn in each other's arms.

* * *

_Just to let you know, we will not be posting a new chapter of Choices next week. We know, we know, you're devastated but at least we didn't leave you on a cliffie this time! lol_

_And we dedicate the Leanna interrogation scene to BonTempsCutie's mom. She wanted to see this scene back when they were first captured, but we made her wait for it...yes, we are evil that way._

_The latest Night Huntress book, One Grave at a Time, comes out on Tuesday, August 30. We highly encourage you to go pick it up - we certainly will have our noses in it! _

_Thank you all so much for taking the time to comment or put our story on alert. You guys are the best!_


	31. Chapter 31

_These lovely characters and the world they inhabit are the brilliant creation of the incredibly talented Jeaniene Frost._

_Malia, Candace, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna, Sam, and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_We couldn't have done this week after week without our wonderful betas, the amazing Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing — thank you so much._

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Mencheres wrapped his arms around Kira's resting body, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear so he could see her face. He knew he should be resting too, but he just couldn't stand the thought of that demon coming back into her dreams. It really wasn't a hardship to watch her sleep. Or to stroke her skin as she shifted closer to him, her body snuggled against his. The dream demon would not be taking any more liberties with her, not if he could help it.

He went over the dream once more, wondering what it meant. Were they destined for the train station? Kira seemed to think they were. He believed Kira's visions to be real, not merely reflections of her subconscious mind, but it had been years before he understood his own visions and could act successfully on them. But Kira had been convinced, and he would follow her intuition. They would know soon enough when Bones reported back and Candace called with their meeting location.

Just then, Kira murmured his name and intertwined her legs with his as she repositioned herself against him. He could feel the heat of the amulets between them, radiating warmth throughout their chests. They would need to be careful not to lose them in the fight once they retrieved Tina safely. Candace had only offered this exchange to get to him, and he did not intend to allow her to live. But to fight Candace and her army, they would need the masking effects of the amulets, especially if they weren't able to reverse the spell. Would the amulets continue to protect them for as long as it took to secure Tina and kill Candace and her accomplice? Mencheres laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes as he contemplated the magnitude of what they needed to do. Malia had given him no instructions on what the amulets could do, and he was clueless about their true power. His hand touched the warm chain at the back of her neck, the power from the stone heating the gold. Even with her many years of servitude to the vampire-demon, Veritas had not been able to tell him anything about them. Whatever they could do, he knew they needed them to survive.

Mencheres kissed Kira's shoulder and relaxed his head on the pillow next to hers. He brushed the hair away from her neck and inhaled deeply, letting her lemony scent wash over him. He wished he could convince her to stay away from this fight, but he knew she wouldn't. And he knew there was a chance one of them wouldn't make it back. They had been through so much already together; he couldn't bear to think of a life without her in it. Then his cell phone beeped, and there was no time for such thoughts. He carefully extricated himself from Kira and reached over to his nightstand. The text from Bones was disappointing. Frowning, he got out of bed, slipped on a pair of black silk sleep pants and headed down to the library.

Once there, he fired up his laptop and placed a call.

"You received my text?"

"Yes, tell me what you found."

"Not a bloody thing. The place was sanitized. A faint scent of sulfur and something else, that's all."

"Something else?"

"Something not demon, vampire or ghoul. Could be that sod, the red dwarf. There was definitely some sort of energy there."

"Did it look like mortals had been staying there?"

"No, not at all, which is why the energy was odd. No signs of anyone, not even vagrants. And don't misunderstand me, the place is filthy, but with the large homeless population, I'd expect someone to be squatting here."

"We don't know for certain this is where Candace will have us meet her, but I find it curious that there are _no_ signs of humans there."

"Any word from her?"

"No, not yet."

"I've got the floor plans and photos of the place. I can send them to you, unless you think—"

"Send them. I still think that the station figures into this somehow. It was too vivid in Kira's vision to count it out." And how many visions had she had? He tried to remember them all. These were more than just her overactive subconscious reacting to the abduction of her sister. They had started back when this whole Candace business began. What did that mean?

"Grandsire?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"What would you like us to do next?"

"Go to Ian's house and rest. I'll let you know as soon as I hear from Candace." He paused. "There is one more thing I need to speak with you about. When we meet with Candace, if there is any doubt about the outcome of the fight, I need you to promise me that you will get Kira and yourself out of harm's way. Return to Ian's."

"Mencheres, I will not desert you."

"Bones, this is not about you deserting me. That is what I need you to do."

There was a muffled curse. "You know I will do as you ask, but hopefully it will not come to that."

"I hope not either. Rest well and I'll be in touch." With that Mencheres hung up the phone, unplugged his laptop and headed back upstairs.

He opened the door to the bedroom, and Kira's sleeping form made him stop thinking of anything but climbing into bed with her to feel her calming effect on him. He set the laptop on the nightstand and pulled back the covers, sliding between the sheets to wrap his arms around her. He could only imagine what Gorgon was going through right now. They would get Tina back and then he was going to destroy Candace so that no one he cared about would ever have to worry about her again.

**^V^**

Kira woke to the sound of light tapping. She opened her eyes and turned to the source. Mencheres was deep in thought as he typed on his laptop. She smiled up at him, still not fully awake.

"Morning or is it evening? Any news?"

Mencheres put the laptop down and slid under the covers, enveloping Kira in his arms. "It's afternoon, actually. Did you rest well?" he said as he nuzzled her neck.

Kira giggled, "Yes, and now I don't want to get up. But seriously, has there been any word on Tina?"

Mencheres brushed her hair away from her face. "Bones called. The Michigan Central Station was deserted. No one was there, nor were there any signs of anyone having been there for some time. But he sent over floor plans and photos for us to look at."

Kira stared into his eyes, absorbing the news. "Really, she wasn't there? Are they sure?" She blinked back tears, knowing it was a stupid question and that of course they would have been very thorough.

"I am sorry, Kira. I know you were counting on this."

She looked down and began stroking his arm. "It's not that I was counting on it, although I guess I was, but I just thought for sure she'd be there. My gut is telling me she's there." She paused then wiped her tears away. "Were you looking at the stuff Bones sent?"

Mencheres kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. "No, I was doing some research on Candace and this son of hers." He picked up her chin and made her meet his eyes. "We will find her, I promise you."

"I know, thank you. I know you're right, it's just hard. This all started because of me, and here I am, safe in my bed with you, and Tina is..."

"Kira, none of this is your fault. Come; let me show you what I found." Mencheres sat up with Kira in his arms. He pulled the pillows up behind them and set her back against them. Then he grabbed his laptop and brought it over to her.

"Apparently Candace did have a son who fought alongside her."

"Figures the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"Yes, but if you look here, according to this site, he died in battle in 24 B.C. fighting against the Romans."

"Do you think Candace was a vampire by then? Could she have turned him?"

"It is possible. I have been going over the timeline trying to determine that. Very little is written about her son, Akinidad. That could mean several things. It could very well mean he is dead so not much was known about him. Of course, that does not mean he is finally dead. Also, Candace has stayed hidden under the radar for over 2000 years. If her son were also a vampire, he would have been hidden with her."

"So then we have our accomplice! Are there any pictures of him?"

"Not that I have found. According to another source, his death occurs during her reign as Queen. But since I do not know when she was turned I have no way of knowing if she had been made vampire by then."

Kira looked at the screen intently. "Maybe she had other children?"

"I checked; no others are listed."

"Any idea what Radje was up to in 24 B.C.?"

Mencheres put his arm around Kira and drew her closer to his side. "Although my memory is excellent for a vampire my age, I do not quite remember what Radje was up to at that time. We didn't exactly travel in the same circles. I believe I was in Egypt about that time but have no recollection of Radje being there. If he was her sire as she claims, then he could have been with her."

"_If_ he was her sire? You don't believe her?"

"Well, she is a bit, how shall I put this, batshit crazy. I put no stock in anything she has said from the moment she entered our lives. And neither should you."

"Yes, well, she may be batshit crazy, but she's out for blood; yours and mine. And I believed her when she said she loved Radje."

Mencheres set the laptop down and turned to her. "Kira, things are going to get very intense when we finally confront her. You must not take anything she says seriously. It will only fuel your hate and that will give her demon more power over us. You are going to have to try to block out her words and listen with that brilliant mind of yours and not your heart. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I'll try and remember that. If nothing else, I'll start counting to ten while she talks. But it's going to be hard, she's got Tina, and you know how I feel about T."

"I know, darling. And she is going to play on that." Mencheres pulled her to him and held her. "It will be alright, we will get your sister back, I promise. I need to take care of a few things before we leave though. And we should feed. Did you want to come with me or should I send someone up?"

"Let's get dressed and go downstairs." Kira reached up and touched his face. "Thanks for taking such good care of me."

Mencheres pulled her into his arms, and kissed her deeply, savoring every bit of her taste.

**^V^**

Mencheres and Vlad looked up from blueprints they had been studying when Kira entered the room. They were both a little stunned.

"So what did you come up with?" Kira asked as she walked toward the desk, trying to hide the smile on her face.

Both vampires continued to just stare at her.

Kira put her hands on her hips. "What?"

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "Don't you look badass?"

"Well, we are going to Detroit. Mencheres?"

He hadn't moved since she walked into the library, her leather pants, black top and leather jacket rendering him speechless. He didn't think it was possible for her to look more petite. Or more fierce. He felt something stir in him, something he reluctantly controlled.

Vlad looked back and forth between Mencheres and Kira. "And you just happened to have that outfit hanging in your closet? Don't get me wrong, I like the leather."

"Actually, Cat left it for me. I kind of like it too. And look, there's even a spot for that long demon bone in the side of the boot." Kira bent over to show them.

Mencheres made a noise, trying to find his voice. "You look provocative, Kira. So much so, I'm worried we will never make it to the fight." He winked at her.

"You two think you're funny, don't you. Well, it's black and has all sorts of places for weapons, and I'm wearing it, so get over it. Now what do you think about these blue prints?"

Together they looked at the pictures and floor plans from the Michigan Central Station. The pictures were taken during the daylight hours, and Kira wondered how different it would look at night with her vampire vision. As they examined the pictures, Mencheres and Vlad pointed out things to her, like where to hide and where not to be caught. They studied the staircases throughout the building and up to the roof. The sound of a cell phone startled them from the conversation. Vlad handed the phone to Mencheres.

"Yes?"

"Have you decided who you will trade for the human?"

"Yes, are you ready for _me_, Candace?"

"Menkaure, you think you will win this, but you won't. Let us end this. Meet me in four hours under the Ambassador Bridge in Detroit."

"How do I know that my property is still alive? What assurances do I have that she is not already dead or turned by your blood?"

"You don't, unless you would like to hear her scream for you?"

"Just put her on the phone, Candace. I want to hear her say you haven't turned her."

There was a muffled sound and then he heard Candace barking out orders in another language. Eventually he heard the rhythm of human breaths in his ear.

"Kira?"

Then Candace's voice was back. "You have heard enough. She lives. You now have three hours and fifty eight minutes." The line went dead.

Within forty-five minutes of the phone call, Kira, Vlad and Mencheres were on a plane bound for Detroit. They had gathered up the weapons they had and arrived at the same private airfield where it had all started. They wasted no time. The flight would take close to an hour but they hoped to arrive at the bridge before Candace, provided she was not already there.

On the way to the airport, Mencheres texted their destination to Veritas, as she had requested, and then called Bones to have him scope out the bridge and take positions nearby. The outdoor location would work in their favor too. With the new navigation capabilities in his phone, Mencheres would know where everyone was located when they arrived, just by using the special app that let him detect the mobile phones of the others that he had entered into the program.

They arrived at the bridge with a little under two hours to spare and took up positions where they could wait and watch for Candace's arrival.

Mencheres turned to Kira and began rubbing her arms. "Kira, when we get Tina back, I want you to go with her and Vlad and get somewhere safe."

"I'm not leaving you to deal with that lunatic by yourself."

"Kira, we won't go far, but we need to make it appear we're playing this her way." Vlad said.

"Vlad is right. We want Candace to think she has the upper hand."

Kira shook her head. "Something about all this just doesn't feel right."

When Candace didn't show up at the appointed time, Mencheres wondered what game she was playing. Kira said nothing, keeping to herself as Mencheres texted everyone to meet at Riverside Park, just near the bridge.

"So, after all that she's just not going to show? She's definitely a nutter that one." Ian said.

Kira watched as they all began talking over each other trying to figure out what to do next. The same thought had been nagging at her ever since they arrived in Detroit. "We need to go to the train station."

They all stopped talking at once and stared at her.

"Luv, we've been there. She's not there, we looked." Bones said.

Kira turned to Mencheres. "I know I'm right. We need to go to the Michigan Central Station now. Please."

Without taking his eyes off Kira, Mencheres asked, "Bones, how far is it from here?"

"Not far at all Grandsire. Five, ten minutes, tops, but—"

"Then we shall go."

**^V^**

They landed in a clump of trees at the edge of a large city park. Directly in front of them was a massive building, its upper floors reaching into the night sky. It looked just like the pictures she had seen on the Internet, but most of those images didn't do the majestic building justice. The abandoned Michigan Central Station dominated the landscape, and the three grand arched windows on its face, flanked by massive columns, looked like deep, black holes against the gray concrete. Kira tipped her head back and scanned the roofline. She couldn't see anything up there from the ground, though.

Seconds after Mencheres landed, more supernatural power sparked, as Cat and Bones, Ian, Gorgon and Vlad landed nearby. Feeling their power boosted her confidence, and even without his telekinesis, Mencheres' aura was more powerful than the other vampires, and for that, Kira was glad.

Bones walked quickly toward them. "Mencheres, you stay here with Kira, and we'll go check it out. It might be a trap. No sense walking into it," he said.

Kira felt a wave of annoyance wash over her, and she looked carefully at Mencheres. Of course, she didn't see any of that on his face, but she could feel it. How many fights like this had they gone into together, she wondered. It must be hard for him to hold back.

Vlad must have noticed Mencheres' need to check out the place himself. "I never thought I'd say this, but Bones is right. They've been through this building before. We'll go and be back with a report. It's safer that way," he said.

Bones turned and looked at Vlad. "Actually, Ian and Gorgon are coming with us, and you are staying here with Mencheres." Vlad snorted, but didn't say anything.

Mencheres gave them all a hard look. "Go. You are right."

"We'll be back." She barely heard their goodbye as Cat, Bones, Ian and Gorgon took off toward the train station, their motions merely a blur in the moonless night. Mencheres wrapped his arms around Kira and flew her up to a long thick tree limb, where they could sit unnoticed while they waited. Vlad found himself a spot in a neighboring tree.

They sat there, quietly scanning the train station, as a tense excitement filled the air.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting in silence, Mencheres leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Then he dropped his shields, letting him feel her. She felt her amulet grow warm on her chest, a reminder that the spell Candace has placed upon them was still working and they were not done with what they had to do. The mix of strong emotions almost overwhelmed her until she reached out and touched his face, settling his swirling aura.

"Promise me you will leave with them if they say it's time to go. No matter what." He whispered, his voice brushing against her ear.

She turned and looked at him. "I don't want to leave you. Didn't Malia say I have to help you kill Candace and whoever she worked with?"

"Yes, but it is more important that everyone comes back. I'll meet up with you later. Trust them to know when it's time for you to go."

"All right, but—" Everyone became still. Supernatural energy filled the air as Cat, Bones, Ian and Gorgon approached the clump of trees, returning quickly from their trip to the building. They came up from behind, and all of them crackled with tension. They had found something. Kira knew it.

"Would have been back sooner, but we took a longer route to make sure we weren't followed. The place stinks of vampires, ghouls, demons, and humans. Didn't see anyone inside though, until we went in. Your Candace is in the concourse—easy access to her from the train tunnel on the other side."

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "Candace is there _alone_? Where is her grand army of followers? Something isn't right here."

"From the quick look we had, it seemed like she was waiting for someone. She was pacing around the room, mumbling to herself."

"Waiting for us?"

"Couldn't say. But Gorgon thinks he caught Kira's sister's scent down below somewhere."

"It was there." Gorgon glared at Bones.

"What about the roof?" Mencheres asked.

"Nothing there that we could see with a quick fly-by. Upper parts of the building were quiet. She seemed to be alone on the main floor. Maybe this is your opportunity to finish her, grandsire."

Mencheres looked around again. Bones was right. It was an opportunity, but only if they could find Tina.

"I agree. Cat, Bones, and Gorgon, go find Tina. Vlad, Kira and I will go after Candace." He looked at Bones. "You get Tina and take her back to Ian's. We will join you there later. Ian is going to be our backup outside. If we need you to come back, he'll get word to you. Do you understand?"

Bones gave Mencheres a hard stare and looked like he was about to argue. "We'll make sure that Tina is safe at Ian's. You may decide to keep Candace alive if she won't give you the name of her accomplice, and you'll need more than just Ian and Vlad and Kira to do that."

"You don't know who or what else is inside this building. Where are Candace's guards? Her army? Why would she be here alone? It doesn't make sense. We could wait and see who shows up." Ian said.

"My plan is not to capture her, but I am cautious about this turn of events. It could well be a trap."

"Or Kira's dream might be directing you where you need to be. We should stay together."

Everyone looked with silent anticipation at Mencheres as they waited for him to respond.

"Gorgon, take Tina to safety when you find her. Cat and Bones, you should join Ian when everyone is secure. Vlad, Kira, and I will go into the station and face Candace. We still believe her son to be the accomplice. Candace has proven to be one-step ahead of us, and I don't anticipate that has changed. If we are separated, we will meet at Ian's house in the city. Does that plan meet with everyone's approval?" Mencheres raised his brow and continued.

"We'll give you a fifteen minute head start, and then we will enter up the ramp and into the concourse. It would be best if you had Tina by the time we faced Candace. We will drive Candace toward the front of the building, where we can use those windows for a quick escape if needed."

**^V^**

The entrance into the train station from the ramp wasn't at all what it looked like in her dream. They had found an opening that led to a stairway that took them from what would have been a train platform, to the tunnel that led up to the concourse. It was filled with brackish water, and the smell reminded her of when Bones and Mencheres had gone into those tunnels in Chicago. Mencheres flew her until they were high enough on the train ramp to avoid the low-lying lakes of water.

No one spoke as they hugged the wall on their way up the ramp. Small rooms and offices, now abandoned and filled with debris, opened along the walkway. When they reached the top of the ramp, they stopped again, using all their senses to detect everything in their environment. In spite of their circumstances, Kira felt exhilarated and impressed with her new investigative skills, thanks to her enhanced vampire senses. But she didn't have much time to think about that when Vlad began to signal that he had heard something.

The concourse was a huge room at the top of the ramp. From the map, she remembered the carriage entrance was on one end, with the rest rooms at the other. Vlad pointed in the direction of the restrooms. Mencheres nodded at him and signaled with a circular motion that they would double back through the carriage entrance and around to the ticket lobby. Mencheres led the way, with Vlad watching their backs.

The interior of the building was falling apart, and chunks of concrete and plaster threatened to fall at any time. All the fixtures had been removed, right down to the barest of building materials. Bones had been right. Judging by the scents in the room, more vampires had been here, and she was sure she smelled that awful sulfur smell from her dream. Every once in a while she felt a tweak of supernatural power, but nothing substantial. She only caught the smallest of vibrations from Vlad and Mencheres now, since they had cloaked themselves when they entered the building.

Once they reached the area where the old ticket windows once stood, they had a better look into the concourse. At the far end was a platform. And was that a throne? Vlad signaled he would get closer to the platform from the other side by coming through the old arcade. It would put him behind Candace, and they would surround her.

Then her eye went to the vampire that appeared in her line of sight. Candace. Somehow, she didn't seem as arrogant as she did the last time Kira saw her. She paced around the platform, and even though her power was cloaked, Kira caught the scent of frustration and unease coming from her. Mencheres must have felt it too because he signaled he was ready to confront her.

Mencheres waited until Candace was distracted with her pacing, and he walked into the concourse from the ticket windows, with Kira following. Without a sound, he unsheathed the sword he had and carried it casually by his side.

Then he unleashed his power. "Did you forget our appointment, Candace?"

Candace whirled around to face him, drawing her own sword from her tunic. Her face was a mix of shock, surprise, and then anger. "What? Menkaure! How did you—" She uncloaked her power too, blasting Kira with a wave of energy.

Kira stood her ground and let that energy wash over her. Candace wasn't going to intimidate her this time. "Where's my sister?" she shouted.

Candace didn't answer, but her eyes were darting all over the room, as if she was looking for someone to appear at any moment.

Mencheres approached the platform. "I am weary of your games. Let us settle this once and for all."

Candace straightened her spine and tried to wipe the confusion from her face. "You are in no position to tell me what to do. Now or ever. I'll fight you _and _that back-stabbing demon."

The tense moment was broken by the sound of heavy footsteps and booming laughter. The concourse filled with the noxious smell of sulfur. Then two figures, one of whom Kira recognized immediately, entered the concourse.

The little red dwarf walked behind the cockiest man she had ever seen. He swaggered into the room, all long legs and black designer suit. Even though she should have despised him instantly, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was mesmerizing—tall and built, with short, dark hair that fell in waves around his ears. His eyes were dark, too, although they seemed to spark whenever he smiled, which was most of the time. His full lips curled into an easy smirk, as if it were all just entertainment. And his power level? It stroked across her in lethal, frightening waves.

"Backstabbing demon? My dear Candace, you say the sweetest things, although I'm disappointed that you've started the party without me. That isn't very nice, considering all I've done for you. And Mencheres, so glad you received my invitation to this little event here; I wasn't sure that the lovely Miss Graceling would understand my message, but I am delighted to see that she did."

His voice was smooth and deep, and when he looked at her, he took in everything about her. When his eyes flashed red and lingered where he had touched her, she wanted to cringe, but she stood there, expressionless.

Mencheres moved until he was standing in front of Kira. He growled deep in his throat while the demon laughed.

He gave Mencheres a long look and snorted, shaking his head. "I'm wondering what Malia saw in you."

The dark-haired demon climbed up the two steps to the top of the platform and sat down on the throne. The little dwarf dressed in red sat on the step below his feet, snickering.

"What, none of you has anything to say? And I've traveled so far to be here. Pity. Well I too have grown tired of this game, so...new game!" He stretched his long legs out in front of him, and then leaned forward placing his arms on his thighs. "New rules too, for our new game. _MY_ rules."


	32. Chapter 32

_These lovely characters and the world they inhabit are the brilliant creation of the incredibly talented Jeaniene Frost._

_Malia, Candace, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna, Sam, the demon, and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_To our wonderful betas, the amazing Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing — thank you so much._

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Candace stared at the demon, and a wave of her anger surged over Kira. Suddenly, everything seemed very real and so very dangerous. Between the demon's expertly coiled energy and Candace's non-stop waves of hatred, defiance and fear, Kira felt like she was out of her league. _Way_ out of it. This was not like one-on-one with Radje and his guards.

"By what right do you do this? You have no dominion here. Our contract is void." Candace spit the words at the demon, while her hand twitched at her side, ready to throw the silver knife Kira glimpsed between the folds of her cloak.

"Is that so?" The demon brushed something from his trousers, and then raised his head to look at Candace. His eyes no longer sparked with amusement.

Kira kept one eye on Candace and one on Mencheres, following his lead. That kept her focused instead of thinking what all that power could do. In contrast to Candace, not one single emotion leaked from behind his shields, nor did any hint of his power.

Candace raised her arm, holding it out toward Mencheres and Kira. "Look at them; they are not apart, they are not weak! It is as if there is no spell upon them. You have dishonored our contract."

"Dishonored? If I didn't have something else planned for you, I would end you now, but where is the fun in that?" He snorted. "I know of only one powerful enough to undo what I put into motion at your behest. That _he_ had the good fortune to seek her out is your problem, not mine."

"Yet, I have no satisfaction. He has not suffered as I suffer. He has his lover by his side each night. I have an empty bed, and a heart full of hatred for those who took my sire and lover away from me. I offer that hatred once again. Make him pay."

Candace gestured at Mencheres, her ugly energy filling the concourse. Then she bent her knee and bowed deeply.

Kira's hand hung down and ready to grab one of the many weapons she had hidden within her clothes and boots. If Candace came after Mencheres, she had to be ready to take her on too. Her eyes scanned the room. Had they gotten Tina out? Vlad was hiding around there somewhere. Could the three of them take on Candace and the demon?

The demon stood up, flexing his legs so that the muscles in his thighs strained against the expensive fabric of his trousers. Then he inhaled, drawing the waves of anger and hate coming from Candace toward him. A smooth, deep voice full of dominance wafted through her head. _Look at me. _She swallowed and lifted her eyes. His eyes were a deep shade of red, and she couldn't stop herself from looking into them.

The demon seemed to look right into her, a thin smile on his lips. A warm sensation washed across her belly and down between her legs touching all the places the demon had no right to touch. It scared and excited her at the same time. Hundreds of nerve endings flared at once, and she felt close to orgasm, just like in her dream. Zero to fifty in less than ten seconds. Another touch like that would—_No_. She wouldn't let him do that to her again. Her clenched jaw was the only noticeable reaction to the throbbing between her legs and the anger sparking within her that seemed to make it worse.

Mencheres flinched ever so slightly, reminding her to get her emotions under control. She forced her anger down and pulled herself together. They had to finish what they came here to do. He was counting on her.

The demon raised his eyebrows at her, and his wicked smile broadened. The same voice that had penetrated her mind came from him again. "Well, I do love a challenge." Then he looked at Mencheres, his features hardening, and his tone changing from the seductive voice of a few seconds ago. With a toss of his head toward Candace, he asked, "What do you say to her accusations?"

"I know nothing of her claims. I am here to collect my property and to finish my business with this vampire. Whatever your business is with her, it is none of my concern."

"You are here to slay this vampire, are you not? I know of your _business_, Mencheres, as I know of you."

Mencheres inclined his head toward Candace. "Perhaps she should have looked to her own sire as the cause of her grief before she killed one human, stole another under my protection and then used black magic against those I care about. I did not know this vampire until she did these things. She has brought this upon herself."

The demon thought for a moment and waved his hand in the air. "None of this matters to me. We are just wasting time. Candace, I granted what you asked at great risk to me, and I want what is my due. However, what I can offer is a possibility to walk away from this tonight, free and clear from all commitments due to me. Decide now. I will not offer this again."

Mencheres waited for Candace to answer, watching the demon and wondering where the dwarf had rushed off to. He kept an eye on Candace using his peripheral vision, but he couldn't see Kira standing behind him. The urge to turn around to check on her was strong, but he resisted. It would only give Candace an opportunity to strike. He would be patient.

"I am waiting, Candace."

Just as she was about to answer, the dwarf returned, running up onto the platform. He pulled on the demon's coat, and then the little man cupped his hand around the demon's ear.

"Have them brought in and send guards to search the rest of the building and grounds." The demon turned to Candace and Mencheres. "We have a little change in plans. It seems we have company."

The demon pointed back to the doorway. It was no longer empty. At least a dozen or more demon guards stood there, blocking the exit to the great room in front, the room with the windows they could fly from. The only way out now was up or back through the train ramp. Mencheres looked for other exits as the group of guards walked into the concourse.

When the guards moved into the room, he could see that he had misjudged their number. There had to be at least thirty of them, and in the center of them all, stood Cat and Bones. There weren't too many for Bones to take on, but when he saw who walked behind them, he knew why his co-ruler didn't fight. Tina's limp body lay across Gorgon's arms, and his face contorted with too many emotions as he followed behind Cat and Bones.

A crooked smile snaked across Candace's lips, and Mencheres's hand ached to raise his sword and take her head off. But if he waited, perhaps the demon would do that for him. Although they were definitely outnumbered, if they had to fight, Cat and Bones would be an asset. From the power swirling in the room, blood would soon be spilled. He could smell it in the scents of the anxious vampires, demons and half-breeds all around them.

Kira's hands clenched into fists at her sides. Any attempt to reign in her emotions flew out the window when Gorgon entered carrying Tina's bloody and beaten body. They were too late. She had failed her sister. Why hadn't she pushed harder to find her? Her sister had been tortured, beaten and maybe worse while she did nothing, just like she was standing there doing nothing right now.

Mencheres looked over at Kira. Even though she stood completely still as she watched Gorgon cradle Tina's body, he knew the moment she saw the fang marks in her sister's neck. A tremor ran through her, and then her scent exploded in anger. He reached out to her, but his hand met empty air as a great shout of "NO" reverberated through the room.

Dust and debris filled the air where Candace once stood. When it settled, Kira sat on what remained of Candace's chest, her hand on the hilt of a knife. Kira gave the knife a hard twist and shredded Candace's heart. Even though the one-eyed warrior had started to shrivel, Kira pulled the knife out and raised it as high as she could, slamming it home again with an anguished scream.

"Die you fucking bitch!" she wailed.

Kira looked down at the remains and stilled her knife. Then the Michigan Central Station shook as the vampires and demons let loose their power in response to Kira's actions. The place was set to erupt at any moment.

Mencheres stepped toward Kira, but he slammed into an invisible wall. He turned and looked at the demon, who smirked at him. He recognized the energy surrounding him—telekinesis, and he knew what that power could do. He gripped the sword tighter and started to raise it before his arm was immobilized as well.

"Do not touch her," he snarled at the demon.

The demon laughed and then his power snapped across the room. In seconds he silenced everyone in the train station and forced their power back. The sound of Tina's heartbeat echoed in the cavernous concourse. Kira raised her head, tears trailing down her face as she looked between the guards to her sister, her eyes fixed on the unhealed fang marks on Tina's neck. They were not fresh. What else had Candace's guards done to her?

There was a slight commotion among the group, and then the red dwarf dragged Gorgon out into the open area in front of the demon. Kira gasped when she saw the full extent of Tina's injuries.

The demon strolled forward. "Is she your property, vampire?"

Gorgon refused to look at the demon, keeping his eyes on Tina. "Yes."

"This is no place for a mortal tonight. Take your property and leave. My associate," he pointed to the dwarf, "will see you out. Kira, your sister will be safe now."

Kira watched Gorgon carry Tina from the room until she couldn't see her anymore. Then she felt strong arms lifting her from where she straddled the now decomposing body of Candace. The demon had just let her sister go. Tina was alive and free, protected by Gorgon who was hopefully giving her blood as soon as he reached a safe place. She felt his warm hands on her and when he squeezed, she looked up at him, mesmerized by his eyes that sparkled when he smiled at her.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am—"

Anger leaked from behind Mencheres's shields. "Release her now, Sonneillon," he growled.

The demon's eyes raked over Kira as his grip around her tightened. "But you can call me Sonny."

"Don't listen to him, Kira." Mencheres called out to her, but she didn't seem to hear him.

Sonny laughed as he pulled Kira closer to him, snaking one arm around her waist. "Beauty, brains, and an excellent fighter. I can see why he wants you, but I can offer you so much more."

Mencheres watched as the demon took her away from him, a sense of panic rising inside him. He would not lose Kira. If he could only snap her out of the trance she seemed to be in; but was that part of the demon's telekinesis or some other power? Mencheres focused everything he had on Kira, calling to their shared blood in her body. Sonny turned and snarled at him. Mencheres reached out again to Kira across the slim thread of connection that remained between them.

Kira stiffened and looked around as she tried to shake off her confusion. She recoiled when she realized that the demon held her in his arms, and she pushed against his chest to get away. She continued to struggle, her hands battering Sonny's chest, and her eyes pleading to Mencheres for help. When the demon tightened his grip on Kira, Mencheres cursed in frustration.

The sight of the demon with his hands all over Kira made him want to strike out—at the demon, the dwarf and the guards that imprisoned the people he cared about. But without his telekinesis, their only hope of getting out of this was to wait for the best opportunity, and that wasn't when Sonneillon had Kira. He had to get himself under control. He bit back the growl forming in his throat until he heard Cat cry out.

Cat held her hands to her head, tears streaming down her face. Bones lunged toward her, but the demon froze him before he could get to Cat. All they could do was watch.

"STOP!" she shouted at the demon.

"What's he doing to you, Kitten? Don't let him in."

Cat managed to grit out a few words. "Terrible things...in my head. It hurts. I can't...stop it." Cat fell to her knees in pain and tears leaked down her face. Bones tried to speak, but the demon had cut off his voice too.

"What is it you want, demon? Release them!" Mencheres shouted at him.

Mencheres felt Bones' frustration and anger as they all endured their immobilized state. Sonny turned his back, not answering Mencheres as he dragged Kira to the platform. At that moment a blast of fire flew over Sonny's head and landed at his feet, causing the wooden platform to burn.

Sonny shoved Kira behind him and blew the fire right back at its source, exposing Vlad and knocking him on his ass in the process.

"Anyone else feeling stupid tonight?" Sonny glared around the room daring someone to speak, but no one did. "Guards, restrain them." While the guards gathered up Vlad, Bones and Cat together, Sonny turned around and scooped Kira off the floor, picking her up and sitting on the throne with her in his lap. Sonny's blazing red eyes lasered into Mencheres.

"This is just a small taste of what I can do with my power. Do not tempt me into using it against you or your people in full force, vampire. I will wipe out the leadership of your line, take your women, and let your people fall prey to others if you push me. The rest of you should heed this message if you want to leave here."

Kira reached up tentatively and touched the demon's face. "Please don't hurt them," she said quietly.

"Kira, no—"

She placed her other hand over the amulet, looking for its calming effects, but she didn't feel any better. But maybe if she played along with Sonny, she could get him to stop tormenting everyone that came to help them.

Whatever Sonny had been doing to Cat, he stopped. With one arm still wrapped around Kira, he stroked her face with the back of his hand. "So lovely...do not fret. I will enjoy training you, my beautiful Kira. We will have a grand time. You remind me of someone I used to— now, what is this?" Sonny put his warm hand over Kira's and moved it away. He reached for the chain at her neck and pulled Kira's amulet out from under her shirt. He looked at it closely, examining the red etched stone. "So this is how you defeated my magic. Very clever."

He spun around, holding Kira tightly to his side and all but hissed at Mencheres. "And what did she demand from you as payment for her services? Tell me!"

Mencheres tried to ignore his anguish as he watched Kira offer herself to the demon. He knew she only did that to save them, but still, it pained him. He glared back at the demon. Whatever the connection between Sonny and Malia, betraying her would surely bring more trouble upon them. He would not do that, and so, kept silent.

"Not talking Pharaoh? Very well." He glanced back at Kira then ripped the amulet, chain and all, from her neck.

Kira immediately sagged in his arms, her body powerless. She would have fallen to the floor if Sonny hadn't held her. She looked up at him, holding onto his arm for support. "But how… Candace is dead."

"Ah, there is another that must be killed. As soon as he is dead, you will be free of the spell and its effects," Sonny crooned at her.

Kira couldn't believe how weak she felt. It was just like it had been before Mencheres had brought back the amulets. It was all she could do to stay focused, let alone stop the demon from touching her. She looked at him. What did he want from them?

_I want you, Kira Graceling._

That shocked her. Had he heard her thoughts? _Sonny, why are you doing this? _

Sonny looked up as if he heard something on the roof. He clapped his hands and a chunk of the ceiling fell down, bringing a body with it.

Ian landed hard. "Bloody hell, was that really necessary?"

"Put him with the others. I am eager to conclude our business, and we are wasting time. Vampire, you will fight Candace's co-conspirator to the death. If you survive, I will return the lovely Kira to you. If you fail, well, she will need my protection then won't she? And to show you that I'm not completely heartless, I will allow you to keep the amulet Malia made for you. I will need to restrict your vampires, but I'm sure you would do the same."

While the guards pushed Ian over to the others, Sonny signaled to the dwarf, who then left the room, returning quickly with more guards and a prisoner in tow.

As the prisoner approached, Kira was having difficulty remaining awake and focused, but she noticed that Cat, Bones, Ian and Vlad stared at the man the red dwarf brought into the room. She may have even heard them gasp.

Cat's hand went to her throat. "What the hell? I thought you killed that bitch, Bones."

Something in Cat's voice woke Kira, and she found the strength to focus enough to get a glimpse of the vampire Mencheres would have to fight in order to save them. Her head was heavy, and she could barely hold it up until she saw Mencheres' reaction. Even though he stood completely still, the horrified look on his face shocked her like nothing else had at the train station. A shiver went through her. He knew the accomplice.


	33. Chapter 33

_These lovely characters and the world they inhabit are the brilliant creation of the incredibly talented Jeaniene Frost._

_Sonny, Malia, Candace, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna, Sam, the accomplice and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_To our wonderful betas, the amazing Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing — thank you so much. We couldn't have done this without you!_

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"What trick is this?"

Sonny laughed and sat down on the throne with Kira in his arms. "No trick. Candace hated you for what you did to Radjedef, but this vampire had his own reasons. Together, their hatred created the spell you and your lover find yourselves under. I merely enabled their request, and I have to say, their intention had merit."

Kira pushed against the demon's chest, trying to break free from his hold. "Let me go." He didn't budge.

"I cannot do that. We are not done here." Then he leaned down so that his lips were almost touching her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. "Do you know who that is?"

"No, and I don't care who it is." Kira bit out. Just talking took what little energy she had, and she wouldn't be able to fight him much longer. At least she wouldn't give him any satisfaction.

"You should care. Aren't you the least bit curious?" Sonny purred into her ear.

Realizing he wasn't going to stop taunting her until she looked, Kira sat up and looked at the vampire shackled in front of her. She didn't recognize him, but when she looked around at the faces of Cat, Bones, Vlad and Ian, she could tell they did. And even though Mencheres remained expressionless, anger seeped beyond his shields and electrified the air as he stared at Sonny. If anyone was going to tell her the name of the accomplice, it should be Mencheres, not this demon. She called out to him and braced herself for his answer.

"Mencheres?"

"It is not possible." Mencheres mumbled, ignoring Kira's question.

"No, it isn't possible. And this is someone's idea of a sick joke." Cat glared at the demon.

Mencheres shook his head as if still stunned.

"Who _is_ this, Mencheres? What's going on? Please tell me." Kira asked, apprehension sapping more of her strength.

Sonny laughed again, while the dwarf skipped figure-eights around Mencheres and the prisoner. "Go ahead, tell them, or I will."

Mencheres met Kira's eyes. "This is Patra's twin brother." Then he turned. "Patra thought you to be dead, killed by One-Eyed Candace." He looked back at Kira, trying to discern how she had taken this news. He could see how weak she was, and all he wanted to do was grab her and fly her away. But he calmed a little when he felt tiny tendrils of her energy, strained and barely noticeable, reaching out to him.

Kira couldn't imagine what he was feeling having to see his dead wife's twin. She looked at the prisoner more closely, realizing he must be a male version of Mencheres' former wife. So this is what Patra looked like. She ached to go to him. Now she understood why he had been so horrified when the prisoner first entered the room.

"Alexander?" Mencheres called to the vampire.

The prisoner stood tall and defiant. "Helios. I haven't been called Alexander since I was a boy."

"She mourned you, every day of her life, Patra mourned you."

"I don't believe you. You kept her from me! She would have looked for me, I know it. And then you murdered her just as you did my mother." He gestured to the decomposed body at his feet. "You will pay for this with your life, and the life of your new lover!" Helios' eyes blazed green with anger.

"Mother? But Candace wasn't your—"

"Don't you call her that. You didn't know her well enough to call her that. And she _was _my mother! She took me in when everyone else cast me aside. She fed me, clothed me and taught me how to fight. After the death of her son, she raised me to a position of power. I have fought by her side these many centuries and was proud to call her my mother, and my sire." Helios bent down and picked up Candace's sword from beneath her remains. "I shall avenge her and my sister, who you murdered when she no longer served your purpose. You are nothing but a coward, Mencheres. You could not even kill her yourself, although I am pleased that the one who twisted the knife is here with you. I will kill you both before the sun rises." Helios turned and looked at Bones.

"Oh yeah, that nutter's definitely Patra's relation. Little bastard even sounds like her," Ian taunted.

Sonny shifted on his throne. "Silence! Now that proper introductions have been made, let's get on with the main event. Well, the second main event since the lovely Kira dispatched of our dear Candace so quickly."

Helios' eyes flashed to Kira. She could feel the hate rolling off of him. He was just as crazed and full of bitterness as Candace had been. More blood was going to be spilled tonight, and Kira just hoped it wasn't anyone she cared about. She looked up at Sonny. His eyes were fixed on Helios, and she could feel him growing stronger as he drank in the malice that poured out of him. Kira did her best to keep a lid on her own emotions. As she began concentrating on that, she noticed a shift in the air. There was a new energy in the room. It was familiar and warm, but she couldn't place it.

Sonny sat up abruptly and tightened his hold on Kira, drawing her into his chest. His arms went around her in protection and possession, as if he was worried someone was coming to take her away. Kira looked around, confused. Nothing had changed, and no one else had entered the room, but from the expressions of the others, they felt it too.

"Why must you always spoil my fun?" Sonny shouted into the air.

"Perfect, they've all gone daft." Ian said to no one in particular. But Cat, Bones, Vlad, Kira and Mencheres all looked at him and noted the one raised eyebrow. The demon's telekinesis had slipped, and they all began to brace themselves in case his power weakened further.

A warm breeze brushed over Kira and seemed to settle next to her. A swirling began that picked up debris lying on the ground, forming a cone that seemed to grow thicker and darker as its power increased. Then, from out of the energy contained within that swirling darkness, the shape of a woman appeared. She was the most beautiful woman Kira had ever seen. Her skin was flawless, and her thick, black hair tumbled down past her waist. She was tall, and stood in a fighter's stance. Her cloak was the color of the forest and accented the many pieces of gold she wore. But her eyes, her eyes were amazing. They were green, and they seemed to look right through Kira. Sonny loosened his grip on Kira and began petting her hair.

"Ah, Malia, how predictable of you to join us."

Malia surveyed the room. "Sonny, dare I ask what you are up to?" she said with some disdain.

"I'd tell you if I thought you really wanted to know. Why exactly are you here?"

"Payment has been made for services rendered, yet someone has undone what I so carefully created." Malia folded her arms and looked down her nose at Sonny. "Care to tell me why?"

"It is _you_ who interferes here, not I. Things have been set in motion which can only be undone through final death. I too am due payment."

"I see. And the reason this one sits on your lap like a pet?"

"Jealous?"

"Hardly. I was not aware eons old demons kept vampires, especially young ones, as pets. I stand corrected."

Sonny's eyes blazed red. "I find I am enjoying her company. Unlike some women, Ms. Graceling knows when to hold her tongue. And even you must agree; she is quite beautiful. Besides, I would think you'd be happy if I took her, then you could have the Pharaoh all to yourself." Sonny gritted out those last words.

Malia laughed softly. "Now who is jealous?"

Sonny stood up, throwing Kira to the ground. Mencheres snarled, but Kira looked at him and shook her head. She hoped he would get her message to stay out of this. Let the two of them go at each other and maybe they would leave the rest of them alone.

Sonny stalked closer to Malia. She didn't even flinch.

"Why are you really here?" Sonny asked, his voice no longer angry.

Malia stepped forward and placed her hand gently on Sonny's arm. "Is all this really necessary?"

Sonny cupped Malia's face. "Are you asking me to stop?"

Malia reached up and removed Sonny's hand from her face. Then she stepped back and shook her head. "You know I cannot ask that of you."

Sonny's eyes flared with anger at Malia's refusal. "Then _I_ cannot. You should leave then. I wouldn't want to offend your delicate sensibilities."

Malia folded her arms. "Nice try, but I think I'll stay. If I can't talk you out of this madness then I want to ensure this is a fair fight."

"Suit yourself, but do not interfere. And Kira stays with me."

Malia smirked at him.

"What?"

"I just never thought you were one for pets. It's sweet."

"Oh, she will be much more than a pet to me when this is over, Malia."

"We shall see, demon." Malia looked around the room ignoring Sonny as he snarled at her. "So, do you have a plan here or are you going to let them all rip each other's throats out? And your pet is not looking so good by the way."

"If you are so worried about her, we should stop talking and get on with it."

Malia spun Sonny around and pointed at Kira. "Look at her. The effects of your spell are killing her. She will be dead before the fight even begins. At least return the amulet I made for her."

Sonny laughed and pushed her away. He reached down and grabbed Kira, dragging her back to his throne. He sat down, settling her at his feet. "And where is the fun in that, Malia. No, I think she shall not get her strength back. After all, she's already killed one vampire tonight. Let's give someone else a chance."

Two growls rose up. Kira braced her hands on the ground so she could lift her head and find Mencheres. His fangs looked positively lethal as he snarled, and a low sound came from his throat. She tried to tell him she was okay, but it was hard. And then there was another low growl.

Everyone's head turned toward the source.

Sonny lasered his red eyes on Ian. "Well, well, well, looks like you have yet another admirer, Malia. Or does he fancy you my dear?" Sonny looked down and yanked Kira's hair so she was sitting upright, then he dropped his arm down farther over her chest and pulled her until she was flush up against his legs.

Mencheres' growl grew louder at Sonny's rough treatment of Kira, and his power snapped across the room. He knew the demon was taunting them all, even Malia. Just as he was reining himself back in, he felt hands upon him. He tried to turn his head to see who it was, but he was frozen. He could hear the clanking of metal as each of the weapons secured to his body were removed by an invisible force. _Sonny._

"Ah, you do not like this, do you Pharaoh? Think of how your enemies have felt over the past centuries as you disarmed them the same way."

A quick stab of fear reached out and poked Kira's subconscious. _Where did that come from?_ She saw the weapons falling from Mencheres's body. He had more strapped to him than she had. And then she remembered—the demon bone! What would Sonny do if he found that? Kira tried to cover up her panic, but it was too late.

"Shhhh, it's okay, I am merely disarming him. Unless...vampire! What the hell is that tucked into your boot!" A small white knife lifted out of Mencheres boot and floated over to Sonny. He grabbed it and turned it over in his hand, staring at the handle in disbelief.

Sonny lifted his head and turned to Malia, his voice once again sad, and soft. "How could you?"

Malia shook her head. "I'd ask the same of you, Sonny. Let's get on with this."

Sonny snarled and released his grip on Kira, who fell to the ground. He stood up and threw the blade down. Then he raised his massive leg and stomped down on the little knife. With anger in his eyes, and a satisfied smile on his face he raised his boot, only to find the knife completely intact.

"Damn you Malia!"

Sonny focused his power on the knife on the ground. A wave of supernatural energy crested through the room, forced to that one spot where Sonny directed it. Still, the demon bone knife remained intact, while the concrete around it smoked and broke apart.

"You cannot destroy it, Sonny. It belongs to me." She reached down and picked it up, brushing it off before she slid it into the pocket of her cloak. "But it will not be used against you tonight."

Sonny's face softened for a moment. "Will we ever put our past behind us, Malia?"

"I honestly don't know, Sonny." There was a wariness in her voice.

Sonny stared at Malia for a long moment before his voice echoed in the concourse. "Then let the fight begin. Guards, step aside and form a barrier."

The guards shuffled into position, and two of them brought Mencheres and Helios to the center of the room. While Sonny directed the guards, Malia took a position near Sonny's throne, managing to stroke Kira's hair as she walked by. Malia's warm touch calmed Kira and lessened the weakness that threatened to make her pass out before the fight even began. She wanted to go to her, but then Sonny started to speak.

"This is a fight to the death. The winner will walk away free of any commitments to me. The other, will be dead." Sonny snapped his fingers and both Helios and Mencheres staggered for a moment as they were released from their frozen state. With swords high in the air, they began circling each other.

"You kept her from me, and now you will die for it. I knew she wasn't dead. I could feel my twin. I longed for her every day. Patra would have felt me too. She understood the bond between us. When she didn't come to me, I knew someone kept her from me. It was _you_." Helios's voice was full of disdain and from his movements, Candace had indeed taught him to fight.

Mencheres backed up, moving closer to the concourse doorway leading to the ticket area. The waiting room beyond had windows and a high ceiling, offering a way to escape, and a vast space for fighting with little spaces to hide.

"You are mistaken. She thought you were dead. I _never_ kept her from you."

Helios levitated up and over Mencheres, but he wasn't quick enough to land his sword in Mencheres' flesh. The clang of the swords echoed in the empty train station, and soon the two vampires were just a blur of power and speed with swords as they moved closer to the ticket area.

Helios's blade struck home, slashing a gash in Mencheres's thigh. "I believe the word of Radjedef before I would believe you!" Helios advanced, his blade landing in Mencheres' shoulder.

Mencheres ignored the wounds and spoke softly and calmly. "Oh, Alexander, the vampire you called your mother was twisted with lust for a man that did not want her. She betrayed you too."

Helios screamed a blood curdling sound and came at Mencheres, slashing his sword in wide arcs around him, as Mencheres dodged the blade. But then Helios swept his leg out and caught Mencheres off guard. In seconds, Helios had Mencheres on the ground, his knees pinning his arms. One twitch of Helios's sword, and his body was flying across the room, as Mencheres let loose his power in full force. He had been holding back, but no more.

He went after Helios with a ferocious aggression that had Helios tripping backwards on his own feet as Mencheres' sword struck out at him. As soon as Helios regained his footing, Mencheres flew over him, making Helios whirl about to keep track of where he was and preventing him from gaining the foothold he needed to swing his sword back at Mencheres. Little by little, Mencheres moved the fight closer to the hallway leading to the great room beyond.

Kira watched as the fight grew more frenzied. At least Sonny had stopped pawing at her. It was getting harder to see though as Mencheres and Helios moved away from her. She caught a glimpse of Cat and Bones, both looking like they were going to explode at any moment, with Bones all coiled and ready to strike and Cat's hands flexing at her side. Sonny's hold on them was slipping as the fight moved away.

Then she felt Sonny's hands on her again, lifting her up off the cold ground and tucking her under his arm like a rag doll. "Come, Kira, we're missing the best part!"

As he dragged her away she lifted her head enough to see that Vlad and Ian were moving too.  
She could also feel Malia's energy, but Kira didn't know where she was positioned.

All hell broke loose when Mencheres flew above and past the guards out the doorway, forcing Helios to follow suit and chase him into the ticket area. The guards looked confused, turning to Sonny for direction.

"Follow them!" he ordered. "Damn vampires." He held Kira tighter to him and snarled at her, "He better not be up to something."

Mencheres lured Helios through the ticket offices and into the room where passengers had once waited for trains. The fight was no longer restricted to the floor, as the vampires flew at each other, trying to strike at each other with their swords, dipping and landing to regroup. But then Mencheres hit home and knocked the sword from Helios' hands. Before Helios could grab it, Mencheres picked it up and flung it out the window, shattering a hole in one of the large windows.

Then he went after Helios with renewed vigor, backing him up against the wall as he dodged the silver knife Helios threw at him. Even though he was now weaponless, Helios stood defiant and taunted Mencheres.

"Look at me, Mencheres. You can't do it, can you, old man? Just like you couldn't kill her. Who will you get to do your dirty work this time? How long will your new lover stay with a coward like you?"

Mencheres stopped and looked at Helios, his sword at his side. A hush fell over the Michigan Train Station. Then in a blur of movement, he flung himself at Helios, his sword scraping the concrete wall as the blade took the head of Alexander Helios.


	34. Chapter 34

_These lovely characters and the world they inhabit are the brilliant creation of the incredibly talented Jeaniene Frost._

_Sonny, Malia, Candace, Helios, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna, Sam, and the Pizza Guy are ours._

_To our amazing betas, Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing — thank you so much. You've given so much of your time to this story. We couldn't have done this without you!_

_Any remaining mistakes are all ours._

* * *

**Chapter 34**

The second Kira saw Mencheres raise his sword, she gathered everything she had and prepared to push away from Sonny as soon as the spell broke. He had said her strength would return once both Candace and Helios were dead. But when that head rolled to the floor and started to shrivel, Sonny's arm tightened around her like a steel band.

At that precise moment, he used his power to restrain everyone in the train station, except Kira. His body vibrated with power against her, and everywhere he touched her felt like thousands of spikes piercing her skin. She pulled herself upright, clawing and kicking at him while he moved his guards to encircle Mencheres and the others, including Malia. Then he turned his back and maneuvered down a small hallway into a larger space across from the ticket windows. The arcade. She recognized it from the floor plans. Her eyes widened when she saw the steps leading to the upper floors. Just like in her dream. Fear welled up inside her. She braced her hands on Sonny's arms, trying to see around him as she searched frantically for Mencheres, but in the crowd of guards, she couldn't see him.

Then it felt like a bolt of lightning struck the building, and the force of it rocked them all, even Sonny. It interrupted the waves of telekinetic energy controlling the guards, causing Sonny to lose his control of their movements. Next came frenzied cries and the smell of blood as the fighting started. Sonny raced to the stairs while Kira continued to look for Mencheres. She thought she saw his long black hair but lost him in the melee. The smell of burning flesh started to mix with the smoke and the dust. Vlad. She caught glimpses of red hair, as Ian and Cat slaughtered the guards that came at them. And the frightening blur of black slashing the guards had to be Bones. Kira yelled Mencheres's name as she kicked at Sonny, using her returning strength and all of her self-defense training, but she still couldn't get free.

"Kira!"

Her head whipped around when she heard Mencheres call her name. She was finally able to see him when Sonny started to climb the stairs. He had broken through the guards, fighting them off as he moved toward her, his power regenerating. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Malia perched in a high, safe spot on a cornice as the fighting went on below her. Something about her had changed—

Mencheres fired a blast of energy at Sonny, and he staggered on his way up the stairs, low enough for Kira to reach down into her boot to grab the demon bone dagger hidden there. But before she had a chance to grab hold of it, Sonny had her by the wrist, squeezing until she dropped it.

"Why did you do that?" This time Sonny used his power against Kira, rendering her motionless as she dangled at his side, and then he turned and did the same to Mencheres. He grabbed Kira by the face and made her look down. "Watch this," he snarled.

He spoke in another language, his power swirling around them. Red-hot smoke came from his mouth as he chanted. The fighting slowed as the vapor filled the room. By the time Sonny finished, he released his power over Kira, and she hung limp and weak at his side, while she watched Mencheres drop to his knees.

"I control the spell." He put his lips against her ear. "You, I will free. Him, I will not. Say goodbye, Kira."

And then the rumbling started. Cracks appeared in the walls, and bits of the ceiling started falling around them. Kira didn't take her eyes from Mencheres as Cat and Bones kept the guards from coming after him. Sonny staggered up the steps taking her higher in the tower. By the time they reached the third landing, Kira could no longer see him.

Mencheres watched Sonny take Kira away from him. One pat to his chest confirmed his suspicion that he no longer wore the amulet. With the full force of the spell upon him, he didn't have the strength to give chase, and everything else broke inside of him as he watched the demon carry Kira away. He could not save her. Just as he felt the last bit of energy drain from him, he looked up hoping for one last glimpse of her, but she was already gone. His vision turned gray, and he thought he heard the flapping of wings as he lost consciousness.

Kira heard Bones shouting for help as she battered her fists against Sonny. More of the ceiling started to fall, concrete, metal and marble. But her eyes went wide when she saw a huge bird flying directly toward them, its talons stretched and tight. A bird of prey, just like the one in her dream. It went for Sonny's arm, the one that held her in place, tearing a piece of flesh from it with its beak. It came at him again, digging into the open wound with its talons, forcing him to break the hold he had on her. Before she could even register what was happening, Bones snatched her up, flying her into the ticket offices and away from the falling debris. He set her down and was gone, back into the fight.

The room filled with smoke and dust, making it impossible to dodge the concrete as it fell. Kira scrambled on her hands and knees, seeking escape from the falling chunks of ceiling that rained down. She only hoped that by staying close to the wall, she could avoid any of the larger pieces that crashed around her. The rumble of the building as it came apart hurt her ears, and she curled her arms over her head and crouched up tight, waiting for the destruction to end.

When the shaking stopped, she brought her arms down and looked around her. The entire ceiling had come down, and she looked through the gritty air, searching for signs of movement. None of the guards appeared to have survived. Where was Mencheres? Panic grew in her when there was no sign of him or their friends. Mencheres had been near the stairs when the building started to come apart. On no…

"Kira! Are you all right?" Bones asked, while he searched for Cat among the debris.

Kira grabbed him by the arms. "Where is he?"

His eyes swept the room. "I don't know, I can't feel him."

"We need to find him!" Kira screamed. She ran, unable to get her bearings in the lingering smoke and dust. She called out, screaming his name, tossing the rubble out of her way. Other survivors started to move, and the scraping sounds of rock and metal filled the room. Kira spotted Cat about ten yards away, her dirt streaked face grimacing as her broken arm mended.

She saw Vlad and Ian searching through the debris in the arcade. Had Mencheres gotten out? Flown to safety? Where was he? Before she could get to them, Vlad called out.

"Over here." The sound of rock being thrown stopped. Vlad's voice was rough, and it sent a chill down her spine. Kira turned toward him, wondering why he was just standing there looking down into the rubble. Why wasn't he helping Mencheres get up?

_No. No. No._

Kira's anguished cry echoed in what remained of the Michigan Central Station. The falling debris had not only buried him, it had crushed him as it fell. The blocks of concrete had gouged into his flesh, and rough metal had pierced his body. Kira knelt down beside him, mindless of the pool of blood all around her. Her hands were shaking as she reached down and lifted his bloody, battered body into her arms. Tears rolled down her face, dragging trails through the dirt on her skin.

His skull was crushed, his black hair matted with blood, dirt and other things. There were broken bones and multiple compound fractures with gashes through his clothes from the metal that ran through the concrete. Then she lifted his shirt.

"Oh, no." So many wounds... She ran her hand across his chest. Were they close enough to shred his heart? She didn't think so, but something was wrong.

"Why isn't he healing?" She shouted as she brushed the bloody hair from his face. "Someone help him!" One look at their shocked faces told her they had no idea why Mencheres's body wasn't healing. But then she knew. Sonny.

"Blood. He needs blood!" Kira lifted her arm and was about to bite into her wrist when a hand reached out and grabbed her.

"Your blood will do him no good. The spell is still upon him, and it has made him too weak to heal himself. The amulets only masked the symptoms."

Kira looked up at Malia. "There must be something you can do. I'll do whatever you want in return, just please help him." Kira's tears came faster. She pushed the bloody hair from his face, her eyes searching for any signs that he was recovering. _"Please."_

Malia turned to Vlad and Bones and pointed to the debris near Mencheres' body. "Move this out of the way. We need more room." Once they had cleared a place, Malia knelt beside Mencheres and reached for a chain that hung around her neck. A red vial dangled from the end. She opened it and sprinkled its contents on the largest wound first, and then on the rest. It looked like dried blood. When she was finished, Malia capped the vial and returned it to its place. Then she placed her hand over Mencheres's heart and spoke quietly in another language.

"You must give him human blood or he will not survive. Sonny's magic is strong, and I have tried to reverse what he has done, but..."

Cat grabbed Bones' arm. He was staring at Mencheres, not moving. "Bones, let's go. There's got to be someone close by."

Malia put her hand on his chest again and muttered something under her breath, then she turned to Kira and shook her head.

"_No_...he just needs some time. Not too late." Kira managed to get out.

A feminine voice from somewhere back in the concourse startled them all. "I'll do it. Whatever he needs, he can have." Tina stepped gingerly through the rubble, as she and Gorgon emerged from somewhere inside the station. She squeezed Gorgon's hand as they approached. "What do you need?"

"Come closer." When Malia reached up to take Tina's hand, Gorgon looked at her with a wary eye.

Tina placed her free hand on his arm. "If this could save him, I need to do it. Besides, you and Ian gave me blood. That healed me, right? I'll be fine."

Malia grabbed her by the wrist and moved closer to Mencheres. She knelt down, bringing Tina with her. Taking Tina's wrist closer to Mencheres, she opened her mouth and prepared to bite down. Malia's fangs were unlike any Kira had seen before, so long and sharp, almost feral. Then she noticed an odd noise. She looked down hoping it was Mencheres, but he hadn't moved. It was Gorgon, growling.

Malia stopped and looked over at him. Smirking, she reached inside her pocket and pulled out a knife made of gold. She brought the knife across Tina's wrist, cutting her deeply. She positioned Tina's wrist over Mencheres's slack mouth, and Kira held it open, tipping back his head so the blood would flow down his throat.

When his mouth was full, she covered his wounds with Tina's blood. It flowed from her wrist in a red stream, mixing with the dried blood Malia had placed there. Tina swayed but never said a word to stop.

Behind her, Gorgon growled and bent down grabbing her around the waist. "It's too much."

The demon-vampire's eyes glowed red. "You will bring her over if we go too far. He needs more or he will die."

Then Malia sliced her own wrist, using the gold knife to keep the blood flowing, mixing it with Tina's. They filled his mouth again.

Tina's eyes closed, and her knees started to buckle. With a last look at Mencheres, Malia grabbed her wrist and licked the wound. The skin knitted together, leaving a dark scar that looked like a tattoo on Tina's wrist. As soon as the wound closed, Gorgon picked her up and carried her away from the group.

Malia placed her hand on Kira's shoulder. "The rest is up to him."

Tears continued to flow down Kira's face as she held his body close.

Vlad came over and knelt down next to Kira. "Can we move him?"

Malia stood, her own wound healing before their eyes. "You may. Take him home and try to get him to take more blood. I can do no more for him."

Kira looked up at Malia. "Thank you. Whatever you require from me, I'll do."

Malia placed her hand gently on Kira's head. "It has been my pleasure to be reminded that love still exists in this world."

Then Kira heard Bones voice in her ear.

"Come on, luv, let's get out of here." Bones' hands rested on her shoulders and Vlad put his arm around her. She leaned down, kissed Mencheres's lips, and then let them lift her up.

She watched over him as Ian reached under Mencheres's body and lifted him gently from the ground. She felt herself sway, but then someone held her up. It might have been Vlad or Cat, she didn't know. How far was it to Ian's place? They had to get Mencheres more blood. He had to be all right.

Bones began to lead Kira out of the train station when a shiver went through her. She looked back at the steps.

"Malia, what about—" but Malia was gone.

* * *

_If you have stuck with us through this story, thank you, thank you, thank you. It's been 10 months since we started posting, and there were months before that in planning and plotting. We love these characters, and for us, this fanfic has been a labor of love. And to Jeaniene Frost, thank you again for creating them._

_We are about to embark on a new venture and that is an original story based on some of the original characters we have created in this fanfic. We would love to hear what you thought about the story, the original characters, etc. If you don't want to use fanfiction's review feature, you can email us at olderthandirt2553 at gmail dot com._

_And we also wanted to share this site with you, since it was the inspiration for writing the final scene in Detroit's Michigan Central Station. Was this how you pictured it? . (you will need to remove the spaces in the link below)  
_

_http : / / triggerpit . com / 2010 / 12 / 15 / majestic-to-decay-michigan-central-train-station /_

_Again, thank you all for reading and being part of this story with us._


	35. Chapter 35

_Thank you Jeaniene Frost for creating these lovely characters, the world they inhabit and for letting us play with them. _

_Thank you Sonny, Malia, Candace, Helios, Van, Ash, Leanna, Jasper, Johanna, Sam, and the Pizza Guy - we had fun creating you. Maybe we'll see a few of you again sometime... _

_Thank you Kristin Elizabeth and A Redhead Thing, our amazing beta readers, for the time and support you have given this story._

_**To Ehee-this chapter is for you. Your reviews made us think, on a regular and constant basis. You picked apart our chapters and gave us amazing insight and feedback. This is a better story and a complete story because of YOU.**_

* * *

Epilogue

_Ten days later..._

Kira approached the two vampire guards who stood waiting near the railing at the bow of the upper deck. The final lantern was lit, and it flickered in the night along with the others. There was nothing left to do. She turned to the guards and spoke quietly. "It's perfect. Thank you."

The vampires inclined their heads in a show of respect. She wondered if she would ever get used to that, but then again, at least they weren't giving her the full _bow-at-the-waist_ treatment they had given her a few days ago. Besides, she didn't want to insult them by telling them to stop. It wouldn't be polite.

She took one last look around. Everything had come together just as she planned.

"I'd like to be alone, please. Thank you again for all you have done."

The guards left silently down the stairs to take positions toward the stern of the boat. She knew they would still be watching and that she would not really be alone, but it was as close to privacy as she was going to get, and that was fine with her. No sense being careless when a demon might be stalking you.

Kira stood on the sun deck and turned into the wind, the skirt of her white chiffon dress rising and falling just like the linen curtains hanging from the canopy. The warm breeze feathered across her skin, and she leaned into it, raising her eyes to the sky to gaze at the stars. Soft strains of music rose from the lower deck. It reminded her of the night Mencheres taught her to tango, and for the first time in a week, she felt like her old self. Almost. The night was perfect, except for one thing. Mencheres wasn't sharing the moment with her.

Five steps separated the upper deck from the lower deck on what might be considered a vintage yacht, although it was more of a luxury houseboat with a private stateroom below and multiple decks to watch the world float by. After only a few days, Kira had her special spot up at the bow, where she could rest against the rail and watch the boat cut through the water. It was her happy place and, like the warmth of Malia's amulet, she found comfort there.

The truth was, she felt more relaxed when she was outside in the open air, where there were no concrete ceilings to fall down on anyone. Confined spaces, or any room with a ceiling for that matter, made her twitchy. As to whether this was a permanent condition, only time would tell. She shook her head and laughed a little. Who ever heard of a claustrophobic vampire? She had gotten over traumatic events before, and she would lick this problem eventually, it was just going to take some time. A little more than one week wasn't long enough to forget what had happened in the train station.

But she could push it out of her mind for a little while. She had always been good at compartmentalizing the bad stuff, locking it away and moving on. The last thing Kira wanted was for the memories of the past three weeks to spoil the evening. With Tina safe, Candace and Alexander Helios dead, and Bones, Ian and Vlad finishing the clean-up in Detroit and Chicago, she could put it all out of her mind. At least that was the plan.

After turning up the music and lighting a single lantern on the lower deck, she checked herself in the accent mirror by the wet bar. The new dress fit perfectly, and she felt pretty. Glamorous, even. The strappy sandals made her legs look amazing. As a private investigator, she didn't have much opportunity to wear a cocktail dress like this, and it had been an extravagance to buy it for vacation, but she knew Mencheres would love it.

She held onto the rail and closed her eyes. In spite of everything that had happened, she knew she was exactly where she was supposed to be. Even though her life was more dangerous now, she wouldn't trade it for her old one. She still had her sister, and she knew beyond a doubt that she loved Mencheres, and he loved her, and that was more than most people had.

Kira kept her eyes closed, and a smile formed as she remembered how his energy reached out to her, in gentle wisps that tingled her skin. It was as if his fingers caressed her bare back, trailing sensually down its curves and around her waist. She felt his touch on her shoulder, the lightest brush of his fingers along the long line of her neck until she tilted her head so he could explore his favorite spot. She shivered when tendrils of his power touched her most sensitive places. Kira kept her eyes closed, letting herself feel him. For the first time in weeks, she smiled an easy smile when she turned and saw him standing at the entry to the stateroom, around ten feet away.

He wore a loose fitting white silk shirt and matching slacks, and when he smiled at her, she thought she might burst from the happiness that filled her. He was so incredibly gorgeous, and he was hers. She opened her arms to him, and he gathered her up in his, spinning her around before pulling her against him for a kiss that made her legs go weak. His power wrapped all around them, caressing and teasing her as if that swirling energy had a mind of its own.

He broke the kiss and touched her cheek. "You wanted to go dancing tonight. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake you. You need to rest."

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. "I promised you dancing. I'll be ready shortly and we'll go find a nightclub."

She threaded her fingers in his silky hair and smiled up at him. "Why don't we stay right here? We have music and enough room on this deck. And the moonlight—oh."

His lips slanted across hers. Mencheres explored her mouth, then nuzzled her neck, pressing and probing with his tongue, lips and fangs, enjoying the little sounds she made. He wrapped his hand around her waist and took her into a dance hold.

"I approve of your choice of dance floor, my lady. Now what dance would you like to start with? A Latin dance, perhaps?" He twirled her around the deck.

"Well, you could give me a refresher on the tango...what other dances do you know?"

"All of them." He stopped for a minute, thinking. "Yes, all of them. Ballroom, Latin, Caribbean—"

She giggled. "Really? Then by the time we finish this cruise, I want to know them all, too."

"It will be my pleasure to teach such a lovely partner."

Then he spun her around, and they danced in the moonlight until they were both laughing. Thank goodness she didn't have to worry about sore feet as a vampire because if she had been human, Kira would have needed a bucket of ice to sooth her feet for how much they danced. Finally, a slow song played, and she leaned up against him, her arms curled around his neck.

"So, how does it feel to be home?" Kira asked.

"To be here, in this area, I would say it feels…familiar." He held her tight. "But as for it being home, I would only call it that because I am here with you, for my home is wherever you are, Kira." He kissed her gently.

"I feel the same about you," she whispered when he freed her lips. "I was so worried about you."

"No more worrying, darling. I have healed, and my telekinesis returned. And as you can see, my dancing is quite up to snuff. Have I not convinced you that I am better, stronger... bigger?" He said with a wicked smile.

"Would it be crass of me to say I noticed that? Your fangs and other places—" She raised her eyebrows and smiled as she started to unbutton his shirt while they swayed to the music. The sensual growl that came from deep in his throat as she raked her nails down his chest sparked something in her, and she felt his energy curling around her, touching her in all the right places.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Kira? Because you are doing an admirable job of it." He pressed against her.

"Very perceptive of you, Mencheres. Don't you think it's time?"

"I'd be most pleased to take you below and prove to you that I have recovered fully, my littlest vampire." He inhaled at her throat, taking in her rich, sweet scent. He felt her stiffen, just a little.

"Is something wrong?" he whispered.

"I thought we would go up on the sun deck, instead of below. It's such a beautiful night," she said as she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and wrapped her arms around him, laying her cheek on his chest. They stood like that until the song was over, and then he took her into his arms and flew them to the upper deck.

In the center of the sun deck was a great feathered mattress and piles of pillows on an elegant black and gold frame. Small lanterns shimmered and left shadows on the dark, silk sheets. Privacy curtains hung from the frame, but the top of the canopy was open, the stars visible between the wooden cross beams. "When did you do all of this?" he asked.

"Earlier. You have a very good crew, and they have been instructed not to disturb us." She reached around behind her neck, and her dress fell to the deck in a heap, leaving her standing there in her sandals and a tiny pair of white lace panties.

Mencheres hissed, staring at her with green swirling in his eyes, his fangs extended fully.

"Suddenly, I feel overdressed." With that, his pants fell apart at the seams.

Kira smiled. "I love it when you do that," she whispered, her voice soft and inviting.

He swept her up in his arms, kissing her hard, holding her tight. She wrapped herself around him, her body craving the contact with his. Maybe it was just the return of his telekinesis, but the energy emanating from him had a different quality since Detroit. More powerful. More commanding. More like Malia. She clutched him to her as his kisses became more insistent. He took her to the bed.

Hours later, Kira watched the stars as they moved downriver, while Mencheres dozed next to her. She glanced over at him, drinking in his contented aura. Her heart filled with joy at seeing him relaxed like this after those tense days as they waited for him to recover, and the equally awful days afterward when he sent her back to Chicago with Tina and Cat, while he "finished things" in Detroit.

But here on this boat with Mencheres sleeping peacefully beside her, none of that mattered. And whatever went down in Detroit, she didn't want to know about. She had mixed feelings about Ash and Leanna though. Their situation was harder to resolve. Mencheres couldn't very well give protection to someone who had attacked and deceived her, and he had not said what had happened to them. She tried not to think about that though, and the sound of her cell phone vibrating was a welcome distraction from where her thoughts were leading.

She grabbed the phone and got up from bed, taking care not to disturb him. Kira threw on his shirt which had somehow remained intact, his scent making her smile while she made her way to the lower deck and her favorite spot on the bow. It was a text from Tina. _Going out with G. Hope you are enjoying vacation. Will call tomorrow. T. _

Kira stood at the rail, listening to the current as it rushed past. She didn't think she had been standing there for very long but soon she felt him as he came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned back against him, as his lips and tongue teased strategic places on her neck.

"Your sister is well?" He whispered when his lips grazed her ear.

"Yes, she texted. She has a date with Gorgon and no time to talk." Kira laughed.

Mencheres took the cell phone from her hands and dropped it into the pocket of the black silk sleep pants he wore while he continued to taste the soft skin at her throat.

"Good. I was thinking I would give them that house, and we can find another. One we can select together. Is that acceptable?"

She turned around to face him, placing her hands on his broad shoulders. "I would like that very much. Thank you. And thank you for this trip. It's been wonderful." She kissed him.

Mencheres placed his finger under her chin and lifted, looking deep into her eyes. "I'm not fond of waking and finding you gone from our bed. Will you tell me what has been troubling you?"

Kira hesitated for a moment, then answered. "Everything is fine, Mencheres. It's just that—" She looked away, not wanting to ruin the moment with talk about Detroit, and how she couldn't stand to be in closed places. But then she really looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes, sensed it in his emotions. She knew how that felt. "A lot has happened, and I need some time. That's all. As much as I try to forget about what happened with Candace and Sonny in Detroit, I can't seem to shake it. That demon, what he did to you. The building coming apart. I don't know, but it's made me claustrophobic or something." She shuddered and then calmed. "It will get better. I just need time," she repeated.

He pulled her closer, stroking her back. "Then we will spend our nights under the stars, and I will watch over you while you rest, my darling. Have you had any visions?"

"No, not a one, and that's okay by me." She touched his face. "I'll be fine, Mencheres."

His arms tightened around her. "I have no doubt about that, my darling. Will you tell me if there is anything I can do?"

"All I need is you, and for us to be together. Everything else will work out in its own good time."

She reached up and kissed him again, believing every word of what she just said.

The End.

* * *

To all our readers. Thank you.


End file.
